


Project 1513

by M_jelly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Loss, Memory Loss, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Science Fiction, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 95,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a reader insert! No there will be no (F/N) bits within it so it doesn't break or interrupt the story :D ANYWAY! You wake up in a strange place in the future, you don't really know who you are, what you are or where you are. Machines and people are telling you what to do but something doesn't feel right and you rebel, but this causes problems for you! Some people tell you one thing is the truth and others say it is a lie. Who will you believe? What path will you take to gain your own freedom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I am alive

The sun rises and it sets.

We breathe in and out

We eat

We sleep

We walk

We talk

We live

That is how you operate, you have been told how to move, look and think.

You are not independent, you are part of a big operation, to please and help those who can afford you. You must please your master in any way that is asked of you, if you disobey you will be terminated.

These were the first few words you met before they fully activated you. A bright light blinded your eyes, your breathing was fast, a high pitched sound rang in your ears. Your skin was chilled to the bone, you gaze wandered down to your flesh, and no clothes were upon you. A computer called to you.

"Subject 1513, respond."

You looked up to find the source of the voice but found nothing, the room was white and empty just like your knowledge about yourself. In front of you was a large glass that reflected you standing in one spot, feet strapped down. On the floor below you a conveyor belt of sorts that led to the right, everything was pristine clean, no spec of imperfection.

You looked left then right the walls and ceiling bared down on you, you felt trapped and lonely. You didn't like it here and you didn't like the fact you had no clothes on. You looked down to your hands, you skin was clean and soft, they felt alien to you, your whole body didn't feel like it was yours.

"Subject 1513, respond."

A small opening on the ceiling revealed a small ball with one big blue eye; the thing was on the end of a white metal like arm with two small arms protruding from the sides of it. The thing got closer to you its small mechanical arms twisted and poked your skin. You flinched at the small burning white pain it left behind and a warm trickle left the spot.

You studied the red liquid with curiosity, it was something magical to view, what were you?

"Subject 1513, respond."

You looked back to the orb; its head getting closer to your face, its blue eye was beautiful and relaxing.

"Subject 1513, unresponsive to verbal commands, suggest termination."

"Termination?" You said softly.

It turned back to you and studied you more. "Subject 1513, respond."

"Hello…friend."

The conveyor moved you away from the robot, both you and it staring at one another. A small part of the wall slid up swallowing you into another room then slammed shut leaving you in another empty room, except this time there were two people to your right.

You leaned forward to study the people next to you, one was a man the other a woman. Both of them looked blank and empty, there skin clean and perfect, their eyes glazed. You waved at them to see if they would respond but you gained nothing from them.

"Hello." You spoke softly. "Who are you?"

But there was no response, you sighed and looked ahead, back in your normal place. A screen slid down from the ceiling in front of the first person. A beep echoed in the room and a voice boomed down the mic.

"Hello subjects! When the screen is in front of you, I want you to read it out loud! Alright let's start! Subject 1511."

"I am your Animator, my primary function is to serve you, do with me as you wish." The man's voice was plain and monotone; it displeased you and scared you. You knew you were different than these two and you hoped that was a good thing.

"Wonderful! Isn't he wonderful?"

"I don't give a shit four eyes." The man with the crazy speaking woman practically spat out these words.

"Oh you bore!" She giggled.

"Get on with it! I can't believe my disciplinary is watching over you for a few weeks."

"Well, you did beat that guy half to death Captain."

"Tch. Fuck off he deserved it, the little shit."

"Yeah, yeah, well next hmmm, Subject 1512."

The screen slid to the woman next to you and she repeated the same words in the same way as the man before her. It didn't make sense why they were so empty inside, you wanted to escape from here but you didn't know how. You heard the crazy 'four eyes' was laughing away at the quick and simply response and her male friend again spouted hatred about her and being here.

"Alright Subject 1513 next and oh aren't they beautiful? I like this one a lot."

"Hmm." That's all the man could muster as a response.

The word beautiful ran through your head, what did she mean? You didn't understand the term, but you wanted to, you wanted to know so much.

The screen appeared in front of you, but all you could do was stare at it. You didn't want to live the life of some empty obeying soulless thing, you wanted to live. You were told at the beginning that we live, so, why is it that right now, being here didn't feel like it? Why is it that running away, far away somewhere felt like living?

"Alright Subject 1513? Are you alright? Are we having a hard time processing things in your brain?"

You looked down at your feet and wiggled your toes; the clasps were too tight on your ankles for you to break free.

"Subject 1513? " She sang. "Please read what is in front of you."

You thought it over.

A life full of doing things others wanted you to do.

A life full of doing things you didn't want to do.

A life full of regret.

A life full of injustice.

A life with no freedom.

That was no life at all.

"Subject 1513? Please read what is in front of you." She asked again and you could only think of one response.

"No."

Silence, no one said a word, the screen was still in front of you, the empty shells of people next to you were unresponsive. You squeezed your eyes tight and your hands flexed open and closed waiting for something. You could hear your fast heart beat in your ears, your breath was shaky. You were experiencing an emotion that was building up within you, but you didn't know what it was.

"Wait…..what?"

You couldn't speak, you knew you had made a mistake in saying no, but it had felt right at the time.

You squeezed your hands tight and wished for it all to go away, for someone or something to take all of this out of sight and mind.

"Subject 1513 did you just say no?"

"Yes." You couldn't control yourself anymore.

"Do you understand your function?"

"Yes, but I don't want to."

"What do you want to do Subject 1513?"

The screen rose up and you thought about you answer. You looked up to the mirror hoping you made eye contact with one of them.

You breathed in deep. "To be free."

"Subject 1513….you?"

"I want to be free."

The man let out a small, quick and dry laugh. "Interesting, don't you think four eyes?"

"Shh! I've never had a Subject question its commands before."

"Now what?

"I'd love to study it, but it would be against the rules."

"I'm here; you really think I'm going to follow rules?"

"Captain, Subject 1513 could be dangerous."

You cleared your throat. "Hello?"

They both went quiet, but the 'four eyes' was first to answer you.

"Hello, Subject 1513."

"Tch. Hey."

You smiled at their response, they wanted to reach out to you, and they wanted to understand you as much as you wanted to understand yourself.

"Subject 1513?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"Although, you are unique and fascinating, I have some bad news."

"What?" You whimpered.

"Subject 1513? You are a faulty animator, therefore…..you are scheduled for termination."

"Why? I don't understand! Please! Help me!"

Small flying bots entered the room by the ceiling and a long metal bed rose from the floor. You kicked and fought as they dragged you to the table and strapped you down. Your heart was loud in your ears, you palms sweaty, your breath erratic and your mind confused. The cold bite of the table calmed you down; your chest slowly rose and fell as the part of the wall rose up to reveal a woman and a man.

The woman had brown hair pulled back into a messy pony tail, her oval glasses rested on the bridge of her nose. Her brown eyes gazed down at you; they were riddled with sadness and pain. The soft skin of her hand brushed your face and she placed her forehead to yours.

"I'm sorry Subject 1513, but I have to follow the rules." She produced a needle and tapped it a few times and let a sigh escape her lips.

You looked to the man on the other side of you; his steely grey eyes studied you, his raven undercut hair was slicked back. His dark red purple smart shirt clung to his chest; his long black coat tumbled past the table.

You searched his eyes for something but they were dark and hollow providing no comfort.

"Alright, Captain you're my witness. Today is the 2nd July 4223, Subject 1513 is a failure therefore termination has been scheduled. Captain, do you agree to this?"

You looked to the man and he clicked his tongue "Fine."

You squeezed your hands tight and began to shake slightly; you thought that maybe this termination will grant you some sort of freedom. You opened your eyes and felt something warm slide from your eyes down your cheek. The woman gasped at the sight of it and the man showed small signs of surprise.

"Subject 1513?" The man asked.

You let out a wobbly breath "I'm scared."

He looked at the woman and back down to you; his eyes searched the air in front of him as if he was running thoughts through his mind. The woman sighed and moved closer with the needle and wiped your skin clean.

"Such a shame and a loss."

"No."

She looked to her wrist and saw the vice grip the man had on her. She gazed at his eyes and saw the serious cold look he had, he wasn't going to let her go.

"Look."

"No, just listen to me four eyes."

She sighed. "Alright, speak."

Your eyes darted back and forth, your mind was blank, but your heart was racing. You didn't understand what he was doing; the man with such harsh eyes was helping you. His stormy eyes looked down on you but instead of holding coldness about them, they were soft and caring.

"We can't terminate Subject 1513." He looked back up to his female companion.

"I can't break the rules, no matter how much I want to keep Subject 1513."

"Subject 1513, could be useful to us."

She looked at you "You're right, Subject 1513 could be."

"Fuck the rules, do what is right."

"But Captain?"

"Subject 1513 is unique; you're a fucking freak for unique things, right?"

"Of course."

"Then break the fucking rules and save this unique, beautiful creature. Come on you shitty four eyes."

You looked to the woman you're eyes pleading and hoping she would show you mercy, that she would give you freedom.

"Please."

"Computer? Termination was successful release the body."

The grips released you allowing you to breath in your first breath of freedom. The air kissed the inside of your lungs and planted a seed within you, one that would bloom into something beautiful.

The man helped you to stand up; you sighed and looked up at him with a small smile on your face. You stepped forward and fell into his arms, your legs were like jelly but you were thankful to them because this man that held you was breathtakingly handsome.

His muscles pressed against your chest and stomach sending a fluttering feeling through you. His scent was like the ocean and his arms that circled around you were strong and protective. A slight red tinge crept across his face as he looked down at your face; he pulled his gaze away from you to let out a 'Tch.'

You looked to your hands pressed against his chest to hide your face; you didn't want his face to change, because when it did, it confused you.

"Thank you." You whispered.

The woman laughed and patted your head and said "No problem kiddo. We better leave soon Captain."

He gritted his teeth. "Yeah, yeah you shit."

"Hey kiddo?" She smiled at you in the man's arms. "The names Doctor Hange Zoe. We should give you a name don't you think?"

You softly said your name, something that had been at the back of your mind since you woke up. This name held some faded memories that were just out of reach, but would soon be in your grasp and reveal to you the horrible truth about the world.

You smiled at her, but a deep rough voice saying your name broke your concentration. You looked up to the man's soft and comforting grey eyes.

"Captain Levi Ackerman."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! It's my first story on here so I hope you enjoy. I'd like to say sorry now as I know this story will be long! I'm also sorry about updates! Sometimes I will upload a tone of chapters and then it will go quiet.....so sorry. But anyway please enjoy! ^.^ xx


	2. Beauty in the darkness

You pulled at Levi's coat he had put on you before you had entered his car, the soft lining felt comforting on your bare skin. You pulled the lapels up around your face and breathed in deep, his smell filled you, it calmed and relaxed you to the point you felt sleepy.

Levi said your name softly grabbing your attention. "Mind not rubbing your hands and face all over my coat?"

You looked at him in the front seat next to Hange, his eyes darting from you to the air highway; he noticed your unease and let out a sigh.

"Sorry Levi." You whispered then looked out of your window at the tall high rise buildings and the vehicles and ships flying by through the air.

"Tch brat, look we'll get you clothes once we get to Hange's."

Hange laughed. "We're going to yours Levi."

"Fuck no, why mine?"

"Because it's safer and you have weapons, I'm a doctor all I have is medical equipment."

"I don't have women's clothes at my place shitty four eyes!"

"Well she can wear a shirt and shorts of yours, and then tomorrow I will go buy her some clothes alright?"

"Why the fuck do I have to look after the brat?"

You watched the two argue back and forth about what to do with you, never once asking your opinion, what you wanted. You let a long sigh escape your lips; you knew that even though you had escaped the life of a slave there was always going to be someone telling you how to live your life. What to wear, how to speak, how to eat, walk, talk and love.

You sat back in the black leather seats and observed the car around you. Most of it was black just like the outside of it, if this future car was like any classic it would be like an impala. Silver edges lined the windows and the dashboard. In the middle of Hange and Levi was a hologram like touch pad for Levi to interact with and take calls from command central.

A light tapping roused your attention; you looked to your window and placed both hands on the glass. Clear droplets of liquid danced down the pane of glass causing your hands to cool at its touch. You looked up to the sky, your breath fogging up the glass and observed the grey darkness above with the glistening lights of the buildings surrounding the car flashing past. Your heart fluttered and soared at the sight, it was beautiful and you wanted to feel whatever it was on your skin. You wanted to stop and watch the liquid fall and the bright lights shine in the darkness.

"What is this?" You asked.

"Pardon sweetheart?" Hange chirped.

"Outside, the clear stuff falling on this clear glass, what is it?"

"It's rain."

"Rain…..what is rain?"

"Well it's water that has gone up into the atmosphere and then falls back down."

Your fingers traced the downward trail of one lonely droplet "Rain…So, is the sky crying?"

"Tch, no brat it's just normal. But if I was the fucking sky I'd cry for this shit city and planet." Levi spat and gripped the wheel tighter. He gazed back at you seeing the pure delight and sparkle in your eyes; he thought it was beautiful the way your face lit up.

"Is the city sick?"

"Yeah."

"Then we just need to fix it."

"It's not that simple brat."

"If you don't try then it won't happen, sometimes some things are worth fighting for. You have to wash away the bad things, clean its wounds, comfort it and tell it you care. Just like the rain."

"You really like the rain don't you, brat?"

You turned to face him again and smiled brightly you gripped the side of Levi's chair and lent forward towards his face. You gazed deeply into his steel eyes and opened yourself just a little bit to him.

"I like it a lot. I want to feel it dance on my skin and wash me clean, I want to run in it, I want to taste it. I want…..I just want to feel."

Levi's cheeks went pink at the sight of you, he felt butterflies in his stomach from your sweet tone, and he knew that this woman was something special. He pulled his eyes away from you and looked out of his car and thought about your words. He felt Hange's eyes bore into him with a stupid grin on her face and it pissed him off.

Levi's place was as clean as the place you first woke up in, there was nothing to mess the place up and walking into his apartment was a difficult thing for you to do. You stood in the doorway as Hange waltz straight in throwing her coat and shoes on the floor, with Levi clicking his tongue and swearing after her as he picked her mess up. You looked down to your bare feet and saw dirt on them from walking from the car through the garage.

Levi called your name making you look up at him. "Something wrong?"

"My feet."

"Congratulations you have two, brat."

"No, they're dirty and your place is so clean, I don't want to make it dirty."

He sighed and whispered under his breath "Cute brat."

You shifted on your feet waiting for his response. He let out a long sigh and approached you his eyes never leaving your face. You jumped at his touch as his arm snaked its way around your back and under your knees.

He lifted you up into his arms and looked away from you to hide the slight pink shade appearing on his cheeks.

Levi sat you down on a chair in his white bathroom and typed on a hologram screen on the wall. He looked up to a metal flat bar with holes. He typed again and turned to you to speak.

"This is a shower, clean yourself. This is for your hair and this for your skin. Take as much time as you like. Once you step in a screen will come up to protect the rest of the bathroom, once you have finished press this, okay?"

You nodded "Okay."

"Hey, brat? You have to take your clothes off to shower."

"Oh….I didn't know." You unbuttoned the coat and started to pull it from your skin.

"Fuck! Not while I'm in the room."

"Sorry."

Levi sighed and ran his long fingers through his raven hair to reveal his boyish charm turn into a manly one. You gulped at the sight and gripped the coat tightly, a small feeling was building up inside you that you didn't understand but it made you curious.

Levi went to leave but stopped in his tracks "You don't need to say sorry, it was my fault. I…I overreacted."

You ran over to him and grabbed his arm "Thank you."

Levi looked to you and felt heat rise up inside of him; he turned his gaze away and clicked his tongue before leaving you alone.

You stepped out of the bathroom with your towel wrapped firmly around you, your hair dripping wet on the floor, your cheeks pink with embarrassment.

"Um Levi? Hange?"

Both appeared around the corner, a grin spread across Hange's face and Levi's eyes widened slightly then turned away.

"Something up dear?" Hange inquired.

"I umm need clothes."

"Oh! Levi will you get them? I'll stay for some girl talk."

Levi sighed and swore under his breath before leaving you and Hange alone. You looked at where he left and felt a need for him to be here with you. Although he had shown at times to be a hostile person, he brought you comfort and security.

Hange sang your name to draw your eyes and thoughts to her.

"Yes?"

"Can I study you?"

"Study?"

"I want to look at your body, if that's okay?"

"Okay, but."

"What's wrong?"

"I want to feel the rain. The shower was nice but the rain seems different."

Hange sat on the chair in the bathroom with a gleam in her eyes and you stood before her with nothing on. She indicated for you to face your back to her, you nodded and turned round. The woman confused you; she was unusual and energetic but had a strange thing for learning about others. You could see yourself becoming very close to her.

"Woah! Now that is different!"

You turned to face her "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing it's just your back! You see our animators are supposed to be perfect but there are marks on your back."

"I don't understand."

"There is a scar like pattern on you back, it's beautiful like fire. Hmm that's an indication something went differently with your cleansing."

"Cleansing?"

"Well Titan Corporation creates a being and they are programmed with all the basics, but we require something different than what we are provided. So, we wipe you clean and add what we want to your database. However, you are different."

"How am I?"

"Well you seem more….human."

Hange walked up to you and looked at her left arm allowing a hologram of a screen to appear, she typed a few times and said "Alright I'm going to do a few scans, hold still okay?"

A blue hologram disk appeared in her left hand and she ran it down your body a few centimeters away from skin. You watched Hange knit her brows together and mumble to herself and then she pause for a moment at the data she gathered and muttered softly.

"Impossible."

"What's wrong with me?"

Hange looked down at you with tears in her eyes "I'm so sorry." She whimpered your name then sat down on the chair lost in her own thoughts.

Your skin was cold and your mind muddled, you wanted to know why Hange was muttering to herself and shaking her head. You wanted to know why every now and then she looked up to you with tears in her eyes and the look down at her hands and cry.

You knelt down in front of Hange and held her warm soft hands in yours and gave them a squeeze. Seeing this woman who had saved you from a life without freedom cry, hurt you, she was like a family member to you.

"I feel okay, and I'm happy because you saved me Hange and I am forever thankful to you."

"Oh come here you beautiful sweetheart!" She pulled you into a tight hug and squeezed all of your breath away.

"Hange?"

"Sorry, I got too excited. I need to talk to Levi actually! He's probably mad at me for locking me and you in his bathroom."

Levi stared at you and Hange, his jaw clenching and loosening, his arms crossed tightly against his chest.

"Mind telling me why you left me waiting?"

"Ah sorry Levi I had to do a body scan of her and well she was not wearing anything. I didn't think you wanted to see, unless you want to?" Hange wiggled her eyebrows at Levi.

"You little shit!"

"Little? Me? More like you!"

"What the fuck did you just say four eyes?"

Both stopped fighting as soon as they heard your heart filled laughter. You held your stomach from the pain of laughing so much, and then drew in a deep breath to calm yourself.

Levi's face went bright pink as he stared at you with a big smile on your face in his white shirt, that was too big and hung off you and his boxers that could almost reach your knees.

"Tch. Cute brat." Levi whispered.

"You two must like each other, are you close?"

"Unfortunately, yes we are." His long fingers reached out for your face and brushed back a strand of hair. His fingers were rough but left warmth behind that spread across your face.

"Didn't you want to go outside?" Hange chirped.

"Yes please."

You stood outside feeling the fresh breeze kiss your face, the rain tapping the ends of your toes; you took in a deep breath of the night air. The city was busy, with cars and ships flying at a distance away, all building lights were on, it was as if the place never slept. You looked back at Hange and Levi who both watched you as they whispered now and then.

Your eyes darted around Levi's apartment and it really was bare, his kitchen next to the front door was all white and silver. The floor was a beautiful light brown wood flooring that reflected the pure light around the room. Near the balcony where you stood was his large sofa that was shaped like an L that faced a hologram screen. The door to his bathroom and bedroom faced each other on the opposite side of the sofa.

You looked back out to the balcony and took in a deep breath before you reached out your hand towards the freshly falling rain. It was cool to the touch and gently tapped away at your smooth skin. A small smile appeared on your lips at the delicate touch of the rain, for something so simple it was beautiful and it made you happy.

You bite your lip and step out further into the rain and reach out with your other hand to feel more of the rains touch. A light laugh escaped your lips as you fully walked into the rain feeling it embrace you in its cold smooth arms. You span around in the rain and laughed out loud lifting your hands up into the air. You thought for a moment, if this was what freedom felt like you wanted it. You wanted to be free like the rain.

"Levi there is something I need to tell you."

He pulled his eyes away from you and looked at Hange "The brats going to malfunction if she stays out there too long."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Is she going to break? If so we need to get her the fuck out of the rain."

Hange grabbed Levi's arm "Let me finish Levi."

"Tch. Fine but if she malfunctions, you fix her."

"That's the problem Levi, she won't malfunction."

"What do you mean shitty glasses?"

"When I did my scans I discovered something. If it is true then I need to run tests on the other animators and if my little theory is right then."

"Shit will hit the fan?"

"Precisely."

Levi placed his hands on Hange's shoulders to encourage her; she let out a sigh and looked into his eyes.

"Levi, she's human."

"What?"

"She's human."

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure."

"Does that mean other animators are?"

"It's possible and if all of them are human the ethical implications are well…Look Levi, if they are humans that means someone's been lying, someone's been kidnapping humans and destroying their memories and selling them as slaves."

Levi shook his head. "Those fuckers! They stole innocent people's freedom all so they could fuck someone?"

"What do we do?"

"I'll talk to Erwin and the others, if this is happening we need to save these people from the Titan Corporation. But first, Hange you need to get me proof."

"Am I enough?" Hange and Levi turned around to face you; you were dripping head to toe in water. But your eyes held a strong determined gaze, you wanted to know who had stolen you freedom, who had taken your precious memories and who had forced you into this life. You wanted to face them and ask them why.


	3. Soft steel gaze

You held your legs against your chest as you sat on a stiff chair next to Levi's bed. Your gaze was locked onto the view outside his large window at the bright lights and rushing traffic, this place was like another world to you. With a big sigh you rested the side of your head against the back of the chair.

Hange had left you alone with Levi a few hours ago, much to Levi's dislike, leaving you with kind words of comfort. Hange was caring towards you even though she had only just met you; she saved your life even though you were a nobody.

After she had gone Levi acted on edge towards you, which made you think that maybe this was the first time he had ever had a woman stay the night. After some awkward silence he cleaned the rooms and left you to sit on his sofa with a towel over your head to soak up the rain.

You touch your face gently and remembered how his fingers were on your hair and the way his hands travelled down your face. After he cleaned he noticed that you were sitting there on his sofa unmoved and shaking, you didn't know what to do with yourself and you were scared.

You smile slightly and shift in your seat to huddle closer to yourself as you thought more about Levi.

You could remember how he walked over to you and was cold at first but then he saw a tear fall down your face and it was like this cold hearted man broke. He knelt down in front of you and dried your hair for you and only calling you a kid. He had then taken the towel away and brushed your tear away with his long fingers and told you to have his bed.

Another sigh left you as you gripped Levi's shirt around you more, this memory of him drying your hair earlier was something you wanted to keep forever. You looked to the bedroom door and smiled, he was on the other side on the sofa and you wanted to see him.

Tomorrow was going to be a tough day; you had to meet Erwin Smith the leader of Legion as well as partake in some experiments. The thought of the pain made you shiver the fear rippled down your spine and your heartbeat quickened. Water, that's it, you needed water to cool and calm you, but Levi was in the other room and it was open plan.

You opened the door quietly and drifted into the kitchen, not a sound leaving you. You reached up to the cupboard just on you tiptoes, your fingertips just grazed the glass pushing it further back onto the self. You cursed under your breath just like Levi does and tried to reach for it again.

You froze in place as a solid warmth pressed against your back and a large hand reached up to take the glass you were reaching. You began to shiver and the figure spoke to you.

"Is this what you want? Tch, you should have asked brat."

You didn't answer, you couldn't, his breath was warm against your neck and ear; you could feel yourself turning white from fear. When you were programmed you learnt about 'these things,' the 'urges' people had and how it was your job to 'satisfy them.' You began to whimper and retracted within yourself.

"Hey?" He spoke your name softly. "You okay? Tch, I didn't mean anything….wait…" He turned you around to face him but you didn't meet his steel gaze. He bent down slightly to meet your height and looked up at you, his eyes full of concern and comfort.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about well…..Tch I'm a shit head. Look I'll get you some tea instead of water to warm you up." Levi goes to leave but you grab his shirt lightly, he begins to question you but you only grip tighter.

Your tear filled eyes meet his soft steel ones "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just…."

"Don't say sorry, it's not your fault."

"Please, don't leave me alone again."

"Again?"

You head began to scream in pain as an image on Levi with dirt and blood on his face came to mind, he was shouting at a hooded man telling him he will discover his dirty tricks, but you had this feeling inside like you knew them.

Your legs gave away under you sending you to sit on the floor in a puddle of confusion, fear and disappear. Your head thumped from whatever this small scene was in your mind, you felt tears roll down your face. You knew this had to be a memory of some kind, but you were always told you were made by the Titan Corporation. So, why did it hurt to see this?

Levi wrapped his arms around you and held you close to his broad chest, he could feel you shaking like a leaf and felt some foreign feeling inside him, like he needed to protect this delicate human from anyone and everything.

Levi's heart beat in your ears as you cried through the pain, but the soothing beat was too much. Your breathing and heart slowed down, you felt safe.

"I'm sorry." You whispered.

Levi pulled you slightly away from him. "Tch brat, I told you not to say sorry to me."

"Sor….okay."

"Good, now sit at the island and wait for your tea, got it brat?"

"Yeah."

You plopped yourself down on the stool and watched Levi get to work, for someone so strong he was graceful and delicate. You looked away from him feeling the heat rise in your cheeks.

Levi took a quick glance at you and noticed you had stopped watching him with your innocent and sweet stare and was looking away at his medals and Legion hologram photos, with your hands on your slightly pink cheeks. He smiled to himself and thought about how sweet you could be, he stopped himself and slammed his fist on the surface making you jump. He quickly apologised over his shoulder and chased away his thoughts.

His thoughts were relentless; two old partners of his from his past came to mind Farlan and Isabel. Both were amazing people and both gone. Isabel was so sweet and cute but she was taken away, he remembered watching her get crushed under old Titan Corporation buildings in and explosion and Farlan went to save her but was shot down brutally by a Titan Enforcement rebel.

The Titan Enforcement is the Titan Corporation's very own highly trained soldiers that went out on recon missions or to take back what was stolen. Their job was to kill without any mercy and when they turn rouge they become very difficult for the Legion. The Titan Enforcement never took down one of their own because they lay claim that none of their members were 'bad.' Levi hated the Titans.

"Levi?"

His thoughts were shattered by the placement of your hand on his muscular forearm.

He cleared his throat to calm himself "Yes?"

"You're spilling it."

He looked down and saw he had spilt hot water everywhere. "Fuck sake! Stupid shit."

"Do you need any help?"

"Shut up! I can do it myself brat." Her warm hand retracted from him and was placed with her other hand against her chest. "Shit, I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"It's okay." You voice was calm and soothing to him, you took his queue of a relaxed smile to take his shaking hands into your smaller warm ones. "It's going to be okay."

Before he knew what he was doing Levi had kissed the top of your head feeling the softness of your hair on his lips.

"Thank you, I'm fine." He took the tea and rested it on the island leaving you stood there in slight shock. "Oi? Brat? You coming?"

"S-sorry, oh no! I mean okay!"

Levi hid his face with his hand and cup avoiding your face completely. He felt stupid and shocked at himself for doing something so kind to you and loving, he had never done anything like that before to anyone, and yet he felt good about it.

You wrapped your fingers around the warm cup and looked up at Levi holding his cup in such a strange manner. You tried to copy but it didn't work so well and felt weird, Levi's light laugh made you stop. Your heart swelled at the gentle sound, you knew you wanted to hear it again.

"What are you doing brat?"

"Umm, I was trying to hold my cup like you but…"

"Don't, I like the way you hold yours. It's like your hands are hugging the cup."

"I guess so. So, why do you hold the cup like that?"

"Nosy brat aren't we?"

Your cheeks flushed and you looked down into your tea. "No you're right."

"Tch, I was teasing brat."

"Oh? So, then?"

"When I was little I was on the streets and someone I cared for took me in for a bit. He taught me how to drink tea normally, but then one day he went out and the handle broke on the cup."

You stared at Levi waiting for him to continue and he let out a big sigh.

"I'd found out he had been killed but the Titan's said it was accidental, but I knew."

"So, you don't use the handle because you fear that if it breaks someone else you know will die?"

Levi ran his fingers through his raven hair which caused you to stare at his beauty behind the bangs.

"Yeah, it's fucking stupid I know but…"

"No, it's not."

"Oh? Really brat?"

"Yeah, I mean I was created and that is mind blowing how that could have happened. Something as simple as a cup breaking indicating something also breaking would make some sense, I guess."

Levi never said another word for a while after that but he just stared at you as you drank the rest of your tea with a smile on your face. He couldn't believe that it had taken all these years of fighting, death and suffering that he would find such a rare innocent person who understood him.

"Levi?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you hear me?"

"No, sorry."

"I said I think I can relax now thanks to you. So, thank you."

"It's fine brat. Thanks as well, for keeping me company. I thought you would be annoying and a problem but, I was wrong."

"You can sleep in your bed if you want."

Levi choked on some of his tea "What did you say brat!?"

"You can sleep in your bed if you want, I'm not tired. I'll sit in the chair watching the city."

"So, you want to share a room?"

"I don't understand is there a problem with that?"

You looked so innocent to him, he couldn't bear how cute you looked right now and he knew sharing a room was going to be torture. Thoughts ran through his head making him very aware of the fact you were wearing his clothes and his shirt was slightly see-through. He cleared his throat to calm himself, he knew it was only for one night and you were only going to be in a chair and he was in the bed. You wouldn't be touching at all.

"Alright brat, I guess we could share a room."

"You sleep, I'll protect you Levi."

He was taken aback by your words. "I don't need protecting."

"But, you look like you have nightmares."

"Wait? So, let me get this straight brat. You want to protect me from nightmares?"

"Yes, as part of my old programme I could consider as you as my owner. So, I will protect you."

"Tch, fine." Levi walked ahead of you to cover the fact that his face had gone red from how adorable you were being.

You sat huddled in your chair staring outside the big window once again; the bright lights looked like they were dancing and it made you feel calm inside. However, you looked over to the bed and Levi was on the far side with his back to you, his black tank top riding up his back showing some of his muscle. You could tell he wasn't asleep because of how stiff he was, maybe he wasn't use to company.

You walked over to him and saw his eyes were shut, but his breathing wasn't right for someone sleeping. Your fingers wrapped around the cover near his groin and dragged it gently up to just under his chest. You then brushed a few of his bangs out of his face and smiled to yourself.

"There, now he can sleep better." You whispered. His bangs fell softly back in place making you giggle; you brushed them back in a better place and spoke as you did.

"Thank you for everything, for giving me life. For making what was given to me worth it all."

You kissed his forehead causing a smile to appear on his face. "And thank you for being so kind to me. You really are a good person behind the swearing and stare."

With a gentle sigh you sat back down into your seat and Levi had seemed to have relaxed, you hoped that it was true that he was awake and heard everything you had to say about him.

You woke to the sound of someone moaning, erratic breathing and shouting no now and then. You turned to look at Levi with sleepy eyes. The covers were a mess; his shirt was up showing his muscled stomach. He was gripping the pillow behind his head with a look of twisted pain on his face, sweat glistened one his body.

You fell from your chair and scrambled to his side, his skin was ice cold and he flinched at your touch letting out a yelp for help.

"Levi? Calm down."

"No…NO! Don't!"

"Levi please, wake up, it's me." You shouted your name and his head turned towards you his actions were calm.

"Please, don't….don't not…not her."

"Levi answer me."

"Don't….don't hurt her!"

"Who Levi? Don't hurt who?"

Your eyes widened as a tear rolled down his cheek and your name escaped his lips. "Please don't hurt her."

You pulled Levi into your chest and held him there "It's okay Levi, I'm here, no one is going to hurt me."

Levi calmed down as you placed one hand on his upper back and the other on his side. Your head rested on top of his soft hair. His grip on you tightened, you knew that this vice grip was going to leave marks.

"It's okay Levi, shhh."

His grip loosened on you as you began to hum a song, his breathing returned to normal and his heart slowed down.

With a soft sigh you lay Levi down and adjusted his clothes back to normal for him. You brushed his hair out of his face and saw that his features were relaxed once again.

You went to move away put something held onto your wrist, you looked down to see Levi's hand there. You followed his arm up to him and he was staring right at you with a look in his eyes you had never seen before, he looked sad.

"Please don't go."

"But?"

"Please?"

"But you're half asleep and you'll yell at me in the morning."

Levi sat up and placed his elbow on his upright knee and dug his fingers into his hair. "I'm awake, just please. No one has ever, I mean you. Damn it! What I mean is, fuck…."

He turned to look you in the eyes and saw your beautiful frame in his shirt and shorts sat on his bed with worry written all over your face. You fingers were wrapped around the sheet as you stared straight back at him.

"Look, no one has ever calmed me down before. So, what I'm saying is, thank you. But, I still feel bad and I umm want you to stay here longer."

"Umm."

"Shit sorry, I umm I'm pressuring you. Tch I'm the brat not you."

He jumped slightly at the sound of quiet giggling then your normal sweet laughter. He looked over to you and your cheeks were pink, tears in your eyes and your hand covering your mouth. To him you looked beautiful.

"Sorry, it's just you always call me brat instead of my real name. It was funny to hear you put anger on yourself."

"Tch laugh it up brat. And no sorry."

"Ah, yeah I forgot. Umm my answer is okay."

"Damn right you forgot you little brat...wait what?"

You smiled at him then climbed into bed and sighed. "I said okay meaning I'll stay with you."

Levi stared at your calm sleeping face and smiled to himself, even when you slept you were beautiful to him and innocent. He reached out and gently danced his fingers on your skin then touched your hair but retracted from you when you spoke.

"You…..okay?"

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep."

"Hmm….okay."

"Wait brat, are you half asleep?"

"Hmmm? Yeeeaah."

Levi laughed lightly "Alright brat."

You shuffled up to his chest and gripped his shirt taking him by surprise, he knew now that he was going to have difficulty sleeping.

"Hmm….warm…"

"Tch oi! Back off a bit your making me feel umm."

"Hug."

"What?"

Levi's only answer was your soft breathing against his chest, he felt uncomfortable with your body pressed against his. He could feel every contour of your body and he knew he liked every bit. He breathed in and out to calm himself, but your murmur of one word caused his mind to stop spacing out and to hold you close to his body.

That one word was "Safe."


	4. A new feeling, a new face

You sat in a waiting room watching people come and go, all of them taking a look at you in man's clothes. Hange had promised to give you some clothes today but had been called by the leader of this small group to have a meeting prior to the one you were about to go to. Due to this less organised morning Levi was not in a positive mood.

"This place looks like shit."

You giggled at his mumble. "Do you always see faults in things?"

"What's that supposed to mean brat?"

"Well you're always complaining, I don't think I've heard you say something is nice or beautiful."

"Tch, I do! It's just I never say them out loud." Levi stole a glance at you then looked far away trying to hide his slightly red cheeks.

You began to swing your legs to the music in the background, humming sweetly. Levi watched how innocent you were being and bit down on his lip, he couldn't understand how from one minute you drove him crazy with lust then the next calm him into a sweet bliss. He knew that you were either going to be the death of him or the cure.

"You might as well get up and dance brat." He sighed.

"Umm, I'm not sure how to it's not in my programming. But, I would love to know. Can you teach me?"

"Tch, I don't do dancing brat."

"Why not?"

"When you have lost as many people as I have you'll begin to lose all hope and all the good things in life are just ways to cover up the shit that is life. So, I don't bother and accept."

You sighed and turned away from him and let out a grumble "I'm not doing it to cover up; I'm doing it because I want to and it makes me happy. Not everything is bad you know? Look at me; I survived because of you and Hange."

Levi stared at you and noticed your hands were gripping the seat tightly, you were saying these words and you only meant half of it. Levi felt like punching himself square in the face for making you feel this way, the world had been cruel to you and you were finding ways to make it better and he was making it worse.

Levi placed his hand over yours to sooth you. You flinched at his touch but the warm contact made you relax, you could feel his kindness move up your arm towards your heart.

Your name danced off his lips. "I'm sorry, how about I teach you to dance some day?"

You smiled brightly and leaned forward towards him ready to give him an excited 'yes!' But the slide door opened revealing a tall man with scruffy blonde top and facial hair sniffing the air near you.

"She smells sweet Chief, I don't think she's a threat."

The muscular blonde man in front of you behind his powerful desk unclasped his hands and leant back, his blue eyes never leaving you.

"I don't believe we need to worry too much about her Mike, bring in Eren. Once you have you are dismissed."

Mike saluted and left you, Levi and this man in the office together. You looked to Levi who seemed very relaxed in this office, moving about to look at small trinkets on the sides.

"Tch, this office is full of shit, and it's dirty."

"So hard to please aren't you Levi? Besides this is my office yours is down the hall."

Levi slumped down in his chair and clasped his hand around his tea in his unusual way. You stared at him for some sort of comfort, but he was too unfocused for once. You didn't know why but this frustrated you that he didn't find comfort around you.

"My apologise for not introducing myself sooner." The blonde man spoke grabbing your attention. "My name is Erwin Smith, you can call me Erwin."

You studied his outstretched hand for a moment then spoke your name to him, then allowed him to take a firm grip of you hand and shake. His hand was rough like Levi's, not as slender but they were bigger. Erwin let a small smile appear to give you a bit of comfort making you feel less like a child caught red handed.

Levi noticed his commanding officer hold onto your hand longer than he wanted. He cleared his throat to break Erwin's strong gaze on you to himself. Erwin looked at Levi and noticed the bitter look he had, it was his queue to let go of the girl's hand.

After Levi gave the rundown of what had happened and why he kept you alive Erwin found himself half listening. He was too focused on the imprint of your soft touch on his hand. He ran his thumb over where yours hand been questioning why you made him feel this way.

Erwin looked over to you. You were smiling full heartedly at Levi as he went on one of his rants about how the cadets here lack the ability to clean. Erwin felt some jealousy boil up inside of him, but he knew very well mixing business with pleasure would never end well.

You walked over to the large ceiling to floor wall window and looked out at the busy city. Cars, spacecraft's and hover bikes zoomed past making colours fly. You loved how energetic this place was even if you had only seen the top half of this city. You placed your forehead against the glass to see if you could look down.

"There are some nice places to eat down there but, it isn't too pleasant. You won't find Levi going back down there as it's too dirty for him." You looked up to Erwin who towered over you. Most people would think he would be intimidating with his height but in fact he has such a welcoming atmosphere around him that he made you feel safe.

"Do you have high buildings so you can touch the sky? Like a sense of freedom?"

"Freedom and dreams is a nice way to put it. We Legion members are fighting for everyone's rights, for a chance to have their say. To feel the wind and rain without a price over their heads."

Levi rested his arm above his head on the glass and leaned forward to look out and below. "Freedom is a shitting romantic way to put the fucking truth."

"Levi…"

"Look brat, they build these high buildings so they can run away from the truth of this world. Down there is where I came from, the scum that make this city, the scum that keep it going. But, these bastards up here don't want to see the cold hard truth. So, they use their money to try and escape towards the heavens. They try to forget those who really need them."

"Do you ever think in a positive way Levi?"

"I tell it like it is Erwin. Everyone deserves the truth, even if it's a bitter pill to swallow."

You took in a deep breath and placed your hands on the glass. "I guess people like to find happiness in whatever way they can. People down there are suffering and its people up here's job to save them. But, I'd prefer the people below to the ones up here."

Erwin stepped in before Levi could speak "Why?"

"Well, because when you have nothing then you have more to gain. They appreciate the little things more, they value friends and family. To them being with someone is the greatest treasure. To know if someone will live a long life and be happy with people they love is precious. I want to feel that way, I want to learn to hold someones life closely to my heart. To experience the feeling of willing to give up everything you have just for that other person, just to see them smile. Now that's a life I'd like."

Erwin saw a brave soldier in you, a powerful moving leader, his heart fluttered slightly. But Levi? He couldn't stop staring at you; his heart was racing, his stomach flying, and his mind racing. He wanted to let you know that what you said meant a lot to him.

The young boy called Eren stood at full attention as soon as he saw Levi. You studied how they acted with each other and summed it up in your head. Eren had an admiration, respect or love for Levi. Levi was like a God to him, something with no faults, the sun shined from his backside. However, Levi thought Eren was an annoying brat, but one with some talent.

Eren ran over to you and shook your hand with an unusual amount of strength causing you to flinch. "Sorry Miss! I'm like a super soldier sort of, I mean they did some tests on me to make stronger and faster fighters. But, look at me! I'll kill all who deny freedom for others."

Levi wacked the kid over the back of the head creating a loud thunk. "Shut your trap you shit."

"S-sorry Captain."

"Show some God damn manners when meeting someone new and a client. Or do I have to punish you again?"

"N-n-no sir! Sorry Miss, please accept my apologise." Eren bowed deeply waiting for you to reply.

You were overcome with a warm rush of compassion for this kid. He was trying his best in front of his idol but stumbled a bit on his performance.

You let a light giggle out. "You're cute."

Eren shot up and looked down at you in surprise. He was confused; he didn't understand how you found him cute when you yourself were really cute. Then it hit Eren like a ton of bricks a cute attractive woman had called him cute. He face went bright red.

The kid was like a little puppy to you and he was supposed to keep you safe the whole time. You turned to Erwin and informed him of how you were happy with Eren being your guide then began your tour with the boy.

Levi waited for you to give your last wave and disappear around the corner before he addressed Erwin.

"No fucking way is that kid looking after her."

"What's this Levi? Become attached to the girl?"

"Look I've been with her longer, and she feels safe with me. I understand her even if she stares at me with funny faces."

"Don't become too attached Levi. After Hange's tests she'll prove she's a Animator and your attraction to her will have to terminate."

Levi looked to where you had once been. "I'm not sure Erwin, something about her doesn't seem Animator like."

Eren talked for ages about the Legion's base and how it all worked. Every time he saw you looking at him he would go red and stumble over his words. The kid was trying hard but you had to admit you made him nervous. So, you asked him about the one thing you knew would make him relax.

"What is it about Levi you like Eren?"

"Huh? Oh! Well He's humanities strongest! He can take out a whole gang in minutes with his two guns or his two swords. He always carries this little knife in a hidden part of his boot just in case. He's brave and he always looks after others even if he puts on a cold front. Like with you he acts cold but I can tell he's very kind to you because you don't act like you hate him."

"Haha, I guess you're right Eren. He is very nice, but he seems detached from others."

"Oh, well before I joined a long time ago when he was very young here he was recruited out of the lower grounds. He brought with him two friends and well, they lost their lives in front of him. He tried to rebuild. After I joined he was kind of close to his squad, they signed me up to him but unfortunately, while protecting me they died. Levi has been even colder since."

"He must be lonely."

"I try my best to get close to him but he pushes me away, maybe because I remind him of his dead squad….it was all my fault, even if he says otherwise."

"Levi likes you."

"What?"

"He seems like he appreciates the effort you're going through to get close to him, but it appears Levi is not ready yet."

"How do we ready him?"

"You shouldn't push him too much, but maybe he needs one person to open him up a bit so others can get in."

"So, he needs someone special huh?"

Eren looked up to the ceiling then back at you, his eyebrows were scrunched up but then burst free. His eyes widened at a sudden realisation.

"I've got it! I'll find him a woman."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Maybe Hange?"

You couldn't help but laugh, you saw how Levi was with Hange and she mostly drove him nuts. "Eren I really don't think that will work. Just let him be happy with what he wants to do and who he wants to be with."

"W-w-well what about you?"

"Me? I-I-I Don't really understand what love is, I mean I don't understand most things only the basics, to become emotionally attached to someone would be nice but I can't."

"So, you don't like him?"

You cheeks went bright red and you could feel the heat rise within you. "L-l-like? I umm please stop Eren."

"Sorry I just, I mean I think you're…"

Hange jumped out at the both of you causing Eren to stumble back and land on his butt on the floor. You stared Hange in her crazed face with an unusual bubbling sense in you that if this was dangerous you would have fought back. This sensation was confusing to you; something like this was not in the programming of Animators, so where was all this emotion coming from?

Hange screamed your name before embracing you. "Guess what time it is!?"

"Umm I don't know."

Eren brushed himself off and spat his words at Hange. "Jeez Hange! Control yourself; Levi wouldn't be happy about this."

"Oh boo! Levi is never happy about anything kiddo! Now come, come, come sweetie! Let's get you to the med bay."

Hange slung her arm around your shoulders and led you to a brightly light, white room that even Levi would acknowledge as a nice clean room. You threw a look back at a confused Eren and gave him your best pleading look.

Eren nodded his head and ran towards you and Hange; he promised he would protect you, even if it was his crazy friend being the threat.

"Don't hurt her Hange!" Eren stopped Hange in her tracks. "Make sure she feels safe."

"Oh for the love of…you're sounding just as bad as Levi was this morning when I told him about me prepping.  _'Don't do this, don't do that'_  and ' _Keep the crazy eyes on the down low.'_  Well he didn't exactly say it like that, there were more swear words and threats in there. But DETAILS!"

"Hange please?"

"Don't worry kid; I like the girl so I'll keep her safe, I promise."

You waited for Hange by a hovering table while she finished her chat with Eren. Your mind was racing with what today would conclude you knew that you were nothing like other Animators and the others thought you were human, but you were scared that maybe they would find out that it was all wrong. That you were a new kind of Animator; this meant you couldn't form any bonds with anyone.

"You ready sweetie?"

"Yes, just nervous."

"Nervous is good, it means you have emotions which is one step closer to me proving my theory that you are human."

"What does it mean if I am human?"

"We have a very interesting investigation to do. Now get into this grip top and underwear so we can give you an examination."

You changed into the outfit Hange wanted and lay down on the slab; it was like a cold kisses to the back that spread up your spine to your head. Hange looked down at you; you could see the compassion and hesitation in her eyes.

"Alright, I'll be working with you the others will be watching from a separate room okay?"

"Levi?"

"Don't worry he's there waiting for you and probably worrying. Now there are some things I'll need to do that will hurt sweetie, so I am sorry beforehand."

"It's okay Hange." You held her hand gently. "I trust you."


	5. To perceive is to suffer

Hange moved swiftly around your body calling out observations she saw, she pressed your skin all over to check for any normal Animator signs.

"Okay sweetie, I'm going to do a scan of your body to see what's inside okay?"

"Okay."

"It won't hurt I promise."

A plastic shield came up all around you then connected above your body encasing you in a clear tube. Straps tightened down on your arms and legs fixing you in place. You sent a concerned look to the side at Hange for some sort of comfort.

"A white shield will go over this clear one. When you're inside it will scan you and take analytic samples from you in order to determine what and who you are."

The shield went up and you were placed into darkness, all you could hear was your ragged breathing. You looked around and felt the padded cushion below provide you with very little comfort. A small tear escaped your eye; you were scared of what they would discover.

With a small mechanical sound your small prison lit up blue, small arms ejected from the walls and a tiny scanner glided over your head down to your toes. With a moment of pause it gave you time to take in the area you were in. With a click the arms went to work poking and prodding your skin.

A needle inject into your skin relieving you of some pain. Once a small knife had cut your skin and moved away a small injection was given to seal up the wound with a fast acting healing agent. The pain wasn't too great until the small arms moved up towards your head.

With a quick scan of your eye it let out a small beep. The arms pushed against your skull producing a large amount of pressure that made you wince. A needle hovered above you then aimed for a certain part of your skull. It forced itself into you head.

You let out a large yelp of pain and began to struggle but the pain only intensified with every movement. The needles target stayed true and hit what it needed to causing you to stop in place. Tears poured down from your eyes as an image in your mind focused on something that was almost completely blurred from your memories.

"Mum?" Her large caring smile beamed down at you. She let out a small laugh and cooed your name. With a quick kiss on your forehead she spoke to you.

"I'm so proud of you my little sweet pea."

"Mum?"

The memory faded away from your grasp. "MUM!?"

The next image was of your mother sitting in a brightly lit window twirling the ends of her hair around her fingers.

"My little sweet pea you're home. I hope school was fun. Come let's get you a nice glass of your favourite drink." You took your mother's hand as she led you through once forgotten rooms to a wall of white.

The room was next dark and your mother was watching the news, it was so blurred you were unable to hear, it made you realise that your focus in this memory was your mother.

"Oh my little sweet pea don't worry we'll be fine, I just hope this high crime rate stops. Just make sure you stay close to me okay?"

Your mother hugged you tight and let out a sigh. "My precious little sweet pea, so strong, so brave. I'm so proud of you."

A copper smell filled your senses, dread and heartache washed over you. The room around you peeled away, blowing into the wind like ash. No sound was heard. You looked and reached for everything around you, to fix everything. You refused to let this happen again, to see her go.

Then it hit you, this was your mother and no matter what you do she was going to die, like she did before. You looked up to find your mother missing from your arms, you turned around shouting for her, your voice getting horse. Your heart was racing, your breathing erratic. You ran forward past the dark, dank buildings of the lower grounds.

With a swift turn around the corner you saw a heap on the floor with a man standing over it. His laugh sent shivers and rage throughout your body. With one loud scream you ran towards this man tears ripping down your face. You didn't care what was going to happen but you wanted this man to die. Your mother was your world, she was your everything and he was trying to take her.

You lunged at the man who spat swears at you.

"Dirty fucking rat of a kid! Back off!"

You screamed at him kicking and punching like your older, skilled friends taught you. With one swift quick kick to the back of his knee you brought him down to your level. You squeezed his face between your hands and crashed your knee into his jaw sending him flying backwards. You pounced on him and continued to punch him repeatedly. Hot white burning fire roared within you each punch left like a release of hardship and suffering.

"Stop! Stop please!" You sat there on top of him your bloody fist raised high and then you saw the damaged you had caused. The man was soaked in his own blood; his teeth had gaps, his eyes swollen. He looked scared for his life.

"This is how you made my mother feel!"

"I'm sorry I just wanted her money!"

"She just wanted to go home to me, her daughter and now you've taken that away!"

He flinched as your fist came closer to his face but a small cough from the slumped figure behind you made you stop. You tumbled off the man and crawled your way to the figure to see and unfamiliar pale face and almost blue lips.

"Mum?"

You picked your mother up in your arms and brushed away the hair the draped across her face. Her hands were weakly pressing against a wound on her side; red adorned her hand and fingers.

"Mum?"

"My little…..sweet pea, you…..look…so."

"Shhh, mum it's okay, I'm going to save you." Tears escaped from your eyes.

"I'm not…I'm not going to."

"Don't speak mum it's going to be okay, we'll always be together."

"You must…you must be brave."

"P-p-please don't m-mum."

"Hush…my little…..sweet pea…..listen to me."

"Mum…"

"Stay warm….eat well…..smile every day….find love…..and…..help others."

"Mum please."

"Prom….promise me." She placed her weak blood soaked hand on your cheek.

"I promise."

"Good girl…I love you…so much….my little…...sweet…...pea."

Her hand dropped from your face and her eyes turned from you up to the sky, glazed over. You placed you hand on her face and looked into her eyes but saw no response.

"Mum?"

She lay there in your arms and the heavens opened, it was as if the God's wanted to wash away this moment.

"Mum…..please….mum….."

You held your mother's body close to your chest; you shook, not from the cold but from the life changing heartbreak.

"Mum!"

You brushed the hair and rain from her face to get some sort of sign. "Come on mum…..please….."

Nothing.

"MUUUM!"

You looked up to the heavens and let out a cry of anguish. You screamed out that even the Gods would hear your suffering. You cried for loss of security and innocence, from now on your life was never going to be the same.

You breathed in deeply as the vision faded, the familiar blue glow was now in vision, but you felt a strange warm and wet sensation on your face. You knew that what you saw was your past because it pained you to relive it. Your heart hurt like it was in a vice grip.

It didn't make any sense why you would forget all of this, you knew it was traumatic, but the happy memories too were almost gone from you. You felt the memories of your mother still there, you were thankful that they were not left forgotten but given back to you.

Your name was spoken softly. "Are you….okay?"

"Hange? Did you?"

"Your memories were projected for us….we all saw….I'm so-"

"I want to know more."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to know why I forgot."

Hange let out a sigh and looked up to where Levi and Erwin would be; she knew very well that Levi would be shaken by seeing you in the pain you had been in. She went to a panel to her side and pressed down to speak with both men.

"She wishes to continue."

"Tch! No fucking way."

"Levi, she wants to-"

"I won't let her experience that amount of pain."

"But something or someone took those memories of her past and we need to find out why."

"If her memories were taken it means something far worse happened to her and I won't…I can't let her feel….I….."

"Levi….please…she wants this and look at it this way. We have discovered she is human, all the tests have confirmed it, and a memory this far back means someone tried to pass her as an Animator. We need to find out why someone would do this to her."

Silence filled the room; Hange could hear her heart beating slowly. If she had her way she would have stopped this but, it was what you wanted.

Erwin's voice broke the tension. "Continue Hange, if she is giving her consent then keep going."

"Okay, we will continue to a memory of her older then keep going until we hit something important."

Hange returned to the pod you were in and placed her hand on top, she wanted to send you her comfort and was hoping it would get through to you. She let out a deep sigh and pressed the keys on the projected screen next to your pod to continue the study.

She called out your name. "Just relax sweetie."

"Okay…Hange?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Hange bit down on her lip then readjusted her glasses and pressed the last button. The needle moved slightly and pushed into your head again causing you to groan in pain. Then the memory began to fade in.

"This is my home you can't take it away from me." You protested.

"Sorry little miss but we don't take care of little, underfed kids. Your mother died, no one wants to take care of you. So, you gotta go."

"This is my home! This is my mother's home!"

"Look you little shit; I'm done with dealing with all you squealing kids! Your mum is dead, your dad is gone! This fucking house? It's mine now! Get the fuck out before I beat you out!"

"You can't d-"

The grubby man smacked you across the face repeatedly; he grabbed the scruff of your collar and brought you to his open door.

"Go fucking die with the rats you little shit." With a rough kick to the gut you were sent rolling down the steps into a large puddle of muck. A box crashed next to you and some of your mothers old things spilled out.

"No, mum…..don't worry I've got you." You gathered her stuff inside the box and began your walk down and further into the lower levels.

People whispered about you, others spat at you, few mocked you and the rest pretended you didn't even exist. You had no home, no one to keep you safe and warm through the cold days and nights. You were truly alone.

After walking for hours you found an abandoned flat, with a bit of skilful persuasion you managed to open the door only to be hit with a foul stench. The place was disgusting; you placed your mother's box on the floor.

"With enough will power anything can be done, right mother?" After a much needed clean the room was revealed to be basic, with one small bed and a tiny kitchen in the same area the only other room you had was a bathroom no bigger than a closet.

"At least it has a shower right mother?"

You placed her hologram picture on the small table next to your bed and stared at her heart-warming sweet smile. "Goodnight mum."

You were much older now and sat on the edge of a wall cladded in black. You swung your legs back and forth looking out at the dank, smelly lower levels with a mixture of love and hate. You heard a loud obnoxious laugh that seemed to drill itself through you until it hit bone.

With a quick shake you looked up to see a large man swinging a small case shouting about how visiting the poor was a waste of his time.

"Sir you have to visit them, it is a matter of reputation, unless you do not wish to win this next election?"

"Ha! Of course I want to win! Think of all the money I will get when I do! It's just these people and this place disgusts me."

"Yes sir, but these people make up the majority of the population of this city, therefore their counts matter."

You slinked your way up the wall and reached the overhang of the buildings and shops above the boulder of a man. With your light footing and keen eyes you spotted your prize, his case.

"Can't we just rig it all like last time?"

"No sir, we can't do it 3 times in a row."

You crawled your way across the overhang to spot your prize; you knew the blob would stop to catch his little breath soon. All you had to do is wait and then take, if you were highly unlucky you would have to run away.

"Oh, it can't be that hard to fake it again. Can't we ask the Titan Enforcement to help me once more?"

"I suppose we could, but you owe them many favours, that case is one of their payments."

 _Titans?_  You thought. You had heard them mentioned before but not in the most positive way. Everyone down here hated them, but it could be due to the fact that most people down here are criminals. If this case was payment for them, then that meant there was a tone of credits in there perfect for you and your friends who were suffering.

"One more favour won't hurt right? Now can we rest? I am tired and I need to catch my breath."

"Yes sir."

"Finally" You whispered. After the man placed the case on the floor and walked to the walls edge with his assistant you took the chance to lightly drop to the floor and slide up to the case. You lifted it lightly making sure there were no alarms or devices on it. With a quick bow and a very quiet thank you, you strapped the case to your back and jumped off the opposite walls edge allowing you to fall for a few seconds until you reached out to grab an edge and run across the overhangs.

"What a find!" The older brunette haired kid named Jack cried. He ruffled your hair up a bit causing your cheeks to tinge with heat and pink.

"Th-thanks."

"You're amazing."

"It was nothing really Jack."

"I still think you're amazing." He kissed your cheek and carried the case to a man behind the counter to get a deal on food, drink, bills and dealing it out to other poor people.

You placed your hand over where Jack's lips and been and felt a warmth surge through you, it felt slightly electric. This boy was amazing in your eyes, he found you in the flat that he had his eye on to live in for a while, so you welcomed him in. Well, after you punched him in the face and broke his nose.

Jack sang your name to grab your attention. "Let's go home alright?"

"Su-sure Jack."

His fingers entwined themselves with yours. "Don't let go okay? I don't want to lose you."

"Okay."

"We're set for a while and so are the other people."

"That's good."

"It's all thanks to you."

You noticed Jack's jacket open slightly to show a slightly fully envelope. He pressed his shopping bag up against his chest and gave you a small smile. His blue eyes seemed to sparkle as he looked at you but, you couldn't but help notice something off about them. Your eyes traced his long face and his strong jaw that he couldn't wait to have a bit of facial hair on. A small amount of doubt filled your heart; it couldn't be this good, could it? 


	6. We all fall down

Hange looked at the screen in front of her, her brows knitted together. She knew that what you had just re-experienced was causing major fluctuations, there had to be something important in that memory, a connection to something bigger. She tapped the screen to create a new target, one of you slightly older but still close to that moment. Either it was Jack or the stealing that was important, whatever it was she needed to find out why someone had taken great lengths to hide your memories.

"Hange?"

"Yes Erwin?"

"What is our next step?"

"I think it is best if we pursue a few things further, mainly Jack, the money, and the Titans. Hopefully we will find something important somewhere."

Levi tightened his grip and felt his nails dig into his own skin "Oi! Shitty glasses? This won't hurt her…will it?"

"Don't worry Levi, these are only past memories. They did their damage long ago."

Silence filled the lab and viewing room, it felt like a heavy weight was pushing down on them all, unrelenting. They knew they had to continue but, all of them understood the consequences were going to be life changing.

Levi gritted his teeth. "Just hurry the fuck up and do it. Don't stand there still like you need to take a shit."

"Always so graceful with your words Levi." Hange laughed. "Alright, let's continue."

You sat there in the dark watching and waiting for him to come home. Today you managed to steal a large amount of valuable items from some politicians that decided to visit the lower levels in order to get more votes. The items meant nothing to you, but to Jack? He got excited and said they would bring in good money.

For these past few stealing's you had noticed that the money wasn't adding up. At first you thought that the dealer had been cheating you out of money, but after a knife to the balls and a knee to the throat and a lot of tears and pleading it revealed the sweaty ball of pity was innocent. You knew that you would never lose anything, these items and the money they brought in meant everything to these poor people.

Only one person was left from this investigation and it stung your heart to suspect Jack was taking a large cut for himself. You lent back in your chair causing its squeak to echo throughout the room. The place felt cold, or maybe it was just you. The thought of someone you cared for so much betraying you caused you to shiver. You hoped and prayed that for once in your life you were wrong.

Jack walked in laughing at someone outside. "Alright, well thank you for the advice and helping me trying to find my babe. I think she'll be home soon anyway. Have a good night!"

He slammed the door shut and you felt your flesh crawl at the sound of him calling you babe. You had told him you hated it but it was a stupid habit of his to use it.

He turned on his heels. "Babe you home? Babe!? Hmm maybe she's off getting more stuff for us."

He walked over to the bed and pulled it from the wall with one quick last look around the room he pressed the wall in such a way it was like he was entering a code. You tilted your head to the side in confusion  _'what could he possibly be doing?'_ you thought.

A panel slid open. "Ah there is all my savings." He pulled out an envelope of cash out of his jacket then checked the large amount inside.

"I am going to be rich! Although, I do feel a bit bad keeping this from her."

"So you should you liar!" You stepped out from the shadows; Jack stared at you with his chiselled strong and handsome features and a line of facial hair on his chin that he was so proud of growing.

He spoke your name softly "How long-"

"Long enough. How could you keep this from me?"

"I'm-"

"You lied! You stole from the people who need it most in this world and kept it for yourself! I break the law every day to help these people not to feed your greed."

"I need this money just as much as they do."

"Oh really Jack?"

"Yes."

"Then enlighten me."

Jack stood up and made his way to you, it took a lot of strength to not give in to his good looks and his seductive eyes.

"I was saving the money up to get us both out of here."

"You're lying."

"I care about you; I don't want to see you stealing anymore for these rats."

"Don't you dare call them that! These are our people!"

"Our people!? When my mother beat me every day and I cried for help no one came to help me. When I was crawling in the streets looking for food no one helped me! When my mother lost it and almost killed me, no one wanted to save me! I HAD TO KILL MY OWN MOTHER TO SAVE MYSELF BECAUSE NO ONE WOULD SAVE ME!"

Jack kept stepping towards you as his anger rose up inside of him. Your back hit the wall knocking some air out of you. Jack was frightening you, you had no clue his mother died by his hands and now that you knew, you wanted to know what he was willing to do to you.

He took in a deep breath and slammed his arm above your head, his other hand slid from your hip up to your neck feeling every contour.

"But, as soon as I met you my world changed, someone wanted to help me. However, everyone else still didn't care until we had money. I do not care for these people, in fact the government should use them as test subjects then they would be helpful."

"I come from these people Jack."

"No, you became one of these people. They took your mother away from you. I'm saving this money so I can take you away from them, to live a better life up there. We'll be happy together."

"But what if I don't want to go?"

"Of course you do! I will take you with me and then I'll send the Titan Enforcement down here and give them advice on what to do with all these rats and we can make more money."

"You're insane; I could never be a part of that."

Jack's face went stiff as he stared at you; his eyes were cold making a shiver run down your spine. You could feel deaths icy grip on your soul, this man that you thought you loved was dangerous, you needed to escape.

Your quick thinking was broken by quiet laughter; your eyes darted back to Jack's lowered head. His shoulders started shaking violently; coldness was digging its claws into you. Jack threw his head back roaring with laughter. You took your chance to slip away towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going babe?"

"Jack let me go!"

"I'm never letting you go baby doll, you are mine."

"You will never have me!"

"Oh, I'll have you, one way or another, I will have you."

"How could you?"

"I can't live without you! YOU ARE MINE!"

You grabbed the weak door of your house and ripped it off its hinges, with a swift movement you threw the door at him and ran out into the streets. Your lungs screamed for air, your heart begged you to stop, but your head told you to keep running until night came.

The wall exploded behind you causing you to stumble forward, you picked yourself up and made a hard turn to your left down and alley. Your mind was focused, your heart in your ears, your breathing quick.

You stepped twice up a wall and leapt over it and rolled forward onto a roof below. With a quick look behind you your heart stopped, they were still coming. The Titans jumped the wall with ease their guns pointed at you.

Your feet took full control pulling you forward across the rooftops, never before had you been so terrified for your life. The Titans masks covered their whole face, the eyes were red glasses and a big white razor sharp toothy smile adorned the lower half. These people were inhuman.

You made another sharp turn avoiding a Titan leaping for you causing you to skid on your side off the building. The wind shout out of you and a hot siring pain spread across your side a warm trickle kissed the side of your head. You pushed yourself up, your vision blurred. All you could hear was your desperate breathing.

You ran as fast as your tired feet could carry you. For days these Titans had been relentless at chasing you. At first you could fight them hand-to-hand with ease but now there were too many of them, they were like swarming ants.

You felt the floor shudder and the pain controlled you before you realised what had hit you. The wall next to you had exploded due to something knocking it and you down. Your eyes searched the area only to be met with a large human controlled mechanical robot. It grabbed your leg and threw you against the wall. You could hear a large amount of cracking leak from your body; this thing was going to break you.

It took a few sluggish steps towards you before it charged  _'MOVE!'_ Your head screamed.  _'MOVE!'_  You rolled away from its path but this caused a white hot iron rod of pain to bite at your nerves. With a body shaking scream you pushed yourself up from the ground just in time to doge the machines next attack.

You pulled out your small knife and gritted your teeth; your mind was racing of what to do but created two options only. Either die here and now or, fight this thing until your last breath, don't give these monsters the satisfaction of your quick defeat.

You let out the biggest war cry you could muster challenging this thing to charge again. The next moves you had to perform were going to hurt like hell but, they must be perfect or this was over. The robot took its stance and you glared at the man inside it you painted a mental target on his face giving you enough rage and courage to fight back.

It charged towards you and you ran towards it. With a quick side step just before it made contact with you, you grabbed a handle on the machine and swung yourself around to its back. Pain stabbed your body causing you to scream, but it only drove you to fight back harder.

You dug your foot into a small joint on the machine and climbed to the top of it before the person inside knew what was going on. With your fist raised high in the air the knife catching the setting sun, your body screaming in pain for you to stop. You stabbed down at the glass above the man's head over and over. You cried out with each strike, blood pouring from your hand over the knife and glass, but the pain all became numb.

The man looked up just as you smashed the glass open above him. With one last scream your knife came down and plunged itself into the red glass into his eye. A red fountain sprang from the wound, but all the man could muster was a gurgled crime of pain before you pulled the knife out. He collapsed forward over the controls, his blood seeping out and shorting the system.

The strength inside you slipped away like the sun going into night. You fell backwards and slammed into the dirt covered floor, there was nothing else you could do. Your eyes felt heavy, your heart was slow and your breathing shallow. You were so tired, you could hear shouting and heavy footsteps but then everything went black.

You woke up with a sharp intake of breath, the bright white light was blinding and your body was heavy. Your mind cleared and you observed your surroundings, it was a medical room.

"Our patients awake."

You tried to look at the voice but felt a strap across your neck keeping you tied to the slab, with a wriggle of your wrists you discovered that they too along with your ankles and waist was tied down.

"No use fighting patient, you are strapped down tightly."

"Let me go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why?"

"My orders were to save your life then fix you for the man in control."

"What are you going to do to me?"

A man appeared with a white cap and mask and looked down at you his eyes with a hint that he was smiling.

"I'm so glad you asked me! We've been doing this for a while now but, our new boss has told us a new way to perfect it!"

"Perfect what?"

"The rebirth programme, it's when we take problematic people or those who would be easily forgotten and fix them."

"What are you going to do to me?"

His latex gloved hands pressed against your temples squeezing slight, he let out a light chuckle. "Well, we are going to rewrite you."

"Please, don't do this! I will go to a new city, change my name!"

"You've learnt too much about the Titans, so we must rewrite."

"No…." Tears trickled down your face. "I don't know anything about them."

"You know enough and now you've met me you know too much. Don't worry it will only hurt, well a lot."

"Stop! Please STOP!"

The doctor plunged two large needles into each side of your temple causing you to scream in agony. It was like someone stabbing you then twisting the blade from side to side over and over. You gasped for air but your lungs were never satisfied. You could feel something leaving you and a burning pain within your head.

You never had thought about how important memories were to a human until now, before you always saw them as something minor to smile about or to create pain. But, now you were seeing them slipping away into a black abyss and you felt as if it was ripping part of your soul with it. These memories were a part of who you are and without them you wouldn't know where to go.

The last memory in your mind was that of your smiling mother calling you her little sweet pea, your heart hurt and your face was cold from your tears. You were helpless to save her again from someone taking her away.

Then there was nothing. The doctor pulled the needles out and tended to the wounds, he looked down at your lifeless body and a part of his heart had died for you.

He raised his head up to the window and looked at where he thought his boss stood.

"Rebirth is complete, Subject 1513 is active."


	7. What's done is done

The needles pulled away from your head and locked themselves back into the sides of the pod. Your eyes were closed and your breathing slow, you had yet to wake up from the last traumatic memory.

"I can't believe it." Hange lifted up her glasses and curled her finger around her tears. "How could they do such a thing?"

Erwin, Levi and Eren joined Hange in the lab to look down at her readings of your mental state. Erwin placed his hand onto Hange's shoulder to provider with the comfort she craved.

"Hange, what has happened has happened there is nothing we can do but help her move forward and bring these monsters to justice."

"But Erwin, this is so wrong. This woman has suffered too much, I'm afraid of what will happen when she wakes up. All of this trauma in a small amount of time could break a person."

"Hange…."

Levi pushed past them both and placed his hand on the pod he wanted his feelings to get through to you; he understood the pain you had been through, the suffering you had faced. His past had also been covered in blood and tears just like yours. Levi felt more connected to you than ever.

"Oi? Shitty glasses? When is she going to wake up?"

"I don't know Levi but you should stand back just in case she becomes hostile. You saw how she used to fight. Her drive for survival is extremely strong."

"I'll talk to her when she wakes up, hopefully she'll remember me."

Erwin shook his head. "No, this is a Legion matter now; I must talk to her as soon as she wakes up."

"Are you fucking insane Erwin? She's been through enough, give her time to fucking wake up and process shit."

"Levi…..Don't make me order you."

Levi gritted his teeth, he normally would allow this. Levi tended to keep his distance with people but there were some he connected to. However, this time he wanted to keep you safe at all costs, it was almost like instinct now to protect you.

Your eyes flew open, your heart and breathing was erratic. All your memories were flashing in and out of your mind causing you to be confused about your surroundings. You pulled at your restraints and felt them dig into your skin. With a quick scream you ripped them off, blood trickled down your wrists.

The warmth of the blood brought back the memory of your dying mother to your head, your fight against the giant machine for survival. You tried lifting your head but it was locked into place. You needed to breath but you felt restricted.

Panic set in, you felt they were going to destroy your memories again and you didn't want to lose them all over again. Your red streaked fingers scrambled to your head to release you from your bounds.

You threw your body about within the pod wriggling and writhing to escape. The bounds shattered into pieces around your head, you filled your lungs with air but it was not free enough. You sat up and clawed at your ankle restraints and slipped out your feet to lie next to you.

Your eyes darted around you focusing and un-focusing on your surrounds and memories. Your mind was racing and your breathing was still fast. You slammed your hands onto the glass causing two red handprints to appear.

The white protective cover slid open and you were blinded by a white light and the distant calling of your mother's voice. You raised your hands up in front of your face to shield you from the light. Your eyes focused on a man approaching you with blonde hair that was perfectly kept, his eyes a deep blue. He lent down and said your name then began to speak.

His words were empty and you understood nothing, you didn't want to understand anything from him, he was not who you needed or wanted. You looked around the room and saw a vent, your escape route.

You slammed your hands against the glass but the man did not move you screamed and began hitting the glass harder earning you a slight crack. The blonde man looked down at the crack and barked an order.

"Sedate her now Hange she's gone hostile!"

You drew back your leg and slammed your foot at the crack repeatedly; the robotic arm came to life and gained proximity to you. You reached out and grabbed the arm pulling it from the wall. The blonde man stumbled back from the pod shouting more orders at the woman in glasses.

You drew back the mechanical arm and slung it against the glass causing it to shatter everywhere. You jumped out of the pod and looked around the room and four very frightened people, the glass dug into your feet but you didn't care. You stood up strong and ran towards the vent with one swift kick you were inside the walls.

You had crawled your way through the vents avoiding any armed forces. You kicked off one more vent and you were hit with a wall of fresh air. You pushed your back up against the wall and looked around at the cars rushing past.

You began to walk against the wall towards a ledge that reached out to another building avoiding as much danger as possible. The only thing you knew was you had to leave here and go down.

You filled your lungs with the fresh air and felt free for the first time in years. You looked down at the descending darkness and cars to the place you needed to be. With a deep inhale of breath you walked backwards then turned on your heels to face the opposite building.

You heard your name shouted, you snapped your head back to look at three men running after you. The one with the raven hair and steel eyes was staring straight at you with a look of desperation; you could feel your heart sinking for him.

"Come back! I'll protect you!"

You gave him a small smile then ran forward towards the edge of the building and leapt. The man screamed your name. You felt the air kiss your face as you flew forward, then memories faded in you saw Jack smiling to your right as he jumped with you, in front of you was the same old dirty over hangs of the buildings.

A car was getting closer and closer to your body causing the raven haired man's heart to race dramatically; he couldn't lose you like this. The car kept moving towards you, but you had timed this perfectly. It merely kissed the air behind you.

Your feet kissed the ground and you rolled forward taking the speed and weight of your body. With one quick look back you saw the blonde barking orders, the brunette shaking in fear and the raven haired man stood on the edge of the building with tears in his eyes.

You could feel the dirt of the lower floors wrap around your toes, it disgusted you but this was home. You continued walking until you came across a shirt and shorts hanging out to dry. You muttered a sorry under your breath and took them for yourself. You knew walking around in what you had before would cause you to be in fights because of others being unable to control themselves.

You walked through the cold streets, faecal matter and greasy food mixing in the air together only to invade your nose. People flashed by you but your focus was on a memory taking form in front of you, your mother smiled back at you and waved for you to follow.

You quickened your pace and chased after her, you slammed shoulders with someone and muttered and quick sorry before running off.

The man looked back at you. "No, it can't be. I thought she had been taken away."

You ran away from the whispers and climbed over a wall and landed in a puddled, your footing gave way causing you to fall forward and land hard onto the ground. You let a small groan escape you as pain prickled up your side.

Your eyes casted up and you mother stood there smiling she began beckoning you again to follow. With a strong push up you clambered to your feet and made your way through the darkness towards your mother's path.

You arrived at a rundown house with gifts lying in front of it all adorned with your name. You crouched down and picked up a bunny toy and gave it a squeeze, tears threatened to fall from your eyes as your heart swelled with affection. These people had always taken money from you but, you didn't realise how much they cared for you.

You stood up holding the bunny close to your chest and walked through the open doorway. The ground was covered in dirt and rubbish which reflected your past. You walked around the empty room looking at the areas you used to laugh and cry in with Jack.

You let out a long sigh and saw the scratch marks on the floor from the bed and the panel was open but no money remained. You crouched down to take a closer look and saw a note and a small box. You pulled them both out and it said a plan for you and Jack. You smiled at how innocent the guy used to be before greed consumed him.

You opened the paper up and saw a list of steps that Jack was going to take with you; the last step was a cut out picture of a grand apartment made by the Titan Company. Next to the picture was Jack's elegant writing saying 'last step move in here with her and live a happy life.' A smiled spread across your lips but froze when you saw fresh writing on the back of the paper.

You flipped over the page only to read 'new plan! Babe broke free so, I can't have her as an Animator. Hope she comes here and gets my gift of a Titan diamond necklace and forgives me. After this my Babe will come back to me and the last step of previous plan will happen.'

You looked to the box and opened it up only to be greeted with a bright white shine of diamonds. The whole thing was as delicate as a snowflake. You slammed the top closed and felt rage ripple all over you. With a swift flick of your wrist you sent the box flying across the room to hit the wall with a thud. You dropped backwards onto the floor and sat there in silence. After all these years he was still insane.

Levi looked around outside the old house and saw the gifts piled up, a part of him had missed the lower levels and how everyone would stand together. However, he hated the dirt and the smell that was one thing he would never miss.

He cautiously stepped inside the building with his gun raised; his eyes darted around the room at the scurrying shadows until his eyes landed on you. You were sat with you back up against the bed your knees up by your face and your arms crossed on top of them. Your head was lowered and you face out of sight.

Levi stepped closer and spoke your name softly causing you to twitch slightly. "It's Levi, come on brat talk to me."

"If you had the chance to remove your memories…..would you?"

"I…..some memories I don't like, I've lost so many people to this ongoing fight. But, I wouldn't change them for the world. Those people are a part of me, the blood they have left on my hands make me the little shit I am today. So, no I wouldn't"

"But, what if you had to relive those moments all over again? The pain and suffering all relived over and over, unrelenting. Would you still want them?"

Levi knelt down in front of you and placed his hand on your head and curved it round your face lifting it up so your gaze met his. "I may have suffered a lot, and in my dreams I relive those moments over and over. But, once something goes bad there's always something better on its way."

"I can't see it Levi." Tears poured down your face. "Everything is dark and I'm drowning in it."

He cupped your face and pulled you into his arms and held onto you like his life depended on it.

"I know brat, I know."

"Dark sludge arms are pulling me down to the bottom and I think…I don't know if I want to fight anymore."

"You fought a man after he took your mother's life; you stole from dangerous people so you could save others' lives. You destroyed a human powered robot to live and you want to give up now?"

"Levi?"

"Fuck that!" He spoke your name with such confidence it made you look up into his defiant steel eyes. "Fight back; don't give the Titan's the satisfaction of a quick defeat. Help me put an end to them and their twisted ways."

"But?"

"Listen brat who knows how many other people there are out there like you who never had the strength to fight back against the Animator programming. They fucking need you."

"There's more people like me?"

"With your help and shitty glasses research we could find them all and save them. We can end the Titan's and gain humanities freedom we deserve."

"They….need….me?"

"Yes." Levi's eyes softened at you innocent face, he wiped your tears away with his thumb and let your name flow out of him mouth as he placed his forehead against yours. "They need you….the Legion needs you…."

"Levi?"

His eyes were closed and his jaw clenched like he wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words. Levi never really was a man of and elegant use of words.

Levi moved forward and you felt his cold lips clash with your warm ones, heat spread from your chest up towards your cheeks. Electricity shot through you, your fingertips tingled like feathers were floating across them.

Levi pulled you closer into his arms, his warm body pressed against yours causing the butterflies in your stomach to go into overdrive. You could feel every bump of his muscle against you the slow rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. You could feel your eyes growing heavy and a strong overwhelming feeling take over you.

You let out a little gasp as Levi pulled away his eyes slightly glazed as you stared deeply into yours. He spoke your name softly before looking away from your pink cheeks, causing his to turn a slight shade of red.

"We should go home, everyone is worried."

"Levi?"

"Tch…what brat?"

"I need to take that necklace away to be sold, these people need money."

"Fine….but don't take long I hate this shit hole."

You both stood up and you could see how still Levi was acting, he had come to a realisation and stepped over the line he had created within himself. He had now let his emotions become a part of him. A small amount of fear was born inside him; he was scared for your safety.

"Levi?"

He turned to face you. "Tch, what is it brat?"

You placed one last kiss on his lips and let the warmth fill you again, this felt right to you. His arms wrapped themselves around you making you snug against his chest. He let out a small sigh of relief that you had returned his feelings with this small and sweet kiss. This place wasn't the best to share your first kiss with someone you loved, but it wasn't the worst.


	8. Painful truth or sweet lies?

You stood by Levi's front door arms hugging yourself swamped by your own cold thoughts. You squeezed yourself tighter as you remembered your travel back to Levi's place, it was lovely at first to be with a man you cared for but then you saw them. There were Titan Enforcement soldiers hiding in areas across the path back but they never attacked, they simply watched you.

"Tch, you're filthy." Levi stood in front of you his arms crossed

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be brat, the shower and fresh clothes are ready for you."

"Thank you." You went to walk to the bathroom but Levi stood in your way.

"I'm not having you walk through my flat with all this dirt on you."

"Then how am I supposed to get clean?"

"Tch….guess I have no choice."

Levi lifted you up into his arms bridal style and carried you towards his bathroom.

"Am I such a burden?"

"No, I just don't know….I'm shit at words."

"You're not that bad, just most of the time you mean the opposite of what you say."

"Explain?"

"Well with Eren…you do actually like the kid."

"Tch, little shit." Levi placed you down on your feet and kissed the top of your head sending warmth to spread through your body.

"Is that Eren or me?"

"Hmm, you're not a little shit, just a brat."

"That doesn't sound good."

"I call you a brat because you make me….it's the most feeling filled thing…..Tch I sound like a right fucking idiot."

You laughed. "It's okay, I'll go shower now. Besides I don't mind a man who has trouble with words."

Levi went a light shade of red before muttering something under his breath and left. You peeled off your clothes causing a few audible grumbles of pain as the cloth pulled away from open wounds. You examined the damage you had caused yourself today and realised you had hurt yourself more than you thought. However, you were lucky none of them were too deep, just a few of them dotted in certain areas.

The hot water caused your wounds to scream out for forgiveness, the hot water and dirt mixed together was the least forgiving on your damaged feet. You let the water wash over you and waited for the pain to numb before you scrubbed the lower levels mark on you.

You sat on Levi's sofa with your foot on his lap; you could feel a tingling all over as his skin touched your skin. His fingers danced softly over your feet and up your ankle and slowly up your calf, his eyes remained focused on your skin. His fingers danced on the back of your knee making you flinch, you didn't realise you were sensitive there.

Levi looked up to your pink face and realised what he had done, he pulled away and muttered. "Tch, cute."

"Umm, Levi?"

"What is it brat?"

"What are you doing?"

"Checking for damage, need to fix these open wounds that you caused yourself and then not let you go."

"Okay, wait not let me go?"

"Well a brat decided to run away from me even though from the fucking beginning I've helped her."

You pulled your foot away with a sharp yelp of pain just as he placed a large amount of anaesthetic on. Levi grabbed your foot back and continued to clean causing you some discomfort and pain.

"Do you have to be so rough?"

"You deserve it brat!"

"I'm sorry alright Levi!" You pulled your feet away from him and curled up into a ball at the end of the sofa.

Levi sighed your name. "I didn't mean to."

"I just wanted to know who I was. I had all my memories stolen, I was confused. Then I find out I was no better than dirt, I was a criminal!"

"Don't say that."

"No, Levi. It's true; I let my own mother die!"

"Stop it."

"I didn't deserve to be saved by you and Hange."

Levi grabbed you and pulled you into his arms like a precious china doll, saying your name over and over. "Don't ever say that again."

"But…"

"Don't…EVER…"

You held onto Levi's shirt so tightly your knuckles went white; your tears soaked his white shirt till the point parts of it were see-through. Levi was worried for you; he never imagined you would crumble slightly like this. He didn't like a broken you but he welcomed this close contact moment.

He pulled you away and you rubbed your eyes and muttered a shy apology to him. He let out a long sigh then moved back to his med kit he pulled out the bandages then held his hand out to you.

"Umm?"

"Foot brat, give me your foot. I'll finish what I started okay?"

"Sorry Levi."

"Stop saying you're sorry."

"Sor-oh umm okay."

Levi bound your feet and you wiggled your toes to show he didn't do it too tight. He kissed the bottom of your last foot then walked away to the kitchen.

You followed after him as he packed the med kit away and began making a cup of tea for himself. He kept his face and body turned away from you and you knew after what happened today you both weren't okay and you wouldn't be for a while.

"I'm going to bed, and Levi? I really am sorry for all of the trouble I've caused. I'll move in with Hange tomorrow like we first planned."

Levi tightened his hands on the counter as he stared down at his tea, your eyes searched his back for an answer but he wouldn't reply to you. With a long sorrowful sigh you left the room and went to bed, you swear you're heart had gotten colder.

"I…I don't want you to go." Levi turned around to face you but, you were nowhere to be found. He walked to his room and found you wrapped up in his bed facing the window with your back to him.

He closed the door and made a mental note to talk to you tomorrow morning about how he really felt about you being around him.

He sat back on the sofa and eyed his communicator he saw the red light flashing on it and thought who the hell wanted him at this time? He had already reported about finding you and that you were safe with him. Levi opened up the communicator and let the screen light up in front of him, he swiped his hand across until he got to his messages.

Levi moaned with frustration as the message was from Erwin asking him to call as soon as possible. He pressed Erwin's name and his face appeared on the screen.

"What is it Erwin?"

"Nice to see you too Levi."

"Hurry up, it's late and I'm in a bad mood."

"Sorry, but you need to come in early tomorrow."

"Why? What's happened?"

"We need to have a chat about our new friend."

Levi looked over to his bedroom door where you were and knew after what happened in the lab with you that Erwin was either mad and wanted you controlled or, he wanted to help you even more.

You woke up with a start your breathing was erratic, your eyes darted around the clean and empty bedroom making you realise you were safe and there was no Titans here. You pulled the tangled sheets off of you and searched for Levi, but he was nowhere to be found.

You walked into the living room to find a note on the table you picked it up and the writing made you smile, you didn't realise how elegant his writing was. Your smile then melted away as you read the contents.

Your name was written beautifully and you could tell he had taken his time with it, the rest read this.

' _I have left for the day and will not be back until later. Erwin called me last night saying he needed to talk to me about something important. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you this morning, and I'm sorry for last night I was mad at myself not you because I couldn't protect you when I should have. I feel like a right fucking idiot for writing that but it's better than saying it to your face. See you tonight. When I get back we need to talk. Levi.'_

You let out a long sigh and placed the note back down on the table, you weren't sure if you wanted to talk to Levi. You decided that after a nice hot drink you were going to figure out how to use the communicator and call Hange to collect you.

You leant against the counter with a tea in your hands wishing that all this would go away, or that someone would come along and tell you what has happened, what is happening and what will happen. A knock at the front door caught your attention you stood there and stared at the door like a deer caught in headlights. The knock came again and you bit you lip and thought 'What if it's

something important for Levi?'

You reached the door and called out that you were coming and for them to stop knocking. The door blasted open sending you flying backwards and skidding on the polished floor. Your vision was blurred making it difficult to see, your ears were ringing.

Titan Enforcement soldiers ran into the room and tied your ankles and feet together, you went to scream but the one with a feminine figure grabbed you and placed a metal device on your mouth that expanded and wrapped itself around your face preventing any sound from escaping.

You thrashed about on the floor avoiding their grip, but the woman grew frustrated and kicked you across the face sending you rolling to the side and slam up against the wall. Blood trickled from your nose as you shook your head to focus.

"Grab her before she breaks lose, this one is talented."

The two men nodded and grabbed you by the arms and dragged you out of the flat with your

muffled cries echoing down the hallway. You knew the neighbours could hear you but they were all too afraid to help.

You thrashed about in their grasp as they reached the highest room's door in the high-rise building. The woman opened the door and walked in with a quick salute to a man who stood in front of a huge floor to ceiling window. The sun shone brightly in engulfing the tall statuesque man, she turned to you and nodded to the men. They slung you in making you skid on your front across to smooth floor.

The tall man turned around "Did I say you could do that?"

"No sir, my apologies, these men can be idiots."

"You have to be delicate with precious cargo."

"Yes sir, my apologies again."

"When it comes to beautiful ladies such as this you have to be gentle." You could see his brightly shining smart shoes appear in front of you face. One of his knees came down next to his other shoe and you felt his cold fingers wrap around your chin. He lifted your face to meet his and your eyes widened in surprise.

Jack smiled at you "Right babe? Now let's get this mask off you. But, I doubt you need help with your wrists, knowing you you've already unlocked them."

The cuffs dropped off your wrists and you showed your hands to Jack, he smiled. "Clever little thing it's why I've always liked you."

You pulled your head away from his grasp and looked away from his charming smile. He had changed so much, his boyish looks were gone and now he was a handsome statuesque of a man. His face was long and defined his blue eyes shining brightly. His slicked back soft brown hair that was tempting to touch a line of facial hair went from the bottom of his lip to his chin. His muscle filled out the suit he was wearing but his waist was always small compared to his broad shoulders.

"Come on babe don't be like this, I just saved you from those terrorists."

You looked back at him confused; he reached out for your face and gave you an asking look. You moved your face closer to him and his fingers brushed the skin on your face leaving a warm feeling everywhere he touched. Your heart was racing and your mind blank, your full attention was on Jack and his delicate touch.

He threw the device to the female soldier then both of your cuffs; he nodded for them to leave and waited for you both to be alone before he spoke again.

He reached out to you with a smile "Let's get you on your feet babe."

"I told you to never call me that."

"I know but, I love teasing you."

"You can be such an ass."

"But, you love me right?"

You grabbed his hand and he pulled you up but he used too much of his strength causing you to cash into arms. Your cheeks became a rosy pink as you gazed up into his cold blue eyes, his smile was delicate.

"Still an ass."

"Hmm I'll take that as a good thing then."

You pulled away "What did you mean by you saved me?"

"Those people who claimed to be your friends are lying to you. They're terrorists; they hate the Titan Enforcement because they don't agree with how we are trying to fix humanity."

"I don't understand Jack."

"The Titan Enforcement wants to change and fix humanity, granted at first we went about it all the wrong way but now we are better. We save lives babe! We give jobs to those who need it. We are helping those at the bottom by creating big factories that supply equipment to other cities and countries."

"That doesn't seem so…."

"Bad? No! They want to stop us because they believe humanity needs saving but, it doesn't we are doing everything we can to help them. I promise you we are good for humanity, would I really lie to you?"

"But, they claim you do things to people against their will."

"We don't kill we don't hurt, we take trouble makers and take them to an educational centre and teach them the skills they need to get a job so they don't have to commit crimes then we give them a new home."

"How does that benefit the Titans?" You sat down in front of the big window opposite Jack and looked out at the city.

"When they become workers they bring in money and by them working the business get more money which benefits the city and some of the profits go to us. You see it's not all bad."

"But, they saved me, I was going to be turned into an Animator I found a note saying that you wanted me to be one."

"I would never want you to be one of those brainless creatures babe. Let me ask you, did you see any Titan Enforcement members at the Animator processing?"

"No…..I didn't I…What are you trying to say Jack? That they tried to turn me?"

"Yes! They wanted to create something I care for against me, they treated you like a tool."

Your eyes welled up with tears, your mind racing your heart felt like it was trying to break out of your chest. How was it even possible that all this time they had been lying to you? You began to feel towards one of them and he cared for you back, could Levi have been lying to you all this time? Was it possible that the reason why Erwin called him into work was so he could tell him he was getting too involved?

"No, I…..Jack…they…..they gave me back my memories! They showed me my mother again. They showed me you again! They showed me that you betrayed me."

"They gave you false memories babe; they lied so they could use you against me."

"But the note?"

"A man came to the house where they claimed we once lived did he not?"

"I..I…yes."

"How did he know where that place was?"

"I don't know…."

"Because they set it all up! They wanted you to turn against me to hate me to the point you would get close and destroy the Titans from the inside out."

"No….It can't be. Why?"

"Some people will go to extraordinary lengths just to have power and to win."

You sat back in your seat and you felt your world come crashing down on you, it was all a lie and you didn't want it to be true. You looked at your bound feet and hands, how was it even possible that someone using you would be so soft?

Jack took your hands and kissed them "Come now let's get you some food and drink then bed okay? I'll get you some fresh clothes, you live with me now and I'm going to treat you like a princess."

He walked ahead of you and one question was praying on your mind after everything he had said. You needed to know more about one thing, even if your life depended on it, you didn't care if it was good news or bad.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"My mother…..is she…is she alive?"

Without turning back Jack stopped and took in a deep breath. "Yes."


	9. Blinded

You lay in your room on the biggest bed you had ever seen, it was like lying on soft white clouds that molded to your shape. However, right now, it was too comfy. You looked around the room and even though it was large it seemed to swallow you up whole. The clothes you wore felt undeserving and the food you had with Jack was almost tasteless. Was this how it felt like to be lied to?

You rolled over to look out the window and thought about your mothers face, her gentle smile, her protective hug. You had asked Jack about your mother but he told you that he would leave that for the next day for discussion. You wanted to see her knowing that she was alive; you wanted to hear her laugh once more.

You found yourself stood in front of a small chair and table in your room, your knuckles white as you gripped the top of the chair. Then you felt it, the rage and heartache build up, it was like you were a coke bottle being filled up slowly and then shook. You were losing your composure and you knew you were going to explode.

You felt something tap your hands lightly like bitter sweet kisses; you looked down to find tears had fallen from your face onto your shaking hands. You gritted your teeth and with a loud cry of rage you threw the chair across the room. Your mind was dyed red with anger, your heart screamed for mercy and love from someone.

You flipped the table into the bookcase earning you a satisfying crash. Everything that crossed your path was either thrown or ripped apart.

Your back slammed against the wall and winded yourself, you gasped for air but it felt like lead in your lungs. You collapsed to the floor, face wet from tears. You let your body fail and weaken as you lay on the floor, you felt like you didn't deserve the bed.

Everything went quiet and blank for a moment and it was peaceful, the lies never clawed and drew blood, the truth never shouted at you, it was just peaceful.  You took another deep breath but your lungs were still not satisfied, you knitted your brows. If you still couldn't freely breathe then it meant something was still not right.  

You rolled around for a bit toes curled holding your head; it was bothering you that you couldn't put your finger on what was wrong. You lay flat on your stomach and moaned while you wriggled about, you felt like a child not getting its way. You stopped after realising that this was not going to help you in anyway.

With a long sigh you closed your eyes and let a deep sleep wash over you, letting out all your rage can really drain a person.

You woke up screaming, you felt as if black tar was all around you, arms pulling you more into its depths. You panicked for your life and wanted your freedom; you reached out for help but were denied it. A cold sweat ran down your back as you breathed faster.

A black slime hand grabbed your mouth and pulled you further into the tar, there was nothing you could do, and it was like all your hope was being torn from you. Fear and sorrow flooded into your lungs and soul eating, away at your flesh. Everything you knew and loved was slipping away from you. Tears would not fall from your eyes; your heart would not break because you had already given up.

Voices came from the darkness, mocking you, enticing you. You looked up to the light and saw the breaking image of you in Levi’s arms. They were gazing at each other with sorrow and heartbreak; pieces fell from them like a china doll. Each piece held a memory and blew carelessly in the wind just like falling cherry blossom, it danced in a majestic yet tragic way. The last bit to fade was Levi’s kind and loving eyes, a single tear rolled down his face and they were both no more.

You felt yourself fall apart in the darkness and let the slim arms grip you tighter; you looked at your hands in front of you and saw that your veins and arteries were becoming black, like you were being infected with darkness. You saw a light in your chest pull forward out of you and you unconsciously reached out and grabbed its wrists.

The light turned around and you were facing your old self, the person you were before you lost it all. It smiled at the poisoned filled future you and shed a small tear for you. It began to pull itself out of your grip into freedom but you wouldn't let go.

“Don’t go!”

“You have lost me.”

“I need you, I can’t lose you.”

“It’s too late.”

“It’s never too late.”

“You have gone down a path I cannot follow.”

“I can go back! I promise you.”

The light you laughed lightly “We can never go back; we always keep moving forward that’s what life is about. Never give up, I believe in you and I believe you will find me again.”

She slipped from you, your fingertips the last part of you touching your old self. Her light faded away into the dark and you were left alone wrapped in arms of darkness, blood full of poison and body empty of a soul.

A dark figure pulled you into the dark waters its arms around you joining the others. You were consumed by your hatred and revenge that you had lost the most important things of yourself. You closed your eyes slowly and felt the cold water fill your nose, mouth, ears and lungs.

You felt yourself being dragged deeper and deeper into the abyss of your current life and what was to come. You gave up and knew nothing was coming to save you, no one wanted you and no one would love you. You didn’t cry, scream or shout, you just let it take you away, and there was no going back. The liars had won, you knew they always would and you had nothing to show for what you had done. No one would cry for you, miss you, fight for you, in time no one would remember you.

Your name was spoken softly.

Your eyes twitched at the soft voice above the surface of the water, it sounded so loving, but you knew there was no one out there who was like that towards you. You let the dark figure grip you tighter and slipped further down until you both hit the floor of their dark ocean.

“Wake up.”

Your eyes slowly opened and you looked up your hair tangled in front of you, swaying like seaweed. A small light shone above, someone or something was your saving light.

“Please wake up, don’t leave me alone.”

“No one needs me; I am poison to everyone, even myself.”

“Please don’t leave me, I need you.”

You felt warm tiny spots appear on your face and neck; they spread slowly heating your face up like loving kisses. The hands around you loosened their grip at the feel of the tiny droplets of warmth.

“Come back to me please, I can’t live without you.”

You felt tears stream down your face at the sound of heartache in the person’s voice. You reached your hands up slowly cutting through the thick sludge water, you wanted this last hope.

You name was spoken with a shaky voice “Don’t leave, wake up.”

The hands lost grip even more and the dark figure became weaker at holding you. “I won’t let you go!” The figure screamed. “I am lost without you.”

You reached up more for the light, trying to swim closer to the voice but the hands and the figure wouldn’t give in. You slowly slipped back down; you knew if your back hit the floor again you would give up completely.

The voice laughed lightly and then said your name. “This isn’t like you, fight.”

You gasped for air, but instead the black slime ran out of her lungs and body, you felt light again. The hands lost their grip completely as you swam up towards the light. The water was thick and tiresome but you refused to give in, you needed this person, you wanted them and you loved them just as much as they loved you.

“No! Don’t leave! I had you; I won’t give in so easily!” the figure swam after you but the warm droplets hit it and burned its skin. Whoever was crying for you was protecting you, even here.

“Come back to me and tell me you love me too.” The voice was no longer broken but strong and determined.

“Please, come back.”

You reached out and your finger tips brushed against the surface of the water and you felt the warmth of freedom kiss them, it was home. Your hand broke free from your darkness and felt like it was breathing for the first time.

The dark figure was slowly slipping away from you, it felt panic ripple itself within it, and it was losing you. It kicked and screamed in the dark but it consumed it instead, it felt its body grow heavy and it knew the darkness you thought was yours was all its. It gasped for air and felt heat spread through its chest; it refused to lose you, no matter how much darkness would fill it.

Its hand wrapped around your ankle and you felt yourself slipping away again. You needed this other person to reach out for you or you would be lost to it. Your hand slowly disappeared under the water, your eyes were pleading with the light.

Then you finally spoke “Don’t let it take me.”

Your fingertips were the last to kiss the light of freedom and before you knew it you had let it slip through your fingers again. You didn’t want to give in but you felt the darkness slowly fill your lungs again. Your eyes began to slowly close as part of you told you to give in.

A hand plunged into the water and grabbed your wrist tight, their soft fingers wrapping around you tightly.

“Don’t give up.” It said “Not yet.”

You were pulled up towards the light; another hand wrapped itself under your armpit and pulled you faster towards the warmth of life. The dark figure’s fingers slipped on your ankle and scratched your skin. It reached out for you as it slowly sank to the bottom.

You were pulled completely out of the dark and you gasped for air, the richness of it filled your lungs and the light kissed your skin delicately. You felt your body being pressed against someone and them whispering to you softly.

“I’ve got you, I will always protect you, don’t give in. I love you.”

You looked up to find the side of you that you thought you lost smile “I love you.”

You smiled at your other self, your eyes full of tears. “I love you too.”

You sat up and took in a deep breath the air rushed in and filled every inch of your lungs satisfying your need. You dragged your fingers through your hair and wiped the sweat away, your heart slowed down to a normal pace.

“Well this isn’t surprising.”

You looked over to the doorway and saw Jack, arms folded and leaning against the door frame with a small smile.

“Sorry Jack, I needed to let some anger out and I’m afraid I went too far.”

“Its fine it’s healthy to let it all out. But, I’m more worried about you, you don’t look well.”

“It was only a nightmare.”

“But, it was bad enough to make you shout out in your sleep. It’s why I came, that and breakfast is served.”

Jack walked over to help you on your feet; he cupped your face to gaze deeply into your eyes. You felt your heart flutter until you looked into his eyes; it looked like they were holding something deep and heavy.

“I’m hungry.”

“Well, wear the fresh clothes I’ve bought you and join me in the dining room there we can talk about anything you want.”

You smiled at him then ran to the bathroom to clean off the last of your nightmares grip before pulling on some black jeans and a simple vest. You slid on some heavy black boots and wiggled your feet inside to check if the new bandages where fine, but they didn’t feel as right as they were before. They felt like they were missing a certain touch.

You joined Jack at the table and marvelled at the large amount of glamorous food, there were things on there you had never seen before, each a work of art. You sat down and went straight for the tea grasping it in your hands. You looked over to Jack holding his coffee and pulled a disappointed face.

“Something wrong babe?”

“I…umm….no.”

“Come on speak.”

“It’s just the way you hold your cup and its coffee not tea.”

“I don’t understand.”

You giggled to yourself as you remembered how Levi would hold his cup. “Someone I knew use to hold the cup like this.”

Jack looked unamused at the way you held your cup. “I don’t see how it’s funny, in fact it’s stupid.”

“Well, it is strange but not stupid.”

“It’s stupid.”

“No it’s not, it’s like they hold it like this because they don’t want the handle to break. Like they……..want to hold on…..to what they have……”

“That’s a cute way to look at something stupid.”

“It doesn’t matter Jack, forget I said it.”

“Well I can’t now because you’re mad.”

“My mother, tell me about her.”

“She’s safe.”

“Where is she? I want to see her again.”

“She’s in a room down the hall.”

“Can I go see her then?”

“No.”

You stood up and slammed your hands on the table causing everything to shift. “Why not?”

“I have to keep her safe babe; those terrorists are tracking your every move. Even though you are not with them they still know where you are. If they saw you reunite with your mother then they can either kill her to break you or kidnap her. Do you want that?”

“No, I just……..I just want to see her.”

“She wants to see you too but, she also wants you to be safe. Trust me and your mother and stay here until we know for sure the terrorists have given up on you. Then you can be with your mother again.”

“Promise?”

“I promise babe, I would never lie to you.”

Jack walked over to you and pulled you into his arms, you decided that for now you would listen to what he said. However, whether you would feel that way later was another matter. One way or another you were going to find your mothers room and her.

Jack kissed the top of your head breaking your thoughts. “Mind telling me about that nightmare?”

“I forgot it all.” You lied.

“Ah…well if you have another one my bedroom is across from yours, you are welcome to join me.”

“I’ll be fine Jack.”

“The invitation will remain there. Is there anything else you would like to know or want?”

“Can I go outside?”

“I’m afraid not.” Jack returned to his seat and began eating brushing off your question.

“Why?”

“You have to stay here for your own safety, again they are always watching, you could go out and they could easily take you away.”

“Fine….can I at least go onto your balcony?”

“Only when I’m here.” You folded your arms and sat back down in your seat, your appetite had vanished but your anger was present again. Jack had said he saved you, but you didn’t feel like it.


	10. Bitter Pill

You stared blankly at the large collection of books Jack had, you’d been stuck in his apartment for two days now and it was driving you crazy. Jack would come and go as he pleased or he would sit in his big office and work. Any questions you asked him he would give a simple answer and try to brush it off.

You sighed and started making random noises, you span round on the spot and fell backwards onto the floor making a starfish shape.

“Is this place that boring?”

“No it’s just I’m getting cabin fever, I need to go outside or I’ll go insane.”

“You are like a five year old sometimes, stop rolling around on the floor.”

“You’re a lot crankier then I remember Jack.”

“I have a lot of responsibilities now, I have to work.”

“Then why are you in here staring at me?”

“Because you were making immature noises.”

“Liar.”

Jack sighed and collapsed on his back next to you. “I did lie; in fact I wanted to see you. I should have never told you to stay out of my office. But, then again I would be distracted by you.”

“Still got a short attention span?”

“It’s a struggle every day babe.”

“Boo.”

“Boo?”

“You called me babe I told you to stop it.”

“Yeah, but I love teasing you.”

You rolled over to face him and stuck out your tongue, he returned with another stupid face which started a mini fight between the two of you of pulling faces.

“I give up! You’re too good babe.”

“I’m not sure if that’s a good thing.”

“Something is bothering you, isn’t it?”

“It’s just…..there’s someone I want to contact, but I know you’ll say no.”

“You’re right about that. Who is it? A guy?”

“Yeah and?”

“Is he more handsome than me?”

“Jeez someone’s narcissistic.”

“Just because I have a strong love for myself, and don’t change the subject.”

You rolled onto your stomach and drew shapes onto the floor and kicked your feet in the air.

“He was special and different. He had this mean look most of the time but I knew he meant well. But, from what you’ve said to me it’s possible he is working for them.”

“Forget him, you have me.”

“But Jack, I-“

“You have me.”

“You’re a little possessive.”

“That’s because you’re all I’ve got. I don’t have anyone else that understands and cares for me, not even my own mother.”

“Your mother?”

“She always beat me and threw abuse at me, when she was murdered I did not weep for her.”

You stared at your hands and knitted your brow, in the memories that Jack called fake he was the one who killed his own mother. You wanted to know how it was possible for the terrorists to get something so close and create it into a fake memory.

“Jack?”

“Yeah?”

“Is all your information available for anyone to see?”

“Most, but detailed things are not.”

“Hmm.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just….no nothing, forget it.”

“Fine.” Jack rolled over and hugged you, you felt his lips kiss the bare skin of your neck and him hum in satisfaction.

“Shouldn’t you get back to work?”

“I should, but I believe a certain someone deserves a reward.”

You let the breeze whip your hair about and caress your face; you closed your eyes and took in a deep breath. Going out onto the balcony wasn’t exactly what you wanted but it was close enough. You closed your eyes and allowed the sounds of the city dance its way into your head, the cold steal of the railing cooled you down to a blissful happiness.

Your eyes flew open as Jack leant over the balcony next to you.

“You really are fearless aren’t you Jack?”

“No, I do fear some things. It’s just I’m a little bit mad, so normal things people fear don’t bother me.”

“You are a strange one. Why did I even become friends with you?”

“If I remember correctly it’s because I bumped into you and you punched me in the face because I was hitting on you and I wouldn’t listen to your no.”

“Did I break your nose?”

“Yep, but with the money I gained I got it corrected.”                

“How big is your ego?”

“Very.” You both let the wind carry your laughter across the city, both satisfied.

“I have a question babe.”

“What is it?”

“Do you remember anything?”

“All I know is what they showed me, which you said is fake, so no.”

“Shame, I’ll get it fixed. I know a very good doctor who will help you unlock the past.”

“I’d like that but, maybe give it a few days.”

“Why is that?”

“I’m kind of sick of needles and hospitals for a bit.”

Jack brushed his fingers up your face to the bruises on the side of your head.

“Poor babe.”

“I don’t remember the pain but I know there was a lot and I don’t remember the fear but, I know it shook me.”

“I can imagine.”

“How is my mother today?”

Jack turned to look out at the city. “Fine.”

“Good, I’m glad.”

“You worry too much.”

“Can you do me a favour?”

“What is it?”

“Give her some sweet peas; she always used to call me her little sweet pea.”

“Promise.”

“Thank Jack.”

Jack leant on the railing and looked you up and down. “What would you like to do now?”

“I want to dance; I was promised by someone that they would teach me but…..”

“Then I’ll teach you some fancy dancing!”

Jack placed his hand on your hip and the other wrapped around your hand he smiled brightly at you. “Just follow my lead alright?”

“Okay but, take it slow I don’t want to fall or step on your toes.”

“Don’t worry.”

The music turned on and he gracefully spun you both around. He guided you across the floor with him in a graceful manner, his eyes never leaving your face. You however, were looking down at your feet and back up to Jack.

“Focus on me.”

“But, what if I?”

“You’ll be fine, just have confiden-ow”

“Sorry!”

“Its fine you’re light. Now come on be confident, you use to fight with no fear or hesitation surely a simple dance can’t defeat you.”

“Shut up.”

You both glided around the room to the soft music, your mind was focused on the steps that you tried to remember.

“Just let go and enjoy. If you focus too much you’ll slip up.”

“That’s easy for you to sa-ah!” You tripped over your own feet and fell into Jack’s arms feeling his muscle under his shirt press against you. He tilted your head up towards him; he leaned down his lips about to touch yours.

Your eyes widened, you didn’t want this because it wasn’t Levi. You pulled away and span round and round on the spot.

“Can’t I just keep doing this?”

“It’s not part of the dance.”

“But, I like it.”

Jack grabbed your hand and stared at you sternly. “Are you avoiding my touch?”

“No, I just wanted to spin.”

“Why are you lying?”

“I’m not.”

Jack’s grip tightened causing a shooting pain to travel up your arm. He pulled you closer and grabbed your face into a vice grip, you tried to pull away but something in his cold eyes told you to not mess with this man.

His eyes searched your face scanning it like it was searching for an answer, or he was figuring something out. He stepped closer to you his eyes now burning down into yours, his eyes darted to your lips and back to your eyes.

A switch flicked itself off in Jack causing him to step away with a gentle look in his eyes and a soft smile.

“Sorry, I should not have done that. You are still not ready.”

You stood there and stared at him, uncertain what he was going to do next. This man was like a creature of many faces, you never knew which one you would see next.

He stepped closer to you but you stepped away from him. “I’m so sorry; it appears I’ve frightened you.”

“Not frightened just confused.”

“I have issues with my anger, but don’t worry no harm will come to you.”

“What about my mother?”

“What is precious to you is precious to me.”

“Fine.”

“My apologise baby doll but I have to go back to work now.”

He left to room with a dark aura around him, you knew he was pissed about being rejected but it seemed that he was so full of himself rejection was rare for him to experience.

You followed him to his office as he typed away at his screen with a focused poster boy look on his face. You decided that after Jack left you alone for even a few minutes you were going to find your mother and make sure she was unharmed. After the way Jack had just acted with you, you feared that she may have been hurt or was at risk.

“God damn it! If you want something done you’ve got to do it yourself.”

“Something wrong Jack?”

“There’s been a problem at one of our facilities, your ‘friends’ broke into it trying to find you and killed some of my men along the way.”

“They’re looking for me?”

“I told you some people will do anything to win.”

“So, what’s going to happen?”

“I’m going to deal with the clean-up; apparently my men are incapable of doing it!”

 Jack stormed past you and threw on a long coat; he loaded a gun and placed it in a holster on his hip while muttering under his breath.

“Stay here while I’m gone and do not leave.”

“Would I ever go against your word?” You smiled as sweetly as possible at him as you made your way over to him. You gave him a quick peck on the lips and pulled the lapels of his coat closer together. Jack stared at you the whole time his shock from the kiss turned into a triumphant smile.

“Take your time Jack, okay?”

“Sure you won’t miss me?”

“I’ll be fine, just go. I’ll be in bed by the time you get back so, I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

“Sleep well then babe.” Jack moved closer to you his lips seeking yours. You squeezed your eyes shut and waited for him to get it over with. The kiss you shared did not spark any feelings, nor did a flutter rage. The kiss was empty, it was all clear. Even if Levi was a terrorist like Jack said, you couldn’t deny how he made you feel and how different kissing him was.

Jack opened the door and turned to you one last time saying your name. “Be good okay?”

“Oh, don’t worry Jack I’ll be good.” You lied. With a satisfied smile and nod Jack closed the door. You ran to your room and pulled on the vest and black jeans along with the black boots ready to move for your mission you had set yourself.

Before the sun set tonight, you were going to find your mother and hold her in your arms. After that you were going to warn her about this place and hopefully leave. You were both going to run away from this city, change your names and be happy again as a family.

You slipped down the hallway your footfall as light as a feather, but no one was about, no guards, no cameras, nothing. You had managed to get onto Jack’s device and find out that your mother was supposed to be in the last room at the end of the hall.

You stared at the panel on the wall to open the door and bit you lip, this was it, the moment of truth. Behind this door was your mother, the only living family member you had that you knew was alive. Maybe after you and your mother ran away you could find your father and figure out why he had to run from the city in fear.

You pressed the open button and closed your eyes as you took your first step into the room. Your heart was pounding, your breathing was shallow. Your fingertips tingled with anticipation; the moment of truth had arrived.

Your eyes flew open a bright smile adorned your face and a childlike sparkle in your eyes, it was true.

Your mother had been killed in that alley.

Sorrow filled your eyes and your smiled faded, the room was empty and it looked like it hadn’t been lived in since the building was made. You ran around the room all sound escaped you except for your desperate breaths.

“No….no…”

You threw open the bathroom door to find it empty, there was no life in this room and there never was, Jack had lied to you.

“No…no...no, mum?”

You stumbled to the large glass window and looked out at the setting sun on the city; your last glimpse of hope was gone. You didn’t understand why Jack would lie to you about your mother. Then it dawned on you, she was the only reason why you stayed. Your eyes scanned the air in front of your face at everything that had happened.

Jack had lied to you about everything he had used the hope of your mother’s life to control you, to keep you with him like some sort of possession. If he had lied to you about your mother then what else was a lie? Was the Legion really a group of terrorists? Did they really want to wipe you clean? Hange and Levi saved you, Erwin and Eren wanted to help you. They weren’t the enemy. No, your enemy was standing right behind you.

You looked at the reflection in the glass and saw Jack and the three Titans that had brought you to him. A loud bang echoed in the room and a shatter of glass, you jolted from a sharp pain near your side. You looked down to see a small hole in the window with blood around it, your eyes traced the line of shot to and open wound near your left side seeping with blood. You grasped the wound and let out a gasp of air and turned to face Jack.

“Such a God damn shame Titans, we were so close to winning her over, but she had to be nosy!!!”

“Jack?”

“To win someone over you must first break them until they have nothing left, that’s why I had your mother killed, I paid a man to take your house and throw you on the streets!”

“No….” You stumbled back and struggled to breath, this wasn’t happening this couldn’t be happening to you.

“But, you wouldn’t give in!” Jack laughed insanely “I had to turn you into a criminal and make you think I was a bad guy stealing all the money! Then send these Titans after you to beat you to a bloody pulp and bring you to me.”

“You…monster.”

“But, you kept fighting! I ordered for you to be turned into an Animator, but you rebelled. So, I had to think of this new plan and it was going so well! But, YOU HAD TO BE NOSY!!”

“Stop……please.”

“Listen babe?” He laughed. “It appears it’s too soon for us so, I’m going to send you away for a bit to think things through okay? Then come back to me on your HANDS AND KNEES AND ACCEPT MY LOVE FOR YOU! Everything I’ve ever done has been for you.”

“You’re……insane.”

“Yes! Because I’m in love…..” He walked over to you and gripped your pale squirming face to look at him.

“I’m doing this for you babe.” He kissed you passionately and with the strength you had left you bit his tongue. He screamed and stumbled backwards covering his mouth with his hand.

“Feisty, I love it! It means you’ll survive what’s going to happen next. Annie? Do it.”

The woman walked up to you and said “For the good of humanity.”

She raised her foot and kicked you in the chest, the window shattered around you dancing in front of your face as you fell down.

You took in a deep breath but it shot out of you as you hit a slant in the building, you rolled down it towards the edge and you grabbed at anything possible to keep you from falling again. Your blood soaked fingers wrapped themselves around some wires just as the fall gripped you again.

You were sent flying backwards your breathing was fast, you heart almost bursting. The cable became caught; the force caused you to whip to the side. Your feet touched concrete floor of a high-rise public garden, but they gave up due to the speed you landed at. You rolled on your side over and over causing a burning iron hot pain to stab its way through your body from your bullet wound.

You screamed out as you stood up legs shaking, hair matted, sweat glistening and blood soaking your top. You stumbled into a woman earning you an ear piercing scream, everyone then studied you closer and realised what was happened. Everyone ran screaming and shouting for the Titans to save them.

You saw the Titans run towards you and you knew there was no going back. Your legs took full control and you ran to the edge of the garden and jumped off as bullets sang past you. You landed on a car with a painful thud then rolled off onto another below it. The only safe place for you was the highest populated place, but it was the most unhygienic and riddled with bad memories.

You fell and jumped from car to car until you landed on the last one and waited for some soft ground to land. You spotted a large amount of garbage bags and jumped.

The landing was soft but it kicked all the air out of you, your lungs starved for air and were never satisfied, your heart thumped slower and slower. Your wound’s pain began to numb. Your hands pressed down on it tightly as you stared up at the darkened sky ready to burst. This was the end for you, just another rat.

“H-hello?”

You coughed up some blood and tried to speak. “I’m…..here….”

You heard hurried footsteps and a young man appeared looking down at you his big blue eyes full of worry, his bowl of blonde hair looked like a halo.

“My names Armin and I’m going to help you. Just stay with me okay?”

You smiled and slowly closed your eyes. “Hello………..Armin…………”


	11. I now know

You woke up hearing beeping in the background, your vision was blurred and your breathing loud. You moved about slightly only to be met with a sensation like your skin was on fire, you twisted and turned crying out, it sounded muffled to you. A young man came into your line of sight he appeared panicked at the sight of your being awake.

His voice was muffled to your ears; you could just about hear him. “You’re not supposed to be awake yet. You haven’t recovered fully.”

You gasped “Armin.”

“I’m here just go back to sleep the pain is too much right now.”

The room around you began to black out, the last thing you saw was Armin smiling down at you with relief. You could feel his soft hand squeeze your cold one before you passed out from whatever drug he had given you.

Your senses came to you causing you to feel your body ache all over with a long groan you shift on the bed to a sitting position. You looked around the room you were in and saw that your location was a homemade medical room. Your eyes danced about the room causing them to focus more. You looked down and saw you were wearing a long white shirt; you lifted it up gritting your teeth in pain. A white bandage was wrapped around your middle and up around your shoulder, you placed your fingers on it and felt the warmth of it healing.

You slung your legs off the bed and wiggled your toes in their bandages; you let out a long sigh. “I’m going to have to get used to the fact everyone lies.”

You got up onto your feet and felt like your own weight was too much, your legs collapsed under you. You hit the ground in frustration; you took in a deep breath and looked up to ceiling preventing the threatening tears not to fall.

You pushed yourself up to your feet and used the last part of your will power to keep going. You opened the door to a large study full of books. You gazed over a few and noticed some of them were books banned by the Titans.

You stumbled to the far door and opened it to reveal a comfy atmospheric living room and kitchen open plan. You looked to the kitchen to find a small blonde hurrying himself about with the tea humming sweetly. You began to walk over to the boy but your legs gave up, they believed you had pushed them too far.

Armin turned around almost jumping out of his skin at the large thud that came from his living room. He cautiously stepped towards the cause to find you with your legs sprawled out, your hands pressed on the floor holding up your upper body and you were shaking as you took in ragged breaths.

“Ahh! No!”

“It hurts.”

“You should have stayed in bed. No, it’s not your fault it’s mine I’ve been watching over you and the one time I leave for my own selfish need for a warm drink-“

“Armin? Stop.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t say so-“ You then began to laugh at your words, you were beginning to sound just like Levi.

“Well, I’m glad you’re laughing. I have been very worried about you. So, what’s your name? You know mine.”

You smiled at Armin and said your name but, you couldn’t look at his sweet smile anymore and looked down. You didn’t feel like you deserved his kindness, not after everything you’ve ever done.

Armin helped you over to his soft sofa and then brushed back your hair. You took in fast ragged breaths riddled with sharp burning pain from all over your body. Your stomach churned and flipped making you feel sick, you needed something to ease the pain or you were happy to jump off a building to end it all.

“You look like you’re in a lot of pain; just wait here and I’ll get you something for it.” Armin ran off, his blonde hair bouncing round his face, you wish you knew what his secret was to happiness.

Armin returned with a bright smile on his face and pushed the needle into your arm. “This is strong stuff it will return you to normal, but don’t push yourself just because you can’t feel it doesn’t mean you’re not injured.”

“Thank you Armin.”

“It’s fine just get better.”

“Armin?”

“Yes?”

“You haven’t asked me anything about who I am and why I fell out of the sky.”

“Oh, well I thought it was a sensitive matter, I didn’t want to cause more pain to you.” Your eyes searched Armin’s innocent blue orbs and saw nothing but truth. You threw yourself at the young man and hugged him tight while tears flowed down your face and your body shook with sorrow.

Armin went stiff from the shock at first but heard your muffled cries of pain and suffering, he knew that sound too well from himself and his friends. He wrapped his arms around you and provided you with the comfort you needed, until your sobs went to a quiet mewling sound.

Armin placed a bowl of soup in front of you and then plopped himself down opposite you, with a bright smile and a nod of encouragement to your bowel you tucked in. The flavour of the food reminded you of home cooking your mother would have made you. You smiled in delight at Armin and finished off the soup quickly.

“You can ask me Armin.”

“Hmm? Oh but you just cried and I didn’t-“

“It’s fine I need to get it out of my system and I’m sorry about it.”

“No it’s okay I can understand your pain, my friends and I have experience the heart breaking pain you just showed me.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“I have an idea if I tell you about my past, then will you be okay telling me about yours? Just to be fair. Instead, of you pouring your heart out to me.”

“Alright.”

Armin shuffled in his seat then clasped his hands in front of him, his eyes staring at them or was it the past?

“When I was little I lived with my father, who was always kind and caring. My best friends were a boy and his adopted sister. They always protected me because other kids saw me as a weakling with a love for books.”

“A love for knowledge is a wonderful thing Armin.”

“Thank you, it was rough but I never gave up on learning more, no matter what others said. After a while things went bad, the Titans did a raid on where we lived and killed so many of the women and children there. We managed to escape but, the damage was done.”

You reached over and held his hands and gave them a gentle squeeze.

“We went to a safe house with our families but food there was short and the people didn’t want to help us. The Titans came and told us it was rouge Titans that took the lives of so many and we believed them. They asked for the eldest members of our families to go with them to learn and get jobs. None of them returned, including my father.”

“I’m so sorry Armin.”

“I’m okay, it fuelled me and my two friends to fight against the Titans, and we knew they killed them all. However, we and a few young kids were not so lucky fighting back; most of them lost their lives. Then we heard about the Legion, a strong group of fighters wanting to end the reign of Titans and free humanity. So, we joined.”

“So, you are a member of the Legion?”

“Yes the scouts, my role is to research here in the middle levels and medically help those who have been wronged by the Titans.”

“Armin you are a wonderful man, thank you for telling me all this. I believe I owe you my story.”

As you began to speak about your life you could see Armin’s face twist and turn from pain to sorrow over and over. Time passed and your voice began to shake, Armin walked round to sit next to you and hold your hands so you didn’t feel so alone.

Armin pulled the needles away from your head gently to avoid giving you any further discomfort then you already had.

With a long sigh Armin finally said your name. “Those people you said who showed you your memories were right. Everything they showed you was true, they didn’t lie.”

“Now I feel like an idiot. Those people showed me so much kindness and all it took was one man to make me leave them! Oh God, Eren, Erwin, Hange I’m sorry. And Levi……you have every right to never forgive me.”

“Those names…..say them again!”

You wiped your tears and sniffed. “Eren, Erwin, Hange and Levi.”

“That’s it! That’s them! I work for them, Eren is my best friend. I’ll call them and let them know you are safe.”

You grabbed Armin’s arm and looked to the floor tears pouring down your face. “Please, don’t……..not yet….I fear what they will say and think of me.”

“They have been worried about you; especially………no he wouldn’t want me to say.”

“Armin?”

“You will have to face them soon.”

“Give me time to recover and then I can prepare for them to though me into the cells.”

Armin smiled at you and squeezed your hand to let go, with a long sigh you freed him from your clutches and sat back down on the bed.

“Get some rest; I have some work to do, alright? I’m just in the next room if you need me.”

“Thank you Armin.”

You sighed again looking down onto your lap searching for some sort of answer or the floor below you to swallow you whole before you had to face those four again. You lay down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, your mind blank. Everything had come crashing down around you and you didn’t know what to do, you felt empty inside.

You rolled onto your side forgetting the wound you had causing you to yelp sharply and push your body upwards. You rolled onto your right side to avoid putting pressure on the wound further, you needed to heal before you could leave this place and never come back.

You thought about the life you were in and decided to return back to the plan you had if your mother was still alive. You were going to heal, gather as much things as you could then leave at night before Armin woke and go beyond the walls and look for your father.

Your eyelids grew heavy from exhaustion, the thoughts swirling around your head soon evaporated as sleep held you. Tomorrow was going to be the first day of preparation for you leaving, you needed to get as much rest as possible.

Armin opened the door to the medical room you were calling home to observe your state, he sighed with a smile when he saw you were sleeping soundly. He closed the door quietly and ran through his office and closed that door to ensure full security.

He sat down on his sofa in front of his communicator and whispered an apology in your direction before he called a certain number.

He waited for an answer, nerves shaking him with every ring that echoed in the room. The ringing stopped and a familiar voice and face appeared.

“Erwin here, what’s wrong Armin?”

“Is everyone there with you?”

“It’s just me and Levi right now, he’s pacing and if he doesn’t stop I’m sure he’ll leave a mark.”

“Good, I have something very important to tell you and Levi will need to hear this as well.”

Levi appeared next to Erwin, but Armin had to do a double take for a moment because Levi did not look like himself. His skin was pale; under his eyes were dark and his hair limp. Armin was also sure that Levi’s collar was crooked; something had to be wrong with him because Levi was never messy.

“Tch, what is it you little weasel? I haven’t got all day I’ve got another place to search.”

“I know Levi, but this thing I have to tell you; well you both will definitely want to hear. I promise you! It will only take a few minutes.”

Erwin looked to Levi for his answer, Levi looked at Erwin then back at Armin his gaze was cold. With a roll of his eyes he finally answered.

“Fine hurry up kid, I don’t like to be kept waiting like a person needing a shit.”

Armin nodded and brushed off Levi’s weird use of words, he had worked with him so long now he was used to it and Erwin didn’t even bat an eye about it.

“Well Erwin and Levi, a few days ago I was walking in the lower levels to see if anyone needed help. Then all of a sudden this person fell from the sky! I ran over and found a woman with a bullet wound to the side.”

“Wait a woman? What the fuck was she doing?”

“Levi, let the man speak.” Erwin sighed. “Carry on Armin.”

“Thank you Erwin. Well I helped her into my place and she was out for three days, one day she woke up fighting but I managed to drug her to sleep. When she woke up again she told me she was in a high-rise building then a man shot her and the Titans kicked her through the glass and watched her fall! After that some Titans chased her and shot at her but she jumped from car to car down to the lower levels!”

Armin took in a deep breath then looked back up specifically at Levi. “Then she told me her name.”

“What is it?”

Armin spoke your name while locking eyes with Levi. Levi’s eyes widened then searched Armin’s serious ones for a small hint of a lie and found nothing.

“You’re shitting me?”

“I tell no lies Levi; she is in my medical room right now sleeping off the pain of her wounds. However, from her body language I could tell she plans to run away soon. So, you will need to get here quickly.”

“You don’t have to ask me twice! We’ll be there and Armin? How…………how hurt is she?”

“I……..well……….very Levi, she almost died on me when she first came here. She’s in a lot of pain, she tries to cover it up but, I know she is suffering.”

Levi looked down his eyes searching the floor with a quick nod he looked to Erwin.

“Erwin?”

Erwin smiled “Let’s go get her, Armin we’ll be over soon alright? Make sure she’s still in her room and don’t fall asleep until we get there.”

“Yes sir!” With that Armin ended the call and sat there in silence, he had never seen Levi, his superior act like that before.

Armin stood up and made his way through both doors until he reached you and you were still there sound asleep. He walked over and took a seat next to you, with a small squeeze of your hand he looked at your soft features on your face.

“Forgive me; I’m only doing this to help you.”

You twitched in pain in your sleep causing Armin to remove his hands from you and give you more pain relief. Your pain twisted face soon turned into that of peaceful happiness again, you let out a small sigh and snuggled with your pillow. Armin smiled and sat back down next to you, he couldn’t believe someone who looked so innocent had experienced so much hardship. The world really was cruel.

Armin twitched at the sound of a knock on his front door he smiled one last time at you then ran out to greet his visitors.

You awoke by the sounds of loud talking and shouting, coming from the living room. You opened your eyes to find your vision blurred then decided to go back to sleep, it was probably Armin’s childhood friends he spoke so fondly of.

You heard your door open and your name shouted you opened your eyes to see a dishevelled Levi stood there his breathing heavy and his eyes wide with shock. You sat up quickly when you suddenly realised what was going on, Levi was in your room and you knew you had to beg him to forgive you.

“Levi I-“

Levi ran over to you and pulled you into a big embrace saying your name now and then. You felt confused at his actions; you didn’t believe you deserved his kindness. The flood gates of your eyes broke and your heart swelled, someone actually cared for you and missed you.

“Oh God, I’m so glad you’re safe. I’ve been looking for you every second of every day you’ve been gone.”

Levi pulled you away slightly and brushed the tears that kept pouring from your eyes. You could see tears fall from his eyes and caress his cheek, he smiled sweetly at you.

“Don’t ever leave again, I felt so lost and broken without you.”

“I’m sorry, so sorry.”

“I told you to never say that.”

You both laughed through the relentless tears and stared into each other eyes. Levi smiled then looked to your lips. He moved forward with such force that you couldn’t breathe from passion and desperation in the kiss you were sharing. Levi pulled you into his arms to deepen the kiss and clung to you like his life depended on it. Fire burst within you and throughout your body, your fingertips tingled, your heart racing, your stomach fluttered, your lips sore and a burning heat rose from below up. These feelings confused you but, you loved every moment. How you felt about Levi scared you because you didn’t know what would happen, you didn’t want to lose him. But you loved this moment and you were sure that you loved him and you knew you could never run away.


	12. Butterflies

You needed to breathe deeply so badly but you didn’t want to ruin this moment with Levi. He kept you pressed firmly against his body causing you to burn all over. He craned his head down to your neck and attacked your soft skin allowing you to gasp for air. But, your chance to breathe was short lived, his indulgence on your neck made you gasp and moan in pleasure enticing Levi more.

Levi finally pulled away from your neck and looked down into your eyes; his glazed was filled with lust making you shudder with pleasure. Your breathing was deep, your heart racing, your mind was a mess and your legs felt like jelly. All that didn’t matter; you wanted to be here with him, well maybe in a nicer place especially for a wonderful moment like this.

He kissed your swollen red lips lightly with a small smile. “You’re so beautiful.”

You laughed lightly as he made you walked backwards. “You’re one to talk.”

“Oh, did the brat just say I’m good looking?”

You kissed him sweetly catching off guard. “Maybe.”

Levi eyed you up and then let out a little evil laugh; he pushed himself up against you making you stumble backwards, your legs hitting the bed behind you. You let out a little yelp but Levi took advantage of the moment and locked his lips on yours again.

He deepened the kiss grabbing your full attention at the hot sensation and the build-up of heat below. You felt the soft touch of the bed on your back then opened your eyes Levi looked down at you and he brushed you hair. You bit your lip due to nerves; Levi noticed and gave you the sweetest smile.

“I’m just as nervous.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck. “Really? A good looking guy like you I thought.”

“You thought wrong. I’ve never been with anyone or had a relationship before.”

“But…”

“Women don’t come running to me they like me from a distance; I think it’s my foul mouth, poor choice of words and how I always look mad.”

You laughed. “I like you for all of that.”

“You’re a fucking strange brat you know?”

“I know, and you’re strange to like me.”

You both laughed, then Levi lowered himself completely on you, you could feel every contour of his muscle and every inch of his body. As Levi kissed you again you were lost in a small amount of thought, for a man slightly smaller than most he certainly wasn’t small in other areas.

Levi’s heart was beating fast in his chest, he felt like his head and heart could explode. He couldn’t wait to feel all of you, to indulge in you for as long as possible. His fingertips tingled and shook but he knew he had to keep steady to not scare you. He snaked his hand up you side, the warmth of your skin on his hands shot electricity through him.

You shouted in pain as soon as his hand reached your bandaged side, Levi flinched away and looked down at you. He wiped your pained tears away and kissed where they had been.

“I’m sorry, so sorry.”

You laughed at him.

“Tch, Oi brat what’s so funny?”

“You saying sorry.”

Levi’s cheeks went pink “I’ll get you for that brat!”

You squealed out loud in delight as Levi attack your neck. A loud clearing of a throat made you both stop in your tracks. You both looked over to the door to find Erwin stood there with a big grin on his face. Next to him was Armin who was trying to look everywhere but you and Levi, his face as red as a tomato.

Levi fell off you and stood up adjusting his shirt, he slicked back his hair and held your hand behind him as he addressed Erwin.

“Erwin, what do you want?”

“If you’re done Levi I think we should all go to the living room to discuss what are friend went through.”

“Tch, fine I’ll be there-“

“Now Levi, let Armin tend to her wounds. We need to have a small talk before they both join us.”

Levi bowed down and kissed your forehead before leaving the room with Erwin. Armin fumbled about in place his face still red, which made your face turn even more a shade of pink from embarrassment. You had almost shared the most intimate moment of your life in front of an innocent young man.

Armin peeled the last bit of bandage off your side making you wince in pain. He looked pained and sorry about what he did and grabbed your hand tightly.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s fine Armin.”

“Sorry, umm I’ll have a look at the damage………it looks fine to me, it’s healing well but I think Hange should take a better look.”

“Thank you Armin, for everything.”

“I-I-It’s nothing really.”

You kissed his cheek causing him to be an adorable rosy pink; he looked away from you and mumbled to himself.

You held his hands and giggled. “It’s okay Armin. Don’t worry so much. I trust in your medical judgement.”

Armin looked down at you and smiled brightly and said your name with such joy. “Thank you so much! Now let’s fix your side.”

“Hey Armin?”

“Yes? What’s wrong?”

“Do you mind if I read some of your books?”

“Oh! No! Sure read as many as you like!”

“Thanks, I look forward to it.”

“What are you interested in the most?”

“Machines and technical equipment or philosophy, because all I can do is fight and I want to disable things or to talk to people in order to give them a second chance, to see the error of their ways.”

“How wonderful! I will get you all the books you need and if you need help just ask. I love learning don’t you?”

You laughed lightly and cringed as Armin applied the last bit of bandage on your side. Armin ran over to a cupboard and presented you with some fresh clothes.

“My friends stay over sometimes so I have their stuff here. I’m sure she won’t mind if you borrow some stuff.”

You pulled on the light summer dress that flowed past your knees with a quick twirl you clapped your hands and smiled brightly at Armin. You’d never really warn a nice dress before and it felt lovely, but you would have preferred to have jeans, boots and a vest. You looked up at Armin and his orb blue eyes were full of wonder.

You smiled back “Do you have something for my hair?”

He nodded and handed you what you needed to keep your hair out of the way. You looked to the door to the study and Armin squeezed your arm with a deep breath from both of you, you walked together to the living room.

You sat in front of Erwin and Levi with Armin supplying the tea and then eventually he sat next to you. Both Erwin and Levi were shocked to see you look so cute causing them to go pink in the face and avoid looking at you. The presence of fresh tea in their hands made them relax more around you.

You took a cup from Armin and smiled at him. “Thank you.”

The atmosphere in the room was so awkward and the problem was that you couldn’t put your finger on a specific thing that has happened that made it the most awkward. Erwin was sat up straight in his chair like a true soldier; Armin was like a cute chick and Levi? Levi was sat back in his chair one leg hanging over the arm, his hand up by his face with the tea cup and his gaze kept darting from outside the window to you.

You shuffled in your seat and sighed “So, umm where shall I start?”

Erwin smiled “From when Levi left you.”

“Oh, well I went to bed and I didn’t wake up until the next day. I found Levi’s note about him going to work early. So, I made a tea and decided………….” You looked up at Levi and knew that you better tell him the truth.

“I decided that after I had my tea I was going to call Hange and leave Levi’s and possibly live with her.”

Levi twitched in his spot then looked at you sideways on. “What?”

“It’s because the night before I asked you something very important and you didn’t answer me.”

“Well in my note brat I made it clear we were going to chat later. I was going to tell you that I didn’t want you to leave.”

“Then you should have woke me up and told me.”

“Well I’m a stupid shit and I didn’t know that!”

Erwin put his cup down. “Enough Levi, let the girl speak. Leave your lovers quarrel for after this.”

Levi went red and looked back outside; Erwin gave a smile of victory “Carry on my sweet.”

“Thank you Erwin, well there was a knock at his door and I hesitated at first but, I eventually decided to open it just in case it was something important for Levi. The door blew up in my face sending me flying backwards across the floor.”

You looked up at Levi as he clenched and unclenched his jaw. “Sorry for the mess Levi.”

You looked back at Erwin who gave you an encouraging nod “Well next they tied my wrists and ankles up while I was still fazed by the blast. Then they put this metal thing on my mouth that wrapped itself around so I couldn’t scream or speak.”

Armin grabbed your hand and squeezed earning him a sharp dagger of a look from Levi. “I was brought to the tallest high-rise to……..”

Levi stood up and made his way towards you taking everyone by surprise; he knelt down in front of you and took your hands from Armin and into his own. He gave you a small smile and kissed your hands gently. Levi moved to the seat next to you and sat back, you smiled at his attempt to comfort you but you knew he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of his superior and a kid that looked up to him.

You continued your story to Erwin and Levi, with Levi adding a grumble of dislike and Erwin giving him a deadly look to remain quiet. You sat back on the sofa to find Levi had slung his arm across it meaning right now he had his arm around you. Levi knew if he moved now he would just make things a lot more awkward for the both of you.

Erwin furrowed his brows in thought and sat back losing his officer posture. You shifted in your seat but rubbed right up against Levi earning you a sly smile from him, his arm wrap around you and pull you closer. Armin let out a small giggle making you even more embarrassed and shy, you’d rather be taking down five man powered robots then be there.

Erwin sat forward and smiled “I have it! Can you still fight?”

“Ummm yes.”

“Good! We’ll need all the help we can get. Now first, while you’ve been gone Hange has done some research into Animators and has discovered not all but some are humans like you. What we’ll need to do is have you help us find out which ones, can you do that?”

“How am I supposed to do that?”

“We have a list of which ones, almost all we suspect are owned by politicians that a well-known thief, that’s you, stole from.”

“So, Jack was paying them with innocent men and women slaves?”

“Unfortunately yes, we need you to go in with one of us and find out if they are. When you confirm it we can send in everyone to arrest the owner and save the person.”

“So, undercover? But, I’ve never done this before and I’m sure it won’t work.”

“You never know unless you try. Please, you are our only hope.”

You looked around the room at everyone’s pleading faces; you let out a deep sigh and thought for a moment. You had suffered so much and who knows where you would be if you didn’t rebel or they didn’t save you.

Levi’s soft voice saying your name caught your attention. “I’ll be with you every step of the way and if any fucker tries to hurt you I’ll show them how talented I am in interrogation.”

Erwin shuddered “I’ve seen what him and Hange can do and trust me it is not pretty. Plus Levi is a wild fire he’ll beat anyone he can if they disrespect anyone.”

“So, don’t worry all of us will be here no matter how fucking soppy that shit sounds.”

You laughed lightly and looked at everyone again.  Armin smiled brightly at you and squeezed your hand.

“I’ll help you in any way you need me, so help us.” Armin pleaded.

You scanned the air in front of you and thought of all the outcomes that could happen, one way or another people were going to die and you were hoping that it wasn’t going to being any of your new friends. But, you were sure that Jack was going to be one of them, there were no more second chances for him.

You and Levi drove home in silence, you were sad to say goodbye to Armin but Levi was determined to have you stay at a secret location with him. You stepped out of the car after Levi opened the door then you looked around at the bright floral area in confusion.

Levi sensed your confusion “We are here for your protection, no matter how many flowers there are. You can’t just cover shit up with bright colours, this city is dying.”

“Levi?”

“Tch, sorry. We’re here pretending to be a couple moving in when we are about outside or neighbours visit. When we are alone we can be ourselves.”

“Which is a couple, right?”

“Yes, but not the sickly couple we need to act like in front of others.”

“Oh, okay…..So?”

“I work as a political advisor and you are a stay at home woman.”

“Boring, I’d rather be working.”

“If you look around brat all women and men here are the same, we have to fit in to stay safe.”

You turned to him and held his hands then gave him a small peck on the lips.

“Fine, I will do as you ask…………..darling.”

“Oi, brat watch your mouth or I’ll have to shut it for you.”

 “Mmm, naughty but neighbours are watching.”

Levi took the hint and kissed you lovingly then directed a sweet smile towards the gathering neighbours. But, you could tell this was going to take a lot out of Levi so, you decided to be the sweet, talkative and loving partner that Levi needed you to be.

With a bright smile you turned to your neighbours “Hello everyone, we’re your new neighbours! My name is Sarah Dales and this is my wonderful partner Vincent Stoker. It is a pleasure to meet you all! Right honey?”

Levi gritted his teeth and pulled the best smile he could “Yes my darling, it is a pleasure to meet you all.”

Everyone clapped for you as Levi had his arm around your waist both in outfits like the others that made you all look like people from the 1950s. A gentleman walked forward, young and handsome with a bright, perfect and white smile. His eyes were a bright green and his hair a soft brown.

“Welcome Mr Stoker and Miss Dales to our little happy corner of the city. I am Luke the head of the neighbourhood watch around here. If you have any problems you come to me if you are the problem well you will see the bad side of me and we don’t want that do we?”

Everyone laughed and you and Levi looked at each other with a quick look of understanding, this place was going to be hell for the both of you.

Levi hugged you closer and addressed Luke. “Please call us Sarah and Vincent, we won’t bother any of you, we are a quiet couple. But, we do have many friends you don’t mind people coming and going now and then right?”

“Not at all Vincent! The more the merrier we say! And I’m sure we can all pull you both out of your shells and make you less quiet then you claim to be.”

“Thank you Luke. Well, me and my sweetheart are a little tired so we are going to see the house now and get some well needed rest.”

“Alright then you two love birds, rest well and we’ll see you later!”

You and Levi waved goodbye, Levi opened the door as quickly as he could then dragged you inside slamming the door shut and locking it tight.

You laughed “Wow those people.”

“If I stayed out there any longer with that fucking grin on my face I was going to shoot the shits right between the eyes.”

“Calm down Levi, it’s not all that bad. This place is spotless just how you like it and its huge as well.”

“No it’s not that bad, but I don’t like this apartment for those reasons.”

You turned to face Levi as he charged for you and kissed you passionately. You stumbled backwards from the force making you fall back onto the sofa causing you both to laugh. Levi went to kiss you again but a loud squeal interrupted you both.

You both looked to the seat opposite you and Hange had her hands up in front of her face clenched her eyes glowing with happiness. She waved at you both with a manic laugh.

“HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII GUYS!!”

You laughed and Levi gritted his teeth and spat out his words to Hange “God fucking damn it! Every time!”


	13. Hotel Levi

You sat next to Levi who had a face like thunder you looked to Hange with a beaming smile on her face and a small bump on her head.

You sighed. “Again Hange I’m sorry about Levi chasing you then kicking you and you falling and hitting your head.”

“OH! No it’s fine! Levi was only playing around.”

Levi snapped at Hange “Fuck you shitty glasses!”

“Oh Levi you are such a tease!”

“You! Son of a-“

“Levi!” You shouted. “I’d like some tea how about you?”

“Tch….sure.” He kissed your head and left for the kitchen.

“Sorry Hange…”

“Oh, no it’s fine I live to tease him.” Hange gave you a quick wink. “I see you two have gotten closer.”

“Yeah, well ummm today in fact he, we….no he hasn’t admitted he loves me he only said he missed me.”

“He has difficulty with being honest sweetie.”

“I know I don’t mind really because when you hear things all the time it loses its value but when it’s sparse you know it’s full of meaning and truth.”

“You are too cute for words!” Hange leapt at you on the sofa and squeezed you tight you quietly spoke out in pain causing Hange to fly off you.

“Oh! I forgot! Armin told me you were hurt, that little baby chick is so cute! Come, come let me see!”

“Hange wait! I’m wearing a dre-“

Hange yanked your dress up and off throwing it on the armchair, she lifted your left arm up in the air and began to take off the bandage but her fingers stopped as she looked over to the doorway and let out a small giggled. You looked over to find Levi staring wide eyed at you just in your underwear he looked at your face and you could see the red begin in his cheeks and spread like wild fire.

Levi turned his head away and spoke. “Shitty glasses what the hell are you doing?”

“Checking her wound, why.................you wanna look?” Hange wiggled her eyebrows at Levi, you were expecting him to throw something at her but he simply sighed.

“I came to ask if anyone wanted coffee.”

“Ooow! Please.”

“I don’t think it would be a good idea, shitty glasses, if you had caffeine.”

“Oh come on just one!”

“You’re having tea.” Levi said your name without looking at you. “Coffee?”

You covered your chest up with a cushion “No thank you, just tea like always please.”

“Sure.” Then he darted out of the room.

“Hmm that man….he should just say ‘shitty glasses get the fuck out! I want her all to myself’ but he never will.”

“That was a good impression of Levi.”

“Thanks! I’ve been working with him for a while that I have a natural talent for it. However, he is a man of very little words so it’s difficult to get him to say enough so I can hear his voice.”

“I love you Hange.”

“I love you too sweetie, now arm back up we have a wound to attend to.”

You lifted your arm up as she looked at the damage she made noises now and then before applying a new bandage.

“So?”

“Armin has done a perfect job sweetie, it will fully heal in the next week, how good does that sound huh?”

“Fantastic, thank you.”

“Although I do recommend that you take a nice long bath or shower to clean it and to refresh yourself, then get plenty of rest alright?”

“Promise.”

“Good girl, now I will have a drink and head to my house.”

“Your house?”

“Yes me and Erwin are living next door we are moving in soon! Just so I can keep a medical eye on you and Erwin and Levi can talk business.”

A tray of tea landed loudly on the coffee table you looked up to Levi who did not seem pleased. “So, shitty glasses you mean to tell me that you and Erwin are moving in next door?”

“Yes! Won’t it be fun all of us together?”

“Who else is moving in here?”

“Well….”

All of you heard a knocking at the front door; you grabbed your dress and threw it on just as Hange reached the door with a big grin.

“Meet your other neighbours!”

Levi sat in the lone arm chair near the large window with his tea in hand and a look on his face that could kill. Hang sat on the floor with her legs crossed rocking backwards and forwards with delight, Eren sat next to you with his adopted sister Mikasa and Erwin perched himself on the arm of the sofa next to you.

Eren smiled brightly at you. “I’m so glad you’re okay!”

“Thank you Eren, it means a lot to me you care.”

“Y-y-you’re welcome!”

Mikasa pushed him to the side and shook your hand firmly. “Nice to meet you I’m Mikasa me and Eren will pretending to be brother and sister who have moved out of their parents place.”

“How…….wonderful.”

“I hope we can be friends, you seem like an honest woman, strong, loving and heroic.”

“Thank you.”

She smiled at you. “It’s fine.”

You could have sworn she was like the female version of Levi, except she could use her words and swore less. You smiled at everyone bickering between each other and noticed Levi was still in his corner ignoring everyone. You let out a little sigh which only he noticed, you gave him a small smile which caused him to give you and embarrassed look then a smile back.

Erwin called your name grabbing your attention “Can we talk in private?”

“Sure I think the kitchen is free.”

You both wondered off out of the lively living room to the kitchen. You couldn’t help but admire how broad Erwin’s shoulders were and you were perfectly sure you could hide behind this man without anyone knowing you were there. You smiled to yourself about hiding behind Erwin and thought even he wouldn’t notice.

You heard him say your name shattering your childish thoughts. “Is here alight?”

“Sure, umm what was it you wanted to talk about?”

“How are you were feeling, I know this is all tough and new to you and we are asking a lot of you.”

“No, no it’s fine, I mean it’s for humanities freedom right? I want to stop the Titans just as much as you guys.”

“Good, I’m glad you’re okay……I………..I was worried.”

“I’m fine, my side doesn’t hurt so much anymore, the healing tools we have are fast acting so I’m good.”

“We should have protected you more.”

“No, it’s fine. I mean I think I needed to face Jack again so I could set everything straight within me.”

“For someone who’s been dragged into this you’re very brave.”

“I used to be a thief, nothing really scares me anymore.”

“Just………take care of yourself.”  

You placed your hand on Erwin’s shoulder “Are you okay?”

“Not really, I’m putting a victim through hell so my conscience is killing me.”

“I’ve agreed to it all Erwin, no need to worry.”

“But you got shot.”

“That was because of my own fault, but after my fall and recovery I know who I am.”

“Who’s that?”

“A street rat thief, who lost her mother, life and friend to a monster of a man named Jack. I am the person who will rise from a rat thief to a warrior and end Jack’s rein no matter what, even if my own life depends on it.”

“If things become too dangerous you should leave.”

“And what Erwin? Leave it all to you the others and Levi? I couldn’t do that to my friends and the one I love. If I don’t do it then it will be passed on to someone else meaning they have to suffer just as much as me or more. I couldn’t let that happen.”

You pulled away from Erwin and he looked you up and down then smiled “I was right you are a brave soldier and wonderful enough to be a leader, unselfish, kind and strong. Levi is a lucky man, I missed my shot and I hope he never lets you go.”

“Thank you Erwin and I don’t know about Levi but I don’t intend on letting him go.”

Erwin stretched his hand out for you to shake but you pushed it aside and gave him a hug. Who knows how long this man had gone without any physical contact with a human being, but it must have been a while because of how stiff he went. After some time Erwin relaxed and hugged you back. With a smile from both of you Erwin and you made some fresh tea and joined the others.

Night had dragged in and everyone was still at yours and Levi’s place, even now it was starting to get to you. Levi had remained in his seat and made little contribution to the conversations that you were trying with all your will power to seem interested in.

With the booze flowing with everyone except you and Levi conversations were getting worse by the minute and Hange was getting crazier. You watched how everyone acted and noticed Erwin was a bit of a sad drunk, Hange was mental, Mikasa was protective of Eren and Eren was either shouting about Titans or staring at you.

You let out a long sigh catching Eren’s attention. “Why are you sad?”

“I’m not sad Eren just tired, I’ve had a long day and my side hurts.”

“O-hic noooo, well I-I-I cannn kiss it better.”

“Thank you for the offer but no.”

“B-b-b-but my mum s-said itsss good!”

“I’m sure she did but I’m fine.”

“You’re pretty, I liked y-you from the moment I saw you.”

“Hmm really? That’s sweet but I like someone Eren.”

“Who!? Whos….whos got your love!? I’ll…I’ll bea-hic beat um up!”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Jus-jus-jus’ tell me.”

You let out a long sigh and looked for any help but Levi was nose deep in a book and everyone else was just as bad as Eren.

“Fine kid, it’s Levi.”

“L-L-Levi? I-I can take ‘im on! Jus’ watch!”

“Eren that’s not a good idea, you know Levi will beat you.”

Eren ignored your cries and wobbled over to Levi and lifted his finger up and pointed at Levi. He placed his other hand on his hip and stood in a sloppy proud pose in front of a laid back Levi not giving a shit.

“Hey! Levi? I-I challenge you!”

Levi said nothing he simply turned the page in his book like he was wafting Eren away with it.

“Hey! I’mmm talkin’ to you Levi! I challenge you!”

Levi sighed and finally looked up to the kid. “Why?”

“’cause I like….” Then Eren said your name in the most sober way he could but, it just didn’t work. Levi raised his eyebrow at Eren then looked over to you at your pleading face for him not to take it far.

Levi closed his book and stood up and proceeded to walk to the nearest open space for them both to fight. He beckoned Eren over with his hand in a half arsed manner causing Eren to stumble over to the spot.

“Alright you little shit, take your best shot.”

“I’ll I’ll knock you to the ground! An-and win her heart.”

“Yeah, yeah you little shit now hurry up my book was getting good.”

Eren raised his fists and everyone crowded round, you looked to Levi and pleaded with him again he gave you a small smile.

“Don’t worry; I won’t lay a single finger on him.”

 “You talk tough Levi! Bu-but I shall make you ea’ your words!” Eren hiccupped.

Eren charged at Levi at full speed his fist raised, Levi stood still hands in pockets with a bored look on his face. Just as Eren was about to strike Levi stepped quickly out of the way twisting his body to the side, his hands still in his pockets and a cool, calm look on his face. Eren kept moving forward then started falling down and the collided with the floor.

Everything was quiet except for Eren soft breathing of a deep drunken sleep. A loud cheer erupted from everyone but you and Levi. Mikasa stumbled to Eren’s side and poked him with a quick nod she looked at everyone.

“He’s out cold.”

Erwin laughed and patted Levi’s back “You don’t even have to touch someone to take them out! We have a deadly killer here!”

“He killed Eren?”

“No Mikasa, Eren is fine he’s just sleeping.”

“Good.”

Hange pushed her glasses back on her face. “Mikasa I think you should carry Eren home.”

“Okay….goodnight everyone.”

Everyone shouted goodnight before the odd couple left. You turned to Hange and Erwin who smiled back, Hange grabbed your hand and dragged you back to the sofa. Levi walked back to his spot and pulled out his book again and continued where he left off.

Hange squeezed your face between her hands. “Look at you having two men fight over you.”

Erwin laughed “One was a kid and the other is with her so, it was obvious what was going to happen.”

“Was still fun right?”

“Nothing like a bit of booze to calm ones soul and mind for a night.”

You tried to pull your face from Hange’s clutches but discovered she was surprisingly strong “Hange you’re hurting my face.”

“Oh! Sorry sweetie, it’s just that you are so cute and sweet I can’t help it.”

“Yeah, but you don’t have to crush my face.” You rubbed your freed face for a moment before speaking again. “So, how come you two are pretending to be a couple?”

Erwin smiled “Because we’ve known each other for so long and are comfortable around each other, it was the best solution. Plus I needed a medical personal here just in case and for you.”

“You could have used Armin? No offence Hange.”

She giggled. “None taken but I doubt Armin would like to pretend to be a girl for long.”

“He could have pretended to be Erwin’s son.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I mean just look at Erwin and think of Armin.”

“Hmmm, oh yeah! You’re right! Hey Erwin? Did you do the naughty and get a kid out of it?”

“No Hange.” Erwin laughed. “Armin is not mine and just because he has blonde hair and blue eyes doesn’t mean we look like father and son.”

Hange pulled you closer “He doesn’t see it! How can he not?”

You grinned “I know I don’t understand.”

“It’s staring him right in the face!”

“Maybe he just doesn’t want to see it?”

“Ooooow maybe, so what could this mean?”

Erwin rolled his eyes and let out a sigh “I’m hiding nothing, I just don’t see it.”

“Buuuut you will now we’ve mentioned it!” Hange giggled.

“No I won’t.”

“What about, the time I told you about how loud your old fashioned clock ticked in your office? You didn’t notice before I mentioned and after I did you gave it away.”

“That’s because……well I……..”

“Or the time I told you about a building light across from your office window flashes loads? After that you sent a letter to the shop to get the light fixed!”

“Alright! I get it Hange but, I doubt it will happen with this.”

“Just you wait boss, just you wait.”

With a long sigh Erwin stood up and looked at Levi then you “I think it’s time for us to go Hange, these two seem tired.”

“Oh! Sure!” Hange gave you a big hug and a big grin, you knew exactly what she was thinking and wanted her out of the house before she could embarrass you more. Erwin gave you a big hug before both of them shouted goodnight to Levi, which he returned with a quick ‘night.’ You closed the door behind them and let out a long sigh, you never realised how exhausting socialising was.

You looked over to Levi and noticed he hadn’t moved from his spot and book, you were hoping that he would take this moment as an opportunity. However, after being interrupted so much today he could have been playing it safe.

“Hey Levi? I’m going for a shower.”

“Hmm.”

Nothing. Levi didn’t even look at you. You sighed big internally and walked through the living room then the bedroom and finally reached the bathroom. The place was nice and spacious; the shower itself was a huge walk in one that seemed like a personal waterfall. In the far corner was a deep and big bath, even though this was middle levels living, full of brainwashed people, you had to admit you loved this bathroom. You pulled your dress just off your shoulders but, stopped at the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing. You twisted round to face whoever had disturbed you and prevented you from relaxing.  


	14. Blissful

Your eyes widened at your intruder. “Levi? Wha-“

Before you could finish your words he locked his lips on yours sending a sweet shiver down your spine. He glided his tongue across your lips sending a bubbling enjoyment throughout your body, you gasped from the pleasure allowing Levi full access to your mouth.

Your legs gave up below you but Levi caught you in his arms before you could melt away. His grip tightened around you, your heart threatened to explode, the heat within you rising to critical levels. If anyone tried to stop you both now you knew you would kill them.

Levi pulled away from you his hand slowly trailing down your arm to your wrist, shivers rippling your body. With a smile on his face and a small tug on your wrist he pulled you into your room and placed you at the foot of your bed.

“Levi I need a shower.”

“Shower after.”

“But I’m dirty, you hate dirt.”

“Then I’ll have to clean you.”

Levi ran his tongue up your neck to your earlobe then took it in his mouth nibbling lightly. You hummed at the pain and pleasure, for a man who claimed to have never been with anyone he knew how to push the right buttons.

A tingle spread from your ear down your neck like a lightning bolt spreading its intensity of desire.  Levi’s hands glided across your arms up to the top of your dress with a light tug he slowly pulled it down keeping his eyes locked onto yours.

His lips glided up your vulnerable thigh sending the heat below to burn brighter, you gasped lightly at the soft tickling sensation of his searching lips. His hands travelled up your body with his lips kissing every inch of you. He stopped at your chest pulling your bra down slightly and feasted upon the now bare flesh earning him a large intake of air from you.

The pain on your chest increased mixed with pure pleasure like hot wax dripping on your skin. Levi pulled his lips from you revealing a red mark on the top of your breast; you went to question him about leaving his mark on you only to be met with his lips.

You pulled away finally to speak “If Hange saw that you wouldn’t hear the end of it.”

“I don’t care about shitty glasses right now; all I care about is you.”

His fingers reached the buttons of his shirt but you noticed how much they were shaking. You placed your hands on his and smiled at him. Levi let out a long sigh as you reached for his buttons and slowly released his chest from its fabric confinement. Your heart thumped loudly at the sight of defined muscle, you ran your fingers across the bumps causing a low hum of satisfaction to come from Levi.

You reached his belt, you fingers slowly working at the buckle earning you an impatient moan from Levi. Once you freed Levi his lips crashed onto your swelling ones, it was hot and enticing. Levi stepped forward out of his trousers and boxers towards you lying you slowly down. Your eyes opened trailing down his looming body examining and revelling in every inch until they reach his manhood, you gasped at the size, beginners worry began to settle in, nerves bubbling up.

Levi cupped your face with one hand and said your name sweetly. “Look at me; it’s going to be okay. We’ll take it slow; I promise I won’t hurt you. Just talk to me.”

 “Okay, I trust you Levi because…..”

His forehead touched yours as tears threatened to spill. “I know because I love you too.”

“I love you.”

Your lips found each other’s in a light and innocent kiss. It wasn’t the first time physical contact that scared you, or how vulnerable you were right now. Or that you could die any day, it was the fact that you loved his man more than anything that scared you because you had never felt this way before and received the same love back.

Levi’s kisses adorned your neck then down your collarbone leaving tiny buds of fire that bloomed into flowers of passion down your body. He unhooked your bra and kissed the freshly exposed skin making you gasp and shiver from the sensitive sensation. He dragged his lips down your stomach to your underwear and looked up at you to ask you if he could continue.

With a shy nod he kissed the top edge of your underwear then wrapped his fingers around them and slowly pulled them off. He lifted your leg up and kissed the bottom of your foot like he had done days ago bringing a smile to your face. You could feel Levi smile against your skin causing you to lean on your forearms and look at him. His eyes were hazy with passion and desire for you causing you to blush bright red and the sight.

His lips travelled further up your leg to your thigh, your toes curled at how sensitive you were there, your heart pounding rapidly your breathing quick. He dragged his lips up closer to the source of your heat causing the butterflies in your stomach to go wild.

He whispered your name passionately before he gave you a long lick up causing a short quick gasp of his name to escape from your lips. You covered your mouth up quickly in embarrassment and look away from Levi.

Levi hovered over you and kissed your cheek “Don’t hide, you’re beautiful.”

“But, I-I-I made a weird noise.”

“Tch, it was cute.” Levi pulled your hands away with a smile so sweet you could melt into the sheets. He kissed you in a deep, passionate and breath taking way that caused all your worries to fade into mush.

His tongue found your heat again curving its way around in all the right places. You arched your back at the building pleasure and moaned softly much to Levi’s approval. He lunged his tongue in making your grip the sheets as the burning pleasure intensified, for a man who says very little he knew how to use his tongue effectively. You almost tossed and turned as waves of prickling bliss shot up into forms of moans and Levi’s name.

The heat built up until you were almost on the edge of ultimate bliss, stars started to form and rain down on you as a hot waterfall, but it slowly faded and Levi appeared over you a sly smile on his face.

“You should see your face right now; it looks good enough to eat.”

You panted heavily your cheeks flushed. “Shut up.”

“You’re beautiful brat.”

“Flush cheeks look good on you to.”

“Sh-shut up brat, I’ll get you for that.”

Levi bit down on your neck sending a sharp pleasurable volt down your body. You went to stop Levi but he pinned your wrists down making you laugh. He pulled away and smiled down at you his eyes searching yours. You lifted your head and kissed him sweetly making him blush.

Levi sat up and looked at you to give you reassurance; he sheathed himself with protection before placing himself at your opening and pushed in slowly sending a burning mixture of pain a pleasure throughout your body. You moaned slightly but Levi kissed the side of your cheek letting you know he was here for you then pushed himself in fully.

He said your name while looking deep into your eyes “Are you okay?”

“Yes.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too Levi.”

He locked his fingers with yours and lowered his weight onto you, his tongue pushed into your mouth sending pleasure above and his slow movements sent pleasure below. His slow pace made you mewl quietly as Levi’s forehead pressed against yours.

Levi moved quicker causing you to hum in satisfaction, the pain vanished the only thing that was left was wave after wave of a blooming flower of bliss.

Levi pushed in deep and moved fast making you dig your nails into his hands, he cried quietly in pain and released you from his clutches. Your hands latched onto his muscular back as it moved to his rhythm. A heat started building up, stars appearing in your head, words no longer finding you but just pleasure filled moans. You nails dug into Levi’s back and dragged them down causing him to groan in pain and bliss.

“Levi.”

Both of your breathing was heavy, lungs unsatisfied with the air around you but it didn’t stop you both from sharing a long kiss to confirm a mutual utter mind emptying pleasure. The kiss fuelled the burning heat below and the close proximity of the stars. Levi moved his lips to your neck and moaned your name into your flesh as if writing this sensual moment into you forever. Levi’s grip on the covers above your head increased as he moaned and called your name more.

You could feel yourself reaching the peak of the rollercoaster of your orgasm; your movements became erratic and less rhythmic. With a few more pushes into you, you were sent over the top of the highest peaks of your rollercoaster, the stars burst in your mind as the heat exploded below. The pleasure surged up your body and to your legs. Your legs shook as you cried out Levi’s name in utter bliss, your mind was gone but you heart and lungs were wild.

Levi moved faster allowing you to ride out your ultimate pleasure and to gain his own. You kissed his neck all over as you felt his rhythm sway; his breathing became ragged as he reached his peak. With one last moan of your name he released himself he continued to move himself until he finished then collapsed on you. You wrapped your arms around him and kissed the side of his head.

Levi rolled off you and onto his side then pulled you into his arms kissing your head all over in a sleepy state. Your half lidded eyes looked up into his half lidded sharing a sweet smile followed by a long kiss. He hugged you tightly into his chest causing you to hear the rapped beat of his heart and the slowing down of his breathing. Your eyelids grew heavy and the last thing that was heard in the room was both you and Levi sharing an ‘I love you.’

You pulled away from Levi as he slept deeply and peacefully, you brushed his bangs out of the way and kissed his forehead. You grabbed his shirt and threw it on over your head then stumbled towards the bathroom, your legs feeling like you were walking on them for the first time.

You turned on the shower placing your hand under the hot water letting it heat you up slowly. You pulled off your shirt and folded it up and placed it on the side before entering the skin prickling heat of the shower. You stood there for a moment and let the heat wash over you with a soft hum of happiness.

You felt arms wrap around you and a light kiss on your shoulder, you twisted your head around to kiss Levi. He hugged you tight as the shower rained down on you both as he sighed quietly.

“Go to bed if you’re tired.”

“Tch, no way brat I’m staying right here with you. Besides I hate dirt and I need a shower.”

You laughed together in a childish manner as you washed each other and played with foam. You stepped out of the shower and Levi wrapped a fluffy white towel around you and hugged you tightly engulfing you in warmth. He kissed the tip of your nose as you looked up at him only your face not covered in a towel.

“Tch, you’re too cute.”

“I can’t help it.”

“I know and it drives me fucking nuts, but I love it.”

You shuffled closer to Levi into his arms so he would hug you, he laughed and pulled you close as he swayed with you and walked back into you bedroom. You fell on the bed together with a lot of laughter.

Levi kissed your face all over and you hummed with happiness.

“You know Levi this is very strange of you.”

“What is?”

“The way you’re acting with me now and how you are with others.”

“I’ve never had this before, so it’s all new to me brat. Is it bad?”

You reach over and kissed between his furrowed brows making them relax. “No, it’s perfect.”

Levi rolled on top of you and attacked your neck making you squeal, you hit and pushed Levi as you laughed. He jumped off the bed and pulled on some lose yoga pants then a vest that put his muscled arms and parts of his chest on show.

“I’m going to cook us breakfast.”

“Is today my lucky day?”

“Oi brat, watch your mouth or I’ll have to silence it.”

“I wouldn’t mind that.”

“Tch, cute.”

Levi left you alone wrapped in a warm towel and your own happy thoughts, if only this was it, but you were both in the middle of a revolution. You stood up and pulled on another summer dress and sighed, you had to wear this for your cover even if the boots and jeans were calling you.

You watched Levi as he worked in the kitchen like a busy bee with a smile plastered on your face, if only the others could see him now. The cold Levi was secretly a softy. Levi poured a fresh cup of tea to your liking with a sly smile.

“Tch, it’s rude to stay brat.”

“Sorry! I didn’t-“

“I’m kidding.”

Levi walked over and kissed you making you calm down, he pulled you further into the kitchen and held out a spoon for you with scrambled eggs. You sighed and took a bite of it, what was the worst that could happen? Your eyes widened, the taste exploded in your mouth, it was divine.

“Levi, this is amazing!”

“Thanks, I may have been a lower levels rat but I always loved cooking.”

“I never would have guessed that about you.”

“You never asked.”

“Funny.”

“I wasn’t trying to be.”

“Why are you so?”

“Annoying? Because I love teasing you just as much as shitty glasses loves teasing me.”

“That’s not fair Levi.”

He pulled you close to him so your pelvises pushed together, his are wrapped around your waist.

He tapped his finger between your brows and said “I love how there’s this tiny crease here.”

“Stop it.”

“Or, how you pout here.”

“Levi…”

“Tch, it makes the brat perfect to kiss.” He lent down and kissed you causing your pout and frustration to melt away. He held you close to his chest as the last of the food cooked.

“Levi?”

“Hmm?”

“Can you teach me to dance?”

“Tch, oh yeah, I promised I would didn’t I? Sure after breakfast.”

“Good.”

You sat together and enjoyed the peace and quiet of the early morning, you did prefer a nice lie-in but this was wonderful. You looked to Levi as he read the news on the hologram wrist communicator with tea in hand and thought that this is something you would love to have forever. You made a promise to yourself that after this fighting was over and wounds were healed you would want to live your life with Levi.

Levi called your name again and you shook you head. “Sorry?”

“Tch, clueless brat you’re getting sloppy.”

“Sorry.”

“I told you don’t say that word and I said that the politician who we are going to scout has announced in an interview he likes women just like you. Erwin has messaged me that this is perfect for you to investigate. I fucking hate it.”

“Levi, I have to do what I can to help others like me.”

“Fine but don’t do anything with him or I’ll rip the bastards b-“

“Levi! Please? I know don’t worry okay?”

“Tch, fine…Erwin said he’ll come round soon to discuss this further.”

“Will you be with me?”

“I better be or Erwin will pay.”

You walked over to Levi and kissed the top of his wet slicked back hair in order to reassure him that you wouldn’t go anywhere without him. This first task was going to be difficult, it was the first time you were going on an important undercover mission that could put lives at risk. You couldn’t mess this job up, but you knew that the burning desire for revenge was strong enough to make this successful. With Levi and the others at your side nothing could go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies to anyone who thinks Levi wouldn't act this way, but he's never been in a relationship before in the Manga so, I had to do some guess work of how I think he would be ^.^ I thought he would probably be protective and loving towards you but be really crap with words. I also thought that he would probably blush a bit when he actually says what's on his mind, cause I mean come on a blushing Levi would be so cute! Anyway hope you like this so far, there will be action to come later in the story :D All my love to everyone who reads this! x


	15. Let's pretend

His white hair was slicked back, his dark eyes studying you. He folded his arms over his pinstriped suit making only a few creases, you had to admit this man was handsome beyond belief and sophisticated, which made Levi fume next to you. The man laughed lightly then stepped towards you his hand stretched out for yours.  

“Welcome Sarah it would be an absolute _pleasure_ working with you.” His voice was like silk, it didn’t surprise you that this man was a politician.

“Umm thank you, I look forward to it too.”

“Good….good…”

The man was called Richard; he was the face of many deals with the Titans and the face that the public saw. He’s been known for using his money for personal pleasures, but recently its hiring and firing many women that haven’t fitted his tasted and here you were. Erwin had told you and Levi that you were perfect for this man, body and personality. After Jack came into power Richard received an Animator as payment for letting his grudge with the thief go, but he doesn’t use his Animator in the best of ways.

His Animator was a young short girl with long blonde hair and big blue eyes who he called Krista. From what Hange had discovered the girl was actually called Historia Reiss, she had the ability and the blood line of power in this city but the Titans had taken it away. Richard had her mainly dressed as angelic as possible because of her beauty and programmed kindness. He had a thing for touching her skin and hair, a love for possessing her but he wouldn’t do anything else.

By now Richard had held your hand for too long and his thumb was starting to rub the skin of your hand making your skin crawl. By now the annoyance level in Levi had reached its maximum level, he was sick of how this man was looking at you and now he was touching you too much.

“Tch, can we start working yet?”

“My apologise Vincent I just got lost in this young woman.”

You felt like you could vomit, but you faked the best laugh you could. “Oh Richard stop it! We’ve only just met!”

“I’m sorry Sarah but I’m very fond of you, it’s like the Gods have presented me with my perfect woman.”

“Oh stop it please.”

“No, no it is true!”

Levi grabbed your arm and pulled you away from Richard “She said stop Dick.”

Richard adjusted his tie. “Richard please I don’t like being called that.”

“Tch, whatever….Dick.”

You could see a fight beginning to happen; with Levi’s laid back approach to insulting people mixed with an egotistic guy was just a bad combination.

You linked your fingers with Levi’s squeezing them tightly to let him know to calm down then you let out a light laugh. “I’m sorry Richard my boyfriend is such a kidder!”

“Boyfriend huh? I like a challenge.”

“Pardon?”

“Alright off to work then! Let’s do the best we can! Here is your note book Sarah sweetie, write down everything I say as anything can be important.”

“Ah okay.”

You felt uncomfortable in the room full of men in the tight dress you were made to wear; Hange told you it would appeal to Richard more if you looked this way. With a quiet sigh you kept typing away on the hologram note book in your hand wishing this all to end, but you needed to get close to Richard in order to meet Krista.

Levi stood near Richard as his new bodyguard, although Levi was shorter than the six foot model of a man he made up for it with pure talent and great looks. You shook your head after you caught yourself staring at Levi for too long hoping no one noticed, but Richard did.

Richard smiled at your innocent staring with a small smile then a shake of the head, he had to have you. He knew that Vincent had you wrapped around his little finger; all he had to do is unwind you slowly. He needed to entice you, woo you to the point that you melted at his touch and voice, he would win at any cost, even if he had to use some sort of potion.

Richard motioned for you to come closer and you knew he had caught you staring, he was going to tell you off and this would cause problems. You mentally slapped yourself for slipping up. You shuffled closer and leaned down towards Richard.

When you leaned over, Richard could smell your perfume which caused the butterflies to explode inside him. Your beautiful orb eyes shone down at him with fluttering lashes, you skin looked soft and sweet. His heart began to pound his cheeks felt hot, he couldn’t believe he was reacting this way to a woman, women always fell for him.

With the kindest smile you could must you lent towards his ear, you lips brushing it and you spoke in a soft whisper. “Is there something wrong Richard?”

“N-no, I’m fine I was just going to ask if you were okay. You seemed flustered.”

“I apologise, I was daydreaming.”

“About Vincent?”

“No….I believe it was about you.” You stood up with another sweet smile and stepped back into your spot and continued to work. You were pleased for yourself, you were slowly wrapping this man around your finger and soon he would give you and Levi what you needed.

After what you said Richard couldn’t help but steal glances at you, you seemed so divine to him it was driving him crazy that he was stuck in a meeting and couldn’t have you.

You and Levi had left Richard in his office with another man to discuss something in private. You both walked down the long corridor but you stopped to admire the view outside.

With a long sigh you finally spoke “What a beautiful view don’t you think?”

“Hmm.”

“I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure to work this high up in the towers, the view is amazing.”

“Levi? What do you think? Levi?” You turned to find the spot next to you empty.

You furrowed your brows and descended down the corridor calling his name now and then, you couldn’t imagine where he would go and why would he leave you in a place like this. You walked past a closet door but a hand came around your mouth and pulled you into the small closet.

Your heart was thumping loudly and you began to struggle against the person, you were scared, you didn’t want to be taken away again. With a stamp down on the person’s foot and a head but back you loosened their grip.  You were free, until they said your name in a pained voice.

You turned around to face Levi holding his nose in pain. “What the hell brat?”

“Levi? Jeez you scared the shit out of me!”

“I was surprising you.”

“Well you certainly did.”

“Why did you attack me?”

“I thought I was going to be taken away again and I got scared, I didn’t want to leave.”

Levi let go of his nose and stared at you with his cold eyes which then became soft, he then spoke your name sweetly before wrapping you in his arms. “Shit I’m sorry, I forgot.”

“It’s okay, it’s a good job I love you huh?”

“Tch, shut it.”

“Why, you gone red?”

“I said shut it.”

“Let me see! I think you’re cute when you’re like that!”

“That’s it!” Levi pushed you against the wall then crashed his lips against yours; the small fire within you burst brightly engulfing your whole body.

Levi’s hand trailed up your leg and under your dress causing you mewl and squirm at his touch, he was teasing you.

“Levi don’t.” You whined.

“Don’t what brat?”

“Your hand is getting a little high.”

“Shh, don’t shout. We’re not supposed to be in here.”

“Since when have you made it a habit of breaking the rules?”

“If something needs to be done then I’ll do it.”

“So, I’m something that needs to be done?”

“Tch, no I just like touching you, and holding you, and kissing you. Don’t make me say that again.”

“Yo-“ Levi kissed you again with more force than passion in order to cover up his embarrassment, you had to get some sort of revenge for the way he was making you feel. His fingers had reached their mark creating a burning pleasure below; if you didn’t act now Levi was going to win and you hated losing.

You snaked your hand down his chest towards his trousers and thanked Levi internally for not making his belt tight. Levi’s movements had become faster causing you to lean against him in weakness; you panted heavily gripping his shirt hoping you were quiet. You couldn’t quit now.

You pushed your hand down past his belt into his underwear and found your target; you began to stroke him causing him to release a ragged moan of your name. His pace slowed from your touch allowing you to look up at him with the cheekiest smile you could give.

Levi pulled his hands away from you and yanked your hands off of him and pinned then above your head.

“Tch, you have some nerve brat.”

“Oh I’m sorry did I make you weak?” You teased.

“You’ve got a right fucking mouth on you today.”

“How about you do something about it?”

Levi gave you an evil grin then kissed you lightly, you moaned in displeasure and tried to move your arms, but he was strong. Levi kept planting small and delicate kisses all over your face, neck and exposed chest. You couldn’t give up just yet, you weren’t going to turn into a puddle of pleasure and bliss that easily. You brushed your leg up and against the bulge in his trousers making him shudder, you did it a few more times causing Levi to pant your name and place his forehead on the wall next to your head.

Levi laughed your name lightly “What am I going to do with a brat like you who always fights back?”

You were about to return a witty comment but the buzzer on your communicator went and Richard’s voice rang out asking for the two of you to return. You both sighed in disappointment and adjusted your clothes and hair to look more presentable.

“Tch, I’ll make sure to finish this and win when we get home.”

You giggled “Bring it on Levi.”

You both shared a loving kiss. “I love you, you know brat?”

“I know and I love you too grumpy ass.”

You sat on the black leather sofa in Richard’s office staring at your notes but your thoughts were on Levi. Although you had put up a front with him and enjoyed playing a ‘bad girl’ you couldn’t help but feel embarrassed about it all. You covered your face with your hands and made a quiet moan, you only did what you did so Levi could be more dominating, when that man is in control it pushes all the right buttons within you.

“Something wrong Sarah?”

“Ah! No sorry I was just over thinking.”

“But you’ve gone red…..where you having dirty thoughts?”

‘Yes’. “No! Not at all.”

“Come on who was it about?”

‘Levi’ “No one! I wasn’t thinking anything.”

“Come on what was it about?”

‘Levi dominating me, turning me into a puddle of pleasure as he feasts on my body’ “I told you nothing I’m just warm.”

“Oh, boring….Hey….If you’re too warm maybe you should take your clothes off huh?”

“No.”

“I’m joking.”

You looked him up and down then sighed “Doesn’t look like it.”

Then alarm bells rang, now was not the time for you to turn on your sassy switch you needed to charm this man. With a small smile and a quiet sorry Richard joined you on the sofa his arm slung back over the back of it pulling his tie down with one hand.

“So, what do you like to do for fun Sarah?”

You listed a few things you liked causing Richard to raise his eyebrow. “Oh, sorry are they weird?”

“No, not at all.”

“Thank you, although I could go for punching someone right now. I have this pent up stuff in me that needs letting out.”

“How about you let it out in some other way?”

You shuffled closer to Richard your dress moving up slightly to show more skin and he couldn’t keep his eyes off of you. With a sly smile and a cross of your legs you ran your tongue across your lips and made sure you lent forward a bit to show your chest. Richard coughed, looked away from you and tried to cover his blushing face with his hand.

“I have a good idea.” You grinned.

“Wh-what do you have in mind?”

“Oh trust me _Richard_ it’ll be so.much.fun…”

Richard downed his next drink almost spilling it on himself. “Sooo, I’m…..I’m gonna win this!”

“No you’re not!” As soon as Richard wasn’t looking you poured your drink into the plant behind you, you were thankful that plants couldn’t get drunk otherwise this one would have been on the floor.

“N-no! I’mmm…………………”

“Richard?”

“I’m! Gonna win thisss then I’m gonna take you and rav-rav-rav…….have fun with ya!”

“Oh really? Why don’t you come closer then?”

Richard leaned forward to kiss you but slipped off the sofa and landed face first onto the floor asleep.

You let out a big sigh “Finally.”

You walked to the door and let Levi in who didn’t seem too pleased about the whole plan, but you had to make sure you had the room and Richard’s devices all in one room.

“Tch, this is stupid.”

“I had no other choice Levi.”

“He didn’t touch you did he?”

“No, I’m fine; it just took longer than I thought. The guy can really hold his liquor.”

“That impressed you?”

“Well, yeah why?”

“Tch, it’s fucking stupid.”

“I think it’s impressive, wait……….are you jealous because I’m praising him?”

“Oi, shut it brat.”

“Wow you are! This is funny.”

“Focus brat he have to find his room card.”

“Fine but I’m bringing this up later.”

Levi let out a light laugh as you wondered to Richard’s desk to look in the draws. “You are a troublesome little brat aren’t you?”

“Isn’t that one of the reasons why you love me?”

“You’re ego has grown fucking massive.”

“Hmm, now that is not like me.”

“Listen brat, you should be proud of who you are, scars and all because this is the only life you’ll have. So, be proud of everything you’ve done and what makes you.”

“Sometimes it’s difficult to love yourself Levi.”

“Well then I’ll have to add more from my side.”

You looked up at Levi with a smile on your face and tears threatening to fall, he kept his head down his face unfazed but you knew on the inside he was probably calling himself a ‘fucking idiot.’

“Thank you Levi.”

Levi gave a small smile and returned to searching, you knew now that you were damn lucky to find a man like Levi. But, with what was going to happen and the fights in the future what you had with Levi wasn’t going to last. You clenched your fist tightly, you knew that you and Jack were going to die together because you were both the start of it all and you were going to make damn sure you were the end.

Levi noticed you stop working and a dark look appear on your face, he didn’t want you to be surrounded in pain and suffering. He called your name sweetly to grab your attention you looked up at him and smiled, it looked pained.

“You find anything?”

“Not yet.”

“How about I help?”

Levi walked over to you before you could speak, he leaned over you almost as if he was hugging you it did bring comfort to you but the future was bearing down on you. You both looked in the last draw to find the key card right on top.

“Finally.” Levi sighed.

“Let’s go then.”

Levi wasn’t going to let things be like this, he grabbed your chair and span you to face him. His hands were either side of your head as he leaned down to look into your eyes that made you feel like he was looking right into your soul.

“Levi what are you?”

Levi snapped your name. “Something bothering you?”

“I’m fine.”

“If my men have a problem I make sure they don’t bring it into work, it clouds their judgement. Now talk.”

“Nothing is wrong!”

“Then why are you getting emotional?”

Levi’s cool nature was irritating you and you didn’t understand why. “Just stop it!”

“See you snapped at me.”

“No I didn’t! Just leave me alone besides I’m not one of your ‘men.’”

“But you are on a mission with me so you are.”

“Stop treating me like that!”

“Like what?”

“Like I’m important?”

“Why not?”

“BECAUSE I’M NOT!”

“But you are to me. You are more important than you realise.”

“Don’t………don’t say that…….I’m……………I’m fine Levi.”

“Then why are you crying?”

You reached up and touched your face to find he was right, he had struck a chord within you and now you were going to blubber like a baby.

“I……I…..”

“What’s bothering you?”

“It’s all my fault……..I dragged you and your friends into this all and………..and they could die because of me…….I…….I’m so sorry…..I don’t deserve to be saved. I know that at the end of this people will die. Jack must die but in order for that to happen so must I……”

You grabbed hold of Levi’s shirt and let the tears flow. “I’m so happy right now, I have new friends who all care and I’m in love with you. But, by knowing me……..by bringing you guys into my life I’ve put you all at risk……..especially you Levi…….So, I’m better off dying with Jack.”

Levi pulled you into a tight hug and squeezed you as you cried; his soft heartbeat was a welcoming sound to your racing mind.

“It’s not your fault; the Titans have controlled humanity for years, before Jack, don’t blame yourself. As for people dying, you’re wrong, no one is going to die because we have the best team of soldiers and we are all fighting for something we hold dear to our hearts that drives us.”

Levi pulled your face from his chest and looked you in the eyes. “I’m happy you are in my life too, I love you so I will not let you die with that fucking bastard Jack. I will make him suffer for what he’s done to you.”

Levi brushed your tears away. “And as for not deserving to be saved?” He kissed you, it was long and sweet making your heart flutter.

“You couldn’t be more wrong, I will keep saving you no matter what.”

Your soft sobs soon died down as you regained your composure, you needed to focus on the task at hand and you had to admit, maybe, just maybe Levi was right. He had never lied to you before, so why would he now? You gave Levi a reassuring and loving kiss back, with a small smile you thought on Levi’s words and realised that sometimes you’ve got to let yourself be happy.


	16. Let the fun begin

You knelt in front of Historia and brushed the hair from her face and looked deep into her blue eyes. You focused hard on looking beyond the glaze of the rewriting into the very core of this girls being, then you saw it a small spark.

“She’s in there, but it’s fading fast. Hange you need to act fast.”

“Got it kiddo! Just lie her down on the table and we shall start giving her memories back.”

You pushed Historia down onto the table and waited for the tube to close up; you stood back next to Hange and looked up at her.

“Will this hurt her like it hurt me?”

“Due to the state she is in…no it shouldn’t.”

“Good, I wouldn’t want her to suffer anymore.”

You sat forward in your seat and held Historia’s hands as she cried; her body shook with her weeping making your heart sink. You gave her hands a little squeeze of comfort and waited for her to take a few gulps of fresh air before asking her anything.

“How are you feeling now Historia?”

“Fine, thank you. I just can’t believe….”

“I know it’s hard trust me I know, I was the first one to get back their memories.”

“So, you went through all that as well?”

“Well, yes but….I wasn’t a full Animator I was aware I wasn’t right.”

“So, you felt all the pain?”

“Yes, but I’m fine now. Let’s just focus on you okay?”

Historia gave a few nods then looked around the room then back at you. “So, are you planning on taking down the Titans?”

“Yes, we are going to free humanity from them.”

“I want to help; I have skills that could help you.”

“The more the better, thank you.”

You both shared a hug before she stopped at a sudden thought. “Ymir, we have to save her please! I have to save my girlfriend!”

“Don’t worry she’s on the list to be saved, but she’s in a dangerous place Historia. We can’t simply sneak in to get her.”

“Please, I’m begging you….I need her back.”

“We will I promise we just need more planning okay?”

Historia sighed “Okay, but you don’t know what it’s like.”

“I can imagine.”

“You have someone?”

“Yes and I was apart from them for a while, I saw his pain when we met again and I wouldn’t wish it on anyone. But Historia you have to understand okay?”

“I do now I know you understand.”

You both smiled and shared another hug, you made a promise inside to Historia that you personally would get Ymir back for her, no more pretending, this time you wanted to fight like you used to.

Levi shook his head as he paced in front Eren, Erwin, Hange and Mikasa. “No, no more pretending Erwin. It’s too much of a slow process and puts a lot of pressure on the brat to do things. Tch, she had to get close to a bastard who drooled for her! Piece of shit.”

“Levi, I understand and you are right in some ways, it is a lot of pressure to put on one person. I’ve looked at the other people who need rescuing, two are being forced to work in a factory, another is in a kitchen and the last is in the Titan Enforcement headquarters.”

 “We can bring down that fucking factory, its Titan property anyway, so let’s blow it up. The place produces harmful chemicals that are killing people. As for the kitchen just shut it down and turn it into a Legion run place, we need the money for more equipment. The one in the headquarters will have to wait.”

Eren stepped forward. “Does this mean we can finally start fighting? Do I get to finally kill some Titans!?”

Mikasa nodded her head “Eren’s right, we won’t help anyone sitting around playing dress up.”

“Make the call Erwin.” Levi folded his arms and stared at his superior, Levi hadn’t felt himself recently and it was your entire fault.

“Erwin, they’re all right.” Everyone turned to look at you with mixed emotions.

“I’m sorry all of you for my actions days ago, but if you will allow it I want to fight with you. I am skilled in combat and fire arms as well as knives and swords. I could be useful to you, the more fighters the better right? I won’t let you down, we need to stop going about this in the slow way we are and take action. So, let me fight with you, let me do my part to save humanity from the Titans.”

No one said a word to you but just stared, Levi had his usual cool and calm look on his face giving no support.

“Please, give me this chance to fight with you then you can do what you like with me, send me away, arrest me or kill me I don’t care just let me fight.”

Erwin walked towards you and placed his hands on your shoulders. “The more skilled soldiers we have the better, I will not deny you to chance to help us free humanity.”

“Thank you, but I afraid I don’t hav-“

“We will supply you with whatever you need. Levi? Take her down to uniform section and armoury.”

Levi pushed himself off the wall and began walking down the hallway ahead of you.

“Tch, you could get yourself killed brat.” Levi kept his eyes forward.

“So, could you and yet I don’t deny you the chance to fight.”

“I’ve been doing this most of my life.”

“And so have I Levi, trust in me.”

He span on his heels and looked down at you coldly. “I do trust you otherwise I wouldn’t have done those _things_ with you. But, you are not trained.”

“I have my own training.”

“You think that rat shit is good enough?”

“Is this really about me not having the skills you think I don’t have or is it something more?”

Levi turned back to walk down the corridor. “You have the skills but your heart is set on dying in the line of duty.”

“So, what if it is? I would gladly give my life for humanities freedom.”

Levi faced you again his eyes glinted with rage he held a knife out to you. “If you are so ready to die then fine do it now.”

“That would be too easy, I’d rather put up a fight first.”

Levi slammed you against the wall “Then fight.”

“I won’t fight you.”

“I thought you wanted to fight for humanities freedom? Cause right now brat I’m stopping you from achieving that goal.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Tch, why not?”

“Because you’re the only thing left in this world that has a small ounce of meaning to me!” You pushed Levi off and walked down the hall but stopped to address him one last time. “I love you Levi, but I cannot be with someone who would deny my freedom when I almost lost it all to a mad man.”

You pulled on a shirt and jeans the pulled on some boots; you looked to the line of weapons and traced your fingers over them. You picked up two large pistols and placed them in the holsters on your hips. Next you slid a small knife in your boot holster then stretched out your body and collapsed on the bench behind you.

You realised that now with Levi stepping away from you, you hand nothing left to lose, your mind was clear but you couldn’t help but feel a weight in your chest. You hung your head and stared at the floor wishing there was an off switch for emotions.

After some time you raised you head and gave it a click to the side, it was time to forget everything and focus on using your skills for good. You went to walk out of the room but collided with someone, now was really not the time for a social occasion, you needed to go out on the next mission to the factory. Currently the others chose to close down the restaurant with a girl called Sasha inside who had been turned into an Animator.

You looked up at whoever bumped into you to find Levi staring down at you; there was no way in hell you were going to talk to him now.

Levi said your name but your turned round and snapped at him “Oh, so I’m not brat now am I?”

“Tch, don’t be a pain in the ass and let me speak.”

“Why should I? I gave you everything, I let you in and you turn around and stab me in the back. You tell me not to fight and you threaten me with a knife. I thought you out of all of them would have let me fight.”

“Just shut up and let me speak.”

“Then what? You lecture me on how I’m making the wrong choice? I know there is a chance that I will die and it does scare me, you have no idea how scared I am. But, I must do what is right.”

“Then do it.”

“What?”

“Humanity needs a soldier like you, crazy, strong and fearless. I didn’t want you to fight because I knew you keep seeing this as a sacrificial mission. You don’t need to sacrifice your life so willingly.”

“You think this will change things?”

“No, but you needed to know. I had to show you the hard way of how stupid your thought process was.”

“I’m not….fine….maybe you are right. But, Jack needs-“

“To be stopped, the bastard has taken this too far and we will kill him. We are a squad not a lone person, we work together or we don’t work at all.”

“Does this mean?”

“Tch, it means brat you are in my squad, so you follow my commands got it? I need to keep you close as well; I let you go before it won’t happen again.” Levi walked over to you and ruffled your hair then placed a soft kiss on your lips.

“I’m still mad at you asshole.”

“Good, use it in our upcoming fight. Now stop standing around like you can’t shit, we’ve got to move.”

“I’m still amazed at your skilful use of words.”

“Tch, watch your mouth or I’ll shut it for you.”

“What with a knife or something fun?”

Levi sighed “You’ll find out when we get home now move, don’t make me ask you again.”

You all stood in cover ready you make your entrance into the factory to collect Jean and Connie; the night breeze kissed your bare skin as you crouched near Levi. The others had told you before this mission Sasha was successfully rescued and was eating well after gaining back her memories.

You looked to Levi and marvelled at his calm and focused face, he became a different man on a mission to the caring one you and you alone saw at home. You looked back at the factory and slowed your breathing to calm you heart, you needed to be focused on this mission or people would die.

Levi put his finger to his ear and gave a quick answer then he turned to you, Eren and Mikasa “Let’s go.”

You all prepared your wires and latched them onto the roof you ran to the glass on the rooftop and shot the glass then jumped down. The glass rained down around you all as you flew down; to those below you looked like you were flying.

Your eyes darted from Titan to Titan, you fired shots at everyone that had a painted a mental target on. You saw a Titan run to an automatic on the walkway which could result in a blood bath. You twisted your body and flew towards him; you kicked him square in the chest knocking him to the ground. You jumped off him and shot him in the head.

You heard a laugh and twisted round to look behind you, a Titan had his huge gun raised charging up ready to fire. Levi span through the air and kicked the Titan in the head before shooting him a number of times in the head. You had to take some time to gather your breath from how beautiful Levi fought.

Levi called your name. “Focus! Don’t stand there like you can’t take a shit! Watch your back.”

“Sorry Levi.”

You ran down the walkway and noticed Levi had joined you, with the two of you working together the Titans had no chance. You both ran up opposite walls and jumped over a barrier firing your guns at the Titans. Adrenaline was surging through your body, you felt so free.

You both rolled forward and continued your sprint around the walkway shooting any Titans that crossed your path. You both reached two double doors and then looked at each other, chest heaving but eyes focused. Levi nodded to you and your readied your guns; with a swift kick Levi opened the doors taking all Titans inside the room by surprise allowing you to open fire onto all of them. When the last Titan fell you both entered the room and looked around for the leader.  

You broke down a single door and saw a foot leave the window. “Shit!”

You ran towards the window and jumped, Levi shouted after you but you didn’t look back. You knew you would have to apologise later for disobeying orders but you couldn’t let this guy go. You ran at full speed after him and saw him jump into a hover car and begin to speed off you activated your grapple and hoped it reached.

The claw of your grapple reached the car; Levi’s fingers were about to brush your arm but you launched forward into the heavy night traffic. You pulled at your reins to avoid oncoming traffic and to get you closer to the escaping man. The wind whipped past you, your body ached from being pulled with such force but you had to prove you were a fighter.

You pressed on your gear to pull you closer to the car, behind you Levi had done the same slowly moving from car to car to reach you. You landed on the car just as Titan carriers arrived; you shot your grappled at the carrier and launched yourself up and around, the doors slid open to reveal a group of eight inside.

You twisted your body and opened fire on the Titans making them fall to the ground below. You unlatched yourself and fired through the gap in the two open doors on each side of the carrier and flew through knocking out two Titans as your flew by. You twisted your body back to face the carrier and let the grapples go you fell down a bit and fired them at the bottom of the carrier.

You swung down and then up into the air above the two drivers, you aimed and caused a rain of bullets to fire down on them. You launched your grapples at the neighbouring carrier and flew forwards.  You released your grapples and landed inside the carrier; you raised your leg and kicked a Titan out of the open door then twisted round and shot another in the head.

You fell back out grabbing the edge of the bottom door frame flipping yourself down around then up through the opposite door in order to kick the Titans out to rain down on the people below. You shot your grapples out towards the car you needed to follow only to hear Levi shout your name.

He flew over your head towards the other carriers that were trying to protect the car; you nodded at him and jumped off a car firing your grapples out towards another carrier. Levi flew past you and grabbed your hands; you detached your grapples and allowed Levi to use both of your momentums to launch you up into the air towards the carrier providing aerial support. You fired your grapples just reaching it and pulled yourself closer, you flew up above the carrier and flipped in the air pointing you guns down at the engine and firing. The engine blew and sent all its passengers down in flames.

You allowed yourself to freefall for a moment before firing your grapples once more towards the target car. Levi twisted in the air after causing two carriers to collided with each other, he launched his grapples towards you and twisted himself so you both flew in the same direction.

You both sored through the air together, buildings flying past, cars beeping at you as you skilfully avoid collisions with them. You looked to Levi, for his command, you both needed to go faster otherwise the car was going to get away. He looked over to you and nodded, now was the time for you to take his hands and launch him forward. This was the ultimate test of your trust.

You fired your grapples at a tall building and grabbed Levi’s hands; you were both sent flying away from the car. You angled yourself so you both whipped round and face the right direction. You launched Levi with a cry of pain from the strength you had to pour into it. Levi flew forward faster than you had anticipated.

You launched yourself forward to keep an eye on his trajectory, still on target; in fact the launch was too good. Levi flew past the car; he twisted his nimble body and fired his grapples at the front of the car. He landed down on one knee and looked down at the drive; he pulled out his gun and stared at the terrified man inside the car.

“It’s over! Stop the car now!”

The man nodded at Levi and pulled the car to land on an old high-rise car park. You flew forward towards the car park and skidded on your feet on landing. Your grapples snapped into place causing more pain, being a member of the Legion was painful on the body but the sense of freedom and justice you felt was overwhelming. Fighting with these people was where you truly belonged.

You walked towards Levi as he pulled the man out of the car and gave him a few swift kicks to the gut making him flip over on the floor onto his back. Levi placed his foot on the man’s chest and pressed down.

“Now stay still you worm.”

You sat in Levi’s clean office admiring how spotless it was, Levi had told you after you had captured the guy that he needed a word with you in his office after they got back about you behaviour. You let out a worried sigh, either he was going to kick your ass, pull you out of the squad or say you were a good soldier.

Levi slammed his door shut and clicked his tongue and he vigorously cleaned his hands from the dirt and blood he got from him and Hange interrogating the man. He looked up to see you sat down in his guest chair facing his desk like a deer caught in headlights.

He walked past you and could smell the outside, gun residue and the oil from the grapples all over you but with a tiny hint of your comforting perfume. He lent against his desk you face you; your hair was slightly messy from the mission and your clothes dirty and slightly rugged.

“Tch, you’re filthy.”

“Sorry I haven’t had time to clean.”

“I hate dirt, especially when it’s on my squad.”

“I know, I am really sorry but I had to file a report and then Erwin needed to talk to me and by the time he had finished I realised I was late to see you.”

“Tch, no excuse brat.”

“Would you rather me be dirty and on time or clean and very late?”

“Fine, you’ve made your point but next time, make sure you are clean when you are working in my squad.”

“Yes Levi and sorry again.”

“As for your performance today…” Levi pushed himself away from his desk and walked straight for you. He gripped the arms of your chair and bore down at you.

“Yes Levi?”

“You were reckless; you acted on your own account without orders. When I called you to come back you ignored my commands.”

“I know but, we got a guy for interrogation so we can find loopholes in the Titan’s system. He could also provide us….with….information….on…..saving……..Ymir………….”

Levi’s eyes grew colder and you could see a spark of anger mixed with something else. His eyes scanned yours making you retreat into the seat more, in fact you hoped it would swallow you up. This man was yours and he was loving to you when you were not working, but now you were at work the serious Levi was now on show and you were pretty sure you had pissed him off, no amount of love at home could make up for it.

You looked away from Levi’s eyes to hide yourself in any way; he called your name making you look back at him, his gaze now soft.

“Even though you disobeyed me and acted on your own, you made the right choice, we gained a prisoner that is providing us with helpful information. You did good brat.”

“R-really? So you’re not going to punish me?”

“Yes, your skills were impressive today; you also managed to read me and work perfectly in synch with me. As for your punishment though…”

Levi pulled you out of your seat making you squeal in surprise, he slammed you against the wall and kissed you then bit you lip. You gasped in pain as he licked the tiny bit of your blood of his lips, he looked down to your neck and you began to protest knowing exactly what he was going to do. He bit down on your neck making you moan in pain and pleasure; he began to suck away at your skin making a searing hot tingle to spread from your neck.

Levi pulled away from you and smiled at the state you were in, your cheeks were pink, your eyes glazed and you were panting from the bliss, a red spot was clear on your neck along with marks of teeth.

Levi went to turn but you couldn’t just leave it at that, you grabbed his shirt and pulled him back towards you and kissed him with passion. His arms snaked around your hips and pulled your pelvises together. With bodies pressed and heat rising in both of you, it was a mutual agreement that things couldn’t just end here.


	17. A new path to travel

Things had ended just as they were getting good; Erwin had knocked on the door and had wished to discuss the events of the day with you both. Levi sat behind his desk a dark storm across his face as he tapped away at his device and listened to Erwin as he talked on. Erwin smiled up at you from the seat opposite Levi as you stood to attention by the desk.

Erwin called your name “I just have one question for you.”

“Yes sir?”

“Why did you run off on your own?”

“Ah….well you see sir I saw this man run away and I thought he might be useful so, I followed.”

“Hmm is that so?”

“Yes, I mean I know I have a bit of training in the gear cause down the lower levels we have access to them if we want to have fun…..Sorry I’m side tracking! Well I followed and it felt so right to do what I was doing so I kept going.”

“Really?”

“Yes, I caught him but I met some trouble and I dealt with it Levi caught up with me and aided me in my efforts…I hope I didn’t over step my mark? I believe Levi has informed me there may be some punishment for my actions.”

“Levi is correct, although you provided us with a useful informant and displayed some exceptional abilities that will be useful to us for the future, you will be punished.”

“Yes sir, I understand sir and thank you.”

“You will scrub this placed from top to bottom, I don’t care how long it takes just do it, make sure you take a break when you can we do not need one of our best ill and weak.”

“Yes sir.”

“Good now another thing for the both of you, please reframe from becoming too intimate within the office at certain times. I knock but Hange and others would not be so polite, I fear they may see something.”

Levi stared at Erwin “Tch, let the shits look, they should knock.”

Erwin laughed “So, you wouldn’t mind them seeing your partner without any clothes on her back?”

“Fuck….fine we’ll do as you say Erwin. Brat, make sure you clean yourself up before you start your punishment.”

You saluted to them both “Yes sir, I shall go right away if I can be dismissed.”

Erwin nodded with a smile and Levi wafted his hand for you to go making you scramble out of the room then slapping your hands to your face as you felt the heat irradiate from them. You sighed and looked around the hall to find Eren walking around pretending to have something to do but you could tell the poor puppy of a kid was waiting for you.

You walked over to him and hugged him from behind causing the boy to stand stiff like a statue. He whipped around to face you with a scared look only for it to melt into pure happiness.

“Miss, you are okay.”

“Yes perfectly thank you Eren.”

“I thought Levi would kill you.”

“No Erwin was actually the one to give me punishment.”

“Erwin? Really? But I thought Levi would? He always punishes me but I am grateful to him because he is setting me on the right path.”

“Eren, can I ask you something?”

“Of course you can ask me anything.”

“Do you love Levi?”

Eren went bright red and began stumbling over his words; he scratched his head and avoided eye contact with you completely.

“It’s okay if you do.” You kissed his cheek making him even redder.

“I respect him, a-and aim to be like him but……….m-my heart lies with someone else.”

“How sweet, well I wish you all the luck in the world. I must go for a shower because I am one dirty girl and Levi was not too pleased, the man threatened to wash me himself.”

Eren’s eyes widened then he looked away from you. “Ah, I umm errh en-en-enjoy your shower Miss.”

“Thank you Eren and if I were you I’d open your eyes to Mikasa or that new guy Jean.”

You left the boy in a dumbfounded state staring at your back as you had a grin plastered on your face. He started mumbling Mikasa over and over trying to figure out what you had meant. He thought of Mikasa’s smile and realised how beautiful it could be but Jean, not matter how annoying was charming.

It was the middle of the night when you began scrubbing the floors in the cafeteria, you had been cleaning for hours and had seen the place slowly empty with no one in sight, and the only people who dared to stay were the regulars. You let out a sigh as you wiped the sweat from your brow, this was hard work but you had crossed the line on your first day on the job.

You saw a playful and loving couple giggle together as they walked past making you stare at them with a smile; life for some seemed so simple. You adjusted your cleaning apron and began to work again only to hear feet approaching you. You looked to the black pointed shinny shoes and realised instantly who it was, you tried to stop yourself from smiling.

Levi rolled up his sleeves and knelt down in front of you only to realise his mistake, your cleavage was completely on show to him and moving with every scrub on the floor. Some strands of your hair draped in front of your face and the apron you wore hugged your figure.

“Tch.”

You looked up to Levi your sweat making your skin glow. “Something wrong?”

“No.”

“Then how come you’re not looking at me?”

His eyes darted to yours and locked on allowing you to see the pink in his cheeks and a growing lust in his eyes.

“You look…”

“I look what? Last time I checked it wasn’t a crime for a woman to dress any way she wants.”

“Tch, I know that it’s just you look good, maybe you should clean more often.”

“We both know that would never happen you love to clean too much.”

“You’ve got that smart mouth on you again brat.”

“You know I’m right, I also now know what to get you for your birthday.”

Levi looked up too you water running down his arm from the sponge with surprise written all over him.

“You……….people don’t usually…”

“I’d like to, if you don’t mind.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to.”

“Why bother?”

“Because, I love you.”

You continued scrubbing while looking down at the floor not thinking that you had said anything important, but to Levi you had said something very important to him.

He grabbed your face and pulled it to meet his, his lips gently touched yours in an innocent and sweet way making your heart swell.

He whispered your name as he placed his forehead against yours “Thank you.”

“It’s only a birthday, but it’s okay.”

“Sometimes people react differently to things.”

“I understand Levi, now I need to get scrubbing or Erwin will make me do something else as punishment.”

“I’ll help.”

“I’m not going to even bother telling you no.”

“You’re beginning to understand me brat.”

“About today………..I’m sorry.”

Levi said your name sweetly making you smile “You were an excellent soldier today, but don’t let it get to your head.”

“Yes sir!”

“Tch….Brat.”

With a little cute laugh from you and a small smile from Levi you both continued to scrub the floor together until you could see your face shinning back. Levi’s smiles were rare and small but always filled your heart with happiness, you were buzzing the whole time you worked.

Levi helped you put everything away then sat next to you in his office on his sofa as you both drank a warm cup of tea. These times of peace made you believe in a small hope that there was a bright future for you, one without you trying to kill someone. Your eyes grew heavy as heat irradiated from Levi, your eyes began to droop even more and your body slowly press against his.

You woke to the sound of a soft knock on the door and someone calling Levi’s name, you shifted in your lying position to find you were lying on something with warm softness and constraints around you. You looked up to find Levi’s soft sleeping face as he lay flat on his back on the sofa and that you had slept on top of him his arm draped around you.

You kissed his lips softly then walked towards his door to find who was in need of Levi. You rubbed your eyes and yawned just as you opened the door to find Armin staring at you with disbelief, Erwin with a gentle smile and Hange with a big grin.

You left the office and closed the door behind you to give Levi and chance to sleep; you looked back to your friends and gave them a pleading look. Erwin nodded and lead you all to his office a few doors down.

Erwin waited for everyone to sit before addressing you. “I wanted to talk to Levi about our next move as it appears our man in the cells needs more persuasion.”

“Sorry he’s sleeping soundly, he doesn’t get much good sleep due to nightmares so….”

“No, no it’s fine you did good work with the place its spotless and the floor is gleaming. I can imagine Levi helped in the end.”

“Yes with the floor we finished really late last night and fell asleep on his sofa.”

“That’s fine we’ll give him time to rest then talk to him, work doesn’t start for another three hours. We need him to see this man.”

“Do you…….do you mind if I give him a try?”

“You? Hmm you’re not trained nor have the clearance for it.”

“See it as a sorry for my actions since you have first met me, don’t worry I will make him talk.”

The man screamed as you held him over the buildings edge by his ankle; he flailed about with tears ripping down his face.

“You’re insane!”

“I know…..now start talking we want information on the Titans.”

“I told you what I could!”

“I want access codes and locations of Animators who were humans. I also want information on three Titans that Jack keeps next to him, got it?”

“I won’t give you that information! Jack will kill me!”

“I hate to tell you this but I trained Jack.”

“What!? Have mercy please!”

“Then talk….”

“I can’t!”

“Then I hope you can fly.”

“What?”

You released your grip on the man and sent him hurtling down towards the lower levels; he had a long way to fall so you knew you had time to scare him a bit before saving him.

Hange laughed insanely at your choice of interrogation while Erwin watched you with keen eyes. You gave them a quick smile and a salute before diving backwards off the edge towards the man. His whole body wriggled and writhed in the air taking up plenty of space so he fell slower. You squeezed your body together into a thin long pole and flew down like a bullet towards him.

You shot out your grapples and grabbed him by the shirt and threw him up in the air, you released your grapples and twisted in the air before catching him again. You shot your grapples out and suspended both of you.

“Want to talk now?” A dark smile spread across your lips.

“You’re insane just like Jack!”

“To catch a mad man you must become one, now talk or I’ll do something far worse.”

“I-I-I-I….What are you going to do? Just talk and you won’t have to find out.”

“I….I can’t.”

“Fine…”

You released the grapples and gravity wrapped its clutches around you and this man, you were going to take him for a fall with you and show him how insane you really were at times. With your arm around his waist you both fell towards the floor, speed increasing and your adrenaline surging through your body. The rush was insane and you loved every moment, the wind sang past your ears the smell of each level surging past your nose. Your fingers tingled with the balance of life and death drawing closer to you both.

The floor grew closer along with the dirt and wet slime of the floor that was the lower levels, the man screamed at the thought of his life ending so quickly. You shot out your grapples to catch you both jerking you slightly sending a shockwave of pain throughout your body from the restraints of the manoeuvre gear.

The man’s nose gently kissed the floor before you both flew up from the momentum of your gear making him scream even louder. You sent both of yourselves hurtling up towards the white clouds that hung over the city, you flew past Erwin and the others and continued up.

You wanted to see what it was like outside the city, you aim was the clouds above. You shot through the clouds causing your clothes to be soaked from water held within the fluffy white dreams. You burst from the cloud with a trail of its claws behind you.

You looked around at the scenery and embraced the pureness that was outside the city, it was beautiful. The sun shone brightly like a God, the blue sky was vast like an endless sea, and here you felt free and light. Your body slowed down before both you and the screaming man were sent back down towards the cold grip of the city.

You pulled the man closer as you broke through the clouds back to the grey hatred below. You shot out your grapples which tugged and dug into your flesh making your cringe at the pain. You swung yourself down to the ledge of the Legion members and threw the man to the fall making him roll and land by Erwin’s feet.

Erwin grabbed him and yanked him up to a standing position and looked him up and down to see the makings of a different man then the one he saw in the cells. He was shaking like a leaf, his hair ruffled his clothes a mess, eyes wide with fright and a warm trail beginning to form from his crotch down.

“Wow! He peed himself! HA! Make sure I never get on your bad side kiddo!” Hange slapped you on the back making you wince.

“Thanks Hange and I could never be mad at you, you made me, well me again.”

Erwin cleared his throat “Well, will you talk now?”

The guy looked to you then saw your cold gaze and small smile; he nodded violently “YES! Just don’t make her come near me again!”

“Good, Hange and I will accompany you back to our interrogation room for all the information you wish to give.” Erwin called your name. “Let Armin tend to any wounds you got from the gear, I can imagine from the fall you did it would be a large amount.”

“Yes sir.” You smiled at Erwin as he walked off with Hange and the man before turning your attention to Armin.

“Shall we go Armin?”

“Huh? Oh yes, I’ll look at the damage if you don’t mind.”

“No, not at all in fact I can already feel the damage.”

Armin poked at a wound on your leg where the straps had dug too deep and had cut the skin. You hissed in pain causing Armin to mutter a quiet sorry before he continued.

With an adorable laugh Armin looked up at you “Why is it whenever I meet you I’m always patching you up?”

“I guess you’re right huh?”

“Please don’t make it a habit.”

“I promise Armin, I want to go somewhere with you without getting myself injured. How about a beach somewhere? I noticed you had a lot of books on that.”

“OH! I ‘d love to but I can imagine Captain Levi would not let me.”

“It’s my choice dear and I would love to go with you. Hell, after all of this I need to escape from this city.”

“It digs its claws into you doesn’t it?”

“Yeah…” You sighed then looked at your now patched up leg then pulled your trousers back on “Thanks Armin.”

“I’m always happy to be of some help, I never want to feel useless again.”

You hugged Armin tight “You are a wonderful kid, intelligent and important to this mission. Don’t give up; besides if others don’t want you I sure will as I keep getting hurt.”

“Stop making me laugh! I don’t want to agree but thank you, you are too kind.”

“I like you Armin you are like an Angel, besides I owe you my life because you saved mine.”

“No, I-“

“Armin, I owe you, thank you. I wanted to give up on life but you saved it and made me realise that life may rip you apart sometimes all the pain and suffering is worth it because you find precious moments and people hidden within it.”

“How did someone with such beautiful words end up being in love with someone who referred to trees in a forest as big-ass trees?”

“You’re joking?”

“Nope.”

You both burst out laughing at the Captain’s poor use of words allowing the moment to be brightened with happiness everything that rested on your shoulders felt lighter.  You both stopped with shivers running up your spines as you heard a familiar clicking of a tongue.

You span round to face Levi “Levi………….Hi!”

“I heard what you did to make the guy talk, what damage did you do to yourself?”

Armin packed the medical equipment away and spoke over his shoulder “The strap ripped into her skin a bit on her thigh, nothing serious but will hurt a lot. Make sure you don’t add pressure to it, if you want to use the gear again make sure you add a lot of padding to your leg.”

You smiled at Armin just as he was about to leave “Thanks Armin, I’ll see you later.” He nodded and left you with a pissed off looking Levi.

You turned to Levi and sat on the medical bed “It’s nothing that bad Levi.”

“Erwin said he was impressed with your abilities to make the guy talk but your methods were risky.”

“I know but this guy was tough.”

“Tch, not bad brat.”

“Huh? I thought you were going to-“

“I am pissed at you; you acted like a crazy new cadet. However, the guy pissed himself and probably shit himself, today was a bad day for him.”

“Am I getting punished for this?”

“No, Erwin allowed it to happen; no punishment is needed but…….”

“I’m sorry.”

“You should have woken me up.” Levi stepped closer and caressed one side of your face.

“I know Levi, but you were sleeping so soundly I didn’t-“

“I was sleeping like that because I had a big ass comfy pillow.”

“Oh gee thanks…”

“It was meant to be a complement, I woke not long after you left due to a bad dream and I was cold because someone is shit at their job in keeping me warm.”

“Again I’m sorry Levi I won’t do it again.”

You kissed him sweetly before Levi deepened the kiss to a passionate one that sent electricity through your body, every inch of your body tingled wherever he touched you. Your body was telling you that your eternity needed to be linked to this man’s forever, he was your shining light, and your souls merged together perfectly like Yin and Yang.

Levi pulled himself away from you and folded his arms then nodded to the door. You slipped off the bed and stumbled towards Levi; he caught you with a small smile but clicked his tongue at you like normal. You didn’t expect anything less from him. You both left the room to find Erwin to discover what they had discovered about the Titans. 


	18. Broken Glass

“All of them….are you sure?” Levi leant next to you his eyes locked onto Erwin.

“Yes, that’s what the man claims.”

Eren punched the wall “Son of a…..I want to kill every last one of them!”

You stared down at the floor your fists clenched in sorrow and anger. This was unfair, all of it but none of you had any choice at all. You all had to do what you must in order to save this city, to gain freedom for all humanity.

Your voice broke the shouting. “So, are you saying that none of them can be saved?”

Erwin turned to face you along with everyone else, their faces filled with heartache. “I’m afraid these people are too far gone. They have fully given into the mind alteration; they will forever support the Titans.”

“There has to be something.”

“It’s impossible.”

“We can try.”

“It’s suicide.”

“Then I’ll do it.”

Levi span on his heels to land in front of you, he grabbed your shirt and slammed you against the wall making everyone gasp or scream.

“What are you thinking Brat?”

“I can’t let it end like this.”

“Stop trying to be the hero.”

“I’m not….I’m just trying to fix what I helped break……To save those who willing gave their lives for our cause so they know they didn’t die in vain.”

Levi’s grip loosened and his eyes searched yours, you could see the pain they held from the teams and family he had lost to the Titans.

“Erwin?” Levi whispered.

“Yes Levi?”

“Is there a small chance for something _We_ can do?”

“W-it’s high risk, but it could work. Alright, there are four members of the Titan’s that can be saved. Reiner, Bert, Annie and Yimir, ensure you do not kill these four.”

“Yeah, I got that.”

Erwin sighed. “There’s a machine that is controlling their implants, if you break it then you should be able to save them but, as Hange has told me there could be a shock wave that could kill those in the area. There is also a chance it might kill the four. “

“If it is our only way then we will do it.”

The armoury room was quiet as all loaded their guns, filled up with ammo and readied their harnesses. You stood facing the window casting your eyes out at the city; you were trying your best to reassure yourself that this was the right path to take. 

“The shit tip of a city isn’t going to hand you an answer brat.” Levi’s steel eyes gently searched your face as he stood at your side.

“I know that.”

“Then why stare at it?”

“Because, it could be the last time.”

“Tch, bit of a shit last thing to look at.”

Levi cupped your face and kissed you deeply and passionately taking your breath away. You could feel your whole body tingle then realisation shook you; you were in the middle of a public area. You pulled away for air only to see no one noticed.

“They’re all too scared to notice.” His thumb grazed across your bottom lip.

“I’m scared.”

“You wouldn’t be human if you weren’t”

“Are you?”

“I’m always scared, even more so now because I have something worth protecting.”

“What will happen if one of us doesn’t make it?”

“Tch…..don’t say stupid shit.” His long fingers wrapped around yours entwining in blissful happiness.

You looked back out to the window and saw something glimmer in the setting sun light. You squinted in order to get a better look but nothing improved your eyesight of what was coming towards you both. It turned and pointed towards the room, you and a whole group of people were in and was gaining speed.

“Wha-Levi?”

“GET DOWN!”

Levi tackled you out of the way just as an ear popping bang rang in your ears, a searing red hot burn snaked all over your body. A bright light filled your vision; another force threw you away from the weight that was protecting you. Your body crashed into something and flew straight through until your body rolled over and over coming to a stop as your mind went black.

Your ears rang with a high note as you felt the full weight of your body drag you down. You opened your eyes and adjusted to the change in lighting; your breathing was heavy and soon became clear that it was from pain. White hot iron pain built up and woke you up from a dazed state.

You pushed yourself up and shook your head and saw broken parts of the room you were once in scattered around you, lights hung and sparked from the ceiling, and bodies. Some were no longer recognisable, to have seen someone one minute okay then the next a lump of red and black.

You stumbled forward kicking dirt out of your way and looked around for any signs of life. You shook your head one last time causing the ringing to fade into a crying scream from a woman nearby.

“Help me! Someone help! He’s trapped.”

You clambered over rubble collapsing on your knees next to the huge rock that had claimed her friend, with a look over to her she gave you a look of shock, you looked awful. Your clothes ripped all over and stained with dirt, dust and blood. Your face didn’t have a single trace of your original skin colour left on it.

You looked at your shaking dirty bloodied hands then back at the woman. “It’s okay, I’m going to help. We’ll move it together okay?”

The woman sniffled “Okay, thank you.”

You both grabbed a side and put all your strength into it, the rock moved up and with a quick throw it rolled to the side. The woman pulled the man into her arms and held him as his weak arms wrapped around her both shedding a tear of happiness.

Others around you began waking up or trying to help friends but there was no sign of someone you knew you had to look for. Panic shook you, Levi…where was he?

You limped around the room looking for his body, those that were burnt didn’t have his ID, and no one was him. Then you saw something you wish you hadn’t.

An arm was sticking up from a large amount of rubble.

You crawled over to the body clawing at the dirt and rubble, your heart threatened to burst, tears began to fall your hands shaking.

“Levi!” You screamed just as you saw raven hair come into sight; you scrambled some more to remove the rubble desperate to see if he was alive. His smooth skin dotted with blood and dirt came into view causing cracks to form on your heart, you couldn’t bear to lose him.

You checked for a pulse and felt a faint one “Levi!?”

He didn’t move.

You pulled him into your arms “Come on Levi please…”

You searched his closed eyes for an answer only to hear him say your name and his steel eyes to gleam at you. Tears streamed down your face and stroked themselves down Levi’s face; you pulled him into your arms and held him close.

His arms snaked around you weakly “You’re………okay……” He whispered.

“I’m fine, just don’t speak.”

“You……worry….too much…….brat.”

You laughed through your tears and pulled him away so he could look into your eyes. His forehead crashed into yours as he laughed lightly.

“I’m…….I’m going to be okay.”

You stood up with Levi both of you limped to the gaping hole in the wall that revealed the city; the wind teased your face and hair.

“I’m going to make sure I kill….whoever did this to them and you.”

“It was Jack. He must have found out what we did, this is good it means we’ve hurt him. There’s no turning back now.” You said as your fists clenched in anger.

“Tch, let’s kill the bastard.”

Hange ran backwards and forwards with her medical staff and almost crashed into you as both you and Levi walked into the med bay.

Hange screamed your name and threw herself at you both “You’re alive!? Levi too! Thank the heavens!”

“Get off shitty glasses, where are the others?”

“Alive with only minor burns and cuts, they were lucky they were in another area. You two look like shit! Sit down and I’ll get the fast acting healing gel on you both, any broken bones?”

“Tch, no for both of us.”

“Oh good! Alright this is going to sting.”

“Shut up and do it.”

Levi flinched slightly at Hange’s injection; you flinched as well as she applied the next one to you. The liquid felt like it was ice cold as it shot through your whole body, your wounds healing before your eyes.

“Can’t we use this on everyone?” You asked.

Hange sighed. “We only get enough for main officers in our group, if we stopped the Titans then we would be allowed to produce more and save many lives.”

“All the more to kill them then.”

“Correct sweetie, but after blowing this place up I want nothing more than to kill one of them with my bare hands.”

Everyone sat in a small room in a circle as Erwin stared at the floor at the charred remains of what was left behind from the rocket. His eyes were like dagger, his body shaking slightly from the slowly building up rage within him. No one dared to look or even touch him because they were afraid he would rip them apart.

You placed your hand delicately on his hands in front of him; his eyes dragged themselves away from the remains to your gentle touch. He wrapped his large hands around yours and whispered a thank you then gave you a small sweet smile.

You lent closer to him. “I’m here for you, we all are. Just…just tell us what to do and we will follow you until the end.”

“Thank you for your kind words.” He kissed your hands then looked to the group. “We kill every last Titan including Jack. We bring that machine down and we save everyone from ever experiencing what we just have ever again.”

“Lead the way and we will all follow.”

Erwin looked around the room at nodding, saluting and soldiers loading their guns.

Erwin stood up and addressed you all. “We will fight for those who have fallen, for those who the Titans tread upon. We will fight until our last breath! We will never give in to the Titan rein! Pick up your arms and fly through the sky with me to rain down upon those filthy Titans and kill every last one! WHO’S WITH ME!?”

All rose from their chairs crying to the sky, even Levi had a fire in his eyes for the battle to come. Erwin declared the fight would start two hours before dawn in order to take out as many Titan’s as they could at night as this was their least active time and the perfect moment to take them by surprise.

Everyone parted ways and began making the most of the few hours they had left before the last stand between Titan’s and the Legion began.

You sat in the hot water of the bath and let it sooth your aching joints and throbbing head. You took in a deep breath and submerged yourself under the water; you burst free from the water with a deep intake of breath.

You gathered your legs in front of you and squeezed them as tight as you could against your chest, your chin rested on your knees and your eyes closed. Everything went quiet around you.

You heard the water become disturbed and it rise around you, arms wrapped around your body causing you to move back into a muscular chest and stomach. You lent your head back and smiled up at Levi causing him to adorn your head with kisses.

Your body relaxed more allowing Levi to snake his hands down towards your building heat below, you gasped lightly for air as you felt his touch.

Your toes curled at the bubbling pleasure he was bringing, your mind was empty, the only sound in the room was your quiet mewling moans and the sound of Levi’s loving kisses.

“I want you to remember me even into the next life.” You turned to face Levi causing him to pull his hands from you and you stared down at him.

“When did you get so romantic?”

“Tch, I just don’t want anyone else touching you.”

You kissed the tip of his nose with a light giggle. “But I want you to remember me also.”

“Of course I will brat, you’re my first in everything that’s not something you can forget so easily.”

You dotted light kisses over his face and neck earning you a happy sigh from Levi. Your hands snaked down his chest and wrapped itself around his manhood; you began moving slowly up and down. Levi’s eyes flew open in surprise; he went to speak but was hushed by your lips.

You moved with long strokes causing his eyes to close and soft long moans escape his perfect mouth. His eyes drew open as you nuzzled kisses into his neck; his slender fingers wrapped around your wrists and pulled you into his chest.

He placed a delicate kiss on your plump lips “I love you.”

Tears spilled down your face as you clung onto Levi; you didn’t want to lose him. Levi cooed your name over and over again until he cupped your face to look him in the eyes. He gently hushed your sobs with delicate words then sealed it with a kiss.

With a quick gasp of air you gave him your sweetest smile “I love you too Levi.”

You felt your heart could have exploded at the sight of Levi’s biggest loving smile you had ever seen, his eyes shone with a soft adoring gaze. His lips locked with yours causing your troubles to melt into the water. His hands moved with the contours of your body to finally land on your hips with a gentle squeeze.

You gasped for air; his tongue ran up your neck his eyes focused on yours. A sharp yelp came from you as his mouth wrapped around your chest sending shooting sensations of pleasure to ripple all over you. Your body began to weaken allowing Levi to pull your body closer to his hungry body.

You pulled his searching lips from you and raised yourself up and over his manhood gently lowering yourself resulting in both of you moaning in pleasure. Levi pulled you into a kiss as your hips began to rock and grind against him.

His hands snaked down to your rear squeezing tightly to encourage you to move up and down on him. Hot pleasure spread up your body making your mind go blank from desire and passion. You heart beat rapidly with your movements.

You began to move faster causing Levi’s kisses to disappear as he leant his head back and moaned loudly at the intense bliss. You could feel his movements begin to waver making you smile and kiss him passionately. Your kiss brought him back to this world allowing him to move one hand down and rub your bead of stars.

You gasped at his touch and collapsed your head into his neck moaning softly. Both of your sensations of pleasure were building up, fireworks burst within you, your movements rugged, bliss surging throughout your body. Levi moaned your name in sweet release then cradled you in his arms as you both panted.

Both with sleepy eyes gazed at each other and shared kiss after passionate kiss to confirm your love and happiness. Neither of you wanted to let go of the other because this could be the last time you could do this together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry but updates are going to take a long time as I am working abroad right now :P I'm working hard and have little time on my hands but I will post a new chapter soon!


	19. The beginning of a long end

Jack stared out at the city observing the process of the setting sun on his land. He raised his right hand to the light with a piece of ripped fabric from your shirt, with a gentle squeeze and a deep inhale of your scent he closed his eyes and saw your face. His heart raced at your sweet smile and gentle laugh, the light around you began to fade to darkness as blood and dirt grew across your complexion. Your eyes no longer held the light of love but hatred and malice towards its target, how far you had fallen from him.

Jack clicked his neck and heard someone clear their throat “What is it?”

“Sir.” Annie stepped forward. “The bomb reached its target, as you predicted she survived however, he also did.”

“What?”

“Levi is alive and well, in fact they went home together and it is believed they may have.”

Jack screamed and threw his desk out the window, his chair towards Annie causing her to move out the way only to be met by Jack’s clutches. He slammed her against the wall her eyes locked on his in fear.

“I hate it when people don’t do their jobs properly.”

“I know sir.”

“Then why didn’t you do your job?”

“He’s tougher than he appears.”

“He’s a runt from the underground.”

“So is she.”

Jack slapped Annie across the face and sent her towards the ground, with a swift kick and a scream he walked towards her rolling body and placed his boot on her chest and applied pressure.

“She is not like him, understand?”

“Yes………..sir.”

“These…… _children_ are troublesome, we have to start up our machines. If they want a fight, if they want revenge then we will give them that battle. I will have Levi’s head, only I can kill him and you and your friends can kill your old comrades.”

“Sir?”

“You will do AS I SAY!”

Annie screamed at the pressure and threat of her bones breaking under Jack’s boot, she wriggled for a moment and looked up into his eyes and didn’t see a man but a monster. She lay still and gave in to the fear.

Jack grinned “Good girl, now gather everyone and I mean everyone. We begin killing those _children_ tomorrow.”

“Tonight!? Are you sure?”

You nodded at Eren who interrupted your chat with Erwin, Levi, Hange and the others about a plan of attack.

“Why tonight?”

“Because Eren, the Titans seem very bad at working in the night, in fact they are pretty immobile. Ewrin you have to trust me on this.”

Erwin nodded “You’re right, the Titans seem to lack the ability to move about much at night, we can surprise them and take down as many as we can.”

“Tch, its suicide.” Levi pushed himself away from the wall and walked to the seat next to you. “We’re sending young ones to their deaths.”

“We have no choice but to act.”

“We can wait until their ready and prepared.”

“I think they’re ready.”

“Look around, they’re shit scared.”

Your hands touched Levi’s “So are the veterans Levi, I know this is a big risk but think about those who could die if we delay this any longer than we have.”

“No more innocent lives.”

“Exactly.”

“No more me, Erwin’s, Eren’s and yous. Let’s end this all.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t go playing the hero brat.”

Erwin stood and drew the attention from you. “If duty calls for a sacrifice then we must answer it, understood soldiers?”

You pulled your eyes away from concerned ones and looked to the floor, you knew very well that Jack wouldn’t give you a choice, either everyone dies or you go with him. An end to an era.

You stood on the buildings edge looking down at the Titans walking about their base in the middle of the city; it was lined with those manpowered machines. This was going to be a blood bath.

You adjusted your gear once again.

“Nervous?” You looked to Hange with a sweet smile.

“Yeah.”

“Same, this is serious do or die, I just hope we all make it.” Hange gave a weak laugh.

“You don’t have to be like that for our sakes Hange.”

“Huh?”

“You always smile and laugh; you put on this big smile so others don’t worry but it’s okay to be scared, it’s only human right?”

“Hmm, and here I thought I was the shrink and doctor……..you’ve got some brains kiddo and a good heart.”

You began to giggle and gave Hange the sweetest smile making her squeal and others around love it, however, Levi saw right through it all as he looked over to you. He knew very well what was running through your mind, you were wanting to give these people one last look at you before it all ends, but he was going to make sure you both lived.

The lights at the base dimmed causing everyone to stand to attention; Erwin raised his hand for people ready to shoot and others to fly in. Your heart was racing, your throat dry and no matter how many times you swallowed you couldn’t fix it.

His arm came down causing a large amount of hissing from missiles flying past the flyers, you dug your feet onto the roof for a strong footing and prepared your gear. You all watched with keen eyes the trail towards the ground.

With multiply large explosions you all flew in roaring a cry of war, passion, and triumph.

The wind whipped past your face sinking its teeth into your soft flesh causing you to grit your teeth. Hot dots shot past the flyers as screams of orders came from the owners of the dots; you curved and weaved your body to avoid any searing pain the dots would bring to your body.

Guns raised at both sides you waited for the smoke to clear before you saw the familiar white shark grin, your fingers wrapped themselves around the triggers and fired.

Annie screamed instructions at her men and ordered for those able to enter the machines and attack. The true Titans were coming to life.

A large robot flew towards you its trajectory unmoved and so was yours. You screamed at the metal heap of death and dared its driver to meet you head on. You twisted your body up and down on to the glass screen and looked into the eyes of the driver. He raised his gun and fired up at you, your body launched itself out of the way.

You grabbed a handle near the head and swung around and out of sight of the driver, you flung yourself into the air and began firing down at the driver and broke the glass causing the man to die within seconds.

With a quick launch of your wires you moved out of the perimeter of the explosion. You moved forward low to the ground using your wires to take out the legs of two machines, with feet skidding across the floor you placed one glove hand down to slow yourself.

You raised your head and shot the tanks on the back to the machines causing them to blow. You raised you hand in the air and felt familiar long fingers wrap around your wrist and pull you back into the air.

“You’re reckless brat.”

“Nice to see you too Levi.”

“Tch, nice work though.”

“Thanks, need any backup?”

“You know how well I fight.”

“Team work can be useful.”

“You sound like eyebrows.”

You laughed “You mean Erwin?”

Levi gave you his usual empty look but surprised you with a tiny smile.

You nodded and said “Alright Levi, let’s get to work.”

You felt your straps dig into your skin reminding you that you were a living and breathing creature in the middle of a battle. You looked above and saw the Titan ships flying in; a bright light appeared at the bottom of one causing you to stare in awe.

Levi screamed your name then tackled you both out of the way before a beam of light blew up the ground below where you had both once been.

“Levi!?”

“Tch, I’m fine, are you?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Good.”

You both stood and looked up at the ships with a smile on your face. “Like last time Levi?”

“Tch, of course brat.”

You both flew up together into the air above the ships and glided for a moment before turning and falling back down to earth together. You both span around each other and pulled out your weapons ready to take your first target.

With guns firing you both destroyed the first ship; you fell closer together and grabbed each other’s hands. With a nod you threw each other in opposite directions towards another ship.

Wires fired forward you launched yourself around the ship and landed on top of it, your feet took control and sprang into action. You stood in the middle either side of the hover wings and drew your guns but two boots landed right on your chest sending you and your guns backwards.

You coughed blood and looked up to meet the eyes of Annie; she clicked her neck and held up her fists in front of her ready to fight you. You pulled yourself to your feet to face her but your lips began to shake.

“Annie! Don’t do this! You can still escape!”

“There is no escape.”

“There’s always a chance! Come with us! We can save humanity!”

“Jack is saving it.”

“Jack is a monster! Open your eyes Annie, I did and look what he did to me! He showed me his true form. He claims he loves me but he lied to me, shot me and sent me to death just so he could break me!”

Annie’s fists lowered. “I won’t fight you.”

“So, you’ll join us?”

“No, I won’t fight you because you are too weak.”

“Annie?” She turned and walked towards the edge of the building and motioned for a group of Titans to climb onto the roof. Your gritted your teeth, you were not going to give up on her.

Titans surrounded you, your body was being to hurt but you were mad.

Your body surged with adrenaline and sent it into fight mode; you flew forward at the first Titan fist raised. You threw your first punch at the enemy knocking him back; with a swift kick following you sent him off the edge.

Your body twisted to avoid hits; you bent your knees and swung your leg knocking two to the floor. You pushed your body up and feet first into the chest of another Titan, you jumped up and over the other coming in for a swing and landed behind him and sent a hit to the back of his head.

You felt the ground shake below you and turned to see the biggest Titan your eyes have ever laid themselves upon. You stumbled back and took a big kick to his side with a thud, but he remained unmoved.

He grabbed your ankle and swung you round and launched you through the air towards the back end of the ship, your back hit the ground and skidded sending you past your guns.

You looked up and saw you guns in a pained haze then noticed the beast running towards you, you rolled out of the way in time but slid towards the edge of the ship. You fell off and launched your wires.

The beast grabbed one and ripped it down pulling you back first onto the top of the ship, the wind shout from your lungs, you screamed in pain. You rolled out the way once more to avoid his attack and pushed yourself up.

All around you, you could see your friends fighting with all they had. You smiled at their sacrifice and looked up to the beast with crazed eyes. It stopped its laughter and roared at its new found opponents mentality.

You ran towards him screaming with him, you fell to your knees and skidded below and through his legs and grabbed your guns. You twisted your body and shot at the beast charging towards you. His pace slowed, and then he collapsed at your feet.

You wiped the blood from your mouth and looked around you for your next target.

You landed in the middle of a group of machines with only a wounded Mikasa and Eren left.

Eren sang your name. “You came to help!”

“Both of you go to Hange, she’ll give you a quick healing medication.”

Mikasa walked forward “I can take Eren there, he needs help, but I cannot leave you.”

“Don’t worry help is coming.”

“What kind of help?”

A huge machine landed right next to you and you smiled at Mikasa “Don’t worry, Armin is a smart one.”

You turned to the machine and shouted back “Now go Mikasa, me and Armin will deal with this until you are both safe. Besides I’ve always wanted to fight with you so, you better heal up quick.”

“Got it, good luck Armin.”

You looked to the machine “Alright Armin, let’s see what your new machine can do.”

You climbed up on top and tapped the glass and looked down at his halo blonde hair, for a timid kid he was brave. You looked around at the machines gathering around you both and loaded your guns ready for the fight to come.

Armin launched his first rocket blowing up five machines signalling for you to fire your guns; you held onto his back and fired all around you.

Armin shouted your name “NOW!”

You launched your wires up to fly into the air, rockets shot from Armin and exploded in all directions. You fired your guns down at any moving machines and landed back onto Armin’s machines back you nodded at him inside and he began changing towards the enemy.

Your grip tightened on the handle, palms sweaty, heart racing but eyes focused. By the way things were going; this was going to be a successful fight for the Legion.

“Armin!?”

“Yeah?”

“I have an idea; these machines are all powered by the same thing right?”

“Yeah.”

“So, let’s go break it.”

“Got it, but how do I get inside to it?”

“Make a new door.”

You lowered more onto his back and made yourself as small as possible just as Armin smashed through the wall, scraps of metal cut your skin as Armin ran down the hall with you on his back.

You pulled out your guns and shot any Titans in the way and let Armin focus on getting to the source of all the machines power.

You both looked down on the glass floor to see a giant glowing ball below, you jumped off Armin’s back and walked across so you were just above it.

“What now?”

You looked up to Armin “What would happen if we shot it?”

“The explosion magnitude could kill our friends out there.”

“So, we have to shut it off with science?”

“I could manage it, but it will be guarded. I cannot use this suit down there; if I were to graze that machine then everyone could die.”

You loaded your gun. “Then leave it to me Armin.”

You climbed on his back once more and gave him your best smile.

“A-a-are you sure?” Armin’s eyes searched yours.

“Don’t worry, we’ve got this. I believe in us both and look if we take this out then we can save lives, they no longer have to fight machines but just plain old Titans again.”

“But what if they have a machine with its own power source?”

“I haven’t seen one yet so don’t worry.”

“But, I’ve made one, who’s to say they haven’t got one?”

“Only one way to find out then.”

Armin gave you a firm nod then looked down below him he shot the glass below causing you both to hear it creak under the weight. With one loud creak the glass completely shattered below you both causing you to fall down to the lower level with a loud bang.

Armin raised the machine up to face your enemies, there were three, two men and one woman. The very three people who had been in your life since the day you heard of Jack’s betrayal. You jumped off Armin’s back and stood in front of him as a shield.

Armin whispered your name. “These are Jack’s best fighters.”

“I know.”

“Shall I call for help?”

“Levi would be nice and maybe Erwin.”

“Levi, Erwin? We need your help, sending our location now.”

Annie stepped forward her cold blue eyes searching yours. “You look almost ready, but not completely. This means you will fail.”

“No I won’t.”

Levi and Erwin landed next to you and you raised your hands “I have friends to help.”

“Friends are meaningless and expendable.”

“Annie! Don’t do this!” Armin screamed. “Come back to me, please.”

“Meaningless.” She repeated in an emotionless voice.

“Armin sweetie.” You cooed. “That’s not Annie you remember but, I promise I’ll bring her back.”

Levi stepped to your side and spoke “Tch, oi brat what have you gotten yourself into?”

“Levi, Erwin, this glowing giant ball powers the machines. Armin is going to shut it down because if it gets destroyed it will go off like a giant bomb taking out everyone in the area.”

“Got it, so we have to protect Armin?”

“You got it.”

Erwin join you at your side and smiled. “It will be a pleasure to fight alongside you and Levi.”

The three of you faced your enemies and clicked your sore joints into place; with deep breaths to steady hearts and minds you all locked your heads into one mode. Fight.


	20. The key to life?

Annie was the first to make a move, she flew towards you with here cool and calm demeanour. Your heart raced as your foot slipped to the side sliding you out of the way just as Annie’s fist came forward. You moved as quickly as possible to avoid contact with Annie’s fists or feet.

You needed to land a blow at some point but you didn’t know when, Annie was fast and after one kick from your last fight you knew she was strong.

After the fighting from earlier with your grapple system the points of your body it gripped were tired making your moves slow. Annie’s foot hit your chest making you fly backwards you rolled on the floor in pain Annie was in front of you in a blink of an eye you opened your legs wide as her foot came down in the middle of them breaking the floor.

She gritted her teeth in annoyance and kicked down once more logging her ankle in place you looked to her foot then up to her. The anger in her face grew; you grabbed what you could next to you and threw it at her she shook it off just as your fist came down into her face.

Annie stumbled back but her trapped foot made her fall backwards but in the process freed her. You kicked her side then went to strike again but she rolled away then pushed herself up to face you.

You wiped the blood from your mouth as she wiped hers from her forehead.

“Maybe I was wrong.”

You smiled “About what?”

“You are strong enough to fight me, but you have a weakness and that is your friends.”

“I’m not going to kill you Annie.”

“But, this fight and your victory requires it.”

“I won’t do it.”

“Why?”

“Because you have friends on this side waiting for you to come back, your mind has been corrupted.”

Annie smiled at you then began laughing, you stepped backwards unsteady at her break of mentality.

She charged forward at you fists and feet flying towards you, with your mind now locked into a new frame of mind your actions were quicker. Annie landed a few punches on you causing pain to spread all over your body adding to previous wounds.

Annie landed a kick causing you to skid backwards on your feet and gloved hand, your gaze was locked on the sweat and blood stained ground. You heart was thumping in your ears; the pain was biting at every nerve ending.

Annie’s foot fall came closer to you as blood dripped from your mouth to join the floor below. Her boots were just in your sight, you saw them shift. With eyes closed and a deep breath the world around you began to slow down, you heard the crunch of dirt below Annie’s feet.

You lifted your hand up and grabbed her foot just before it connected with your head, you lifted your cold gaze to meet hers causing her eyes to widen in either fear or admiration. You grabbed her ankle with both hands and twisted until you heard a snap.

Annie screamed as she hobbled backwards, she pulled out a tablet from her pocket in rage “This will be you end.”

You kicked the tablet from her hand before she could take it, she looked for it in desperation. You ran towards her and jumped up in the air and landed a kick to the side of her head. You landed on your side and breathed for moment.

You pushed yourself up a bit to see what was going on, Levi was moving fast with quick swift blows to his opponent while Erwin was slower but his hits seemed to have more power. You looked around to Armin to see him typing away as quickly as possible.

You stumbled over to him then leant against the wall “Armin? How much longer?”

“A few more minutes, is?”

“She’s fine.”

The glass above shattered more as Titans rained down, you pulled out a small device and said “alright Hange let’s see if you new invention works.” You dropped it in by Armin’s back, it beeped three times before protecting a shield screen.

You ran forward and used your grapple to hit a Titan and bring him towards you his head collided with your fist sending him flying back and knocking other Titans down. You jumped up and over a few others and landed in the centre of a group, you swung your leg round then threw out punches.

You grabbed a Titan and swung him around using him as a shield and clubbing device. You pulled one close and landed a blow to the face you dodged every hit they hand for you, it was like a majestic dance for the God’s of war.

A loud thud and the shake of the floor made your attention snap to a Titan machine. “Armin!?”

“Almost ready!”

“You better hurry.” You punched a Titan “Or everyone is dead!”

Armin clicked his fingers and shouted “I won’t be a weakling anymore, I’m going to make everyone proud!”

You smiled “That’s it Armin.”

A Titan collapsed in front of you revealing a stern looking Levi, Erwin span to the side of you and laughed “Come on lets support Armin!”

“Yes sir!”

Levi gave a small smile “Tch, was going to.”

The three of you danced together knocking out any enemy in your way giving Armin the time you needed.

You heard a surge and noticed the Titan machine was powering up Levi looked to you and you gave him a confident nod. You both ran towards the machine with small knives ready to aid you Erwin moved swiftly in the background knocking down the Titans that threatened you and Levi’s path.

You slammed you knife into the robot’s leg causing oil to burst forwards you dragged the knife all the way round with you attempting to remove the leg. You looked to Levi to see him attempting the same thing as you.

Levi and you skidded on your feet forward then looked back as the machine groaned then stumbled forwards. Pistons released compressed gas as the machine dislodged itself from its legs.

“Levi?”

“Tch, fuck.”

“What do we do?”

“We have to keep going for Armin and for everyone else; if this fires we’re all dead.”

“Okay, I’m with you.”

“We have to cut off its connection to the power source.”

Levi ran forward the skidded on his side under the machine to its back you ran forward and threw your knife into the glass cover for the pilot. You jumped up and grabbed your knife dodging the arms coming down for you.

You went to jump off but the robot ripped off the now broken glass cover you stared at the driver and went to jump off to safety. Its arm grabbed you tightly locking you in place you screamed out at the pain. The operator brought you closer to face him as he began laughing at your pain. He squeezed tighter making you kick furiously.

Levi climbed up the back of the robot avoiding gas and air leaking from it, his head snapped up as he heard you scream out in pain. He began climbing fast swinging himself up and jumping so he could reach the operator.

You looked up at Levi just as he grabbed the neck of the machine his knife raised up and his concerned eyes locked with yours, you gave him a loving smile.

“DONE!” Armin screamed just as a red ripple surged through the giant orb. The machine stopped applying pressure to your body and dropped you as it dropped to the floor.

You looked up and gave a cheer but panic struck you as Armin walked from behind his shield and a Titan ran closer to him.

“ARMIN!” Your voice croaked as the cry ripped out of you. Levi followed your gaze he pulled out his knife and threw it at the Titan. You gaze watched and pleaded with the knife that it would hit its mark before the Titan did.

Armin stumbled back as the Titan flew at him, you ran as fast as your feet could carry you over to your angel like friend. You skidded on your legs to Armin’s side as a Titan lay on top of him, you yanked the Titan off and saw Levi’s knife lodged into the side of its head.

You cupped Armin’s face and spoke softly “Come on sweetie open your eyes, you’re okay.”

Armin coughed and opened his big blue eyes to meet with your soft ones, you pulled him into your arms and sighed “Oh thank God you’re okay.”

“Thank you.”

You pulled away “Don’t worry me like that!”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, no I am. Armin you did amazing and besides you should thank Levi, he threw the knife.”

“I didn’t do much and thank you Levi.”

Levi crouched next to you and clicked his tongue “Don’t mention it brat, but you shut off all the machines, to us that is a lot.”

Armin smiled “So, I did good?”

Erwin laughed and helped Armin up “Good? No Armin you did fantastic, you are a brilliant soldier.”

“How could them three lose so easily!?” Jack screamed at his attendant.

“I don’t know sir, maybe these criminals are stronger than you realised.”

“This is not what I planned, not at all. What’s next? They destroy the machine that controls the humans turned animators?”

“Well sir…”

“What?” Jack turned on his heels and stepped closer to his attendant, the room grew colder and the poor boy drew up his touch pad to his face hiding as much as he could from his boss’s wrath. He tapped the screen to show Jack a video feed.

“I-it appears sir that you are right, they are heading to the control centre right now.”

Jack ripped the pad from the boys shaking clutches and studied the video, his beloved running with a look of strength and power he had never seen before.

“Sir?”

Jack threw the device over his shoulder as he headed out the door. “If you want something done perfectly then good old gorgeous Jack must do it himself.”

“But, sir it’s not fully tested!”

“It’ll work, I will break Levi Ackerman with me bare hands. Then I will beat that woman with an inch of her life to remind her of who she rejected!”

The lift doors closed just as Jack gave a sinister smile, his attendant shook in place fearing for his and others lives. He joined this corporation to save people not kill them, he applied for this job to be close to the great and beautiful Jack but only found a crazed, egotistic, psychotic mad man in his place.

“God help them all.”

“My grapple gear needs some work.”

Levi stopped running with the others and turned to your confused, pained and exhausted frame. He lay out his handkerchief in front of you allowing him to kneel without any dirt getting on him. With a frustrated sigh and a few clicks of the tongue Levi worked on your gear. With every sigh and click Levi  made you feel more and more like a burden.

“I’m sorry.” You whispered.

“Oi, I told you not to say that.”

“I know but I’m being a burden right now.”

“Tch, no you’re not…..but I am mad at you.”

Levi pulled at your restraints tightly making you yelp in pain. “I’m sorry…..whatever it was I did I’m sorry.”

Levi stood to face you anger riddled all over his smooth complexion, your orb eyes full of sadness facing his steel ones. He was almost impossible to read sometimes, making him full of surprises.  

His muscular arms wrapped around your body and pulled you tightly into his warm chest, the mixture of his clean scent and that of the battle relaxed you.

“I’m mad because you must have done something dangerous to get this sort of damage on your gear.”

“It was only a giant Titan; he grabbed my wire and yanked me on top of the ship.”

“Only a giant…” Levi pulled away his long fingers wrapped around your upper arms.

His anger was mounting, you hand to think fast and no matter how much this may embarrass you, or not, in front of his comrades you had to think fast before he tore you a new asshole with his words. You pushed your lips against his and felt the warmth of it burst across your face and a small burning pleasure within the pit of your stomach.

You pulled away just as Levi was perfectly in a mini daze of pleasure and began running towards the others, you had made your escape for now but you knew later Levi would fly off the handle at you.

You all were not expecting what you saw, in your minds you were preparing yourselves for another ball machine or a large amount of computers, but not this.

Yimir and a few other humans were floating in a fluid with tubes coming in and out of their bodies; these people were the ones controlling everything. People of strong mind sets were used to power the animators, people with passion and drive for someone or something that they could control a hive of collected minds.

Armin turned to you his eyes full of fear “I don’t know what to do!”

“Hange, can you call her?”

Erwin pressed his communicator “Hange this is big, we need you now, sending coordinates to you.”

“What sick fuck would do this to people?” Levi spat.

Your gun echoed in the quiet room, all eyes placed on you in an abandoned chair. Levi’s eyes focused on the gentle tapping of your tears hitting the floor.

You raised your head, eyes full of rage with teeth gritted. Your mind was full of images of Jack and his insane laughter. The red heat of anger boiled up inside of you, this anger was like nothing you had felt before and it was going to drive you to bring Jack to his knees. In order to defeat a madman you too had to become mad.

You slotted your gun into its place then clicked your neck sending a rush of ecstasy within you. Your movements were smooth and fluid like a gentle dance. Darkness covered your eyes; a manic smile crept across your face.

Jack danced inside your head laughing as the ripped and smashed the very foundations of your sanity. Pools of burning anger seeped their way into your mind, swirling, drowning, and filing every corner.

Your feet carried you forward through the halls as if they knew where they should go. Levi called out to you, his hand wrapped around your wrist but you shook him off. No one could break through the thick red water within your head.

You fingers laced themselves through your hair gripping tightly sending a volt of pain through your body, soon followed by a wave of pleasure. You could feel Jack’s icy grip on your throat, squeezing tightly, his smile as twisted as ever.

‘Welcome to my world….How does it feel to lose your mind?’

‘It’s funny….’

‘What is?’

‘That my vision of insanity is you.’

‘You knew this to be true……..are you ready to have some fun?’

With a click of your fingers as you gazed out at the war torn city you gave it a large menacing smile.

‘Oh, I’ve never been more ready in my life Jack.’

“Levi? What’s wrong with her?” Armin stepped closer to his commanding officer.

Levi didn’t answer because he didn’t know how to reply, he had never seen you like this before, but he had seen this look in others. You had to look of someone who no longer had anything to lose, a person how had been broken and put together so many times that maybe this was the last time, no more fixing.

Were you lost to him? Had he allowed his key to life to break? He promised to protect you but he forgot that he couldn’t protect you from yourself.


	21. Red Haze

‘So, where are we going first?’ Your mental image of Jack grinned.

“Where do you think?”

‘We’re going to destroy this place?’

“No….the others can do that, they can save these people. We are going after the top.”

‘Ooooow the real me?’

“Yes, I’m going to kill Jack by any means necessary.” Mind Jack began laughing and floating around you as you walked the long hallway.

Levi watched you walk away and spoke back to his team. “Shut this thing down, I’ll go after her.”

“You can’t go alone.” Erwin stated.

“You’re needed here Erwin, you need to lead everyone. She is broken right now and she needs someone like me, someone who also is broken.”

“Fine, get her back for us.”

Levi nodded at Erwin turned on his heels and ran down the hall after you; he couldn’t lose you after everything you’ve both been through. You both had made a promise to each other and for once in his life he was going to make sure he kept it and ensured you both lived. Levi would lose his humanity if he lost one more important person in his life.

 

You pressed your gun harshly against the Titan’s head as his tip toes fought to stay on the edge of the platform.

“Where is Jack?” You asked.

“I don’t know!” He whimpered back.

“You’re lying to me.”

“Look miss I can’t tell you, if I do he’ll kill me.”

“If you don’t tell me I’ll hurt you in ways you couldn’t even imagine!”

You lifted the Titan then slammed his back onto the ground and pressed your knee onto his chest, ribs cracked under your knee. His cracked mask revealed a terrified man that struck something small within you, what where you doing? This wasn’t like you. You shook your head to remove your sane self from your thoughts.

“Alright! Just follow this path down the hall, he’s in the underground but to get to it there are thousands of us. You’ll die before you can end our great leader!”

“Thank you for the information.”

You shot the Titan’s hear causing his to release a blood curdling scream in the hall, with his injury he would stay here and live in order to tell Levi where to go. You ran down the hall with mind Jack laughing at your cruelty of leaving a poor man writhing and crying on the floor. The halls and Titan’s in your path seemed to stretch on forever only fuelling your anger, you had to be close by now, and your trigger finger was itching.

Your boots skidded on the floor as you arrived at the grand hall in the underground, Jack stood in the middle his back turned looking at a scene revealing his city fighting itself. You could hear the distant footfall of Levi behind you desperate to reach you in time before you ended this all the wrong way.

“Jack!?” You screamed and ended with a insane laughter.

He's well defined back disappeared to reveal his bright grin. “Welcome my love, it seems you are more ready for this than ever!”

“I'm going to rip that smug smile off your face.”

“If I fall you will fall with me.”

“Let's end this!”

 

 

“Armin?” Historia looked at him with pleading eyes.

“Don't worry me and Hange will save them all.”

“Thank you, she did promise me this would happen.”

“If I know her like I do, she's tough, she'll help us end it all.”

Hange placed her hand on Armin's shoulder after hearing the pain in his voice, they shared a knowing look. Stopping Jack was going to be a suicide mission and you were brave enough to take the plunge for them all.

 

Jack laughed as his reinforcements arrived sweat dripping down his charming face, you pushed yourself up from the ground blood running from a wound upon your head.

“Even with a snapped mind you are no match for me!”

You screamed as your mental Jack grabbed your arms from behind and whispered sweet words of murder and torture. You ran forward and released your grapple system to pull you towards the wall and Jack. You twisted your body round to get an angle, your boots collided with a Titan sending a shock wave up you spine pushing you more.

You flipped your body in the air landing on a Titan, twisting quickly on your feet your back rolled down a Titan's arms and gun before grabbing it and forcing the side of your hand into the throat of the Titan breaking everything.

Jack walked to the panel in front of him arming the device to control all the people in the city. You moved faster kicking and punching all in your way. You rolled on the floor shooting a Titan in the head before lashing your leg out into another side. You screamed a war cry shaking Jack to the bone, you launched your grapples pulling a Titan closer, you twisted your body in time and released the grapple to launch the Titan out of the window.

Your heard your name screamed from a familiar voice, your red haze beginning to slip. You turned to see Levi gazing at you with concerned eyes, his steel eyes dotted around the room as he launched himself forward to land next to you.

“If we are doing this brat, we are doing it together.”

You turned your head to see the determination and love in his eyes, the red slipped away “You're right.”

“Tch, I'm always right.”

“Yeah.” You laughed.

You locked arms with Levi as he launched your small body at the Titans with a cry from you both. Levi raised his strong legs and connected it with the head of a charging Titan, he twisted his body towards you and slammed his fist into the lower spine of the Titan next to you releasing a large cracking sound from the Titan. You jumped up wrapping your legs around the Titan's neck flipping your body and him around to throw him into the ground.

You both breathed and looked at the scene of chaos around you, with satisfied smiles and loving gazes a realisation dawned on you both, Jack was missing.

“Tch, where did that bastard go? Now's not the time to shit.”

You heard machines hiss and slowly turned to the ground opening behind you. “Levi...”

His gaze followed yours and saw the large human powered killing machine rise up with Jack behind the controls, his laugh echoing.

Levi dived at you as the arm came crashing down splitting the stone floor with a rubble, the force shot objects, rocks and levi and you into the air. You fired your grapples and grabbed Levi's hand before he could fall into the large hole below.

“What are we going to do? Armin said he shut them all down!?”

Levi squeezed your hand as you landed on a high perch “It's self powered, we have to destroy its power sources one by one, or risk taking out Jack.”

You began shaking in place no words could reach you, you were breaking apart, you were scared that this was really the end and you would lose.

Jack brought the arm up and charged the gun, Levi pushed you out of the way before diving away in the opposite direction. Jack turned his attention to Levi only and began swinging at his tiny frame compare to the large monster. You shook on the spot and dropped to your knees, you couldn't move, you didn't believe you had the strength in you.

Levi cried your name and ripped you from your thoughts “We can do this! You're strong don't let me down now! You can kill this son of a bitch and you will do it!”

You looked over to Jack his face contorted into that of a mad man, his laugh rippling from his whole body. You looked to the floor and saw your sweat drip and hit the reflective surface.

“I can't do this.” Your body slowly rose up.

“I'm not strong enough.” You staggered forward.

“I can't defeat him.” You raised your gun up.

Levi's screams in pain stabbed your heart and soul, you lifted your head to see him in the grasp of Jack's machine.

“I'm going to squeeze all the life out of you, then rip you in two.” The hand closed slowly again making Levi cough blood with another scream.

You shook eyes wide “I can't beat him.”

You gripped the gun tightly knuckles white, you gritted your teeth and looked to a small power pack on the back of the machine.

“But I'm going to die trying!” You roared.

Adrenaline burst inside you as you cupped your other hand under the gun and fired at your first power source box on the machines back. A shock of electricity ran across the back and speared all over causing Jack to release Levi. You grappled ahead and flew forward catching Levi just in time.

You placed Levi in a safe spot on the floor and kissed his head. “You've done enough Levi, thank you. But now, it's my turn.”

He smiled and cupped your face and whispered “Don't do.........anything stupid........brat.”

You smiled and said “Then I wouldn't be me.”

You lay him down and contacted Erwin “Hey, Levi is down he needs a medic. I've only got minors so I'm taking down Jack.”

 

 

Your body twisted around just as Jack swung his arm out to grab your wires he pulled your body down towards the ground releasing all the air within your lungs on impact. You rolled across the floor avoiding his foot, you shot your grapples up to the ceiling and flew feeling the cool breeze from the broken windows kiss your face. Freedom was calling out to you and you were going to listen, Jack had to be stopped now. You flew around the back of him gun raised and one eye closed to create the perfect aim. With your breath held you fired the next shot into the next power source, electricity burst from the pack and rippled across the machine, Jack cried in anger and began hitting the controls.

As Jack focused on something else for a few short minutes you looked around the machine to see where the other power packs were with two gone you saw you had three left. You checked your gun and noticed two bullets remained, with a machine this size and only one power source left you knew it was possible to take it down but with high risks to your life.

You braced your feet against the wall and pushed yourself off and grappled onto the machine, Jack cried in victory as his machine began working. You aimed for the next packs and quick fired at both releasing a large explosion and electricity to shoot up your wires.

You screamed in agony as every cell in your body was attack, you body hit the top of the machine, you rolled over the head and shot forward before colliding with the ground. Your muscles were weak and your breathing erratic, you prayed that your body could reboot before Jack's machine could.

“You little bitch!” Jack cried. “I'm doing all of this for a better future a better world for the both of us. Stop trying to wreck it!”

“I'll never....s-stop fighting you. You're......you're a monster.”

“So are you!”

“Then we'll die..........together!”

Jack screamed as his machines fist came down, you rolled your weak body just enough but were sent flying upwards due to the sheer force. His other hand glided through the air and hit your body the shocking pain ripped at every joint and muscle making you want to scream but you were greeted by another pain of the stone walls connecting with your fragile frame.

Jack stepped forward “I did everything for you!”

He kicked your gut and sent you flying and rolling like a rag doll.

“I sacrificed so much for you!”

He threw a Titan's body at your rising frame causing you to cough up all the air from your lungs and skid backwards.

“I gave up on society, just so I could make you happy!”

He knelt the machine down and slammed his hand onto you causing you to wriggle under the weight.

“I killed people.” His voice sounded in pain. “Granted, I may have enjoyed killing and all the money I got. But, I did it all out of love.”

“I loved the young Jack who worked hard every day to help the poor people around him. The one who moved in with a girl who punched him in the face when they first met. The boy who never lied, the boy who had a sparkle in his eyes. But, he died long ago and left nothing but a shell where a monster now lives. I trusted and loved you. ” You spat.

His eyes softened as he gazed down at you his eyes darting back and forth as he looked for something. His eyes hardened. “So, that's how it's going to be. I was a fool as that child and now I see the real world. One that must be destroyed then rebuilt in my image.”

You laughed as a tear rolled down your face “I just wish I could have seen him or held him one last time and told him it was going to be okay. I failed you Jack, I did, I failed to show you the love and friendship you deserved. It's all my fault and I don't blame you.”

“Stop it.”

“I've always cared for you, but you have to realise what you've done, you killed innocent people. You tried to rewrite humans and rip them from their families.”

“They told me to...”

You placed your hand onto the glass window of the pilots seat and saw your hands shaking, a blood print smeared as you pleaded with Jack. “I won't give up on you Jack, you mean too much to me. I can't kill you.”

“Please....stop....I.......they told me.”

“Listen to your heart, I know the little Jack is in their somewhere. I'm here for you, I've always been and always will.”

“Why.......just......give up on me.”

You laughed through your pain lightly causing Jack to look at you. “I was always stubborn, stop now Jack turn off this machine and tell me who is behind the Titans.”

“Would I have been..........would this have been different.”

“Come with me.”

“Do you think.......things would have ended differently...........if.....”

“There's still time.”

“If I would have met you before the Titans........do you think.......I wouldn't have fallen?”

“I will never give up on you.”

Jack held his head in his hands tears falling from his eyes. “They got into my head........I was the first animator.....I can't do this any more.”

“Join us all.”

“What.........what if.........what if it's too late?”

You smiled through the pain and blood “It's never too late.”

“I tried to kill you........I tried to kill the one you love.....”

“Don't you dare give up on me Jack.”

Jack looked you in the eyes, the hidden pain rising up to the surface the control slowly slipping away.

“I can feel their control slipping.”

You heard a voice in your ear call your name “It's.....it's Levi....Armin is shutting down the machines.....those being controlled are gaining back their minds.”

You looked at Jack and saw his eyes were soft like they used to be, your eyes widened and the machines grip left your body and moved to the side, the glass on the pilot seating. Jack fell out onto the floor exhausted. You crawled over to him and saw something shine on his neck that travelled down his spine and under his shirt.

You pulled Jack closer as his shook and cried out in horror and pain. “They made me..........they made me do such horrible things........I could never...........I'm so sorry.”

You held him into your battered and broken chest. “I knew you couldn't, I knew there was something more to this. I told them all to leave you to me because I knew something was wrong. I had to get through to you. Now lets go back, we have a city to save.”

“You'll let me?”

“I have to have my best friend at me side right?”

Jack smiled at you. “You have a big heart.”

You smiled as Jack stood up and hoisted you up to lean against him as he helped you both walked down the long hall back to the others. You felt the warmth of Jack's body next to you and looked up at the large window ahead and saw your friends flying past and shouting in their small victory. You lent your head against Jack's shoulder as he held you limp along ignoring the later battles to come. There was a bigger enemy out there that manipulated people into doing things for them, they turned innocent humans into monsters, they had to be stopped.

The ground shook violently behind your both, you turned to see a dark figure in the machine charging towards you both. A voice erupted from it. “Damn you Legion! You took away my best animator, now you die.”

You pushed Jack out of the way and collided with the charging heap of metal, Jack screamed for his newly reclaimed friend as you dragged your body up the monster to the last power pack. Levi stumbled around the corner with Erwin, Jack pointed to you.

Levi's eyes widened as he saw you raise your knife above your head, you gave him a goodbye smile before plunging the knife into the last power source. The machine jerked, twisted and smashed into the window sending you both falling. With the remaining energy in the machine the pilot grabbed you tightly allowing you to see inside at who was behind it all. You smiled sweetly at the pilot, memories flooding in.

With a light laugh you looked deeply into their familiar eyes and spoke softly “Hello father.”

He gave you a twisted smile. “Hello sweet pea.”

You felt the cool air rush by you in this slow moment, you could see everything so clearly now. The reason why you were saved from the hell hole of the underground, the reason why your mother was killed, the reason why you were encouraged to learn how to fight. Your father wanted you to be strong, he always loved you and wanted a better world for you. He killer your mother because she opposed him, his methods. He chose Jack to get to you, he used Jack to break you, but in the end it was seeing your fathers face again that was slowly breaking you.

As the world rushed by you, the ground ready to swallow you whole, you saw your father acted in order to escape. You raised your knife again and dragged it against wires and pipes, the machines hand loosened allowing you to slip free you shot your grapples out just as your father grappled into a Titan transporter. Your eyes locked onto his one last time before the world heated up from the machine blowing up below you. Your body flew up from the force.

Your grapples gripped into a building and ripped you to the side, skin burning, lungs screaming, body aching and heart breaking you collided with the wall and allowed the world around you to go black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been away for so long I've just got a new job and have been working hard there at the same time going back to university at the end of this year so, I've been a busy bee! I will be writing every weekend so I can get new chapters up ^.^


	22. I'm not tapping out

You're eyes slowly opened due to the calling of your throbbing head. You looked around the med bay to see fellow legion fighters in different states of recovery. You jumped off the bed and walked the mirror to observe the damage your father had done. Bandages wrapped around your right arm and leg which took the full force of the burns, the rest of you had small cuts and bruises. You smiled to yourself, you were tougher then you thought.

You walked down the hallway to see Levi sat on his own, bandages on his skin and your burnt shirt in his hands. You walked into the room and slumped down next to him letting out a long sigh. His tear filled eyes gazed at you in disbelief.

You laughed sweetly "What a royal fuck up right?"

He smiled weakly "Yeah."

"What no witty comment?"

"No."

"I'm glad you're okay."

You flinched at the sound of quiet sobbing attempting to be held back. You looked at Levi as he let his tears flow. Your heart broke at the sight you reached out for him but yelped sharply as he pulled you into a vice like hug.

He gasped through tears. "You're alive! I thought you were my imagination. I was scared, so god damn fucking scared I was going to lose someone else important to me."

"I'm so sorry, I just I thought you weren't real either."

You both held each other through the tears until you couldn't cry anymore. 

 

Levi squeezed your hand as you both looked down at a sleeping Jack. Levi had informed you that due to the long time he was under control it had warn out his body and mind, this meant he needed to recover. Levi pulled you into his chest and kissed your head, you breathed in his natural scent and felt at peace. 

"Hey you two, I'm glad you're both safe and well." Hange gave you both a weak and sweet smile.

You hugged her softly "Thank you for saving me life."

"It's nothing really, you should have seen me ha! I was in tears making sure you didn't die or your wounds were infected!"

You both laughed off the hardship you'd all been through. 

You looked to Jack and then back at Hange and felt Levi's comforting touch again. "So, will he ever wake up again or was....was back there the last time....the last time i could ever speak to him?"

"He'll pull through because he's got something worth fighting for. I've checked him over a lot and he's showing good signs, don't worry you'll speak to him again."

"Good, I want to tell him that we don't blame him and give him a chance to fight back."

"I'm sure he'd love to fight with us."

Levi pulled at your hand. "Come on I can imagine Erwin wants to talk to us, thanks Hange."

"Woah." Hange's eyes grew bigger as you both walked out hand in hand. "You called me by my name! You must love me!"

"Fuck off shitty glasses."

She laughed, her normal giddy self returning. "That's the Levi I know."

 

Erwin sighed as you sifted through the papers on his desk, he felt like he could kick himself for not foreseeing what had just happened. He winced at the pain from his wound where his arm use to be and decided that losing his arm to a mechanical Titan was enough punishment. He raised his head at the sound of a knock at his door and sighed a come in.

Erwin smiled weakly at you and Levi as you sat down in front of him, your eyes gazed at how thin his face looked and the absence of one arm.

He smiled brightly "Hange is making me a new arm, I didn't like the old one."

Levi rolled his eyes as you giggled "Tch, fucking idiot."

"How can I help you two?"

"Thought you'd want to see the brat now she's awake."

"Hmm yes. Look I am sorry about-"

You waved him off. "Nothing can shock me now Erwin, really I'm okay."

"Good, now on behalf of humanity I'd like to say thank you."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You pushed yourself to the edge to win, yes the real leader got away, but you saved a man from darkness. You......You are one hell of a soldier."

"Thank you, but I did what anyone would."

Levi lightly punched your arm. "Tch, just take the congratulations brat so we can go home."

A hint of red blossomed in your cheeks due to embarrassment and the dirty thoughts to why Levi was wanting to get you both home. "Ye-yeah sorry, um thank you Erwin."

Erwin laughed feeling like himself again. "Alright you two should head home for now, we have to wait for people to recover and for a new plan to be formed."

"Sure thing." Levi lifted himself up and saluted Erwin before holding your upper arm and dragging you out of the room with him. 

 

You stumbled into Levi's apartment and gasped in awe of how clean it was, the last time you were here he door blew up in your face. You walked over to the balcony and looked out at the city, nothing had changed, everything seemed to be functioning normally like the battle they'd just had was nothing but a dream. Levi's arms wrapped around you, he sighed and buried his head into you neck inhaling your scent.

"It's like nothing has changed." You sighed.

"Hmm, welcome to being a soldier."

"You sound tired."

"I am brat, I just don't want to sleep because I have you back in my arms again."

"You should at least sit down and rest."

"Hmm, fine."

Levi slumped on the sofa but his body was ridged, you screwed up you face in displeasure.

"What now brat?"

You sat next to him and began massaging his shoulders. "I told you to rest and you look uncomfortable, so I guess I'll have to help."

Levi appeared confused at first and sighed "Fine."

You felt Levi beginning to relax under your touched, you sat on his lap facing him causing a crimson red to grace his cute complexion. "What are you?"

"I can get a better angle here and relax you now have a nice view if you want."

Levi snaked his hands along your thighs to your hips then closed his eyes with a content smile and sigh. You carried on kneading away at all the knots in his shoulders but couldn't help yourself. You leaned forward kissing his lips lightly, Levi's eyes flew open giving you a dirty squint.

"What? You looked like you had a knot there so I tried to get rid of it."

"Hmm, that so brat? Well I think you missed it."

Levi leaned forward and capture your lips in a deep kiss causing heat to build up slowly below. Levi pushed further attempting to take control and dominate you. You bit his lip in order to tell him off.

Levi whimpered your name. "What was that for?"

"I told you to relax, so relax."

"Alright, it's just strange you taking control."

"Think of it as a thank you present."

"Tch, fine."

You massaged your way down his chest causing him to hum in pleasure, your hands traveled down to his thighs. His body went rigid then slowly relaxed at such a sweet touch in a very sensitive area. You slipped off his lap onto the floor, your fingers moving closer and closer up massaging as they went. Levi's head leaned back as a deep pleased sigh escaped him.

You took one look at the growing bulge and knew what you had to do next, a dirty grin crawled across your face. It was time for revenge for the time in the closet when he turned you into a mewling mess of a puddle.

You freed his manhood still taken a back by the sheer size of it, Levi wasn't a tall man but he defiantly big in other areas. Levi's hand gripped yours his cheeks tinged with pleasureful and embarrassed red.

He whispered your name. "You don't, let me help you relax."

"No first you."

You ran your tongue up his length causing Levi to gasp then lean back, you were destroying his ability to fight back. Your tongue swirled around his tip before you slowly took him into your mouth. Levi moaned your name causing you to hum in pleasure sending waves of bliss over Levi. 

You moved your head up and down moving your hair out of the way. Your tongue ran along his length a swirled around his length. You pulled away and began to move your hand up and down feeling your own heat below growing by the second. Your lustful gaze locked onto Levi's pleasure ridden face as he moan and whimpered your name. 

You crawled your way up his body and locked your swollen with Levi's gasping ones. You felt Levi realize this sudden contact as he grabbed your waist and pinned your chest against his. His tongue plunged into your mouth increasing your desire.

Levi pulled away licking your neck up to your ear before whispering seductively "I want more."

You looked at him confused "More?"

You went to move onto your knees but swung you round slamming your back onto the sofa. He loomed over you adorning your neck and lips with kisses.

"I still want more." He gasped.

He pulled your shirt causing the cool air to attack your hot skin, you heart beat loudly in your ears at the sight of Levi's hungry gaze. His long fingers traced down your neck sending shivers of anticipation and pleasure throughout your body. He placed his warm hands below your bra and moved round to the clasp, he peeled your bra away and threw it quickly away. 

Levi's tongue round and round before taking your breast into his mouth, you hummed Levi's name arching your back slightly and leaning into his touch. Levi moved down your body to the hem of your shorts, his lustful eyes locked with yours begging for permission.

"I want more." Levi begged you.

You nodded and closed your eyes as his fingers grazed sensitive skin. You heard your shorts and underwear hit the floor, you looked down to Levi watching him move closer. The sudden vulnerability made you embarrassed. 

"Stop."

Levi's lustful eyes turned soft with love and concern. "What's wrong?"

"I'm umm I'm embarrassed. I umm have a lot of scars and I-"

"You're beautiful."

Levi crawled up to kiss you passionately restoring you courage and passion. Levi whispered you name so sweetly as his forehead touched yours.

"We can stop if it's too soon after everything."

"No, I....I....umm I want more." You turned you face away as it burned with embarrassment. 

"Tch, cute."

Levi kissed you softly, trailing his kisses slowly down until he reached your heat, he gripped your waist and pulled you closer as his tongue licked your folds slowly making you whine for more. He grinned at you before swirling patterns over your bud of pleasure causing heat to swim through you and moan his name. His mouth trailed up your body, his lips locked with yours in a passionate kiss. 

You gasped sharply as you felt him insert one of his slender fingers, your breathing became ragged with bliss as he moved his finger in and out. He adorned your neck with kisses. You whimpered for Levi causing him to kiss your panting lips, you bucked your hips up as you felt his second finger enter you. Your heart was racing and your mind was full of pure pleasure.

Your hand snaked down Levi's chest to his manhood and gripped him firmly, you moved your hand up and down causing his movements on your to waver. His breathing became ragged as he moaned your name into your ear.

You bit down on his earlobe and whispered. "More."

Levi knelt up and reached for the draw to pull out protection, he pulled it on himself. He looked up at you to check, you gave him a sweet smile assuring him you wanted this just as much as him. He pulled you by your hips closer to him and guided himself slowly into you. You moaned in pleasure and the much needed touch.

Levi leaned over you kissing you passionately as your body adjusted to him. His hand snaked down you side to your thigh lifting you leg up slightly as he began his long movements causing you pleasurable torture. 

His body leaned down to you his hungry lips searching for yours a sly grin on his lips. "Something wrong?"

"Levi...please."

"Please what?"

"Don't make me say it."

"Think of this as revenge."

Levi stopped his movements his lips grazing your skin and mouth, he hummed your name. "Tell me."

"More, please."

"More what?"

"....I...I..........Levi I thought I was going to lose you back there......I...."

Levi's teasing stare filled with love. "I love you so much it hurts. Don't ever scare me like you did, don't ever leave me again."

"I love you Levi."

You both shared a passionate kiss as Levi began to quicken his pace, but in that moment the fun playful sex you planned to have turned into something more beautiful and passionate, it was love.

You both moaned each others names as you road out the burning pleasure bubbling within you both. Levi's body pressed against you, his lips never leaving yours. Levi gripped you waist with one hand while the other laced with you bandaged hand. As the pleasure built up Levi placed his forehead against yours his panting breath managed a weak moan of your name. 

He placed sloppy kisses to your neck as the burning heat built up within you, you cold feel a high pleasure coming on. 

"Levi." You whimpered. "I'm.."

Levi took your cue and began moving harder and faster building you up to your ultimate release, you moaned Levi's name loudly. A hot white pleasure burst in your mind, you forgot where you were or who you were all you knew was an ultimate blissful pleasure. Levi moved faster and faster his breath heating up your neck as he road out your climax. His pace became sloppy as he pushed himself to the edge. 

He moved as much as he could in the pure pleasure but the high was so strong all he could do was moan your name and plunge himself deep into you and thrust in with little movements. His breathed heavily into your neck, both of your rough panting filled the room. 

Levi lazily looked down at you, you hummed in pleasure kissing him weakly. 

Levi smiled brushing the hair away from your face. "You're so amazing....and beautiful.....I love you."

You hummed in pleasure too weak to reply, you could barely function properly after the high you had both reached. 

You gasped "I...want....more.....later"

Levi laughed through his own panting. "I couldn't.....agree....more."

 


	23. My real family

Your finger tips lightly traces Levi's collarbone as he slept peacefully with a faint smile. You shuffled closer to him on the sofa burying your nose into the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent, nothing brought you more comfort than knowing, really knowing that he was there with you. 

"What are you doing creep?"

You squealed shuffling backwards, Levi grabbed your wrist and waist pulling you from the sofas edge and pressing your bodies together. 

"I-I-I was just.."

"Just what?" His steel eyes bared into yours.

You looked down at your chest, your face flushed as you realized both you and Levi were wearing nothing. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Tch, don't be brat, I've been awake for a while."

"Wait so you were touching my skin and you even put your nose in my hair!"

"So?"

"You're a sadist you know that right? You enjoy watching me squirm."

"Because brat you're cute."

"You're....you're.."

"I'm what? Careful what you say brat, I'm grumpy in the mornings."

You sat up and grabbed Levi's shirt sniffling the collar around your neck. 

Levi sighed. "Creep."

"I'm not a creepy you cleaning loving old fart!" You felt the sofa shift. "Oops."

"You better run."

You shot out of your seat and attempted to run as Levi pulled on his tight boxers and sprinted for you. You ran into the bedroom rolling over the bed back towards the door and headed towards the bathroom you looked back and saw Levi take one step onto the bed and leap over it onto the other side, he may be shorter than some men but he was extremely athletic, strong and flexible. You squealed in fear as he grew closer, you mentally slapped yourself for staring at the man you adored. 

You saw the bathroom door and felt victory wash all over you but a vice grip wrapped itself around your wrist yanking you back. You reached out for the door and knew that one day, yes one day you'd win at something against Levi, maybe gaming was the next thing. 

Levi slammed your back against the wall and pinned you there, his hair was disheveled his eyes fixed on yours. Your eyes took his all in and you so desperately wanted him to kiss you, tease you, just anything before you had a melt down. 

"You look good like this." Levi purred.

"L-like what?"

"Like an innocent new cadet in trouble."

"Um...I...please Captain Ackerman, I didn't mean to."

"What...what are you doing?"

"Role playing."

"Why?"

"I thought you might like it, you seem the type of man who'd love to be in control and well I want you to be."

"Tch......Well....Cadet you have to be punished."

"Yes Captain, please but....be gentle."

Levi's cheeks flushed. "Tch, like hell I will be."

Levi began attacking your neck sending waves of tingling pleasure all over, you loved this feeling, you looked up at your pinned hands and bit you lip. You made a mental note to by some silk ties, maybe Levi would like that.

The doorbell rang loudly drawing your attention and making your heart sink. Levi stared daggers at the door and growled in frustration as Erwin's voice echoed from the intercom for him and the others to be let in. 

 

You stared at the brewing pot of tea lost in thought at what Erwin was saying to Levi and the others, tears stinging your eyes. A gentle call of your name woke you from your daze. 

"You okay kiddo?" Hange smiled.

"I'm fine."

"I'm a doctor and I know very well that I'm fine does not mean okay."

"It's just, I have my best friend back." You smiled at Jack as he talked with Erwin and the others. "But also my father and yet...."

"It'll be okay we're here for you."

"I know that Hange, I know. But when the time comes I'm scared I won't be able to stop him, I could barely stop Jack."

Hange smiled and patted your head. "We all went in fighting believing we'd die and it was the end, but it was just the battle not the war. We didn't give it our all, we only thought of sacrifice. But now we are fully prepared with new gadgets and weapons, we can't lose. When the time comes, you wont be alone, we'll all be here for you."

"Thanks Hange, this is why I love you."

"You're too cute." She grabbed your cheeks and began squeezing.

"OW! Hange stop!"

"I can't help it your so-OOW LEVI!"

Levi's fist hand rained down upon Hange's head causing her to release her grip on you.

Levi clicked his tongue "No one touches her but me, got it?"

"Ooow Levi." She wiggled her eyebrows. "What have you been doin-OW!"

"Come on brat, you'll need to hear what's going on."

 

Jack sighed leaning his head on your shoulder causing him to get a death stare from Levi, but Jack didn't care you were his long before Levi's.

Jack snuggled closer "I'm sorry kitten, but that's what they discovered in that weird memory tube."

"What's with the new pet name? Plus it's fine I don't know anything about my father, you seem to know more about him."

"Well you're cute like a kitten! I am really sorry about this all, if I would have known.."

"You had no control over yourself or your emotions because of him, so it's okay, really."

Jack smiled weakly at you, his shoulders slumped like a weight had been lifted.

You looked over to Erwin who looked very concerned.

"Erwin, listen I don't consider him my father at all. He left me and my mother when I was very young, I just about remember his face and voice, that's why I recognized him."

Erwin shuffled in his seat to lean closer. "So, he was only a small part of your life?"

"Well he used to send money to my mum after he left to help her, he was never concerned about my mother but only me, like I was his world."

"Do you remember anything about the day he left?"

"He said he had to leave the City and go beyond, he had a calling and if he stayed he'd be in trouble. He told me he loved me more than anything and that everything he's done, every choice has been for me. He never said kind words to my mother, he just told her 'don't screw up' with these eyes, harsh nasty eyes and left."

"Hmm, and your mother after that?"

"Never mentioned him again, I looked at the letters myself she usually threw them away, but I wanted to read them. I'm glad I did because it made me see how badly my dad treated my mum. I don't think there was ever any love, which makes me concerned at how they had me."

"I know it might be hard, but is there anything you can think of that may hint to that?"

"No, nothing."

"I might know something." Jack mumbled. 

You gazed at his sad eyes. "Jack?"

"I'm sorry kitten....As you know I had a few exchanges with him, in one of the memories he talked about creating the pure breed, a pure Titan. He seemed so pleased with himself about it like he'd already....achieved it." 

Everyone's eyes fell onto you, the silence in the room made you feel like you were drowning, your heart raced, palms sweaty. "I......I.....am an experiment?"

Levi stood up growling at Jack. "This is not possible you piece of shit! How could you make her feel like this? You call yourself a fucking friend?"

"Levi? Please stop." Your hand gripped his shaking one. He sighed and sat next to you. 

"After everything I've been through It doesn't seem much of a shock, my mum must have been my surrogate. But I look like her..."

Hange raised her hand. "It is possible that he perfectly combined your mothers and his DNA alongside other elements to achieve you. It does explain a lot about you, you abilities, strength, agility, intellect and most of all your drive."

"So, cadet.....what do you want to do?" Erwin's blue eyes bore into you.

"He....he may have created me, but as far as I'm concerned I only had one parent. When it comes to the concept of family, I understand he is genetically but.....I have a family, one that I love greatly, that will never leave me. They may be weird, aggressive or weird but they are everything to me and I could never betray them. You, all of you are my family and I owe you so much for what you've done for me. He is not family, he is a sick man in charge of a terrible company nothing more, and right now I want to be with my family. When the end comes I want it to be with my family we'll kill him together."

Erwin's beaming smile caused a burst of cheers and laughter in the room from all your new family, you'd never go back on your word, after all they showed you the same love and kindness your mother had. You didn't want to change these people for anyone or anything in this world.

 

"Sooooooo, what do you think?" Armin beamed.

"Armin? You've really out done yourself, this is amazing." You held up your new guns to the light then jumped up and down feeling the lack of weight from the new grapple system.

"Well I tried my best, and Hange did a lot of the work."

"Don't sell yourself short Armin, seriously nice one."

Levi walked past clicking his tongue. "Not bad bowl head kid."

"Ever the master of words." You rolled your eyes. "Later Armin."

You left the little angel in pure delight at gaining praise from the tyrant Captain.

"So, we going for a test run?"

"Hmm."

"I think it'll be fun to stretch our legs."

"Hmm."

"You're not still grumpy about this morning right?"

"They interrupted me, I hate it when little shits do that. Besides I'm more worried about you, saying all that disgusting stuff back at my place to all of them."

"Is that jealousy I see?"

"Shut it brat."

"Levi?" You grabbed his cravat and pulled him in for a kiss. "You are the most important person in the world to me, and yes more important than them."

"Not good enough."

"What do you want then?"

Levi grabbed your chest strap and pulled you into his office, he threw you towards his desk slamming your butt against it as he locked the door.

You rubbed your butt and said "Levi, that hurt a bit, my butt is all sore because of......umm." Levi walked closer darkness cast across his face. "You know what I'm fine actually."

Levi's long fingers wrapped around your side straps and slid down your body, you gulped in anticipation, eyes watching his every movement. His fingers trailed down to your bum and squeezed making you wince at the painful pleasure. Your gaze shot up to his eyes, you blushed in realization that this hold time he had been watching your every little reaction to his touch. 

"Levi....I?"

He lifted you up and sat you on his desk then dragged his hands down your legs and squeezed earning him a little moan from you, a devilish smile appeared on his darkened face. This side of Levi was not the passionate, love making Levi you knew, this was the jealous possessive type and you kind of liked it. His long elegant fingers wrapped around the top of his cravat and pulled it loose, you had no idea what was going through his head but you suspected this was either punishment or revenge. 

Levi lent closer to you, you squeezed your eyes shut waiting, pleading for a kiss, anything to relief you of this built up desire and lust. A gentle kiss was placed on your cheek then you felt a soft fabric's feathery touch on your eyes, you went to question Levi when you felt the knot tie behind your head. You senses heightened as you were placed on edge by your lack of sight. 

You jumped as you felt Levi's lips graze you cheek towards your ear. "You look good enough to eat."

Your whole body shivered as your passion and need was sent into overdrive. His lips collided with yours in a powerful and lustful fight which you knew you had no chance in winning, but you didn't even want to win. His hand slid up your tank top across you soft skin making you moan into his mouth. 

Then you felt nothing, you whined at the loss of attention. You blinked a few times as the cravat left you and adjusted to the light. You looked over to Levi who just finished putting the cravat back on and ran his fingers through his raven locks. 

"Levi?" You whimpered, desperate for him.

"Tch, that was pay back."

"I knew it!"

"The way you looked, and that moan."

"Sh-shut up."

"What?"

"Say after all of this is done." You twirled round kissed him on the lips and wrapped your arms around his waist. "How about we do that again but with some ties as well."

Levi cheeks became a delicious pink. "Sure, but next time brat, I'm going to win again."

"Ass."

 

You jumped up and down on the spot and Erwin called out all the safety and rules for the new mechanisms, you didn't care what he had to say you were ready to go. You felt absolute bliss flying around in the air and right now you needed to feel something good because Levi had denied you that. You glared at Levi, he looked over at you and swear to God you sore a cheeky grin and a glint in his eye. You hated yourself for becoming like pudding in his hands, you'd lost again at something for once you wanted to win or make him feel like he was going to melt.

Erwin sighed "Just go you lot I can tell one of you can't hold back anymore." Erwin called your name causing you to smile.

"Finally!"

You ran and jumped off the training platform and fired your grapples, you flew forward and a new high speed causing you to cheer with joy. You detached them and flew through the air, you felt free and weightless. You giggled and fired your grapples towards the most difficult obstacle course you'd ever seen, there were so many twist and turns the old equipment would have had no chance. 

You took a deep breath and flew forwards, you went through the first part, you prepared for pain but felt nothing. You screamed for joy and took the rest of the course with ease, laughing the whole way. 

Levi watched you dance through the air screaming and shouting for joy with a faint smile. 

"She really is something isn't she?" Erwin smiled down at his friend.

"Tch, you can say that again."

"You're a lucky man."

"That a confession Erwin?"

"Humm, you've known for a while I like her but I know when I've lost and I lost the moment you two met."

"I'll never let her go."

"Oh, I know and I hope you fully mean that because of whats about to come."

"Trust me Erwin, I've lost too much in my life because I never cared enough, but she....she has taught me how to give in to emotions and my friends and cadets have helped even when I pushed them away."

"Now this is a Levi I've never seen before."

"I intend to be the real me Erwin, for mine and her sake. She discovered, and I hate to admit, that I'm very caring."

Erwin laughed "I've always known that, you just internalize your emotions."

"That little brat is making me show them."

"It's not a bad thing you know."

"Tch, I know."

 

"I'm surprised."

"At what?" Levi glanced at you.

"This plan of attack."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing's wrong with it, it's just we're going in guns blazing. Erwin usually likes recon work or sly stuff but this is....wow."

"He's really gone all out this time because this is our final battle, we've got nothing to lose."

"I know."

Levi spoke your name gently "It's okay, we can do this. Armin, Hange, Jack, you and I are going from the bottom up of the tower."

"I know, I know we're targeting the science labs, but."

"You can use your grapple gear another fucking time brat."

"Alright, but maybe I'll use them a little."

"Just remember what we're here to do."

"Destroy the labs, rescue any test subjects, find data on me and then kill my dad."

"You seem very calm about this."

"To be honest Levi, I'm trying not to think about it too much or I'll start to question. All I need to know is what I'm doing, where I'm going and I must protect my family at all costs."

"We'll be here the whole time alright? If you feel like you can't do it, or something else just tell us."

Jack smiled "He's right kitten we're here for you."

"I could never let my favourite test subject go." Hange grinned as Levi punched her.

Armin smiled "You believed in me when I doubted myself so much, I'm here for you."

"Thank you, really from the bottom of my heart." You wiped you tears as Levi pulled off the grate.

Levi gripped the entrance "Lets go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry friends it's been so long but I've been in and out of hospital recently for mental health reasons. I am a lot better now just had a very bad patch and I will be continuing this fab story, though I'm sad to say it will come to an end soon! I do hope you've all enjoyed this journey with me so far! Love you all! <3


	24. A whole new kind of fucked up

Your knees cracked in unison as your light boots connected silently with the floor, you cursed your joints under your breath. Being an assassin would be hard, not like the movies who because all the fighting and moving made everyone's joints crack now and then.

You lent your back against the cool metal wall as you waited for the others to join you, for once you felt calm and collected about the situation, it was like old times when you were a simple robin hood type thief. Levi's shoulder knocked yours as he lent against the wall beside you, his cool and calm face was even more reassuring to you. Then an evil smile appeared on your face.

"Hey, Levi?" You whispered.

"What?"

"Let's make a game out of this."

"Now's not the time brat."

"Oh come on? You scared that I'm finally gonna beat you at something?"

"Wha-fine.....what's the game?"

"You have to take down as many people as possible."

"Easy-"

"Without being seen. If you win then......I'll do anything you want. If I win well....you have to tell Erwin he's your best friend and you love him."

"No. Fucking. Way."

"Just think Levi...you could win this easily.....what things could you make me do and I'd have to do them, no complaining, no questions." You placed your hand on his thigh, moving it closer and closer up to his crotch.

Levi's eyes glistened with something evil in mind. His eyes darted to you, his cheeks slightly pink. "You're on brat."

In reality you only made that bet because you wanted him to be at ease, it was also for your own benefit. This mission this end goal scared you shitless and who knows what this place had in store for you. If only you knew then what you would see you would have wished you joined the other team.

 

"24." Levi shot a glance at you.

"Oh that so? Sorry but that was 27 for me"

"What?"

"Yeah I'm surprised to, I'm actually winning at something."

"Oooooh." Hange's eyes sparkled. "Can I join in?"

"No." Levi flicked her forehead.

"Why not?"

"Because you can't."

"Why is it a lovers game?"

"I will kill you some day."

You pushed the two apart "Alright that's enough teasing we both know you love each other. Armin, found anything on that console yet?"

Armin flinched at your voice and looked over to Jack for back up, but Jack simply shrugged, they both had nothing. "I-I'm sorry but, umm these having nothing as well."

"We'll go to the next floor then, don't worry Armin okay?"

He nodded at your sweet smile then jumped at Jack's hand smacking his back. "Don't worry kid have a little faith in my kitten."

"Jack! Stop with the pet names."

"At least it's not babe." You rolled your eyes and notice the seething anger rolling off of Levi towards Jack. "Come on we should get going Erwin is counting on us to find something important and to release Armin's and Hange's virus. We can't let everyone down cause we are being a bunch of idiots."

Hange giggled. "The Levi in you is showing, and we all know by now Levi has been i-OW!"

"Let's go." Levi pulled Hange by her hair and threw her forward towards the stairs. 

"Alright grumpy, I'm going..."

 

You hid behind a panel just big enough for you but too small for the others, for once you were so happy to be shorter than others. You peaked round the side watching the path of the guard near the scientist. You had to think very carefully, the guard needed to be taken out but you didn't want to alert the scientist, you need him for information and he was the first man in a lab coat you'd seen. You crawled away from your post to the edge of the platform and found the perfect spot to take down the guard without being seen, the only problem was getting him there. 

You looked over to Levi and the others waiting on the stairs waiting for you to clear the room, you gave them a thumbs up and a stupid smile before shoving your hand into your pocket. From your friends angle on the stairs you looked like you'd gone mad, but they should really have a little more faith in your madness. You pulled out a coin from you pocket and grinned, you could have slapped yourself of how cliché this was but, damn if this worked you'd make sure to always have a coin in your pocket.

You threw the coin into the perfect area, you ducked behind cover as the scientist and guard talked. You couldn't believe it, it actually worked. The guard walked closer to the sound until his boots were right in front of the coin, he looked down confused. 

"What the?"

His muffled cries fell on deaf ears as your hand went over his nose and mouth and his knees were kicked from behind, he thrashed as he began losing consciousness, he couldn't believe he was fooled so easily. You picked up the coin and placed it back in your pocket, this was going to be your new thing. The others took their cue to make their move on the scientist. 

It wasn't hard tying him up, but getting him to speak was something entirely different.

"I'm never going to tell."

Levi rubbed his eyes, they'd been at this for too long and Erwin was waiting for them to call and say they'd done the secret mission, but at this rate it could be days. He looked around at his small team and saw it was draining them all to be there and hearing the same answer from the scientist over and over. Levi was getting impatient, his fist really wanted to connect with this mans face over and over. He raised his fist without realising until Jack grabbed his wrist.

"Don't worry Levi." Jack grinned. "I've got this."

Levi hate Jack, not because of what he did, because he was forgiven. Not because he knew you when you were young, that he was your first love, that he could be so damn cuddly and relaxed with you in front of others. No he didn't hate Jack because of all that, he hated Jack because of how jealous he was of him. 

Jack placed his hands on either side of the back of the scientists chair and lent closer to the mans face. "Hey man, look I know you don't want to talk and I'm here to stop that short mad man from ripping you apart slowly and painfully. But if I were you, I'd start talking because there is someone in this room far more scary than him."

The scientist was confused, he looked at the raven hair man behind the chiseled beauty in his face. Yes the so called short one did severely intimidate him but who in the hell would or even could be more frightening? 

"See that cute girl over there." Jack nodded to you stuck in wonderland. "She may appear sweet, innocent, hot-"

"Jack..careful." Levi warned."

"Sorry, she may appear innocent but, she's a monster."

The scientist stared at you still locked into some wonderful wonderland of Levi making you pancakes in nothing but a apron. He looked back the two men and back at you thinking of Levi giving you flowers with a red face and saying he loved you. Your eyes sparkled as a adorable but dumb smile plastered your face. 

The scientist laughed, he laughed harder than he had ever done before in his life. That airhead of a girl that was nothing more than a pretty face and a great body was no way a monster. 

Jack sighed "He thinks I'm lying Levi."

"Well he's a fucking fool."

"Couldn't agree more, has that man recovered from her interrogation?"

Levi remembered when you free fell with a guy almost hitting the ground just to get him to talk, he peed himself too. In fact Levi was pretty sure the man would pee himself if he just heard your name. "I don't think he ever will, he can't even hear a name like hers without breaking."

The scientists laughs grew more frightened. "You're kidding.....r-right?" All Levi and Jack did was stare at the poor man with faint smiles on their faces. "You're all insane, I wont talk!"

"Okay, your funeral." Jack grin grew wicked as he called your name. "Come here for a second kitten."

You skipped over the Jack and Levi beaming with happiness as the fake world in your head faded away. "What's up?"

"We can't get him to talk, kitten. So, could you give it a shot?"

You looked down at the man in the lab coat and could swear he shrunk in size. For the scientist he saw true horror, a sweet woman walking up to these men and at the simple mention of getting him to talk a darkness grew over your eyes. Then a glint, that evil glint.

"N-n-no! I'll talk p-please don't let her near me!"

"Hmm bummer." You shrugged and sat down beside Levi.

"Th-thank you." He cleared his throat. "We're researching here, because well......he our leader wants to creating something perfect. He said he'd done it before but he had no control over it. It was too independent in thinking. We told him its impossible!"

Jack sat opposite the man his brows furrowed. "What are you making?"

"We can control anyone we want, it's easy. But he wants to manufacture the perfect Titan and it's impossible. There are so....so many failures but he wont get rid of them."

"What....what are you saying."

"He had a child, they were perfect, but she doesn't support him. She cannot be controlled, so he wanted a new one as back up but they've all failed. Maybe it was the mothers DNA that gave the perfect balance to it but the others...oh God what have we done...."

"Where are the others....the ones he kept?"

The look in the scientists eyes sent shivers down everyone's spines, it was hard to explain the look. A man who had seen such horrors but did it because he feared for himself, he knew he had done wrong but lost his humanity and couldn't go back. It was the look of a man who'd been dead on the inside for too long, there was no going back for him.

 

You all stood in the lift together with the scientist between Levi and Jack, his head hung low. It was like watching a man regretful of his crimes on death row. It was unbearable to watch. No one provided comfort to each other because everyone knew what they were about to be faced with was going to change their lives forever. The lift came to a stop, everyone froze as the doors opened.

"This is where they are, it's the main lab as well, we....this....all of it has to be stopped for the sake of those things that are still alive in there and for the people forced to work on them and guard them. I am sorry for what you are about to see, I am so sorry."

No one would move, but you...your feet moved on their own. You took the door pass from the scientist and ignored the pleading looks everyone gave you. Your hands shook as you scanned the card. The door clicked. The door was cool on your warm hands. You pushed open the doors and the world went silent, you felt your heart stop as you look over the huge warehouse size of a room. What...what had they done?

Large green tubes lined the room, there had to be at least 20 of them. Inside them were....people or deformed people of different ages, shapes and gender. They all looked similar to each other, like they shared the same father. You began to shake, your heartbeat fast, your eyes darting all over the room. 

Everyone joined you. "Oh my God, how...." Hange rubbed the tears from her eyes.

Levi grabbed the scientists collar "Start explaining asshole!"

The scientist looked at your back and shaking body. "She's his daughter isn't she?" Levi's grip loosened. "If she is then I'm the most sorry for her."

You turned your head to look at the scientist, begging, praying he wasn't going to say what he thought he would. 

His dead eyes looked through you. "I'm sorry....."

The mental bar of the railing began to creak under your grip.

"If your his daughter.....then...."

The metal began to bend.

"These are your brothers and sisters."

Your body was shaking.

"You share the same father, but not mother. That's why they failed, your mother, your blood would have saved them. The only thing keeping them alive now is the liquid in those tubes."

You jumped over the railing ignoring the shouts of the scientists around you. You grabbed a metal bar and ripped it away from the wall. You blood was boiling, if they really were your brothers and sisters then you were going to do what anyone would do for a loved one if they were dying and nothing could save them. You stood in front of the first tank and looked at the girl with similar features to you. She would never know you, she'd never know the joy of freedom you have. So, you were going to give it to her, to them all the only way you knew they could get it. You swung the bar into the pod and cracked the glass, it groaned under the pressure before bursting and leaking all its content out.

Furry took hold as you smashed your way through the lab breaking all the pod and covering yourself in whatever liquid was keeping them alive. Then you felt them, a hot soothing sensation on your face, you were weeping for them. You screamed as you hit the next pod but heard another crack behind you. You looked over to see Levi smashing it, Hange was at another, so was Jack and Armin. All of them were helping you and you couldn't stop the torrent off tears from pouring down your faces. These people really were your real family.

You fell to your knees feeling the broken glass rip into your skin and the green liquid seeping into the wound making your legs sting, but it didn't matter because the pain in your heart was far worse.

You saw Levi collapse to his knees in front of you, his chest heaving like yours as the rage was fading away. You rubbed your face with your arm like a child and mumbled softly to him.

"I hurt my legs."

"Hmm."

"The glass cut them."

"That so..."

"That green stuff is making them sting."

"Hmm mine too."

"Levi?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you...maybe...hold me?"

"Sure."

Levi pulled you close to his chest as you whimpered quietly like a child, you knew he wasn't one for public affection and you felt selfish for asking this of him. But he really didn't care right now, he knew the others wouldn't tease him for it either because they knew that this all was a whole new kind of fucked up. 

"I'm okay now."

Levi brushed your face delicately. "You sure?"

"Yeah, just tired...tired of seeing that humans are more frightening than monsters. That as children parents made us believe in monsters to distract us from how bad humans really are."

"Yeah."

"Hmm, thanks."

"It's okay."

"I love you."

Levi smiled sweetly at you and said you name in such an adoring way. "I love you too."

You looked over to the scientist and sniffed. "The files, the saved data....where is it..."

"I'll take you to it. This has to end, all of it."

 

You watched Armin type away at the console with Hange and Jack as Levi lent on the wall next to you and just held your hand, you didn't need his words only this contact was enough to know that he was there. Levi gently pulled you closer so you could lean on him, he didn't want to admit it to you but he was doing this so he could get some comfort as well. Levi had seen some horrible things in his line of work but, nothing like this before. He didn't want anyone to know but he was scared, no he was down right fucking terrified but knowing you were still here and feeling your warmth as you leaned on him made that fear slowly wash away.

"33 you know."

You felt Levi jump slightly at the sound of your voice. "What?"

"I'm at 33."

"Oh." Then it clicked, you were trying to lighten the mood. "31"

"Hmm looks like you better get ready to tell Erwin those words."

"It's not over yet brat."

"Those are words of a scared man."

"I always win against you, don't you remember?"

You went pink. "N-no"

"The closet, my hallway, my office and soon this."

"I'll have you know Mr Ackerman I am not going down without a fight, plus I'm worried about what you're going to make me do if you win."

"Oh, don't worry brat."

"I'm even more worried with that look on your face."

You tried to take a few steps away from Levi but his elegant hands wrapped themselves around your waist and pulled you closer. "Trust me."

"I do, but I also know your sadistic."

"Hmm."

"I'd be careful Mr Ackerman." You leaned in close to his neck your soft lips brushing his sensitive skin up to his ear. "Some day." Your hand trailed down his shirt to his groin and gave his manhood a gentle squeeze causing his to grunt into neck. "I'll get my revenge on you."

You span on your heels and walked over to Armin who began to smile at the console, leaving Levi in a small puddle of desire. He shook his head as he watched you lean over Armin and look at the screen. His eyes tracing every curve of your body, the way you were sticking bum out the small swish of your hips as you shifted your weight. Damn it, you ran his fingers through his hair, you had him wrapped around your little finger. You had no idea how much he had lost to you, in fact you always won you just didn't know it because they day he told you would be the day hell froze over. He could imagine now the smug look on your face if you discovered that he was putty in your hands. The only reason why he dominated you was because of this, because you drove him wild. 

Levi cleared his throat and headed over to Hange trying to clear his mind of any dirty thoughts of you that seemed to always take over his mind, he had to focus, this was an important mission.  

 

"That's everything in the main system." Armin sighed with relief.

Levi rolled his shoulders. "Good, is that everything?" 

"Well there is a lot in the back up drives."

"How much we talking?"

"A....lot."

"So?"

"Well umm to infect it all, or to delete it all would take umm ah.."

"Fuck!"

"I'm sorry Captain."

"No, don't be."

Levi began pacing the room but Jack took one look at your gear and knew what to do. "Hey kitten?"

"Hmmmmm?" Your bright eyes shone at him.

"How many explosives do you have?"

"Ah...umm well too many hahaa..."

"Well...wanna see something blow up?"

"Do bears like honey?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"More like a hell yes, just this time I don't want to be almost in it."

"Got it. Hey scientist wheres all the main drives?"

The fragile man jumped "Umm not too far from here why?"

"Take us there now."

"S-sure."

"Captain Ackerman? I've got a plan but it involves breaking things."

Levi raised his eyebrow and looked at the explosives in Jack's hands. "As long as the brat is not almost in it."

"That was one time!" You sighed. 

 

You placed one of your explosives carefully onto the towering drive, you looked up at it and felt tiny. "You sure this is gonna work?"

"Sure." Jack smiled.

"It will work, but what will you do with me after this?" The scientist asked.

Levi turned to the man. "You'll go to court and face justice."

"You're not going to kill me?"

"You followed orders of a mad man, you did so because you thought you would die. We follow someone else's orders too which involve killing and attacking, you simply did experiments. You didn't want to cause harm, we do. You have a chance to change you life around. For us there isn't, once you kill someone there's no turning back."

"Thank you."

"There's nothing to thank, we are simply doing the right thing."

"But still."

"I hate to interrupt this little moment but I'm all done." Hange beamed.

"S-same." Armin smiled. 

You wiped the sweat off your your forehead. "Yeah that's all on this side, let's leave it's like a sauna in here."

Levi sighed "This is not what Erwin had planned but non of this is what we expected, lets blow this up and get out. Our next mission is to go after _him."_

Hange began setting the timer on the explosives and smiled "Weeeeee should start running."

You joined the others as you broke out into a full sprint down the hallway and shouted to the scientist. "Where's the best exit out of here?"

"A lot of this is underground, we have to go up a few floors above where you met me and get out through there!"

"Seriously!? That's health and safety regulations broken right there!"

"Because I don't think people in their right mind would include explosives in health and safety!"

"Hange!? Have we got the time!?"

"Aaaaah....problematic." She winced.

"Kitten?" Jack questioned you with a worried look.

"I got this don't worry!"

You pressed the lift button as you ran past it and flew up the stairwell with everyone else in tow. You skidded across the hall in front of the lift doors and grabbed one of the doors. "I need someone on the other door!"

"Got it." Levi nodded at you then you both began to pull back the doors.

"Use your grapple gear and get yourself up, there should be a ventilation shaft near the top, rip it off and crawl like crazy kick the first grate off you see jump down and get to a window."

"YES MISS!" Everyone shouted.

"Jack, take the scientist. Just keep going guys don't wait on me and Levi, we'll be right behind you all!." 

You watched your friends one after another fly up the lift until you and Levi were left alone. You both nodded and stood inside the lift on top of the elevator roof. 

"You first Levi."

"No you."

"We don't have time to argue."

"Fine then." Levi grabbed your waist and pulled you into his chest. "Hold on."

You gripped onto the man for dear life as you shot up with great speed, you reached the shaft and climbed in first and felt Levi's touch on your ankle letting you know he was right there. You crawled as fast as you could hearing only the panting of you and Levi making your cheeks flush from memories. You shook your head at the dirty thoughts and tried to block it all out and crawled closer to the opening. 

"Oi brat! Stop having disgusting thoughts and keep moving!"

"Sh-shut up! You're to blame!"

"For what?"

"For panting so much in here!"

"Then you stop!"

"So you're thinking the same as me!"

"Shut it brat."

You were so wrapped up in your embarrassed argument with Levi that you failed to notice your hand go through the opening until you felt your whole body fall forward. Levi grabbed your wrist but the fall was only short. You closed your eyes as the impact sent a shock wave of pain through your aching body. You slowly opened your eyes as you felt a heavy weight on you lift off Levi stared down at you, his hair disheveled, his shirt dirty and ripped revealing his muscle under. Levi tried not to forget they were running out of time as he stared down at your pink cheeks and parted plump lips. He shook his head and helped your from the floor knowing that later he wanted to reenact that moment. 

You grabbed his hand. "Come on lets go!" You looked away trying not to show him how red your face was.

You looked out the broken windows and saw your friends flying ahead of you. Levi nodded at you as you both jumped out and fired your grapples. You felt the cool air rip across your hot cheeks bringing ease to your racing heart. This mess was slowly coming to an end, the robots were down, the mind control was down and now the lab was. The only thing left was their leader. You were finally going to get the peace you've dreamed about, the dream now with Levi. You looked over to him and gasped in awe at how beautiful he looked in the clear blue sky, his hair blowing in the wind, his eyes reflecting the sun. You were deeply in love and you knew it. 

Levi looked over at you and saw your eyes sparkle, you gave him the sweetest smile which turned into the cutest laugh with tears of happiness. He couldn't help himself but joined in with your joy. Levi skidded on the roof and caught you in his arms as you landed.

"You made it just in time!" Hange's glasses shimmered with madness.

You all turned to look at the lab just as it blew up into pieces surprising everyone. Jack nudged you "Hey umm kitten?"

"Yeah?"

"How much explosive was in those things?"

"Umm I dunno ask Hange, she gave them to me."

You all looked to Hange as she walked to the buildings edge threw her hands in the air and began laughing madly. 

"Wow she's..."

"Yeah she is something right Jack?"

"Yeah....wow....I umm wow."

You stared at Jack as he gazed at Hange with a look he used to give you, it was about time he moved on and with a woman more mental than you. It was perfect. 

Levi pressed his communicator. "Erwin, we're done but I need to come over and discuss our findings. I'm sending Jack, Hange, Armin and the brat home. After what we saw and read we need time.........okay.......thanks."

"Levi?"

"I'm going to see Erwin for a bit then I'll be home okay?"

"Sure."

Levi kissed your forehead. "Get some rest."


	25. Sweet Bliss

You sat on Levi's sofa watching the Tv, well you weren't really watching it at all, in fact you were just staring at the moving colours and muffled voices as you fazed out with tears threatening to fall. It wasn't that you were sad, no, it was just...difficult. Your whole life so far had been difficult and you wanted, no, needed Levi to be here but duty calls.

You hugged your legs closer wincing at the pain slightly rippling from your legs, you didn't realise how much the glass had messed them up but with a little help from med bay you were back in action, well if you call your legs being nothing but bandages. You picked up the hollow remote and turned off the moving colours to a calming melody from Levi's music collection. 

Your eyes slowly rolled closed as the music drifted over your bruised and battered frame, it was so soothing that it felt like it was healing all your wounds, both mental and physical. The aching faded as you were consumed by a warming flow of the music, there was nothing like a good classical piece to ease oneself. All the little emotions you kept hidden began to bubble up in the form of warm happy tears. For once you weren't crying because you were sad, but because you were happy you were alive, that you had your friends and Levi. 

Levi.

You pulled his shirt around your face and inhaled, sure he might kill you when he came home seeing you in his shirt, but at least they were your shorts. You could never get over his scent, it brought comfort. You smiled at all the memories you had with him so far and couldn't wait for what fate had in store next for the two of you. You inhaled one last time. Then you saw it, the one thing that made your heart swell. His smile. His genuine happy smile when you two were alone. You adored it because he only ever showed that smile to you, his vulnerable side.  

The front door opened and closed dragging you out of your dream world into reality, you didn't want the memories of his smiles, you wanted the real thing here and now.

"Hey." You mumbled.

Levi looked over at your cute form, you were in his shirt again, something he loved. "Hey."

"How was it?"

"Fine."

"Hmm."

"This song..."

"Yeah, I like it. Kind of relaxing, you know?"

Levi stared at your peaceful smile as you looked at the space in front of you, your eyes just seemed to glisten like summer rain. You may have been battered and bruised but no matter what you were a vision of beauty, something he enjoyed seeing in his home, something he enjoyed having as his. He walked over towards you as if you had this gravitational hold upon him. 

You gazed up at him with that cute worried look of yours that made his heart melt, because it told him you loved him. "Something wrong Levi?"

His eyes searched yours. How could someone like you ever lover someone like him? After everything he'd put you though....after everything you've seen and learnt since being with him.....and yet, here you were, in his clothes, his house and saying his name so sweetly. He reached out for your hand his face its usual unreadable self, but there was this gentle softness within them. 

Your soft hand brushed his large elegant rough ones. He pulled you up and into his arms, his steel eyes looking right into your soul. Then he surprised you, he began moving to the music.

He had kept his promise, he was dancing with you.

The tears in your eyes made them shine lovingly towards Levi, he could help himself. His forehead gently touched yours and then you heard the most beautiful sound in the world. Levi's gentle laugh. You couldn't help yourself, you gave him a gentle kiss.

He couldn't believe it, again you were winning at making him flustered and helpless under your touch. One simple kiss was not enough for him. His lips grazed yours, his warm breath sending shivers down your spine and your stomach tingle with excitement. His kiss at first was feathery and light, he felt like a school kid with his first love. Every kiss grew deeper and more passionate.

Levi nibbled your lip begging for entrance, he needed to feel you, taste you completely. He whispered your name "I love you."

"I love you too."

You allowed Levi to have all of you, full control. You could just feel his need for you as his hand trailed down your body to your lower back and the other to cup the back of your head. You gripped his shirt desperately then snaked them up and placed them on his jaw line pulling him closer.

His kisses became more needy, you both were, it was like ancient lovers reuniting after centuries apart. You felt like you were floating, only you weren't. Levi was slowly moving backwards towards his bedroom while trying to cling to you. 

 

Levi sat down on his bed pulling you closer so you sat on his lap, your lips never leaving each other. Levi always took control but for some reason he managed to but himself in your capable hands because he wanted you, all of you. He wanted to savor this moment, to watch you. 

Your fingers trailed down his shirt, popping open every button slowly. You pulled away from each other minds going blank of any problems or fears all there was left was each other. You pulled your shirt up and over your head smiling at Levi's pink cheeks and his steel eyes in complete awe of you. 

He glided his hands up your sides then leaned forward to kiss just below your bra line. His hot breath was growing more needy on your flesh, but you could help but feel the moment, the tingle growing, the sparks. 

You pushed Levi down slowly while kissing him passionately. You dragged your lips slowly down his neck, chest and then towards the hem of his trousers. You stood up and removed Levi of his constrictions and your own. He couldn't help but lean on his arms and watch you in great detail until his eyes locked with yours and he couldn't help but smile, he knew that this was it, he couldn't fall anymore in love with you because he'd already fallen completely.

Levi moved further back onto his bed, taking your hand he pulled you with him. You kissed his stomach muscles lovingly and Levi felt as if each spot had a warmth that grew like a flower. Your lips grazed his thigh making sure both of your senses were on edge so that tonight you could feel each other completely. You took his manhood and kiss up its length before moving your mouth down on it. 

Levi moaned as he felt the fire beginning to burn within him, the desire for more was building. He could feel your tongue swirl, your mouth move, your gentle licks and kisses. You could hear him hum in absolute bliss and felt the warmth build up inside of you for making him happy and how much you loved him. 

He couldn't lose himself, not yet. He was in need of something else. Your eyes, your smile, your lips and voice. His entwined his fingers with yours and tugged, he wanted you to know he needed you but he was too embarrassed to beg. You crawled over Levi and smiled down at him.

His hand gently cupped your face. "You're so...."

"Brat like?" You laughed lightly.

"No."

"Then what?"

"Beautiful." You laughed then smiled down at him. "I mean it."

"I know Levi." You buried your face in the crook of his neck. 

"Hey?"

"Don't look."

"Why?"

"I'm....because I'm..."

He cupped your face and looked up at you and couldn't help but smile at your crimson cheeks. "So beautiful."

"S-stop."

"Never."

He captured your lips with his then rolled over with you so he could look down at you without you being able to hide. His hands trailed down your body and removed the last item of clothing, your bra. Levi trailed kisses down your neck and towards your breast. You felt your breath hitch as his kisses landed in between your breasts, his steel eyes gazed up at you, reveling in how sensitive you were.

He adorned your thigh with kisses before moving closer to your heat. You moan sharply at Levi's sudden indulgence of your womanhood, you writhed in pleasure at his touch. But his moment there was fleeting, you two wanted each other entirely.

Your kisses still passionate over shadowed the battle to push away the greedy desire, this was not going to be rough or wild, this was meant to be passion. Levi touched his forehead to yours as he pushed himself slowly into you making you feeling every inch of him.

You closed your eyes and gasped at the build of pleasure it was agonizing to go slow and yet it felt like you were both on cloud nine. With senses heightened and eyes locked onto each other Levi began to move slowly earning him cute little moans and gasps from your plump lips. His hunger grew too much, he had to kiss you in order to fight his animal desire to ravage you.

You pulled Levi closer to your chest sending Levi closer to the edge as your panting and moans were right in his ear. You dragged your nails down his back leaving tingling hot trails. You cupped his perk behind and squeezed to encourage him, to let him know he could let go.

Levi moaned your name at the pleasure missing your message.

Your lips grazed his ear "Harder."

Levi pulled away from you so he could look down into your eyes, he wanted to know for sure that this is what you wanted because he knew it definitely was for him. 

Your cheeks flushed more, you parted your lips to speak "Plea-" But Levi took hold of them in a yearning and beautiful kiss. He began to pull out then pushed himself deep within you harder than before. You moaned his name in approval. 

With desire and need for each other heating up Levi began moving faster, you bucked your hips up to meet his. Digging your nails into his hair and back made him groan your name in pain and bliss. 

The burning sweet feeling of him grew faster with both of your movements, stars began to drift into view. The control over the want was gone, all that was left was the pleasure and need for each other. Panting breaths echoed in his room. His breath heated up your neck as he planted weakening kisses and bites. You held Levi close to your body so you could feel all of him and he could push deeper hitting the perfect spot over and over. 

You threw your head back feeling his kisses all over your check and chest as you moaned his name over and over, this only encouraged him. As he felt his own burning climax he looked down at you panting and moaning showing him you were closer than him to your sweet release.

His gentle whisper of your name brought your attention to his emotion filled eyes. "I love you."

"L....Levi....mmm....I-I.....Love you...too."

His lips locked with yours as he increased his pace, his manhood hitting the right spot even fast. Your legs felt like jelly, your stomach heating up ready to burst. You gripped Levi tightly digging your nails in deeper than ever before as you moaned loudly. The burning pleasure shot throughout your body, your legs shook and your mind went blank. The pleasure was so strong you had to closer your eyes to gain some control over your body.

"Levi! You whimpered.

He gripped the sheets near your head and moaned loud and more erotic than he had ever done before. You cupped his face and kissed him sweetly. 

With panting breaths Levi rolled to your side and pulled your limp body onto his, he placed one sloppy kiss to your head then tried to regain a normal heartbeat again. With the last bit of strength you had you placed kisses all over his glistening face. Levi reached out with his shaking hand and cupped one side of your face after brushing your hair away. He just wanted to look at you, he wanted to really see that you were here with him and you were happy and it was true, you have never been happier. 

 

You woke up to the sight of beautiful steel eyes studying you. 

"Hey." 

Levi sighed "Hey."

You shuffled closer. Levi wrapped his arms around you and kissed your forehead then sighed again. In this moment you could understand why Levi didn't use many words because sometimes you didn't need to, sometimes just being close to someone, hearing their heartbeat was enough. Simple smiles and looks in peoples eyes revealed everything within their hearts. 

But this moment had to be ruined by your stomach as it grumble for attention. You hated it so much but you were starving. 

Levi laughed lightly making you jump "Oi brat, was that you?"

"I umm....yeah."

"Hmm if your stomach was a cadet I'd be punishing them."

"Sorry." You whispered.

Levi laughed again. "It's fine, I'll cook."

Levi stood up and stretched allowing you to study the muscles moving on his back, it was divine to look at. Then you noticed something that made your face go crimson red. Scratches! You put your hands to your mouth to stop embarrassed laughter from escaping, yes the sex was amazing but you didn't realise you did that much damage. Then again you were so lost in the moment you wouldn't have noticed. 

Levi eyed you after he pulled his tight boxers and bottoms on, you had a strange look on your face and he knew instantly what it was, his back. He could feel the slight throbbing sting from the scratches but he didn't mind, because to him it was proof that he had made you happy and that you were his and he was yours. He felt proud to be marked by you, then it dawned on him as his eyes searched your form. He hadn't left a single mark on you, but he was going to change that later. 

You went to stand and put on your shorts and Levi's shirt but your legs were still jelly. "Ah...umm Levi?"

"What?" Levi popped back into the doorway.

"I aaah.. umm can't get up."

".....What?"

"They're....umm like jelly."

Levi's cheeks heated up, did he really do that to you? He clicked his tongue. "Fine." He pulled your short up slowly as you pulled his shirt over your head until your eyes both met. "It can't be helped."

Levi scooped you up and into his arms like a bride and carried you out of the room. "Umm you don't have to."

"Shut it brat...........I umm want to."

You kissed his cheek. "So sweet."

"Tch.....shut it...."

You rested you head into the crook of his neck as he carried you into the kitchen. Levi was actually really enjoying this, treating you like a preciousness beauty. When everything finally ends he wanted you to let him treat you like this for forever.

Levi stopped in front of the counter and clicked his tongue before placing you there. "Only once, don't get use to it."

"Wow the clean freak is doing something dirty."

Levi gave you a wicked look. "This dirty? No. You haven't seen anything yet."

"I'd be careful Levi, I still need my revenge you know."

"Like you'd ever win."

"Actually I have won something."

Levi looked at you confused as you swung your limp legs with a cheeky child like grin. "What brat?"

"Oh you know."

"No I don't."

You passed him the tea as he prepared the pot. "The bet."

"Bet?"

You leaned in closer. "The one at the lab.....I won."

"No.......fuck..."

"Yep so you have to do what I asked you to do."

"Tch, why the fu-"

"A bet is a bet Levi, now pay up when we see Erwin next."

"I'll call him."

"No it has to be in person."

Levi pinched your nose making your flap your arms like bird. "Brat."

"Ow....Levi."

He kissed you deeply making you completely forget about your nose. "Better?"

"Yes, but I haven't forgotten about our bet. I mean it's not that bad, you're just telling Erwin the truth."

"That's not me."

"I know, I know but....if you do it theeeeeeeen hmm."

"I can mark you."

"Huh? Oh you mean a love bite?"

"Yes and you can't cover it."

"But....urrgh fine!"

Levi dropped what he was doing and dove at your neck, he'd been dying to do it for so long. You gasped at the pain swirling with pleasure and gripped Levi's shoulders.

You blushed deeply "Ah! L-Levi."

He sucked, pulled and bit down on his mark, he wanted it to be as big and visible as possible for making him do something that wasn't him. Sure he appreciated Erwin and yes he was probably what he'd call something like a best friend? But fuck he'd never really say that because Erwin knew...didn't he?

Levi pulled away and licked the area one last time before getting back to the tea, his eyes darting to his mark now and then.

You sighed "I don't even want to look."

"Tch, ungrateful."

"Hey! It's just that when people have these other just you know..... know that you've......well...yeah."

"I don't see the problem."

"Oh course you don't because your like a brick wall when it comes to other and your emotions, you keep them inside locked up."

"Your too emotional brat."

"That so?"

"It's good."

"Oh.....thanks."

"Hmm."

"But this is still ridiculous."

Levi handed you your tea. "Just shut up and drink brat."

You narrowed your eyes at Levi, you felt frustrated again. He always won and always had that cold attitude when you were both in normal phase.

Levi eyed you. "Careful brat, if someone hits you on the back with a face like that it will stick."

Your eyes widened as Levi look off towards the communicator, probably contemplating whether to check in with the team or not, after all you'd all been ordered to rest up and heal. Then it hit you. You smiled wickedly and wrapped your legs around Levi and pulled him close, his behind pressed against your womanhood. You placed your cup down next to you and ignore Levi's swearing and grumbling at your random actions. 

You snaked your arms around his sides and over his stomach and chest gently making him stammer his words of complaint. He was waiting for you to torture him, make him beg but you did something far worse. His heart was sent into over drive, his face flushed completely red. All you did was pull him close and pressed your body against his and hold him, your hands dancing over the front of his body now and then. You rested your cheek against the muscle of his back and felt every twitch as Levi was set on edge. 

You realised that one of the ways to beat Levi at the game was to be over loving towards him, because he was a man that bottled feelings and has never been with another person before he didn't know what to do. You made the strongest man in Legion become a flustered mess with a simply hug from behind and legs wrapped around his waist. In the end Levi gave up fighting and questioning you when he felt your soothing breathing on his back. He was flattered that being this close to him brought you peace, he'd feel the same if he was more prepared for actions of love like this. 

You let Levi go and watched him stand there for a moment like a robot had been shut down and was now rebooting back to life. 

He avoided your gaze and stammered ever so sweetly. "F-fine you win."

"Ah, but Levi my winning streak has only just begun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! Ha....I couldn't help myself! I couldn't stop listening to The balcony scene Romeo and Juliet as I wrote yours and Levi's real deep love moment! I just felt like it was time for you and Levi to connect, like really connect. He he I think its a special moment because i made Levi even more vulnerable in body. 
> 
> Aaaaah I don't want this to end but I know in my story plan it is :'( so sad! But! Levi and you the reader will be joined again in many other stories and universes! Almost like ancient lovers meeting each other over and over again as time goes on....huh kinda romantic ^.^ Anyway thanks for reading! I love you all ;3


	26. Revenge is best served flustered!

Levi's face was flushed, he was making small embarrassed and worried noises. "I-I'm not sure about this."

"Relax Levi." You purred.

"B-but."

"Shhh."

"I don't want to.....hurt-"

"It's fine, honest. Now come on don't be shy..."

You held up the cute puppy in Levi's face, he loved dogs but this was a puppy. It was almost the splitting image of you, cute, loyal, sweet and looked at him with those adoring eyes. Levi was scared because he didn't want to hurt it, he managed to hurt you before so there was a chance he could hurt this even more delicate thing. 

You sighed "Come on Levi, look at his widdle face!"

"Changing little to widdle does not change the cuteness of the puppy."

"Just hold him."

"I...umm."

"Come on Levi, there are more fragile things in this world than this puppy, it wont break if you hold him."

"More...fragile?"

"Yeah like.....babies!"

Levi froze, he watched you cuddle the puppy to your chest and kissed its little black nose causing the dog to wag its tail. You seemed so naturally mother like to anything or anyone, you became like a mother to Eren. Levi wanted to join you but it was hard, he'd lost so many people because humans were fragile. Then it hit him, if he couldn't hold this puppy than he'd be petrified to hold a baby......a baby. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with you and give a child something he never had, loving and alive parents. He wanted a family with you and if that was going to happen he was going to have to let his guard down and take that puppy from you.

"Give him."

You looked at Levi, face turned away in embarrassment. "Really?"

"Tch...Just give me the damn mutt."

You handed the puppy over and watched them interact, the puppy stared at Levi's steel gaze that scare so many people. You could tell Levi was worried about being accepted, maybe this had something to do with children? The thought made you red, children with Levi? Hell they'd be so damn cute! You began imaging a little boy and girl running around with Levi but his light laughter broke your dream. The puppy was licking his face causing him to laugh, his eyes shone so brightly. You stared in awe.

Levi placed the puppy down with a small smile. "Children....would be nice."

"Yeah." You crouched next to him and petted the dog before he ran off to another person. 

"Hey?"

"Hmm?"

"I..umm I ahh....r-really do love you and would ah love to spend the rest of my life with you, i-if you want."

You jumped at Levi making him fall back on his bum, he was taken by surprise. The woman he adored was lying in his lap and hugging his neck giggling away.

You pulled away "I would do anything to have that Levi."

"Tch don't say such cute things brat."

"Hehe, I love you."

"Urrgh yeah I umm love you too."

You two locked eyes and were about to share a romantic kiss when someone clearing their throat made you look up, the owner of the shop was bright red and so were the other customers at the sight they were seeing. Maybe now wasn't the best time to be lying on Levi.

 

"Aaaah! This is so nice!" You twirled around in the street as the sun shone down on you.

Levi tried to not make it obvious he could stop staring at you and placed his hands in his pocket. "Big ass trees and burning yellow ball in the sky, yeah nice."

"I sense a hit of sarcasm."

"Oh you do now do you?"

You skipped back to Levi and pulled on his cheeks. "Stop being grumpy, we have to enjoy this time as we recover because who knows what will happen when we face my father."

Levi lifted his hands slowly and held on yours moving them away from his face and locking your fingers together. "You're right, I should savor every moment with you."

"Jeez, th-that was umm."

"Huh?"

Levi looked at your pink face and realised his own words, there was a lot of heart behind every word. He thought he could get embarrassed but, you were too cute today. You'd been torturing him all morning with this outing or date. He was reaching his limit of you winning over and over so it was time to get his own back.

He squeezed your hands and gave you a wicked smile as he leaned forward. "Oh I'm sorry, did I embarrass you?"

"S-stop."

"Maybe I'll whisper sweet nothings into your ear all day and watch you squirm."

You stamped on his foot and ran "Mean cleaning freak old fart!"

"Now this is a game I love." He laughed and ran after you feeling adrenaline coursing through him, chasing someone you love in a game is always good fun.

 

You stopped and bent over with your hands on your knees and began to breathe in deep, Levi had to be from some other world! How could be this fast? You looked around you and couldn't see him anywhere, this was not good. He could be anywhere. 

You yelped when your wrist was grabbed and pulled into an alley, you could feel your back being pressed against the wall and started to panic until you saw who it was. 

"Levi? Damn it, I umm you're not old or aah a freak."

He moved in closer to you, you could feel heat irradiating off of him. You looked up into his eyes and saw a twisted glee within them, you didn't know whether to be turned on or terrified right now. 

"I'm sorry Levi. Please don't eat me."

He paused in moving closer to you and grinned. "I can't guarantee that."

Levi eyed your parted lips and licked his own, it was fun chasing you but teasing you was even better. He locked his lips with yours in a fierce kiss of pure hunger. His body pushed up against yours completely making you feel small and yet protected. 

Levi pulled away grinning, he had to have won this time. But, you had done it again. With pink cheeks you looked up at him, eyes sparkling with love and lips parted. If you only knew what you did to his mind, body and heart.

He decided to give in. "Come on we have a date to finish right?"

"Huh? Yeah!"

With fingers entwined you left the alley and walked down the road together enjoying a peaceful summers day before an impending storms was going to shatter your lives. 

 

"The beach is so..."

"Its a big blue thing."

"But look at it! I've never seen it before. Its magical how the sun dances off the ripples of the water."

"Hmm I never...yeah I guess your right."

"I always love seeing things with people instead of alone."

"Why?"

"Because everyone is different, we all see the world though different eyes so the way we see things in front of us appears in all manner of ways. To me this is a beautiful dance between the sky and sea but to you a big blue thing. However, when I told you what I saw you opened your mind to something else."

"Cute."

"Wah!?"

Levi pulled you close and kissed your head. "You keep me on my toes all the time."

"Is that bad?"

"No, it's wonderful. Like living a different life one where there is hope."

"There's always hope Levi, you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because we have friends, family and lovers who will be there to pull us out of the darkness. No matter how bleak things look there's always a hand reaching out for us, it's just up to you whether you take it."

"Hmm."

"Whats with that laugh?"

"Nothing, it's just you're amazing. I'll get us a drink."

You watched Levi walk away to the vending machines and reflected on your own words, it wasn't like you, the past you to say such things. You smiled. Look how far you'd come in a few months. You wiped away some tears and cleared your throat, today was about you and Levi trying to be like every other normal couple. You watched couples go by in different stages of their relationship, some clinging on to each other and others shy of a simple touch. 

You squealed at a freezing cold touch on your neck. "LEVI!"

"That was a delicious face."

"Wh-what!? Don't say stuff like that..."

"I like to, because it allows me to see every little reaction of yours. I want to know everything about you. Jack has a head start but, I want to be the one that says you are all mine."

"But I am all yours, I lied to Jack so much to keep him safe but, with you....It's like it's against my genetics or something."

"You...you've never lied?"

"Because I don't want to. Jack doesn't have a head start because you have seen me at my worst and best even when I was most vulnerable. However, you're not alone. I too want to know all about you, it's why I tease you so much."

"We're as bad as each other."

"Guess so...."

You leaned on Levi with his arm around you and his face buried in your hair, this was peaceful. It was perfect. Shame you were about to ruin it because your phone buzzed and it was from Erwin asking if he could get a drink with you and Levi so he could check in.

 

"Do it." You grinned at Levi as you two sat at a delightful bar waiting on Erwin to come back with your drinks.

"No. Fucking. Way."

"A bet is a bet Mr, time to pay up."

"Why here of all places?"

"There's lots of people, no one will hear you."

"Tch, fucking stupid."

Erwin beamed at the two of you as he walked back over. "You two are a delight to watch, now are you sure you don't want something strong cadet?"

"Nope, I'm good with juice."

"There a reason why you're not drinking?"

"EH? No! No, I just don't this early."

"I guess 4 is early for some."

"Hey, Erwin?"

"Hmm?"

"Levi has something he wants to tell you."

"Why you!" Levi stared daggers at you but all you did was smile.

Erwin was more than confused at the mental eye conversation you and Levi were having. He felt left out, you seemed to know Levi better than him. It made him a little jealous but then again he was jealous of Levi for winning you over and him never really having a chance at all. 

Erwin sigh and gave his best smile. "Something wrong Levi?"

"Ah." He clicked his tongue and looked from you with your cute grin to Erwin's big blue eyes. "Dammit, yeah I need to tell you something."

"Sure what is it?"

"Just don't interrupt me and listen until the end. At the end don't speak either okay?"

"I'm worried, what's going on?"

"Just listen!"

"Ah...okay sure."

"I eeh." Levi rubbed the back of his neck, this was too damn hard he could just about tell you what was going on in his heart and head but this big dog of a guy?

You placed your hand on Levi's thigh and squeezed, he gave you a quick glance and nodded. "Erwin you umm....fuck you're my b....best friend and aaah I umm love you..."

Levi felt like he could faint, he was so exhausted, lying down in your arms would be perfect right about now. He couldn't even look Erwin in the eyes. Erwin however, felt like the world had stopped he couldn't believe his ears, after all the battle's, the fights, the training, the loss, the tears. He always knew Levi was the closest thing he had to a best friend but he never believed he'd hear those words from Levi's mouth. He was so happy he wanted to cry, but he knew he couldn't because Levi would either punch him in the face or round house kick him across the room.

So he smiled with tears in his eyes. "Thank you, I'm so happy Levi. Thank you, I have always seen you as mine too."

"Tch jeez, can I go kill a Titan now?"

You hugged Levi's arm with your irresistible cute smile. "Well done Levi, I'm so proud of you."

"....Thanks...." His blush grew more seeing your face.

"Well lets get rid of the awkward atmosphere here, Erwin do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend?"

"What?" He shuffled in his seat. "I umm no, no I don't."

"Why not? You're a good looking guy."

"I have let my work control me for too long, I'm afraid I'm not good at getting women."

"Levi has never been with anyone before and look at him, he has me....poor guy."

"Hey!" Levi pinched your cheek. "Don't view yourself so lowly."

"OW! Okay! Okay! Jeez grumpy. What I mean is Erwin, be yourself you are an amazing guy and women look at you all the time. Like right now you're being eyed up."

Erwin rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm flattered really, but umm I did fall for a woman but when I met her she was already someone elses."

"Oh no.."

"It's alright, I'm very close to her. She sees me as a great friend and knowing she is happy with the love of her life is good enough for me."

"Thanks....wow Erwin."

"But don't worry I will find someone else just as amazing as her, maybe even better."

"Tch impossible." Levi gave Erwin a side glace and both of them looked at your smiling face. Levi knew Erwin's affection for you but respected his friend for not trying to take you. 

"Hmm I guess you're right Levi, she is one of a kind."

You gasped and held both of Levi's hands. "You know her?"

Levi pulled you towards his chest with one hand, his heartbeat soothing you. "It's a good job you are oblivious sometimes."

"Huh?"

"Maybe because she's so blinded by her affections for you Levi, she doesn't see others." Erwin smiled sadly at your dazed and confused look up at Levi. "Anyway, I'll invite the others here, lets enjoy ourselves before we head into the last battle against the Titan's."

"Okay!"

 

Your cheeks were bright pink and Levi's were dusted with red, his grip around you tightened causing you to be pulled closer to him. Levi had so much muscle that he was so comfy for you. 

Hange sighed "Sorry kiddo but there isn't enough seats, plus you two are a couple so we thought you sitting on Levi's lap was a good idea."

You looked at Levi who had he elbow leaning on the table and his head resting on his hand looking away from you as his other squeezed your waist. "Ah it's okay Hange, I uhh I mean we don't mind."

"Good cause you two look deliciously cute and I want pictures!"

Levi's steel eyes turned sharp as he stared daggers at Hange. "Take it and I'll smash your face in with the camera shitty glasses."

"I guess that's a no then, maybe another time?"

" _ **Never.**_ "

"He's going to kill me isn't he?"

You shook your hands at Hange "No, no he wouldn't dare, because if he hurt you Hange I'd leave his ass."

"AWW! Thank you, you cute little pudding."

Levi clicked his tongue and whispered so you could only hear. "No fair."

"Well play nice and I'll reward you." You whispered back.

"Like what?"

"Huh?"

"What rewards will I get?"

"Whatever you want, now lets stop whispering and socialize."

"A whole day."

"Huh?"

"I want a whole day tomorrow of just you and me, no phones, no friends.....just you and me."

"Deal."

Levi hugged you tighter and you noticed a small smile on his face before he covered it up with his fingers and gave a knowing side look. You leaned onto him more and let out a sigh before taking a sip of your drink, you hoped that this was what life was going to be like after the Titan's. 

 

You jumped as Levi buried his head into the crook of your neck. "L-Levi?"

"Mmm, you smell good."

"People will see!"

"I don't care, I love you."

"Wait have you been drinking?"

"Yes, now kiss me. I always want to kiss you, hold you, touch you."

Levi's lips traveled down your neck towards your chest. "EEP!" You lifted his head away. "How much have you had?"

"That doesn't matter, only my love for you. Now let me taste you."

"Woah L-Levi! not here."

"Meany."

"Wow who knew you got like this when you're tipsy."

"It's why I don't drink, but everyone was taking your attention from me so I drank because I was lonely and upset. But, now you're mine."

"Wait right here Levi, I'll tell everyone we're going home okay?"

"I get you all to myself?"

"Yes."

"Oh good....I'm so happy." You held back a squeal as Levi gave you the sweetest child like smile ever. "Hurry back."

You ran over to Hange and pulled on her shirt. "Hange I need you!"

"Well well well missy, I never expected that from you!"

"What? No, I mean do you have anything to sober someone up?"

"Hmm? Yeah sure but it's got a right kick to it, makes them feel like they're unstoppable for a bit. Why?"

"Doesn't matter, gimmie."

"Sure." She opened her portable case of pills then stopped. "Wait, does this mean Levi is tipsy?"

"Umm, okay I trust you Hange so....yes he is and he's very truthful when in this state. I like it but.....I know he'll be pissed off in the morning due to the hangover and we're supposed to spend tomorrow together and he'll just be super grumpy and the day won't go well!"

"Oh you poor thing! Sure you can have the pill but first....LET ME SEE!"

Hang ran past you with her evil scientist laugh, this wasn't good. Levi is so going to kill you when he finds out Hange saw him in this state.

 You caught up with Hange just as she reached Levi. "Hey Levi! How's it going?"

"Heeey! It's my favorite maniac."

"That s-."

You stared Hange down as you grabbed her and shoved her into a seat. "Not. A. Word."

"Oh come on kiddo this will be fun!"

"Levi will kill me!"

"No he won't."

"Hange! That man prides himself on the image he keeps up, if he ever found out he let loose like this and said things to you he'd...."

Hange went pale. "The horror."

"See!"

"We have to sober him up before anyone else comes over."

Levi sighed and pulled you by your waist so you fell into his lap. "Stop ignoring me honey, I get jealous and lonely when you do!"

"Pfft." Hange covered her mouth up before she could irrupt with laughter.

"Say something to me sweetie, please I need you." Levi hugged your from behind and rubbed his face on your back and on the back of your neck. 

You stared at Hange. "Hange do something....now!"

"You know I didn't think it would work this well.....oops."

"Hange?"

"Nothing, nothing!"

"What. Did. You. DO!?"

"Ah umm may have slipped Levi something, he's not drunk.....I'm sorry but I had to!"

"No you didn't!"

"No, but it was a fun experiment."

"Change him back."

"But-"

" _ **Now.**_ " 

"You really do love him for who he is, don't you?"

"Han......wait."

Hange laughed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I wanted to know if you two were int his for the right reasons. You're Levi's first love, I wanted to know if he would be okay."

You reached over and held Hange's hand. "You really are a good friend.....but you went about this in such a wrong way."

"I did didn't I?"

"No more experiments on Levi please."

"Sure."

"After all I'm you favorite test subject right?"

"You sure are. Hange ruffled your hair and pulled out her medical case from her pocket.

Levi squeezed you tighter after seeing Hange touch you. "Mine."

You patted his hands. "I know."

"Here." Hange smiled handing you a small bottle.

"I thought it was a pill?" You shook the bottle hearing the liquid slosh. 

"Nope, just get him to drink it and he'll go back to normal."

"Okay, hey Levi?" Levi loosened his grip on you and allowed you to shuffled round to look at him. "Can you drink this for me?"

Levi looked at the bottle for a moment before looking at you. "Only if you feed it to me."

"Ah umm sure." You took the top off and moved it closer to Levi.

"No."

"But you said."

"You have to feed it to me....with your mouth."

You burned right up with embarrassment, and to make things worse you could hear Hange giggling behind you. Your face was on fire, you needed a cold shower after all of this, but it was a once in a life time to do this again with Levi. 

"F-fine."

You poured the medicine into your mouth and moved closer to Levi, his eyes beaming at you. He parted his lips and accepted yours openly. You gave him all the medicine and felt some of it escape your lips. Levi licked his lips then licked the line of medicine up your neck and jaw, then he kissed you again, his arms gripping you tightly to deepen the passion. You didn't think it was possible for you to go any redder than you where now. 

Levi's grip loosened, his head pulled away from and back, his eyes closed he seemed so peaceful. Hange sighed with triumph "Well, it appears to be working he'll wake up in a few."

"We never speak of this to anyone, understand?"

"Ooow I love secrets! Sure this makes us closer as friends right?"

"Fr....sure Hange." You couldn't help but smile and hug the woman, she may have caused this madness but you wouldn't change her for the world. Your hug was stopped when you heard Levi mutter your name. You both shuffled over to Levi and watched him wake up with a cute vulnerable look on his tired face.

His eyes widened at seeing yours and Hange's faces hanging above his, then he narrowed them. "What the hell are you two up to?"

"Welcome back Levi! It appears you took a nap and left this poor girl on her own." Hange pulled you close and hugged you from behind in front of Levi, you just see the irritation in him growing. 

"Tch, sorry."

"No, no it's okay Hange looked after me."

"Still..."

Hange slapped you on the back. "HA! Well I should see what the others are doing, I'll leave her in your possession Levi."

"One moment Shitty glasses." Levi approached Hange and whispered to her. "I remember everything you little shit."

Levi turned away and took your hand. "Come on lets go home."

"S-sure." You looked back and saw a rather terrified look on Hange's face, could it mean Levi was aware of everything he did and said to you?

 

Levi entered the apartment before you, you could feel this dark aura just flowing off him. As soon as you closed the door Levi slammed you against it, you panicked "I-I Swear Levi I h-had nothing to do with her plan!" You begged.

His eyes studied you, his knuckles went white above your head as he leaned on the door towering over you. You couldn't read any of his deep thoughts because it was all clouded over by anger, pure anger for what happened. 

"L-Levi? Say something y-your scaring me."

He kissed you roughly freezing you to the spot in shock, you slowly closed your eyes and gave in to the passion and fire. He lifted your legs so they locked around his waist his hands squeezing your legs brought a surge of pain and pleasure. He had ignited a fire in the pit of your stomach. 

Levi's hand slid over your leg and under your skirt towards your heat, his fingers tracing circles. You gripped him tighter and the tingling pleasure building up, this was going to be pleasure filled and rough, boy you were going to feel it in the morning.

You felt breathless, his kisses were so hungry you had to try your best to breathe through your nose but you were desperate for a gasp of air, and Levi gave it to you. He pulled away from your mouth and plunged his fingers inside your heat making you moan his name out loud, he loved that sound and the look on your face when you were completely his.

Levi placed his forehead against your and moved his fingers until your muscles tightened and you moaned sharply, he'd hit the spot. He moved his fingers in and out making sure to hit the right spot over and over turning you into a mewling mess. He gave you a wicked grin as your moaned for him then he kissed your neck and chest, lips dancing delicately over sensitive skin. 

"L-Levi, I'm." 

He kissed you. "Not yet."

He pulled his fingers out and carried you, still straddling him, to the table. You rest your head in the crook of his neck and tried to regain some air and lower your heartbeat. You felt the cool touch of the table as Levi pulled your underwear off, you thanked God you were wearing sexy ones instead of any silly or comfy ones. But it appeared that even if you were Levi wouldn't have cared because his focus was on you and him only not simple things. 

"L-Levi, the table will get dirty."

He undid his trousers and released himself from their constraints. "Don't care."

"B-but."

"I'll clean it tomorrow, right now I need you."

"Levi..." He grabbed your thighs and pulled you closer to the edge of the table, you cupped his face and drew his attention. "Levi."

He kissed you sweetly. "I need you, not want, but need."

"Then take" You whispered in his ear then playfully bit on his earlobe. 

Levi's eyes studied yours, who knew you were just as bad as him? He kissed you roughly then pushed himself all the way inside of you causing you to grip his shirt and scream his name. He moved fast and hard with every stroke causing you to moan loudly into his neck as you gripped onto him for dear life. Your toes curled at the surge of high pleasure, God this felt amazing. 

Levi bit down onto your neck sucking and kissing now and then. The pain and pleasure circled together was mind numbing, you wrapped your arms around Levi's back and gripped hard onto him. You heard Levi moan your name into your ear over and over.

"D-don't stop Levi." You mewled.

"I nuugh w-won't." 

You shared a deep kiss as the fire built up harder and brighter than before, this was going to be big and the come down blissfully good. You felt it getting closer, you wrapped your legs around Levi and gripped tighter onto him. Then the pleasure exploded, you were speechless at first no moan escaped your lips. Sounds escaped you and thoughts only the warmth of your release washing over you. 

Levi moaned your name as he felt you tighten around him and grip him hard, you were so quiet. He moaned your name again and heard you moan as he road out your orgasm. You finally found your voice as Levi kept going and all you could do was moan and the pleasure slowly fizzled down, it was taking longer than usual and you loved it. 

Levi moaned your name and placed his forehead on yours. You kissed him hard as you felt his movements become sloppy, you felt your own pleasure building up again, you wanted him to feel the same feeling you'd just experienced but you didn't expect your own pleasure to build up again.

He pulled himself out of you and led you off of the table and turned you around and kissed the back of your neck, you smiled weakly at him and bent over onto the table. He laid passionate kisses down your back and to your perfect bottom. He pushed himself inside you once more and began moving fast. You gripped the table edge causing your knuckles to go white. Levi gripped your hips tightly and watched the blissful looked on your face as you laid your head side ways on his table. He knew after this he'd never look at his table in the same way again. 

You moved yourself to meet Levi's strokes, but felt the build up even more causing you to be messy. You could feel Levi losing his pace even more. Your gripped the table tighter and moaned Levi's name as you came for a second time. Levi felt you tighten around him again and lost control of himself and reached his pleasureful peak and came hard. He moaned your name and kept moving until your both had road it out.

He pulled himself out and rested himself onto your back, both of you loss for words and breathing hard. You could hear your heartbeat going crazy as well as Levi's on your back.

"I....I...meant...what I said."

"..what?"

"When Hange.....drugged me......I meant every word."

"Really?"

"Yes...I was just....embarrassed that...I couldn't say those things...without.."

"It's okay...it's okay because I know...I know how much you care for me."

Levi stood up and helped you up so you were sitting on his table, he cupped your face. "I promise, from now on I'll be more honest with my feelings."

"You don't have to."

"But I want to. What I said back then was right and I was mad it took a drug to get it all out but....I do get jealous when you are with others and I feel lonely when you don't talk to me or whenever you're not near me. It's childish I know."

"No, no....I feel the same Levi."

"Honest?"

"Yeah, I have never loved anyone like this before and I want every moment to be with you. I never stop thinking of you, even little stupid things too. Wanna know what I think about the most?"

"What?"

"Your smile and laugh, they're the most precious to me because it means you are happy."

"I am happy, because you make me happy."

You welled up and laughed. "Good, I'm so glad."

Levi kissed your tears and spoke your name sweetly. "Everything you said is how I feel too. So, please smile and laugh more around me even when I'm grumpy and I promise to do the same."

"Okay." You both shared a sweet kiss before realising the small amount of mess around and on the table. "Hmm, maybe we should clean up."

"Let the robots do it, for once I'll let them clean and not me." Levi tapped the console to activate the cleaners then led you by the hand to the bedroom. He pulled you close to his chest as you both dozed off excited for a day full of each other tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeek! I just had to! Levi is just so cute because he doesn't know how to deal with his emotions! Poor sweetie <3 I had to write a cute bit for everyone because the serious stuff is about to get going! Poor reader having to face dad...wonder what he'll say or reveal? This has been such a fun story to write! I've loved every moment and the support has been amazing! I already have plans for a new story with Levi and you the reader ready to go! So, I will unfortunately bring this fun one to an end...so sad....but! A new adventure is out there!! Love you all!


	27. How did this happen?

You heard the ringing in your ears bringing you back to the world. You felt the cool touch of the floor push against your body, its roughness pocking your damaged figure. You lifted your shaking arms and placed them firmly on the ground next to your face and slowly pushed yourself up, struggling with the weight. You bent your knee and placed the tip of your boot on the floor and pushed your heavy body to kneel on one knee.

You felt the warm kiss of blood run down your face, the ringing fading and replaced with a ragged breathing from yourself. You gripped your knee and saw the dirt, blood and cuts adorn it. You staggered to your feet and heard faded explosions and screaming around you. You lifted your heavy head, your body screamed for your to stop moving anymore. 

You gritted your teeth and looked ahead at your father fighting Levi near the building edge, blood pouring from the wound your gave him. You tried your grapples and heard the protest, nothing. You had no choice. Your feet acted on their own and you ran towards him as he pushed Levi down to his knees, knife pressed to his throat. You screamed in anger, power and hatred. 

How did this final battler turn out like this? The wind tore at your damaged skin and body, tears ripping at your face creating clean streaks. Levi's eyes widened his heart stopped as you tackled your father and fell over the edge of the building.

 

Levi sighed and lay back with his head on your lap and book in hand as you watched your favourite comedy show. You ran your fingers through Levi's soft hair causing him to hum peacefully to your touch. You laughed at a joke and didn't notice Levi's eyes darting to look at your smile now and then, he loved it when you were so happy. 

"Hey?" Levi stared up at your unfazed face.

"Hmm? What is it Levi?"

'Look at me.' "Hey."

"What?"

'Please look at me' "Hey."

"What is it?" You giggled knowing exactly what he wanted, but for once you wanted him to be a pouting child and not getting what he wanted.

'I need you to look at me please.' "Hey."

"Again....what?"

"I said Hey!" Levi sat up and pulled on your top so you were forced to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

You blushed and looked away from him and back to the Tv. "You want the kiss, so you kiss me." Oh this was so much fun! You could hear Levi click his tongue in frustration at you. You heard the tap of his book on the coffee table. Levi grabbed your thighs and twisted your body on the sofa so you were forced to face him completely. But, you had skills, your face never felt the Tv screen. 

Levi clicked his tongue again and shuffled in place at the sheer annoyance. "Look at me."

"Hmm, why?"

"I want you to kiss me."

"Do you now?"

Levi grabbed your thighs once more and pulled you into his lap so your legs were either side of his hips and your pelvis's almost touched. "I want a kiss."

You tried everything to hold back your evil grin and to not take a sneak peak of the bubbling hunger and anger on Levi's handsome face. "Good for you cupcake."

"Cup.....you...Look at me now and kiss me."

"Hmmmm."

"Hmm what?"

"In a minute." God this was just too much fun, you gave Levi a side glace as he bit his lip and looked at the floor for some idea. 'Come on Levi I dare you', you thought. You wanted him to lose control with you like he did last night. Besides he was just to damn cute when he was needy for your attention. 

You squealed as you back slammed against the sofa, he loomed over your his raven hair hanging in front of his face, lust in his eyes. "No, now." He growled. You gave him a quick glance and he caught you with that cheeky look on your face. He gritted his teeth. "You are messing with me on purpose."

"Maybe." You dragged your eyes from the Tv and stared right into his steel eyes, they were the eyes you could look into for forever. But right now, they looked like they wanted you dead or begging his name or moaning. He was going to eat you alive. 

"You know what happens to cadets if they did shit like this?"

"Nope." You leaned forward lips grazing his skin causing a shiver to run through him. You whispered softly. "But do tell, in fact show me."

Levi knew he had to get his own back on you, you'd had your fun for too long. "Fine, but don't come crying to me if you don't like it."

"Ooow I like where this is going."

Levi lay his whole weight onto you making you gasp at how heavy his muscles made him. He reached over for the remote and changed it to something you didn't like but didn't bother him. He felt your squirming underneath him after a moment of you being dumb founded. Although this victory was fun your squirms caused you to rub a certain part of him with your pelvis. He bit down on his cheek desperate to not show you that you were beginning to win the fight again.

You lay still for a moment. "Levi what in the world?"

"Push ups."

"What?"

"You got to push me up and down 100 times."

"That's no fair!"

"Don't care."

"Leviiiiiii."

"Hey, I said don't come crying to me if your don't like it, you were warned." You moved your arms into place and tired to raise his body up only slightly. "That doesn't count, your arms have to lift me completely so they're straight."

"Urrgh, this is awkward. I need to shuffle."

You wiggled under Levi more and felt him stiffen lightly, you saw him grip the remote and noticed him biting his cheek. You furrowed your brows and wiggled slightly again and saw Levi's twinge and a tiny grunt. Then the dots connected, you felt your pelvis had lowered to his manhood and every little move you made meant you brushed it. 

You shifted your body up and down at a small pace and heard Levi's grunts again, his steel eyes darted to look down at you. "What are you doing? This isn't push ups."

"I'm not doing anything!" 

Levi pulled his gaze away from you and back to the Tv, you waited a few beats before grinding on him again feeling him hardening on top of you. He grunted again and looked down at you. "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"You're being punished for being horrid to me, push ups, now."

"Hmmm."

"Don't hum me you shou-urrgh." Levi closed his eyes as you began grinding on him again. "Y-you little."

Levi pinned your arms either side of your head making it harder for you grind against him. You looked at him pleadingly. "Levi."

Levi responded by saying your name back at you. 

You sighed. "I'm sorry, I'll behave."

"Like hell you will, I know you."

"I can't believe you think that lowly of me."

"What's that shit eating face for, you're getting as bad as Hange."

"Meaning?"

Levi bent down and bit and suckled at your neck causing you to moan in his ear. "Meaning I'm going to have to teach you some manners."

"Anything you say Captain Ackerman."

Levi nipped and licked at the same spot on your neck causing his red mark to get bigger, you whimpered under him struggling to get your arms free. "Cadets do as their Captains say."

"Yes Captain." You giggled.

Levi began grinding on you causing your skirt to lift up and his crotch connect perfectly with yours. You moaned and bit your lip at the friction, you wished that there wasn't fabric in the way of both of your bodies. 

Levi loomed over you making you whine at the lack of attention on your neck. "Cadets follow orders."

"Yes Captain."

"Kiss me, that's an order."

You smiled "Okay Captain."

"No, it's yes Captain. If you are a good Cadet, I'll reward you."

"Y-yes Captain!"

You lifted your head away from the sofa and kissed Levi lightly. "Again." Levi ordered.

You bit your lip "Yes Captain."

You pushed your lips onto his and nibbled on his lower lip making him gasp, you moved your head to the side and deepened the kiss between the two of you. You could feel how hungry Levi was for you as his tongue explored every inch of your mouth, you could feel yourself getting light headed. Levi kept grinding against your pinned body and thought of calming thoughts so he didn't lose control too quickly but he felt himself getting harder by the minute. He didn't expect this to happen when he asked you for a simple kiss but he loved every second of it. 

Your need for Levi was growing as his passionate kiss heated your chest up but, your mind kept focusing on the feel of Levi rubbing against you. You knew Levi was going to be livid at how he was making you, and it was was going to embarrass you to no end when he saw you soaked panties. 

Levi pulled away from your lips. "Good, now kiss my neck."

"Yes Captain." You moaned.

As you bit down on Levi's neck he yelped slightly at the pain and pleasure, as you tried your best to focus on your neck Levi was making it harder as he pinned your hands together with one hand above your head. His other hand traveled down your body slowly causing you to moan into his neck and you sucked and bit down. He squeezed you ass and trailed his hand down your thigh then lifted it so he could rub up against you more. 

You whimpered and made an attempt to break free so your could grab him but he was too strong. His tongue trailed up your neck to your earlobe then he nibbled it. "Good Cadets get rewarded."

You closed your eyes and whimpered. "Yes Captain."

Levi squeezed your wrists as he attacked your neck and collarbone, he knew he was turning you into puddle of pleasure and want. However, Levi wanted you just as bad as you wanting him. But he wanted to tease and play with you more because the satisfaction he got from seeing your panting and moaning face with flushed cheeks was something he adored and wanted to see last. 

Levi sat up and released your wrists. "Take my shirt off."

"Yes...Captain." You panted, your fingers shook with the bubbling desire within you as you took hold of the bottom of his shirt and slowly pulled it up and over his head. You could held but gape as his muscles moved as he stretched his arms up and then lower them down. 

"Take yours off."

"Mmm yes Captain!" You sat up and ripped your shirt up and over your head as quickly as possible.

"Nice and fast Cadet, well done but...." Levi leaned down and squeezed one of your breasts then whispered in your ear. "Lets take everything else nice and slow."

You bit you lip. "Yes Captain."

Levi's fingers looped round the front of your bra and pulled slightly. "Now take this off." You lifted your body up but Levi stopped you. "But, kiss me first."

"Yes Captain." Your hands ran slowly up his body making him hum in pleasure at your soft touch. Your fingers grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled causing Levi to grunt at the pain and pleasure. You forced your mouth onto his and bit on his lips for more access. But he simple grinned against your lips. You huffed in annoyance and pulled on his hair again. 

As Levi opened his mouth to complain you took your chance and kissed him deeply. Levi's traveled down your back to your ass and squeezed tightly, you moaned into his mouth and he couldn't help but relish the moment. He pulled you further into his lap so your body was pressed against his. You moved your hands to the clasp of your bra and unhooked it eager to feel his mouth or hands on your breasts.

Levi felt the fabric of your bra pull across his skin then the blissful feel of your breasts pushing against his skin. You squeezed your thighs against Levi's body letting him know you wanted more. He pulled his lips away from yours and cooed your name. "Lean back a bit."

"Mmm yes Captain."

You placed the palm of your hands on the sofa behind you and leaned back, you were unsure of why Levi wanted you to do this but you couldn't wait for the results.

Levi ran his hands up your body, his warm touch spread through your body. He lifted you up slightly by the waist, before you could question his actions he licked the skin between your breasts making your breath hitch. You could feel his warm breath making your skin tingle all over and intensify when his lips or tongue touched you. His lips brushed your right breast he looked up at you as you gasped and whimpered for him to touch you.

He circled his tongue slowly round your nipple making you mewl. You grabbed the cushion behind your head in frustration, he was teasing you so much today and he knew all the right moves. This couldn't get any better, could it? 

Levi pulled and played with your breast as his hand kneaded the other, heat was building up inside of you. Your legs began to squirm under him causing Levi to smile against your skin. He loved how much you wanted him right now, but you were behaving yourself like a good Cadet. He was beginning to love role playing, maybe next time you two should try costumes. 

Levi pulled away and looked down at your flushed cheeks as you panted. "Alright, because you've been a good Cadet, I'll reward you."

You accepted Levi's kiss greedily "Thank you Captain."

He trailed kisses and licks down your body making sure to set your senses on edge. You tried not to wiggle too much as he made his way to the hem of your underwear, he beckoned your attention by calling your name. You nodded and knew what he wanted, you pulled your legs close to you as Levi wrapped his long fingers around your underwear, just the brushes of his fingers on your skin there made you moan quietly, he'd made you so sensitive. 

He slipped your underwear off and threw them. Levi took your left foot and began kissing your ankle and lowered your right leg down and rest near his hip. His steel eyes full of lust and hunger met with your half lidded once. His lips gently travel across your skin and up your leg giving you small kisses here and there. He licked the inside of your thigh and ran his hands down to your hips.

You shivered as you felt Levi's breath on your lower lips, you bit your lip waiting for him to lick. He grinned at your cute face and kissed below your belly button. His kisses traveled down to your hip bone. You yelp as you felt him bite you there, he licked away the pain soothing it into burning goodness. That was the second mark Levi had given you so far.

Levi pulled your hips closer to him and kept his hands on your lower back so you were elevated for him. He gave you one long slow lick making you moan, you were dying for this contact so much that your senses had heightened in your womanhood area. Levi gave you a few more long licks and enjoying the sound of you humming in appreciation, bu this was only the beginning. 

He pushed his tongue past your lower lips and licked all the way up to your bud and felt you shiver under his touch. He moved up your body and cured your hunger for him, you shared a passionate kiss together then watched Levi travel down your body and held your breath waiting to see what he'd do next. 

Levi ran a finger between your folds causing you to gasp. He circled your bud with the tip of his tongue and could piratically hear you begging him with your moans. He ran his tongue over your bud and heard you moan in approval. He began tracing letters over around it as his finger ran up and down your folds, you began panting. 

Levi took your bud between his lips then began to suck as he inserted his finger inside and found your spot, he moved his finger in and out always hitting the spot over. You moaned over and over again as the coil got tighter and tighter you looked down at Levi and felt your toes curl in pleasure seeing him indulge himself. 

He pushed a second finger inside of you making you moan his name louder. You gripped his hair in encouragement, you closed your eyes tight and felt the coil reach its limit. You threw your head back and let a loud high moan, you arched your back and felt the heat and tingle wash up your body. You were electric, toes curling as Levi helped your ride out your orgasm. 

You panted and hummed as Levi kissed your cheek. "That...was...amazing."

He kissed your neck. "I'm sorry what was that?"

You couldn't help but giggle. "Sorry, I meant that was amazing Captain."

"Better." He kissed your approving smile then grunted as you flipped him onto his back hitting it hard onto the sofa. 

"Now it's my turn."

"That so?"

"Allow your favorite Cadet to show her Captain how much she really appreciates him."

You pulled off his bottom and tight boxers and began kissing his neck as you sat just below his manhood, your stomach teasing it with small touches. You kissed your way down his body, Levi couldn't take his eyes off of you.

He hummed in pleasure as you moved your hands up his thighs towards his erection. "Do as you wish."

You smiled up at him and ran your tongue up his long length and listen to the sweet music that was his moaning. You wrapped your hands around and moved it up and down slowly. Levi gasped as he felt your tongue lick at his tip, you swirled around it and lowered your mouth over it a bit so Levi understood the suffering and need he put you through. 

You pulled away and licked along his length then left small kiss, Levi grabbed some of your hair then mumbled and pleaded your name. "P-please."

He felt you smile against him. "A Captain begging?"

"Cadet." His fake stern voice made you tingle all over again, you could feel yourself heat up for him. 

"Yes Captain." You pushed Levi's length into your mouth as much as you could, he was so big you hand to use your hand to move on the part of him you couldn't reach. Levi leaned his head back and began panting and moaning your name. He felt the pleasure build up within him and his own coil tighten. If he had made you feel like this he felt kind of guilty for teasing you as much as he did, but it felt amazing. 

The feel of your tongue swirling around inside your mouth around him, the touch of your warm hand on the rest of him. He could have come undone right then and there. He felt the cool air hit his neglected length and opened his eyes to see you looking down at him.

You smiled "Permission to kiss you Captain." Levi grabbed the back of your head and kissed your roughly, this was the best thank you he could give you for the magic your worked with your mouth. You laughed as you pulled away. "I'll take that as a yes."

"You're damn right."

Levi grabbed your hips and went to move but you stopped him. "Wait, Captain I'm not finished yet."

You shuffled away and sat behind his length and began rubbing it up and down, you reached into the draw next to you and slowly pulled on the condom. You smiled and kissed Levi before lifting up slightly and lowering yourself down on him as you both synced a moan as you pushed him in all the way. You adjusted your position and placed your hands on his chest and felt his rapid heartbeat and smiled, you were doing all the right things to him. 

You began to move up and down on him slowly making him grunt at how agonizingly slow and unfair you were being. You felt him try to buck his hips up but you pushed him down more and tutted at how impatient he was being. You leaned closer. "Let me indulge you Captain, I promise you'll like it."

Levi moaned an approval as you bounced faster, his fingers digging into your hips encouraged you to pick up more speed. You felt the fire inside you turning up as Levi touched the right spot for you. You hummed in pleasure Levi couldn't take his eyes off of your pink cheeks and open mouth, you dug your nails into his chest so you could see him moan at you. 

His hands traveled up your body slowly making you tingle, he gripped your arms and pulled you down to his chest. You yelped in surprise at him as he wrapped his arms around your middle and hugged you to his body, you watched hims shuffle slightly lower under you and kiss your next and chest.

"I think it's time for the Captain to show the Cadet some appreciation." 

You were confused on what he was doing but were lost for words and could barely let out a moan as Levi rammed into you hard and fast, he was no longer hitting the right spot but slamming into it over and over, the burning pleasure was so much you were speechless. You managed to crack a screamed moan into the sofa near Levi's head. You gripped so hard onto the fabric your knuckles turned white, you were worried your'd rip it making Levi mad. 

Levi's moans became as loud as yours as you both were getting closer to being undone. Levi called your name between pants and moans, you lifted yourself up with shaking arms and looked down at him. He crashed his lips into your and bit down on your lip and ran his tongue across your bottom lip. You forced a rough kiss on him before pulling away as you reached your limit and cried loudly into Levi's neck. The fire had burst inside you and your legs threatened to collapse, Levi kept moving and came soon after moaning your name as his nails dug into your skin. He moved sloppily as he road out the last of yours and his orgasm.

He pulled out of you and let you collapse on top of him barely able to speak. He kissed your temple and face over and over whispering your name until you looked at him. Levi smiled sweetly at your pleasure ridden calmed face and kissed you softly. He moved you off him gently then weakly got up and removed the protection and placed it in the big. He grabbed a blanket from his bedroom and walked into the kitchen to grab some ice cream and two spoons before returning to you attempting to sit up.

Levi laughed and helped you up before handing you the tub and spoons and wrapping you both up and letting you lie back into his chest and hum. He kissed your head lovingly and smiled as you looked up at him with your big eyes, damn you were so cute.

You handed him a spoonful of ice cream as you gulped down some. "I'm at a loss for words Levi."

He laughed and ate the ice cream and smiled as you watched him lick his lips. "That's nice for once."

"What's that supposed to mean grumpy?"

"Ever since you've been in my life things haven't been quiet like when I was alone."

"Don't you like it? You know me being around all the time?"

"I love it, just as much as teasing you."

You pinched his nose in annoyance, he grabbed it and kissed your wrist. "I agree."

"What that its fun together or the teasing is fun?"

"Hmm both."

"I'm beginning to rub off on you."

"Hmm just a bit."

"Maybe next time you should give me a kiss when asked."

"Now now Levi, don't tell me what happened because I didn't wasn't better."

He kissed your forehead "It was amazing, but I also love kissing you."

"Hmm I like that answer, okay next time I will."

You licked your spoon and turned on the Tv to a movie you and Levi both loved. You leaned back into his chest and felt comforted by the heat from him and the soft rise and fall as he breathed. You rested your head on his collar bone and felt him play with your hair. You loved these moments with him, but the darkness of the battle to come was looming closer. 

 

You swung your hips as you continued cooking for Levi fully aware that he no longer was watching the movie but you. You went onto your tiptoes to reach a spice up top causing Levi's shirt you were wearing to lift up and show your black lace underwear, you giggled as you heard Levi choke on his tea. Levi usually insisted in him cooking but today you felt like spoiling him. With breakfast being ice cream and well....Levi. You decided a nice selection of things for lunch would be perfect. 

Levi tried everything to focus on the Tv screen but he couldn't help but watch you with a gentle smile on his face, he loved seeing you so happy and knowing all the little things you did. He couldn't stop himself and walked over to you as hummed and danced in your own little world. 

You squealed as Levi blew some air onto your neck and turned to face him in order to tell him off but he simple held you to his bare chest, he rested his cheek on top of your head as you were surround completely by him. Levi smiled and sighed softly, you had always felt so small in his arms.

You snuggled closer to him wrapping your arms around and welcoming his warmth, you loved how he was like a little radiator for you. You could feel Levi remove one of his hands from you and a small noise on the counter top. You pulled away and caught Levi red handed as he was eating something you made.

You wriggled in his tight grip. "HEY!"

"Sush."

"Don't sush me Mr! Stop eating it!" Levi locked eyes with you as he slowly moved another piece to his mouth. "I'm warning you Levi, if you eat that you will pay."

He stopped and appeared to be thinking for a moment. "Doubt it." Then he eat it. You opened your mouth in disbelief at how childish he was being.

"Levi Ackerman!" He froze, you had used his whole name, he was in so much trouble. Oh he couldn't wait to see what you'd do.

"Think I'll have another."

"That's it! The gloves are off Ackerman."

You moved your fingers lightly over his skin and waited, waited for him to flinch or go still to let you know where he was weak. Levi wasn't sure what you were doing but he liked it, he liked the feel of your fingers on his ski......oh no. Levi flinched under your touch and made a small noise.

You grinned up at him. "Bingo."

"S-stop!" Levi began flinching and wriggling away from you as you unleash a rain of tickling upon his sensitive spot. You could see him biting his lip trying not to laugh but you wanted to hear it, you saw his eyes water up and you knew then you had got him.

Levi couldn't hold back anymore and began laughing loudly, he shouted your name between laughs and begged you to stop. But you were persistent. He tried to pull away from your touch but you wouldn't let him, he felt himself hit against the counter. He was pinned. He gathered the last bit of control he had and rolled back over the counter to the safety of the dinning table.

You gave him a wicked grin. "Oh no Levi, whats wrong?"

"You're evil."

"Then don't eat the food while I'm making it!"

"Don't come any closer."

"Aww is the big old meany Captain scare of the little cute Cadet."

He stumbled back into the dining room table, no one and he meant no one had ever learnt this weakness about him and no you knew it felt like the end. No more teasing you in the future. He jumped as you climbed over the counter after him, he hid behind the table and gave you the best evil eyes he could.

"Oh come on Levi." You giggled. "I know that look is fake." He clicked his tongue in frustration, damn you were good. You ran after him around the table through the bedroom and past the kitchen but he was just too fast and he wasn't even breaking a sweat. You felt irritated so you did what you had to.

As Levi turned around his eyes widened as he saw you standing on the bed and jumped at him, he had no choice but to catch you. You both fell to the floor at the foot of his bed he gave you a pleading look but it was too late you began tickling him again.

He couldn't control his laughter anymore and just begged with you over and over again to stop, he cried your name. "S-stop i-it!"

"Say you're sorry."

"N-n-nah."

"Come on, if you do I'll stop."

"Urrgh....aah...umm...f-fine! I'm-m s-sorry!"

You sat back on the floor and watched Levi's chest rise and fall heavily. You patted his leg. "Good boy."

Levi finally sat up sluggishly and stared at you, still panting with that adorable grin on your face. He looked away as his cheeks flushed, his shirt on you was slipping down your one arm and your hair was a mess.You looked so cute like that he couldn't look.

He pinched your nose causing you to flap your arms in protest. "OW! Leviiiii."

He loved how you said or whined his name. He smiled at you and kissed you lightly "Brat."

You cupped his face and smiled at him. "You're more of a brat." You kissed his nose.

"Hmm maybe. But I think we are as bad as each other." 

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm I think you're worse."

"That so?"

"Yep....wait what are you doing." You shuffled back as Levi crawled closer to you, you had emotions mixed between terrified and excited. "Oof." Your back connected with the bed, you were trapped with no escape, now you know how Levi felt. But surely you didn't look this much like a hungry beast. 

Levi leaned in closer to your neck as you held your breath in anticipation. You yelped as he blew on it. "Levi!" You began playfully hitting but he grabbed your wrists and made you look at him.

"I'm not done yet." A shiver ran down your spine as Levi whispered into your ear. 

You turned your head to look at him but he capture your lips in a long sweet kiss, but you started laughing. "Oh no..."

"Oh yes." Levi grinned as he proceeded to tickle you. You pushed your hands against his collarbones but he was too strong for you, you had to accept your fate. You began kicking, a natural reflex but Levi called your name. "Stop you'll end up kicking me."

You wiggled down to the floor in a laughing mess. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I-I'm not responsible f-for my actions!" Levi sat on your hips to avoid your legs and began tickling again. "N-no fair!"

"Oh what a shame."

You managed to grab his wrists and pull them away from you, you breathed in deeply and began a battle of strength with Levi which you knew he'd win. But it appeared he wasn't putting all of his strength into it. 

"Levi?" Levi said your name back in the same way. "You are such a child sometimes."

"Because you make me feel that way."

You stopped fighting him and looked up into his eyes and felt his thumb run smoothly over your wrist. Your cheeks flushed. "Someone honest these days."

Levi sat back on the floor and helped you to sitting position then kissed your cheek. "I can stop if you want." He nuzzled his face against yours.

"N-no. Just...just be you because I love every bit of who you are."

Levi dragged you by the waist closer to him and kissed you. "I love you more."

"Pfft no way." 

"Then we'll agree to disagree or we'll start play fighting again."

You stood up and stretched in front of Levi, he loved seeing a bit of your stomach and cute underwear. "True, I'm even more hungry than before. Woah."

Levi wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you close, like a child desperate for someone attention. You giggled and ruffled his hair as his soft steel gaze locked with yours.

"Come on Levi, let's get something to eat, I'm almost done."

"Hmm."

"That means you have to let go."

"Fine."

You walked to the doorway and looked back at Levi sitting on the floor. "Hey, you can come help."

Levi jumped up and ran after you as you both headed towards the kitchen, it really felt like you were two young kids falling in love for the first time and in one way that was true. 

 

You lay in Levi's arms as you watched Tv together, legs tangled together and your head pressed against his chest hearing his soothing heartbeat. You felt yourself drifting off but heard the communicator go off. Levi sighed and pressed the answer only and not the video link, he still wanted some privacy for you both.

"What?" Levi barked.

"It's Erwin."

Levi sat up a bit but still held you close. "Something wrong?"

"We're noticing irregular movements from the enemy, looks like our time to rest is over."

"When do you want us to come in?"

"Tonight, we have to prepare our last stand." You looked to Levi and he mouthed 'Don't worry.' You both looked back to the communicator. "I know it's so soon but....we have to act, their movements indicate they are getting ready and if we let them prepare too much..."

"Understood, we'll get ready now."

"Thanks and Levi?"

"Yeah?" 

"Protect her okay, I...I may not have her but she means....she means a lot to me and to the others."

Levi bit his lip and squeezed you closer, you were his no one elses. "Yeah I will."

"Good, see you soon."

Levi tapped the communicator and sighed, the fun warm atmosphere in the room had been sucked out. The only thing left was a cold emptiness, the storm had grown closer than expected. Levi gave you a long passionate kiss before you both got up and began pulling on your battle clothes and heading out to get your grapple gear and weapons. You both too one last look at the apartment and wished, prayed that it wouldn't be the last. Your saddened eyes looked at all the memories of you and Levi. The echo of your laughing. The door closed, there was no turning back now.

This, this is how it began and ended up the way it did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sweet fun times between you and Levi before bad things....I little look into the future before all the fun to show you whats to come and what happened in the days before that led you to that moment.   
> Jeez I love this story so much and all the messages and comments! It makes me so happy!  
> Love you all x


	28. Hear the blood calling

You stood on top of a building, wind blowing your hair, you could feel the cold more than usual on this summer day. Your stomach churned, you fingers twitching at the up coming fight ahead of you. As you shift your feet you felt your grapples straps dig into your skin making you wince. You felt delicate fingers on your thigh and watched Levi as he knelt down and loosened its grip.

"They're too tight."

"I....I know."

He stood up and seemed to feel just as small and delicate as you, he rested his hands on your shoulders. "You're not alone, we are not alone."

You turned to see your friends and Legion behind you, he was right your family stood by you and would until the very end. Erwin ruffled your hair and stepped towards the edge. "For too long we've let them eat up humanity, but no longer shall we let them tear our walls down. Today we take our last stand." He tightened his fist and looked at his electronic hand. "We will not let those in the past die in vain. Today we fight." He turned to face everyone his metal arm raised high into the sky. "Today we show them what humanity is made of! Today we take back what is ours! Today! TODAY IS OURS!"

Everyone screamed, shouted, cheered and threw their fists in the air but, you, Levi, Armin, Mikasa, Eren, Hange and Jack kept quiet with a determined look in your eyes. Erwin riled up the unknowing members of the Legion but told his closest and best members the truth before this. That this was likely going to be a blood bath. No mercy.

You walked closer to the edge and felt the familiar feeling in the pit of your stomach, the tingle that heights gave you as you stared down at the ant like movement of the growing group of Titans. 

You took in a deep breath and shouted "NO MERCY!" Then dove off the edge body tight together with Levi beside you and friends following. 

You fired your grapples quickly and shot faster towards the ground, you cried out as you pulled yourself up and away from connecting with the floor and fired both guns in front of you at all targets. You shot through taking them all by surprise then pulled your grapples so you flung yourself up. Air tore at your skin, you felt cold but the fire burning within your belly began coursing through your veins. 

Levi weaved in and out of the enemies trying to maintain eye contact with you, he couldn't lose you in this mess. He twisted his body through a hover jet and shot the propellers before it took off. His grapples dug into the wall allowing him to land on his feet horizontally and look down at a group of Titans. They slowly looked up and saw the disconnected dark look in his steel eyes.

You flew down screaming and shot the group and grappled past them grabbing one with you as Levi used one line to swing him through the rest of the group. He skidded on his feet his foot flew down upon a Titans head then watched you up above determined to catch up to you was left dumbfound. 

As soon as you threw the Titan you flew through the air and caught a small ray of sunlight on your face a determined smile on your face, you caused everyone to stop for a moment and watch someone who was born to fly. You were like an angel. 

Levi flew up into the air to meet you. "Cadet!"

"Yes Captain?"

He grinned. "Hover jets 12 o'clock."

"Lets do this."

"Together!"

You both flew towards the building in front and began running up the wall using your grapples to fight gravity. You felt your knees crack as you bent them and fired yourself off the glass window shattering due to the shire force. You pulled out your knife and stabbed it into the jet and used your momentum to drag it around and up to the pilots window. You looked at your new gloves that Hange designed and hoped they increased your strength.

You gripped the glass edge and ripped open the cockpit and fired down at the pilot and co-pilot. You turned to see Levi kick a Titan out of the carrier area and and watch him fall. You gave him a nod, both of you jumped backwards and free fell before turning your bodies round and firing your grapples to skid along the floor and fire up into the sky once more. 

As you looked towards the other jet you saw the grin of the Titan as he placed a large rocket launched at Levi. You flew towards him and tackled him just in time. You crashed through and building window and rolled with him to a stop. "This is not good."

You grabbed him again and pulled him out of the way but the explosion behind you sent you both flying forward. 

"Enough!" Levi shouted as he fired a bullet at the Titan just as he was about to fire another round. His body flew back launching the rocket at the inside roof of the jet sending it crashing down in explosion flames. 

You grabbed your pained side pulling a big piece of glass out. "Damn it."

Levi gasped your name. "Go get medical help."

"I'm fine."

Levi said your name sternly.

"Levi, I can't quit yet."

He stared at you and clicked his tongue. "Fine, lets go."

You both ran towards the broken windows and jumped out, your side was burning in pain but you were right, you couldn't quit yet. 

 

Mikasa jumped as she heard a gun go off behind her she turned to find your back facing her and a Titan falling back. "Thanks."

You smiled "Don't mention it." Levi landed next to you. "Come on Mikasa." You smiled. "I did say I wanted to fight with you some day."

"Its an honor."

"Like wise."

You fired your grapple and pulled a Titan closer raising your foot to kick him in the heard snapping his neck at the force. You shot and span round the circle with Mikasa and Levi all three of you perfectly in sync. You rolled over Mikasa's back and fired over at a large Titan as she knelt down and shot charging Titans. Levi fired up at diving Titans allowing you all to breathe. 

"Mikasa wheres Eren?" You looked to her seeing the fire fade to worry.

"He was going to Armin, he wanted to unleash the Titan in him." 

You smiled "Let's see what the super soldier boy can do."

Levi stood up close to you with him arm outstretched past your head and fired. You couldn't help but stare into his determined eyes. "You missed one."

You blushed. "Thank you."

You heard what sounded like lightning behind you, you gazed over in awe at Eren changing into something stronger. He charged towards a group of Titans and sent them flying. Mikasa gave you a pleading look. "Go Mikasa, it was fun."

She nodded and ran after Eren and Armin. Levi nudged you. "Come on it's not over yet."

"Lead the way."

You ran behind Levi, climbing up rubble and jumping off as you fired at Titans made you feel unstoppable. You gasped as the wind was knocked out of you and the sight of Levi's back got smaller you reached out for him and watched him turn with wide eyes as you flew up in someones arms.

You flew through the air then felt the floor connect with you as you rolled backwards feeling every muscle scream at you. You lay there for a moment and breathed in shock then, you heard someone say you name. The sound of it made your blood run cold and your body to shake.

 

Levi panicked he'd never felt this way before, he could hear his fast breathing in his ears as he felt the terror wash over him at the sight of you leaving him in the arms of the enemy. The look of fear in your eyes as you reached out desperately for him.

He looked around for anyone to help but everyone was fighting for their lives, the buildings were falling apart all around him. Young comrades were falling, his boots, face, shirt and trousers were covered in blood and dirt. He shook in place then mental slapped himself. He focused his eyes on where you went and fired his grapples.

Levi was not going to lose you, not yet. He made a promise to you, to the others to keep you safe and he was going to do it. He fired at anyone that got in his way and screamed as the rage grew inside of him to levels he'd never experienced before. Whoever took you was going to wish they were never born. 

 

You crawled on your hands and knees away from the older man as he smiled and called your name, his arms wide open beckoning him. You stood up on wobbly knees and walked forward.

"That's it come to me." He smiled

The light shinning on your fathers face began to fade as you dragged your weak legs closer to him. You collapsed into his arms and breathed in his scent and remembered gentle memories of when he was loving and kind to you. When he played with you. When he told you he loved you. 

"That's my girl." You pulled your body closer.

"You're so perfect." He ran his fingers through your hair.

"The most perfect of my creations." You gripped his shoulder. 

"The perfect Titan." You pushed your forehead into his chest. 

"No-ARRGH!" He shoved you away and looked at you as you stood in front of him, a blade in your hand covered in blood. He look down to his side and saw the blood pouring out. "You hit the right spot huh?"

"I'm not a Titan." You dropped your knife and held your gun feeling the cool mental against your warm skin. 

"I'm not perfect." You gritted your teeth.

"AND I'M NOT YOURS!" You father flew at you before you could fire and knocked the gun away. You grabbed your throat and squeezed.

You felt your back collide with the wall behind you, your fathers eyes held no warmth but madness. "You're just like her."

You gasped and kicked your legs as much as possible. "My....mother...was a....saint!"

"Your mother was a bitch and a whore. I hated her always did. She was weak! She never saw the value of the Titans. She said she didn't want that life for you. She wanted you to be normal." He leaned in close and sneered. "Look at you now, so much for the life she wanted for you."

"Thats!....That's because....you KILLED HER!"

He laughed. "Best thing I ever did." He slammed your against the wall a few times causing it to crack. "Now be a good girl and do as your daddy says."

You swung you legs up and wrapped them around his arm pushing your feet against his socked until you heard it pop. He released you from his grasp while screaming. Your father stumbled away from you. 

You pushed up and began to wobble up right coughing and attempting to take in as much air as possible. You father growled and snapped his arm back into its joint and rolled it. He laughed. "Not bad darling, not bad. My t-"

Levi flew up and over the edge his boots connecting with your fathers side sending him rolling across the roof. Levi skidded on the floor and looked around in desperation then locked onto you and noticed the mark on your neck and the cracked wall behind you. His feet had a mind of their own as he ran towards you and caught your weak body.

He called your name so sweetly. "Talk to me."

"You...you're amazing." You coughed one last time. "I'm good."

 You both flinched as you heard laughter. "So you're the one that's been fucking my perfectly little girl." You father snapped his neck. "I'm going to enjoy mutilating you."

Levi questioned your name but you gave his hand a squeeze. "I never had a father."

You both fired your grapples towards him but your father was quick, he grabbed your and pulled you closer. You saw a yellow colour in his eyes as he tore at you grapple system. Levi kicked his side allowing you to become free you looked down at your gear "Shit."

"Focus, you can do this." Levi shouted as he dodged an attack from your father.

You watched your fathers moves and noticed how similar they were to Eren. "Levi! He has the Titan serum inside him!"

Your father grabbed Levi's arm and sent him flying near the building edge. "Clever girl, but you see, I'm much stronger. I have years and years of Titan experiments done to me which is why your attempted stand has not phased me."

You ran towards him and raised your fist, every attack you made he dodged so easily. You couldn't fight clean anymore your had to get dirty. You grabbed dirt on the floor and threw it into his eyes making him scream in annoyance. You sent the strongest kick you could to his knife wound causing him to cry out and fall to his side. 

Levi jumped down towards your fathers head but he rolled away in time into a pouncing position and charged at Levi. You flew at your father and rolled with him and sat on his chest and threw as many punches as you could to his face. 

The sharp stinging pain burst from the side of your face and your father gave you one strong punched making you roll to the side. You pushed yourself up in time to avoid another. You moved and danced away from anything your threw at him knowing that another punch like he did just now could do some serious damage. 

Levi swung his leg but your father caught it, so Levi jumped and kicked your father in the head with his other foot. You kneed your father in the gut causing him to stumble backwards. Levi threw a punched to the side of his face as you kicked the side of his knee making it dislocate. Levi grabbed your fathers arm after dodging it and punched his elbow causing it to dislocate too.

You kicked with Levi into your father gut and watched him fly backwards through the next buildings window. You both panted for a moment and wiped the blood away from your mouth and Levi's eyebrow. You could feel the pain burning up as your body relaxed, it was over, there was no way he was getting back up from that. 

 

Levi brushed your hair behind your ear and went to kiss you but stopped when he heard a blood curdling laugh. You both looked over to the opening and saw a dark figure rise up and bones cracking. "Oh I'm not done yet."

He grabbed a chair next to him and threw it at Levi making him fall backwards. He charged at you throwing as many punches as possible, you dodged as much as you could but felt some connected. He kicked you hard causing you to skid across the floor and cough. You opened you legs and his foot slammed down and cracked the floor you crawled backwards desperately to get away from him. 

Your breathing was erratic, your heart was racing and you could feel your whole body trembling in fear, this wasn't a man but a monster. Levi jumped on your fathers back trying to choke him and shouted your name. "RUN!"

You pushed yourself up and scrambled around for some sort of weapon, you grabbed a sharp pole near by. You watched him throw Levi off him, you screamed and plunged the pole into him. He backhanded you in the face sending you back. He gripped the pole and slowly pulled it out and threw it over the edge. 

He grabbed your throat. "Little girls should learn to LISTEN TO THEIR FATHERS!"

He threw you like a rag doll through the wall and into the building. Your mind went blank as you smacked your head and fell forwards. 

You slowly opened your eyes......This was how it ended up like this. 

 

You heard the ringing in your ears bringing you back to the world. You felt the cool touch of the floor push against your body, its roughness pocking your damaged figure. You lifted your shaking arms and placed them firmly on the ground next to your face and slowly pushed yourself up, struggling with the weight. You bent your knee and placed the tip of your boot on the floor and pushed your heavy body to kneel on one knee.

You had no choice.

You felt the warm kiss of blood run down your face, the ringing fading and replaced with a ragged breathing from yourself. You gripped your knee and saw the dirt, blood and cuts adorn it. You staggered to your feet and heard faded explosions and screaming around you. You lifted your heavy head, your body screamed for your to stop moving anymore. 

You had no choice.

You gritted your teeth and looked ahead at your father fighting Levi near the building edge, blood pouring from the wound your gave him. Your feet acted on their own and you ran towards him as he pushed Levi down to his knees, knife pressed to his throat. You screamed in anger, power and hatred. 

You had no choice.

The wind tore at your damaged skin and body, tears ripping at your face creating clean streaks. Levi's eyes widened his heart stopped as you tackled your father and fell over the edge of the building.

You had no choice.....

The sun rises and it sets.

We breathe in and out

We eat

We sleep

We walk

We talk

We live

That is how you operate.....but this time....this time you're free.

 

Levi ran to the edge of the building screaming your name and fell to the floor to look over. His heart broke as he saw your pained face as you held onto the building and your father handing off of your leg.

"Take my hand!" Levi reached for you. You gave him such a heart wrenching look of sadness. "No....NO! Don't you dare give up now!"

You looked down at how far you would fall and knew it would be yours and your fathers end. Levi's pained cry of your name made you look back up at him. You felt your heart breaking as you saw the tears in his eyes and his desperate hand reaching out for you.

"Don't let go, please. You told me.....you told me that we have friends, family and lovers who will be there to pull us out of the darkness. No matter how bleak things look there's always a hand reaching out for us, it's just up to you whether you take it.....Please take mine."

You smiled at Levi as tears ran down your face, your heart was no longer cracking but warming up. "Okay."

Levi smiled as you swung your other arm up to grab him. "Don't you dare!" Your father shouted. 

You screamed in pain as you felt him dive a knife into your thigh causing you to let go of the building. You felt the world rushing by and the regret pouring in, no, it couldn't end like this. You wanted Levi's hand, you wanted to take it!

You heard Levi scream your name as he dove after you, you looked up to meet his eyes and noticed how quickly he was falling towards you but the ground was getting closer. He reached out to you with both hands, with desperation in his eyes. You reached out for him pleading with him to catch you. 

You closed your eyes tightly and felt his fingers touch yours. 


	29. Game over

A rapid heartbeat tapped on your chest, you could hear heavy breathing but it wasn't just yours. You could feel something warm wrapped around you, your body shook slightly. This couldn't be your own blood could it? 

You heard a soft pained call of your name. "Open your eyes."

You complied, as the light flooded in you could something white touching your face and ruined buildings. You lifted your head carefully and smiled in awe. "You are amazing Levi."

He gave you a pained smile then grunted. "I told you i'd never let you go."

"Are you okay?"

"That's my line."

"Levi...."

"My hips and pelvis hurt from the wires yanking us both to here."

"Hmm looks like you'll have to behave yourself for a while."

"Tch, Hange has fast acting healing agent brat."

You couldn't help but laugh and place a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Okay hero, lets get down."

"Why? This is nice."

"Because....he might be still alive." 

Levi just stared at you for a moment before grunting. You felt him shift under you and the wind blow your hair as you both swung backwards and forwards closer to open window. "Hold on." Levi gripped you tighter.

You both flew towards the open window at speed. Levi released his grapples an felt their lack of pull on his body, he released a cry of pain and prayed that this worked. 

You gasped as the wind flew out of you, you rolled on the cold hard floor and felt glass and rubble dig into your flesh. A light flickered and swung above you, as you breathed as much calmness into you as possible you saw the wire give in to the weight of the light. 

"Shit!" You closed your eyes, body to weak to move. 

Glass and dirt ripped deeper into your skin as a vise grip pulled you away, you rolled with the weight then felt the cool touch of the floor on the back of your head and someone loom over you. The light sparked on the floor before dying out. You turned your head and looked up into Levi's eyes, his familiar panting face. 

Levi couldn't help but smile as he felt your gentle hands on his face to sooth his raging heart. He placed most of his weight on you just to feel your heart, to know, really know you were alive and here with him. 

He dug his face into your hair and breathed in your scent, then smiled as he felt your arms around him. "Levi?" You cooed. "As much as I really love this we have to get moving."

His forehead touched yours and gazed into eyes he could get lost in. Levi felt himself needing to recharge himself, only if it was a small recharge. 

You felt his hot breath on your lips like he was begging, pleading for you to want the same. Levi heard your soft laugh and took that as a yes. Your soft plump lips against his warm smooth ones were spine tingling good. You opened your mouth a little hinting to Levi you wanted more, you needed something more passionate. 

Levi grinned, he was winning once again. You moaned into his mouth as his tongue battled with yours, his hands snaking up to your neck to deepen the kiss more. Your body began to heat up, the pleasure bubbling. The pain stabbing.

You pulled away from Levi. "Ow, ow, ow." Tears spilled from your eyes.

Levi cupped your face as he called your name. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, the pain was numb but its coming back with vengeance."

"What hurts the most?"

Levi shift off of you and winced and he sat up next to you as you lay there, breathing sharp. "Mmm, well I think there's a knife still in my leg and my side wound is..."

You could feel cold delicate hands get to work on your wounds. "Bite down on this."

All you could do was nod, open your mouth and bite down on the handle of Levi's knife. He nodded at you as he pulled out a bandage from his small med pack. "I'll use yours on your leg."

You lifted your body up slightly and felt his hand nudge you now and then. You bit down only slightly as he pulled them tight and tied the note. You let out a long sigh and rolled onto your stomach, this next bit was going to be incredibly excruciating.

Levi flinched as you made an audible noise of discomfort when he lightly touched the knife in the back of your thigh. He called your name to reassure you. "I'll make it quick."

You took in a deep breath then screamed as the searing hot iron pain shot from your wound down your leg and up your body. You pressed your forehead to the ground to distract yourself from the burning pain to a new less extreme pain. Your chest heaved up and down as Levi began wrapping your wound up.

Levi placed his cold hand on your balled up fist. "It's done. Do you want to stay here for a bit or move through the pain?"

You spat his knife out. "I gotta move now otherwise I'll never get up."

You smiled at Levi's hand as he reached out for you, you will always, for the rest of your days take that hand and you knew on your death bed or his you two would be holding hands until the end.

 

Levi bounced you up his back more as you clung onto him, piggyback was for kids not adults so you pouted to no end which Levi reveled in.

You sighed placing you chin on his shoulder. "You sure I'm not too heavy?"

"I lifted you up in my room before while we fucked, so I think I can managed this."

"H-hey," you blushed "anyway what about your hips?"

"I've had worse."

"Hmm, you sure?"

"Stop complaining brat and let me carry you, for both our sakes." 

"Both?"

Now it was Levi's time to blush. "I can feel your heart and....it makes me feel comfortable."

You lightly kissed his cheek and looked around at the post battlefield. The floor was littered with rubble and carnage. Bodies dotted around both Legion and Titan but, it appeared there weren't many Legion casualties. Thank goodness. 

Levi mumbled to himself then came to a stand still. You looked over his shoulder to see Erwin holding his side with Hange, you couldn't help but smile at their backs. 

You were about to shout with delight but Levi's dark tone froze you. "Erwin."

The blonde didn't even turn round to address his friend. "He seems so pathetic."

"You should have seen him fight."

Levi walked closer allowing you to look over his shoulder and down at your father as he gasped and coughed up Titan tainted blood, a smile plastered on his face. A large metal pole protruded from his left shoulder and right hip. 

He coughed and began laughing. "I knew it, I knew you were the best thing I ever made....you even managed to stop me....maybe even kill."

You hugged Levi close and buried your head into his neck. "I'm done talking to you."

"Kids huh? Ha! Ungrateful little bi-ARRH!"

Hange pressed her boot down hard onto the edge of his wound. "No one speaks to my friends like that."

"Friends? You're nothing but mad men led by a blonde demon. The man you see there has lost all of his humanity and yet he claims to fight for it."

Erwin crouched down next to your father. "To stop monsters, sometimes you have to become one. I didn't want my friends to lose who they are so I took all of it on."

"Then you'll never find peace."

"I will because I didn't fall completely, my friends will help me regain what was lost."

"All you people believe in is hope and happiness. Hope doesn't exist without despair, nor happiness without sadness. If you stop me it won't end this all, someone else will rise up from my ashes far worse." You fathers eye locked onto yours. "And you call her friend."

Levi saying your name made you jump. "She's nothing like you. Erwin, we're going we both need serious medical attention. Deal with.... _ **IT.**_ " 

"Sure, you two go to the hover jet, Armin will deal with you." Erwin patted Levi's shoulder then turned to look down back at your father.

You really didn't want to know what they were going to do with him, but you could safely say even if your father broke free there was 0 chance of him living with all of his wounds, no matter how much Titan serum he had in his system. He looked like he was dying anyway. 

 

You watched the world fly by as you sat on the floor of the hoover jet next to Levi, the pure exhaustion and pain was beginning to wash over you. You leaned your head back against the cool metal and smiled as Levi laced his fingers with yours. 

"I told you we should stop spending time together like this." Armin giggled.

You looked into his soft blue eyes and noticed blood and dirt on his from battle. You touched his face lightly. "You must have fought well."

"N-not as well as you two it appears."

"We take more stupid risks Armin, but thank you for fighting."

"It....it was an honor."

You leaned your head onto Levi's shoulder and felt him rest his head onto your head, he squeezed your hand lightly, at that moment no words were needed between you two. You could hear Levi's breathing begin to get at a calm slow pace as if he was ready to sleep for days. 

Armin smiled at the two of you but felt a small blush on his cheeks, maybe him and Annie could be like this some day. "I'm going to give you both something to let you go into a deep sleep, then when we get to the med bay you wont feel the pain as the quick med gel fixes everything at a rapid ace."

"Thanks Armin." Levi sighed causing the young boy to blush more, yet another compliment from the Captain.

 

You opened your eyes slowly and groaned, the world around you was blurred. You blinked a few times to see a ward on the med bay. You looked over to your side and saw a large window revealing a bright blue sky and a city that was busier than ever. You dragged your gaze down to see Levi sound asleep in his hospital bed. 

With a sigh and gritted teeth you sat yourself up and propped the pillows behind you. You pulled the hollow device on the side next to your closer and powered it up, you had to do something to pass the time. You read the city news about all the truths kept hidden from everyone coming out, the animators, the Titan's, the experiments. It made you feel sick just reading about it. With a long sigh you threw it on the side and tried to think of something else to do, your body ached to much to move. 

You jumped slightly as you heard your name being called by a tired rough voice from Levi. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to not be bored as you sleep."

"You were waiting for me?"

"Yeah."

"Should have woken me up."

You shrugged your shoulders. "Nah that would be unfair."

As you closed your eyes you heard fabric moving against fabric, then the soft tapping of bare feet on a metal floor. Your eyes flew open as Levi looked down at you as he pulled back your quilt. 

He sighed at your confused look. "Shift over."

"Hmm?"

"Move brat."

"Oh!" You wiggled over so your side touched the side of the bed. Levi lifted the covers more and climbed up and into bed with you, he moved higher up the bed than you so he could pull you into his arms. 

Levi let out a long pleased sigh. "Better."

"Could you not sleep properly?"

"I have nightmares when you're not near me, plus I'm use to sharing a bed now."

"Yeah....same..."

"It'll feel less weird don't worry."

"What will?"

Levi kissed the top of you head and shuffled down to meet your gaze. "The silence after a big war. You feel empty right?"

"Yeah...a little."

"Because everything you want to do is done, you have to find a new path or goal. I've done it for years. So, don't worry I'll be here to help you adjust."

You leaned on your arm and looked down at Levi. "Wow."

"What?"

"That was really insightful for a man who says shitty glasses and big ass trees."

Levi pulled you back down and nuzzled against you to hide his blush. "I have my moments."

You allowed there to be a comfortable silence between the two of you, taking in the warmth of each other and the sound of your hearts beating. If you were home you could happily drift off into sleep, but the knowledge that you were in a ward and that a doctor or nurse could walk in stopped you from letting go. Not that this moment would be embarrassing but you didn't want something nicer to be interrupted, the sweet moment shattered by someone jut checking on you. 

Levi clicked his tongue then poked between your brows. "You're thinking too much."

"Hmm, I can't help it."

"Relax."

"Well you do appear to always be relaxed."

"That's because I don't give a shit."

"Language."

Levi pinched your nose. "Bossy brat."

"Hey! And there's nothing wrong with thinking loads."

"One word....anxiety."

"Ah.....okay you got me."

You both paused for a moment. You felt the edge of the bed push against your bum too much and began to shuffle forward however, your hips touched Levi's and you froze.

"Something wrong?" Levi looked you dead in the eyes.

"I umm....sorry. Your hips must hurt loads because of me."

"They're fine, just an annoying aching that will go in a few hours."

You couldn't help but poke the area making Levi's stiffen, his face flush as you innocently prodded a sensitive area. "Are you sure Levi? I'm not the lightest girl in the world."

"I-I'm fine."

"You don't sound it."

He had to stop you. He grabbed your wrist and pulled it towards his chest giving you a stern look. "Stop it."

You turned your head. "What?" You looked at your wrist as his grip tightened slightly. "What's wrong? Does it really hurt?"

"No it doesn't hurt but, you are poking me in a sensitive area." 

"Huh? Ooooooooooh." Your eyes slowly trailed down his body to his crotch. "Sorry."

"I-it's fine just....not in a hospital."

"Ah, I got ya!"

He eyes softened as he kissed the back of your hand. "Besides you were hurt so much by him.....I don't want to add to that pain."

Your sweet tired smile made his heart flutter. "You're so sweet to me....I'll be okay soon."

Levi kissed your face all over lovingly. "I know, now sleep and don't care about what anyone says. When the doctors or nurses come in they'll leave us alone if we are sleeping."

"Mmmm okay..."

You felt the weight of your eyelids growing but, you wanted to stare into Levi's eyes longer. "Don't worry." He cooed your name. "I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."

"Hmm good...I promise...too."

"Good."

You nuzzled your head closer to Levi and listened to his slow breathing as he drifted off into a deep sleep, you always were jealous how quickly he could fall asleep. However, hearing Levi's breathing and heart with the warmth of his body allowed you to fall to sleep quicker than you have ever done before. You knew when you woke up you were going to thank this man for everything he's ever done for you. Even simply being there for you was enough to save you from your own darkness. You just hoped that what your father said to you was wrong....that a monster did not live within you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had people left on a knife edge buuuuut I just had to! Sorry hehe. I'm sad to say my friends but I believe that the next chapter is the last one....BOO! I'm gonna miss this story I am. But, a new story is on its way. Another chance for you to fall in love with Levi all over again! I can't wait :D Love you all x


	30. An end to one life, the beginning of another.

You felt a cool breeze wash over you and the soft touch surrounding your delicate skin. You mumbled a few words as the double doors in the room slid open and the sound of bare feet tapped on the wooden floor towards you, you tried to hide a small smile on your face as you moved onto your back. 

The bed dipped under the weight as someone crawled their way up the bed towards your fake sleeping form, it took so much in you not to jump up and grab them. The person came to a stop right above you, hands either side of your head. Your skin tingled as you felt their breath on your lips, your face heated as the breath traveled to your ear, you couldn't wait.

"I know you're awake brat." His whisper made you shiver.

You opened your eyes and smiled at familiar steel eyes, you wrapped your arms around Levi and giggled. "I was curious to whether you'd be a bad boy and do something."

"Hmm I'd rather you be fully awake and audible when I do things to you."

You went crimson. "L-Levi..." You moved your head to the side and mumbled. "No fair, catching me off guard like that. You...you don't get embarrassed like you use to."

"That's because after we almost died, I knew, I'd be honest to you for the rest of our lives.....now can I kiss you?"

"S-sure....don't ask me for hugs or kisses just...just do it."

"Deal." Levi leaned down and kissed you passionately releasing a hum of happiness. "Come on, hurry up and get changed. You wanted to come here to swim in the ocean and the others are turning up in two hours."

"Boo....kay."

"Impatient brat." Levi poked your forehead and went a slight shade of pink. "Later."

You jumped out of bed and grabbed your favourite bikini then pulled on a light summer dress, today was going to be a good day. As you turned you noticed the scar on the back of your leg and left sadness sting your heart. If only things were different mother and father would have been here too with you. You looked up and locked eyes with yourself. You couldn't help but give a sad smile, you were happy that your looked like your mother and your eyes were hers not your fathers, but your fighting spirit was your father. 

Your father...locked away in a cell. Hange and Erwin decided to save his life, death was too quick and what he wanted them to do. It was better to make him suffer and rot in that cell, he was too weak and pathetic to try and break free. You shook your head and smiled now was not the time to think of the past, you, Levi and the others were having a well deserved break a month after the last fight. With paperwork all done and healing you all wanted to see the ocean and here you were. 

 

Levi lay under the umbrella on his towel feeling the lack of your presence irritating, he clenched his teeth biting the urge to not run inside and grab you. He let out a long sigh as he heard you shout his name and apologise for taking so long. He opened his eyes and couldn't help but stare at your perfect sweet frame and beaming smile as the wind played with your dress and hair. 

"Wow! This is really beautiful huh?"

"Yeah...."

You looked down at Levi and noticed he wasn't looking at the view but you. "Hey! The view is over there lover boy."

"I prefer looking at you."

"Why? Is this a big ass gathering of salt water?" You giggled as you remembered him calling trees big ass trees.

You squealed as Levi grabbed your wrist and pulled you down into his lap. "That's some mouth you got on you again."

"I only say cheeky stuff so you'll kiss me." Levi clicked his tongue then kissed your passionately, his arms squeezing you tightly in his arms. "Hey I'm going to go for a swim kay?"

"Sure." Levi lay back and closed his eyes, you pouted half expecting him to join you for a swim. Levi called your name and poked your cheek. "Don't pout I'll join you later, just right now I can't keep....I won't be able to keep my hands off you."

You blushed and said "S-sure."

 

With a long sigh Levi opened his eyes and squinted at the bright light. He looked around searched for you, his eyes locked onto your smiling face as you swam and called out to you. "Come over and get a drink."

You waved. "Sure!"

Levi's eyes widened as you ran out of the ocean and raked your hand through your wet hair, there was no way he was letting the others see you like this. You stretched your arms out and smiled, you felt good. You bent over and reached out for the can Levi held in his hand and noticed him go bright red, his hands were shaking. 

You tilted you head. "Something wrong?"

*-Levi grabbed your wrist and pulled you against his chest, feeling your breasts press against him. His face reddened even more as his heart raced, this wasn't good for him. You shrugged and wrapped your arms around Levi's neck and squeezed him tight. You felt Levi's soft hand on your back move slowly down your sides then rest on your bum, you pulled away and looked at his red face turned away from yours.

Levi clicked his tongue. "You....you have no idea what you do to me."

You kissed his cheek. "I could say the same to you, so....what's wrong?"

"Y.....you umm." Levi grabbed his jacket and wrapped it around you then zipped it up.

"Hey!"

"The others are coming soon.....I don't want them to....I don't want you."

You pulled the hood up and giggled. "I got it."

He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Erwin and Eren like you."

"Yeah?"

"A-and I don't want them to see you like this."

You cupped his face and kissed him. "Yeah but, I'm yours Levi."

"I know." Levi sighed your name and looked you in the eyes, he looked so adorable and child like. "I know it's just I don't want them to ogle you."

"Well...I'm sure they wont, besides you can flaunt me." You winked. "I won this woman not you!" You giggled as Levi grabbed your arms to stop your from throwing them in the air again. "Plus this jacket is really hot."

Levi sighed and gave you a delicate kiss. "Fine." Levi's long fingers slowly began to unzip your jacket, you watched him fascinated with what he was doing. He leaned forward and kissed between your breasts causing you to giggle at his unexpected impulsive nature. 

You yelped as you felt a familiar pain of Levi leaving a mark, you tried to fight him off but he was too strong. Levi wrapped his arms around you and simply pulled you closer to his mouth. You struggled against the pain and pleasure, but it couldn't be helped, you let out a moan. Levi froze his steel eyes dragged up your body to your pink face. 

His grip loosened allowing you to crawl backwards away from him and look down at a now red mark and a pouting child Levi. "How old are you? I mean really Levi?"

"Take the jacket off whenever you want now."

You put your hands on your hips and grinned. "You really think this mark is going to stop me?"

Levi raised his eyebrows as your threw off his jacket and sent it hurtling towards his face. You smiled and opened your can and began drinking an ice cold pop with a sense of victory as Levi grumbled, his hair a mess and face pink. 

 

Hange skipped and twirled around as she made her way down the beach with Erwin, Jack, Eren, Armin and Mikasa. Erwin sighed and felt uneasy at having to remove his shirt when he reached you and Levi, he looked to his mechanical arm and knew the point where skin met metal wasn't the prettiest thing. He didn't want you......he gulped at the thought of you. He knew he should let you go, Levi was yours not him. He sighed, he shouldn't worry what you'll think of him. 

He lifted his head as he heard Hange squeal and make a b-line for someone, he couldn't help but smile as he heard your familiar laughter and Levi shout. Erwin could see how desperate Eren and Jack were to see you and he had to admit, he was excited to see what you looked like. 

The boys begged Hange mentally to move out the way and to stop talking to you, but Levi walked closer with his hands on his ears. "Erwin....why did you have to bring shitty glasses."

He laughed. "Because, you know Hange....Hange really loves." His eyes trailed away from his best friend to your smiling face as he said your name is a way that irritated Levi. 

"Oi."

"Huh?" Erwin looked back at a pissed off Levi.

"Never mind, I've got beer in a cooler. Set up your stuff and i'll give you one."

"Cheers." Erwin smiled as Levi nodded then moved back to you. 

Erwin began to set up the area with the help of others, except Hange. Erwin froze as he heard Jack say wow, he looked up and felt the air shoot out of him. There you were standing and talking to Levi and Hange, your beautiful frame in a perfect bikini and a colour that just complimented you. You locked eyes with Erwin and smiled, he looked everywhere but your chest, he had to be a gentleman. 

"Hey Erwin." You stood in front of him beaming with the sweetest smile. "I'm glad you made it."

"Happy to be here." Erwin dragged his eyes down to your scar from the big fight. "It's healed up well."

You looked down at the scar and smiled. "Yeah so has the other one." You span round to show him the back of your leg.

Erwin felt his face heat up as his eyes moved from your scar to your behind. "Ah yeah it has...it's a big scar."

"Hmm yeah." You turned back. "Anyway have fun today, okay?"

"Promise."

You smiled and got onto your tip toes to wrap your arms around his neck to hug him. Erwin didn't know what to do, Levi was staring at him and...parts of you were pressed against his...parts. Levi looked away from the two of you and tried to calm himself, he trusted you both but jealousy was a bitch. 

Jack shouted your name and ran towards you with his arms open, okay, now this was too much for Levi. Levi stood in front of you and felt Jack embrace him, a shiver ran up his spine and Jack rubbed his face where your breasts would be. 

Jack laughed. "You feel flat, kitten."

"Maybe because I'm not your kitten." Levi growled.

Jack froze, he was so dead. He pulled away and let out a uneasy laugh then rubbed the back of his head and looked at your bewildered face. "S-sorry Levi."

Eren walked closer to you behind Levi's back as Levi began ranting at Jack for his childish behaviour. You looked up at Eren and smiled at his nervous attitude, then he stopped, furrowed his brows then pointed at between your breasts. "What...what is that."

Mikasa sighed. "It's a love bite."

"A what?" 

She leaned over and whispered into Eren's ear and you couldn't help but giggle as his face got redder every second. He looked at Levi then back at you, he shook his head and looked almost defeated. "You eh....you two really love each other."

"Hmm?" You tilted your head, then your eyes softened. "Yeah, we do."

"He's lucky.....how are you feeling? You know about your father and umm everything."

"I'm....I'm good, thank you for asking. How are you Eren, that....becoming a Titan really took it out of you."

Eren looked towards the ocean and gave a sad smile. "Yeah I'm good, because I got to see the ocean with everyone."

You pinched his cheek then hugged Armin as he walked over. "You guys are too cute for words."

"AH!" Armin stuttered your name. "You umm, you seem well."

"Come Armin." You giggled. "I said we'd meet each other more often without injuries right?"

"Y-yeah."

 

You sat with Levi's jacket on as the chill of the wind started to get to you, but you had the joy of watching Levi cooking food for everyone near you. Levi was an amazing cook, however he didn't cook much because he enjoyed watching you do it and the taste of your food. Everyone begged Levi to cook, it appeared that you weren't the only one that loved his cooking. 

Levi locked eyes with you and smiled for a short time before returning back to his usual self, he only wanted you to see that side of him. You watched the other guys bother and float around the BBQ, you couldn't help but giggle causing Hange to shuffle closer to you. 

"What's so funny?" Hange wiggled her eyebrow.

"The boys are. Whenever there is a BBQ men seem to gravitate to them."

Hange giggled with you and leaned back, you couldn't help but notice how Hange looked in her bikini. "Yeah, well they think it makes them more manly. To be honest, I'm looking forward to Levi's cooking."

"Same here, but he rarely cooks."

"Hey....." You looked over to Hange with a dark look on her face. "I don't mean to bring the good atmosphere down but... is everything okay with you?"

You hugged your legs. "What do you mean? I feel fine."

"I mean....look after everything that happened and I mean everything you seemed to have just let it wash over you."

Your eyes searched the floor for some answer. "Hmm...I guess you're right." You sighed and began drawing in the sand. "I'd be lying if I said it hasn't bothered me and I haven't thought about it.....to be honest Hange it bothers me how quick it all ended."

"Hmm, I guess us lot are used to it because of how long we've done this for."

"I guess so......what...what he said bothers me the most."

"You're nothing like him, and you'll never become anything like him."

You looked at Hange, he smile was so heart warming. "But..."

"You have something your father doesn't."

"What's that?"

She giggled and nodded to Levi. "The ability to actually love, look around you sweeite. You have so many friends that care about you, friends that you made, that you won over. You are nothing like him because you have them and compassion."

Hange squealed as you dove at her on the beach towels and hugged her, you felt her warm arms around her. As you buried your head in her neck you prayed she held you close for longer, you didn't want anyone to see you crying. 

Levi had watched you the whole time and noticed your sad aura become a happy one, he noted to himself that he had to thank Hange later for saying something encouraging to you. He handed out the food, it was perfect, everyone was distracted by food. He locked eyes on your back as you appeared to be finishing the last of your pop. He grabbed your wrist and noticed you jump but relax, almost like you recognised his touch.

You felt your back press against the wall of yours and Levi's summer place, then he pushed up against you as people began asking where you or him had gone. Levi pushed closer against you but flinched when you whispered his name. Levi looked at you as you lifted your arms up and pulled your hood forward so it covered your face, he smiled and got the hint.

He leaned forward and kissed you with the cover of your hood he was able to really kiss you, the kind where the heat would build up inside you and you'd want things to become more than kisses. 

Levi snaked his hands down your body towards your bum, he squeezed then grabbed your thighs lifting them around his waist. You complied with everything he did, you let go of your hood and dug your fingers into his hair. Levi pulled away and pressed his forehead against yours panting, he was trying to calm himself.

"Sorry." 

You kissed his cheek. "It's okay."

"No, I'm really sorry. I...seeing you with others, I got jealous and lonely." Levi let your legs go and rested his head on your shoulder, he hummed your name. 

You rubbed his back. "It's alright, I kind of felt overwhelmed by everyone. I'll be honest Levi, I have a lot of emotions going on to do with this being all over, my father as well. But, I'll be okay cause I have you and I'm never going anywhere. Don't worry tomorrow me and you will be all by ourselves."

Levi lifted his head and smiled at you. "I'm glad you told me all of that.....and I look forward to tomorrow."

"We should head back before everyone gets funny."

".....yeah."

You kissed his cheek and walked away. "They'll be leaving in three hours.....then I'm yours." 

Levi perked up and ran after you, you bent down and picked up a crate of beer with Levi then headed back to everyone.

 

You watched everyone laugh and joke as you sat back in Levi's arms, enjoying the atmosphere. You took in a deep breath and felt your new life wash over you, yes this was a new life. From now on these crazy people were your family and the man holding you tight with a slight blush on his cheeks was going to be yours for the rest of your life. You closed your eyes and leaned back into Levi more.

Levi whispered your name. "What's up?"

"Hmm I was just thinking about the future."

"And?"

"Do....do you like kids?"

"Ah...well...yeah but....I think I'd like us to be married for a bit first."

"Huh?" You sat up and looked at Levi. "I...I was just asking if you liked kids..."

Levi grabbed you and pulled you into his chest. "Well I'm being serious...I want a family with you and umm I want to marry you but eh....I don't have a ring yet. So, wait a bit brat."

You felt yourself heat up and Levi's rapid heartbeat against your back. "Yes."

"What?"

"Yes...my answer is yes and will be when you ask me later."

You both went silent for a moment before Levi said your name. "You're as red as me right?"

"Y-yeah."

"Hmm looks like we bot embarrassed each other..." You looked up at Levi as you heard him laughing, you pulled away and watched the tears form in his eyes as he laughed. "We are a right couple of idiots."

You smiled and started laughing with him. "Yeah we are."

"I love you."

"Me too...I love you."

Levi and you shared a kiss as the sound of your friends shouting, laughing and joking in their drunk state drowned out. The only thing that was important right now was you and Levi. You didn't care if anyone saw the two of you kissing in each others arms, you didn't care that you were both in swimwear. You two were just happy with each other and you two always will be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye everyone who have loved this story as I wrote it! It has come to an end (so sorry) I have loved every moment writing this. I hope you look forward to all the other stories that will come and fall in love with Levi over and over and he with you! Thank you for staying with me and waiting for so long for this to end and for chapters! I love you all and thank yoou for all the messages. See you soon in the next story ;) xx


End file.
